


Erinn Academy - A Mabinogi AU

by Silently_Writing



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: Academy Universe, Elphy is the only Milletian, F/M, Full of training, I repeat - AU, I'm poor with fighting scenes, Might be OOC, Some of the things I've written here might not be what's true in the original world of Mabinogi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 81,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silently_Writing/pseuds/Silently_Writing
Summary: This will be an Academy Universe of Mabinogi.The Erinn Academy is a training school headed by Morrighan. Not only they learn about their  preferred talent but also learn about different survival skills. This academy is also protected by their student council that is also called the Alban Knights which is led by Talvish. Morrighan also installed a barrier around the academy in case an outsider enters the school premises. The outsiders are known to be creatures or people from another world, or anyone who might harm the academy and its students. It is also the Alban Knight’s duty to stop them even if it will lead to a fight.Today, Morrighan had invited an unusual person. A Milletian. A person from another world. With Nao’s help, they were able to summon her but the only problem is that she doesn’t remember anything from her past and only her name. Summoning her from another world might have affected her memories and probably her soul too because Nao could feel a strange power in the Milletian. This will be the first Milletian for the academy. How can the school handle this foreign person?
Relationships: Torvish | Talvish (Mabinogi)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Milletian

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a different universe of Mabinogi so everything that will happen here is different, but there are some plots that might also had happened in the main storyline of mabinogi. I want to keep this in a different universe tho and I'm afraid I might have OOC the characters of the game. Morrighan and the other gods in this story is currently 'in peace' so there's no wars or disagreements between them unlike in the original Mabinogi. Also, please bear with my grammars. Thank you and enjoy!

Morrighan, Cichol and the other important staffs of the Erinn Academy are in a meeting right now. The Alban Knights aren’t with them though since they are busy looking around the academy.

“The new student today will be from another world, a Milletian.” Morrighan told them which received a lot of gasps.

Kristell in her case seems to be interested, “At this time of the year? And... A Milletian? Like those from the books?” she said, Morrighan nodded.

“Have you told the Alban Knights about this?” Cichol asked.

The room was filled with silence, “Oh my... I forgot.” she told him.

Few facepalmed then Cichol stood up, “I guess I’ll go see how this will unfold. I will go check the entrance and interfere if it turns into a fight.” he said before disappearing.

“Were you able to give her the school badge tho?” Nao asked, Morrighan nodded. “Alright, I just hope the Milletian didn’t forget it.”

Then there was a waver in the barrier, as if someone came inside the academy's premises.

“Ok, she’s here. Dismissed!” Morrighan told them then all of them went to their own classes in the academy.

But for the Alban Knights, they were alarmed and quickly ran in front of the academy with their weapons ready. What they saw is one person wearing their academy’s uniform. She stopped, shocked as she sees their weapons out.

“A student?” Pihne asked.

“The barrier wavered, she’s an outsider!” Avelin told them. “Don’t let her fool you...”

The girl suddenly realized what was happening and said, “W-Wait! I’m a student! A new one! My name is Elphy, and I’m a Milletian!” she told them which caught them off guard.

“A Milletian?” Llywelyn asked.

Talvish stared at her before sighing, “Show me the academy badge then. They should have given it after you enrolled.”

“A-Ah! Yes, of course. I have it here!” Elphy told them, rummaging her bag.

She then lends them a badge with Morrighan’s icon on it, Talvish examined it then shows it to Llywelyn who soon nodded.

“It’s real.” Llywelyn told them.

Talvish returns it to Elphy and smiled, “I apologize. When we felt the barrier waver, we thought that it’s an enemy soo.. Yeah, I hope you’ll forgive us.” he told her.

“And no one told us about a Milletian being a new student...” Avelin said.

Elphy takes the badge and nodded, “Oh I see. Don’t worry, it’s ok~” she told them.

Altam notices the color and style of her uniform, “Are you a freshman?” he asked, smiling brightly.

Elphy nods and Avelin is still staring at her so she got a little nervous. Cichol was just leaning behind a tree, listening to them.

“Even so... We still need someone to monitor her.” Avelin told Talvish. 

“Hm... I don’t really see why we should do that. It might make Elphy uncomfortable.” Pihne replied, looking at Elphy who is fidgeting with her fingers.

Avelin sighs, “Then let Altam monitor her since he’s also a freshman. With him around, I’m sure she wont feel that uncomfortable.” she told him, “And he can also show her around.”

“Well.. Hmm... Elphy, I’m sorry but will you be ok with that?” Talvish asked her.

“Uhm well, I guess it is. Since I know you’re all worried that someday I might become your enemy or something.” she somehow said, feeling a bit helpless.

Avelin nodded, “Well then, you may go now. Altam, accompany her.”

Altam salutes and watches them leave, “Hi! So yeah, my name’s Altam and I’m also a freshman! Which class are you from?” he asked then Pionya answers him, “Great! We’re at the same class! Let’s go then, we better not be late!” he told her cheerfully.

She nodded and followed him, Cichol just sighs and disappears.

“Do you think Altam’s gonna be alright?” Pihne asked.

Avelin nodded, “He’ll be fine. If anything happens, he’ll alarm us anyway.” she said. “But an outsider as a student? What is the Principal thinking? It’s like allowing an enemy inside our territory.” she mumbled.

Talvish turns to Caswyn, “What do you think?” he asked.

Caswyn just stayed quiet.

“She’s probably a good person!” Pihne told them.

“Let’s hope that she is.” Talvish said, entering their room.

Altam and Elphy soon reaches their classroom and he showed her a vacant chair which is near the door on the second row. She’s a bit far from him but he can still monitor her in that distance. When their instructor arrived, Elphy was asked to introduce herself so she stood in front of the class.

“Uhm, I’m Elphy, a Milletian.” she told them, the students started chattering.

Professor J, their instructor, asked, “Anything else to say? Like birthdays and hobbies?” he asked.

Elphy shakes her head, “I’m afraid I can’t answer that because... I can’t remember anything.” she told him, Altam and few of the students gasped. “According to Miss Nao, it might be the effect of being summoned... so yeah...”

“Oh, I see. Take your sit then.” she nodded and went back to her seat.

Professor J discussed about their schedule for the whole semester and the dates for mock battles. After their class, Altam showed Elphy the Library where she can research things that might help her remember some memories. Though Elphy felt like it’s not needed since this is not the world she is from, the things in this place might be foreign for her and won’t be able to help her gain her memories.

Finally, Altam can’t help but ask, “Elphy, are you upset that you’re here in our world?”

Elphy turns to him, a bit confused.

“W-What I mean is.. You lost your memories right? Are you somehow upset for being summoned?” he asked.

“Hmm... I guess I’m a little upset but something inside me is somewhat fine with it...” she told him.

“Oh.. okay.” Altam scratched his head before heading to the canteen where he saw Caswyn and Pihne in a table. “Oh hey!! Can we join the two of you?” he asked.

“Wait, is it alright? Aren’t your other friends joining you?” Elphy asked him.

Pihne smiles at the two, “It’s okay, come sit with us. It’s only the two of us today since the trio are busy.” she told them.

Altam grins at Elphy, “See? It’s alright!”

“A-Alright then... Hmm... I guess I’ll go buy my lunch.” Elphy told them, the two nodded.

Elphy looked around while Altam was following her, he also pointed out some foods that he likes and shared which ones actually doesn’t taste good which ended up being scolded by the chef(It’s not Culinary Chef xD). Soon the two returned and got their own lunches. Altam sat beside Caswyn while Elphy sat beside Pihne. Because of this, Caswyn ended up staring at the two of them but mainly at Elphy.

Elphy was just eating quietly, feeling the stare. Then Pihne notices it, “Caswyn, you’ll scare our new friend if you stare like that!” she told him.

Caswyn just stayed quiet before look away.

Pihne sighs and turns to Elphy, “I’m sorry about that... Caswyn’s a pretty quiet and... shy person but trust me, he’s a pretty good friend~”

Elphy just nodded, smiling.

“Hm.. I still can’t believe that you lost your memories...” Altam said, this caught Pihne’s attention. “Oh yeah, you guys didn’t know! Elphy doesn’t have any recollection of her memories.”

“An effect of being a Milletian, I guess?” Pihne wondered.

Elphy just nodded, “That’s what Miss Nao said... I can only remember my name, only that.”

Pihne gasps, “Then how can you join the training? We are required to choose our own weapons and train it.” she told her.

“I guess I have to start from scratch.” Elphy said, giggling a bit.

“Don’t worry! You can try the easiest weapon!” Altam told her then notices her ears, “Like a bow! Elves are good in archery! It might come to your instinct when you use one!” he told her.

“I’ll go try that then.. Though I’m not really sure if I can fight...” she told them, a bit discouraged.

“You’ll be fine! You can ask Miss Castanea if you struggle with the basics~ She’s one of the instructors for archery. You’ll met them later during our training class.” Pihne told her.

Elphy smiles, “Alright, I will.” she said.

Soon they finishes their lunch and went to their own ways. Altam had to go with the two since they had to do a little stroll. Pihne and Altam seems to trust her that they didn’t mind not watching her for just a bit. While on Elphy's way back to her class, she saw a strange stone on the floor.

“What’s this?” Elphy examined the stone, it was purple with a symbol on it. “Someone might have dropped it. I wonder where the Lost and Found office is...” she tried looking around but didn’t find it. 

She decided to keep it for awhile and ask Altam when she sees him in class. Little did she know that there was a student that had been following her.

“Yes, that’s it. Keep it with you until the sluagh gets inside of you.” he said, grinning.

She soon reaches her class and saw Altam already sitting down, he waves at her so she approaches at him.

“Elphy, you wont believe this! So listen, when I went to our office, Avelin was so mad at me because I didn’t bring you with me! Pihne and I tried saying that leaving you for just a short time wont be a problem but she still scolded me! Aaaaaaa...” Altam whined, Elphy giggled.

_It seems like they have no trust on you..._

Elphy stiffens before looking around, Altam looks at her and asks what was wrong, “Oh uh.. nothing.. Oh yeah, do you know where the Lost and Found office is? I found something and I plan on surrendering it there in case someone searches for it.” 

“Hm... The Lost and Found office is at the ground floor. It’s a little bit hidden so it’s hard to find but if I remember right, it’s two doors away from the restroom.” Altam told her.

“Two doors away from the restroom, got it! Thanks Altam~” Elphy replied, smiling.

Altam blushes a bit and smiles back, “No problem! Just ask me when you need something!”

Elphy nodded and went to her seat.

Their next class started, it was all about survival lessons. Their first lesson was about finding medicinal plants that could help them when they are out of mana or lost in the woods, the instructor teaching them is Manus. Elphy wrote down every details and quickly learned about new things. It was the same thing this morning, even if she seems foreign to the lessons, she can’t help but remember and learn fast.

“Alright, that’s all for today! Remember to stay healthy, kids!” Manus told them, laughing, then left the class.

Altam took his things and goes to Elphy, “It’s time to go to the training grounds Elphy! All instructors will be there too!” he told her.

“Oh okay, I’ll go to the Lost and Found office first.” Elphy told him.

“Do you know where the training ground is?” Altam asked, making sure.

“Oh.. uhm...No..” Elphy replied, laughing a bit.

Altam smiles, “I’ll come with you then! There’s still a bit more time until our next class. Plus if Avelin caught you alone, she’ll scold me again.” he told her, frowning.

The two then left their class and went to the Lost and Found office.

~To be continued...


	2. Choosing a Weapon

Altam and Elphy soon reaches the Lost and Found office. When they arrived, they saw a bespectacled boy talking with the office staff.

“No one found it yet?” the boy asked, sighing sadly.

“Yes.. By your description, no one turned in a purple runestone yet.” the lady behind the window said.

The bespectacled boy sighs again, “That was a very important item for me, how did I lose it??”

Elphy decided to walk to the boy and shows the stone that she found, “Uhm excuse me but is this the one you’re looking for?” she asked.

The bespectacled boy looks at it and examines. Soon he smiles brightly and nodded, “This is it! Thank you! I thought I lost it for sure! Thank you really!! Oh, how can I ever repay you!” he said happily.

Elphy smiles, “No no, you don’t need to repay me. It’s already enough to see you happy.” she told him.

Altam watches the two as the boy insists on giving her something, he smiled seeing how kind Elphy actually was. There’s no way that she’ll turn into a bad person, right?

“Ah I know!” the bespectacled boy hid the runestone inside his bag and pulls out a navy blue one. “Here, you can have this! If ever you plan on trying out the chain blade weapon, you’ll need this to have a stable power!” he told her.

Altam perks up at this and decided to walks closer, “Chain Blade you mean... Miss Eiren’s weapon?” he asked, the boy just stared at him but smiling.

“Yes! I’m actually an alchemist and I happen to try making these runestones. That blue one is an extra one that I made, I’d like to give it to her as my gift!” he told him.

“Do you know that there are only few students that can use a chain blade? It’s also a risky one!” Altam exclaimed, surprising Elphy.

“Risky?” she asked.

Altam nodded, “It’s because of what Miss Eiren calls a sluagh... To be honest I have little knowledge about it but I know it’s bad news!”

“Oh.. hmm...” Elphy seems to be hesitating now on taking the boy’s gift. She looks at the boy and noticed how sad he was. “If I’m not going to use a chain blade, can I still keep the runestone as a charm?” she asked, it may sound ridiculous but it’s her last option.

The bespectacled boy smiles brightly, “Of course! You can still keep it if you wont use the chain blade.”

Then Elphy looks at Altam, he scratched his head “Well I guess having the runestone is safe.” he told her.

Elphy smiles then gladly took the navy blue runestone, “Thank you.” she told the boy.

The bespectacled boy grins, “No problem! Thank you again! I’m heading to class now!” he said, before running away.

“Well, we should go now too.” Altam told her, she nodded and followed him to the training grounds.

When they arrived, Altam explained to Castanea about Elphy's case and let her use a bow. She used the bow multiple of times but suspiciously none hits the target board.

“This is strange... Most elves even without experience can hit the target board even if it’s not the middle...” Castanea said.

Pihne and Llywelyn walks beside Altam, who was watching Elphy and Castanea.

“She’s an elf yet can’t use a bow? Interesting.” Llywelyn said.

Altam sighs, “And here I thought she can finally use a weapon...” he mumbled, Pihne pats him.

_Isn’t that sad? How can an elf like you can’t even use a bow that’s specially for your race?_

Elphy stiffens a bit.

It seems that the rest of the Alban Knights were also there, just busy with their own trainings.

“So that’s the new student?” the lady with silky golden hair asked Professor J. She also seem to have bicolored eyes; turquoise and violet.

Professor J nodded, “Yes, that’s her. Is there something wrong, Eiren?” he asked.

Eiren stares at Pionya, narrowing her eyes, “She... haven’t made contact with any chain blades or runestones, isn’t she?” 

“I don’t believe so... Why? Are you feeling a sluagh from her?” Professor J asked.

Eiren just shrugs, “I.. don’t know... It’s faint so I’m not sure if it’s really from her.” she told him.

Professor J just hums. “Probably not.”

Eiren just nodded and went to sit on the bench, watching the other students train.

“I don’t think... You can use a bow, Elphy.” Castanea told her.

_What a failure and embarrassment for the elves..._

Elphy shakes the thoughts away and sighs, “It seems so... Hmm.. what should I try to learn then..?”

Llywelyn then walks towards her, “I suggest that you try the other weapons. They have some of the weapons over there and then you can just ask our blacksmith or magic crafter if you found a weapon that you like.” he told her.

“Oh, ok.” Pionya said, thanking Castanea for letting her try the bow then following Llywelyn to the rack where each weapons are displayed. Altam and Pihne followed the two.

Then it caught her eyes, the chain blade. She tried touching it only for Altam to stop her.

“Elphy!” she stops then sighs.

“So I guess... This is the chain blade?” she asked Altam.

Altam nodded, “That was so close, you could have touched it. Everyone in here knows what would happen when they touch it so be careful.” he warned.

"Why is it here in the first place?" Elphy asked.

Pihne sighs, "They sometimes introduce it to other students as a dangerous weapon and kept it here so they wont forget." she told her.

Elphy just nodded and looks at each of the weapons then the wand catches her eyes, Pihne noticed this and smiles.

“Do you want to try the magic talent? It’s a bit advanced but there’s no harm in trying.” Pihne told her.

_There’s always a harm in trying... She’s just holding your hope high..._

Elphy ignores the voice and nods. She takes the ice wand and went to a dummy.

“First, there are three basic bolts; icebolt, lightning bolt and firebolt. The easiest to learn is icebolt.” Pihne pointed her staff on the dummy, concentrating her mana on the staff. Five icicles then forms then she threw it on the dummy, hitting it. “Just focus your energy or mana on the wand. Think of the skill icebolt forming and it will form.”

Elphy nodded and did the same, she closed her eyes and imagined the icebolt spell. Soon one icicle formed, then another until it’s five. She opens her eyes and shoots it, hitting the dummy too but cutting the arm off. “Huh?”

“W-Wow... You’re actually a quick learner and that icebolt you did is strong.” Pihne said, surprised.

A teenager with glasses approaches them, “I see that you're interested with the magic talent. You can keep that ice wand for you to practice. When you got your own wand or staff, you can return it.” he told Elphy.

“Oh thank you, uhm...” she stared at him.

“Oh, I’m Stewart. A Magic Instructor, you can count on me when learning new spells.” Stewart told her with a smile.

Elphy nodded, “Ok, thank you Sir Stewart.”

“Oh please, no honorifics. You can just call me Stewart like everyone does.” he told her.

“Ah, okay then.” she said, smiling.

Pihne smiles, “Isn’t that great? You got your first weapon~ When you get used to that, you can choose a second one. We usually have two talents or three, it’s up to our abilities.” she told her.

“It seems like Pionya had chosen the right weapon for her.” Talvish said, walking towards them.

“Yup! And it was magic! You could have seen it! It was just icebolt but she was able to cut off the arm of the dummy!” Pihne told her.

Talvish smirks a bit, “Ohh... Now that’s interesting. That could be a high rank of icebolt.” he said, looking at the dummy.

Elphy just smiled and glances back at the weapon racks, she still can’t take her eyes off the chain blade. Something feels weird, it’s as if she’s connected with it. She decided to ignore the thoughts for awhile but something in her pocket feels heavy. Is it the runestone she got from the bespectacled boy?

~To be continued...


	3. The Greatest Druid!

It’s only had been 3 days and Pihne was surprised with Elphy. In just 3 days, she mastered all of the bolt spells. Stewart was also impressed because Elphy was the only student that learned it that fast. Today, they are training again and Stewart wanted to teach her a new skill.

“Pionya, have you heard of Fusion Bolt?” Stewart asked her.

“Oh I don’t think I’ve heard that before...” Elphy said.

Stewart smiles “It’s a spell where you can make a fusion of two bolt spells. Watch.” he brings out his wand then simultaneously charges ice bolt and fire bolt. He throws it to the dummy, making an icy explosion.

Elphy watched in awe.

“Do you want to try it?” he asked, Elphy nodded. “Alright, first, we need to find you a partner.. Hmm..” he looks around, searching for any free instructors. “Oh, Merlin!”

The said guy turns around then goes to them, “Yeah? What can the greatest druid do to help you, Stewart?” he asked.

“Can you help Elphy with Fusion Bolt?” Stewart asked, he nodded. “Good, Elphy this is Merlin. Merlin, this is Elphy, the new student.”

Merlin grins, “Oh! The new student that I’ve been hearing about! I heard you mastered all bolt spells already! Amazing! This is the first time I’ve met someone as amazing as me, the greatest druid!” he exclaimed, laughing.

“Uh.. huh... Okay..?” Elphy smiles a bit.

Stewart chuckles, “Don’t worry. He maybe boastful but his talent is real. Merlin uses both knuckles and magic talents.” he told her, Merlin nodded proudly at this.

“That’s amazing... I wonder what will be my second talent..” Elphy wondered.

“It will come naturally soon! So for now, let’s do fusion bolt!” Merlin said, clenching his fist making it make some sparks. 

Merlin takes the lightning wand from the weapon rack, “I’ll do lightning, you can do ice since you have the ice wand.” he told her.

“Does it only work with wands?” Pionya asked.

Stewart shook his head, “It will work with wands, staves, magic knuckles like these or if you really mastered them, you don’t need any wands or staves anymore!*” he told her. “Magic is actually a pretty nice talent to have so that you can use magic and attack melee at the same time~”

“That’s amazing!” Elphy said in awe, “Does that mean I can use bolt magic now without a wand?” she asked looking at Stewart too, he nodded.

“Make sure to wear gloves on the first time you’ll do it though, you might get hurt.” Stewart told her, she nodded.

Merlin smirks, “Knowing Elphy and the rumors, I think she can easily master the intermediate spells too~ Magic have a lot of spells but you can take your time on learning~”

Elphy nods, smiling.

Then the two started to charge lightning and ice bolt simultaneously. Their first try, it was a fail. They tried again, and again, and again. Elphy just can’t get the timing but whenever she looks at Merlin’s calm face whenever they repeat it, she didn’t gave up.

_I know he’s kind of disappointed right now... You just can’t make it work._

Then the next icebolt, Elphy casts hers a bit late because of the voice.

“Phew... You must be getting tired already. Want to take a rest?” Merlin asked, stretching his arms.

_He’s tired because of you... If you can easily learn the three bolts, why can’t you do the fusion bolt?_

Elphy shook her head, “I can still do a bit more, Merlin.” she told him.

Merlin smirks, “That’s the spirit! Let’s continue then!”

They continued until the bell rang and Stewart clapped his hands, stopping the two. Elphy still haven’t got it and frowns. 

Stewart smiles, “We can just continue this tomorrow, ok? Don’t feel bad, some students also struggles with it. It’s not just you.” he said.

_You’ve probably ruined their expectations.. Haha..._

Elphy helplessly nodded, “Ok then. Thank you for the help, Merlin. I apologize too if we haven’t made any progress...” she said.

Noticing her tone of voice, Merlin ruffles her hair, “Don’t be sad! There’s still time to train it! That’s why we’re here, we’ll help! So I can keep on training with you even if it takes a little bit longer!”

_Lies... He’s probably lying. He’ll get tired of you soon._

Elphy tries to smile, “Thank you.” she told them.

When she left, Merlin walks towards Eiren who was just sitting on a bench. She turns to him, his cheery expression soon turns into a serious one.

“So.. Where you able to feel anything from her, Merlin?” Eiren asked.

Merlin sighs, “A bit, yeah... But how? I don’t remember seeing her with a chain blade. Plus Altam stopped her before from touching it so she couldn’t possibly have a sluagh.” he told her.

“Hmm... This is indeed strange. The last option we have is to ask her or Altam if she ever made contact with a corrupted runestone...” Eiren said.

Merlin nodded, looking around but just saw Talvish. “Hey Tal!” he called.

Talvish walks to them, “What is it?” he asked.

“Do you know where Altam is at the moment?” Merlin asked.

“I remember him saying that he’ll go to the library before joining us for a patrol.” Talvish replied. “Do you need something from him?” he asked, Merlin nodded. “Well I could tell him about it--”

“N-No no, it’s somewhat a private matter! Ahahahaha...” Merlin nervously laughed.

Talvish just stared at him before sighing, “Alright then. If you go now, you might catch up with him.” 

“Thanks, Tal!” he said before running off.

Talvish watches him suspiciously before looking at Eiren who had been looking at him too. Eiren then stands up and leaves. “Strange... I wonder what’s up... Probably another case of sluagh infection? But they could have told us if there is...” he mumbled before leaving the field.

Merlin saw Altam leave the library so he called him out, “Altam!”

Altam turns to him and smiles, “Oh Merlin, what is it?” he asked.

“Just a question, a really important one. Do you have the time?” he asked, panting a bit from running.

“Uh sure, I still got some time before my patrol. What is it?” 

“I was just wondering if you ever notice Elphy touching a runestone of any kind.” He asked.

Altam thought for a moment, “Ah! Yeah, I remember Elphy picking up a purple runestone. We went to the Lost and Found office to leave it there but then we met the owner. Then the owner gave her a blue runestone as a gift for returning it.” he told him, happily.

But Merlin’s eyes widens, grabbing him by the shoulders, “What is the owner like?! Describe them to me!” he exclaimed.

Altam, surprised by his behavior told him, “H-He’s a younger kid, uhm with glasses, a bespectacled boy--” before he could finish talking, Merlin cursed a word. “W-What’s wrong???” he asked.

Merlin looks at him with a serious expression mixed with anger, “Elphy's in danger! That bespectacled boy should have been expelled already because of the chaos he’s doing to the students! The runestone that Pionya picked might have contained a sluagh!”

Altam’s eyes widens, “O-Oh I didn’t know! Ah aton cimeni, what did I do?” he said, panicking.

Merlin tries calming down, “The energy is still faint so it couldn’t have gotten to her yet... But the voices, it might have started already...” he told him. “Altam, I need you to always accompany her, don’t leave her out of your sight. We need to make sure it haven’t done anything bad to her yet. I’m going to tell Eiren and we’ll think of a plan.”

“Should I tell Talvish?” Altam asked.

“Not yet, I’ll tell him and the other Alban Knights when it’s time.” Merlin told him.

Altam nodded, “Ok.. Ok! I’ll make sure to never leave Elphy alone!” he said, Merlin smirks.

“Thanks.” he said before leaving to talk to Eiren about what he just learned.

~To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I know fusion bolt can't be used without a wand or staff but I made it possible here in the fanfic xD It seems cool if it does work haha
> 
> Actually it's true that I'm not that good with bows orz I'm always slow when using it lol and for fusionbolt, it took me a very looonngg time to finally finish that quest TwT


	4. Elphy's First Quest

Today, Elphy is training again with Merlin. It already their fourth try for this day and she promised to herself that she’s going to concentrate hard and wouldn’t listen to whoever’s voice she’s been hearing inside her mind.

_Great, she seems to be in total concentration unlike yesterday._ Merlin thought, smiling.

Then Elphy felt it, the spark from Merlin’s lightning bolt. Soon she let her icebolt connect with it, until the two merged into a sparkling ice.

“Would you look at that... We did it!” Merlin told her, Elphy smiles happily. Stewart smiles too, nodding, as if expecting it to happen.

“That was a great concentration too.” Stewart told Elphy.

Elphy giggles, “I finally did it! I thought I’ll never do~” she told them.

Altam was looking at them, watching Elphy, he smiled when she was able to do the fusion bolt. Then he’s suddenly knocked down, gasping, he realized that he’s currently doing a spar with Avelin.

“Altam, concentrate on the battle!” Avelin told him.

He stood up, dusting himself, “Aw, sorry Avelin. I was just watching Elphy.”

She sighs, “No need to watch her when we’re in the training ground. There’s a lot of people so if ever she do something, we will be able to take care of it quickly.” she told him, arms crossed.

“That’s not what I meant! Elphy had been practicing fusion bolt with Merlin so I’ve been praying for her to do it! And she just did, I’m happy for her!” Altam said.

Avelin slightly smiles, “Oh really. Well, good for her then I guess.”

Now Elphy tries doing fusion bolt with her ice wand, combining both ice and lightning bolts. When she was able to cast one, she shoots it towards the group of dummies which successfully hits the whole group.

“Great! You’ve done it yourself!” Merlin said, grinning.

“And for that, I have a gift for you, Elphy.” Stewart told her, approaching her with a rectangular box.

“A gift?” she asked, taking the box. “Really, for me?”

Stewart nodded, she opens it revealing a Hermit's Staff. 

“Woah! Ain’t that a Hermit's Staff?! You could use the bolt spells in full power and even use magic skills that only staves can do!” Merlin exclaimed.

“W-Wait, is it really alright for me to have this?” Elphy asked Stewart, he nodded. 

“You’ve impressed me so many times so I wanted to give you something as a reward. I know you haven’t ordered a weapon from our magic crafter yet so having that will be nice until you have a stronger staff.” Stewart told her, smiling.

Elphy smiles happily, “T-Thank you, Stewart!” she gave him the ice wand back then brought out the staff out of its case. “It’s beautiful~”

Stewart smiles, “Hmm... I think it’s time to give you a quest.” he told her.

“A quest?” Elphy asked, tilting her head a bit.

“Yes. It’s for you to learn the intermediate spells of the three bolt spells; ice spear, thunder and fireball. But of course, I can only give you one quest for each intermediate spells.” Stewart told her.

“Stewart, I don’t think--” Merlin tried to say before Stewart shakes his head.

“I have a feeling that Elphy can do it! It’s just making me excited!” Stewart told them.

_Oh no, he’s excited. I won’t be able to stop him..._ Merlin thought, sweatdropping.

“She can bring someone with her when doing the quests right?” Merlin asked him.

“Of course! But I’d like to limit it to one person only. Usually, the students form a group so they can get their own pages but Elphy's the only one that needs to learn it at the moment.” Stewart said, Elphy nods, understanding what he meant.

Merlin scratched his head, _I was hoping he would allow two so I can accompany her with Altam... I guess I just have to trust Altam for this._ “Alright, good luck, Elphy~”

Elphy nodded, “So what do I have to do?” she asked.

Stewart pulled out three books from his bag, color coordinated with each different intermediate spells. “Which one do you want to learn first? Ice Spear, it can freeze an opponent or enemy in place and hurts them too. Thunder, you can call upon a great lightning to strike down your opponents and it gets more powerful when it’s at max charge. And we have Fireball, it gives out a big explosion when used so always have enough distance from it so you won’t get caught in it. To use it, it have to be in max charge.” he told her.

Elphy stares at the books, “These are all good spells... It’s hard to choose which one.. Hmmm...” she thinks about it for awhile.

“Take your time, take your time~ You’ll learn them all in the end anyway~” Merlin told her, grinning.

Elphy giggles, “Yes.. Hmm.. Then, I’ll learn Thunder.” she told Stewart.

He nodded and gives the book to her, when she opened it, most of the pages are ripped off. “Your quest is to collect all of the lost pages. On the first page after the cover, you’ll see a list of monsters you have to hunt, but remember, not all of them drops it so it will take you a pretty long time to get one. Don’t worry, it’s the same with the others, Fireball just have a lot more pages so thankfully, you didn’t choose that one first. Hahaha~”

Pionya giggles and went back to the first page to look at the monsters that she have to hunt, Merlin took a peek too.

_Page 1 - Wisp  
Page 2 - Lightning Sprite  
Page 3 - Cat Sith Wizard  
Page 4 - Black Succubus  
Page 5 - Heavy Gargoyle_

Merlin whistles, “Those last three are strong ones. You better bring Altam with you, he can defend while you charge up your magic.” he told Elphy.

Elphy nodded, “Alright. I think he won’t mind joining me, he’s monitoring me after all.” she chuckled.

“Good!” Merlin smiles.

“You can go to the Dungeon Stadium. I’m sure Altam can lead you there, he can also explain things around that place for you. The stadium is also open 24 hours but take your time, remember to rest.” Stewart told her, “Well, I wish you good luck~”

“Thank you!” Elphy replied with a big smile, she seems excited too.

After their training session, Altam showed Elphy the way to the Dungeon Stadium. They had a chat while on their way.

“So you received your first quest! Congrats! I’ll do anything to help!” Altam told her, beaming.

“Thank you. Hmm... For the wisps, I’d like to try doing it by myself. I guess you can stay in the side in case I can’t handle it.” Elphy said, he nodded.

“Alrighty!”

They soon reached the Dungeon Stadium, they walked to a monitor and Altam typed something on it.

“For this to work, you have to either type the monster you want to battle or the specific place. Today we’ll hunt for wisps.” he said.

Soon the stadium inside turns into a grassy field and wisps started appearing.

“Oh just a reminder, Elphy. Lightning based spells doesn’t work on them, so your lightning bolt wont work.” Altam told her.

“Ah... Ok, thanks!” Elphy said before going inside.

Altam went inside too but just sat down on the side, watching Elphy.

“If lightning bolt wont work, then I’ll use icebolt. My favorite bolt spell~” she said, instantly casting five ice bolts. She learned Snap Cast before with Merlin’s help. He also helped her get Meditation and then Mana Shield by asking for Kousai’s guidance.

She hits the first wisp and it got knocked down, before it can float back up, Elphy shot it again with icebolt which got it killed. “Two hits for one wisp huh.. hmm...” she hits another wisp but this time with 2 continuous icebolts.

The other wisps then notices her, getting in aggro mode. Some started charging lightning bolt and the other just did a normal attack. She didn’t get hurt because of Mana Shield. She swung her staff, hitting those who surrounds her then casting icebolts again, hitting them.

Altam hums, watching her, “Wow, she’s good.”

Time had passed, Elphy defeated around 20 wisps but none of them dropped the page yet. “Stewart is right, getting the page is tough...” she mumbled. She tried charging again but notices that she’s low in mana.

She ran to the other side then uses Meditation, it slows her speed down but it’s good because the wisps doesn’t follow her. They were just floating around in guard. She begun casting icebolt again and hits five more. Her eyes widens when the fifth one leaves a page on the ground, she stopped meditating and quickly ran towards the page.

“Got it!!” she exclaimed happily, she seems exhausted too from using too much mana. 

Altam stands up, clapping. “Good work!” he told her then they both went out.

Altam presses the button beside the monitor then the wisps and the grassy field disappears. Elphy puts the page on the book then it magically connects on the place where it belongs.

“I guess I’ll go the next one tomorrow, Oh wait it’s Samhain (Saturday)...” Elphy said, looking at Altam.

“Oh yeah! We’re quite busy every weekend. Sorry.” Altam said apologetically.

_Or maybe he’s just avoiding you knowing you wouldn’t need his help anymore. Seeing how strong you are, you’re just showing off by having him around.._

Elphy suddenly flinches, “..?!”

“Elphy? Are you ok?” Altam asked, worried.

She immediately nodded, “Y-Yeah! I’m just really tired from fighting those wisps. Thank you again, Altam.” she told him, he smiles.

“No problem! I’ll help you again on Alban Eiler then!” he said.

“Okay.” then both of them walked out of the Dungeon Stadium.

While walking back to her dorm with Altam, she asked, “Altam? What are you actually doing on weekends?”

“Oh, few outsiders usually appear every Imbolic or Samhain days so... We continue to patrol around and fight those who got in.” Altam told her. 

“I see, but is it ok for you to not watch over me? Didn’t Avelin said that you should keep me on your watch?” she asked.

Altam begun to ponder, “Oh yeah.. Hm... It might be dangerous if you’re with us too but... I think I can convince them if I bring you with me.” 

Elphy just nodded, “Well, I’m also interested to see what kind of outsiders you guys are actually fighting.” she told him, giggling.

Altam chuckles, “Some can be strong, some can be weak. Some we were able to convince to leave, some are just stubborn so sometimes we ended up fighting them.” he said.

“Oh... have you guys... killed one before?” she asked, fidgeting with her fingers.

“Well, if they will cause major trouble to this academy then we have no other choice but to defeat them... in that way.” he replied, scratching his head a bit. “Well, we’re here at the building. I’ll see you tomorrow at the training ground?” he asked.

Elphy nodded, smiling, “Thank you for always accompanying me to my dorm, Altam. See you tomorrow!” she said before heading inside.

Altam waved at her before leaving.

_Aren’t you a nosy girl... Look at yourself, aren’t you the type of an outsider that they are fighting against? *laughter*_

~To be continued...


	5. The Outsiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I know the ‘outsiders’ that will appear here aren’t really from another world but like what I said, this is going to be different from the usual story in Mabinogi uwu Well we can also think that the ‘Outsiders’ pertains to otherworlders or literally enemies from outside the academy~ and tbh I don't know what else to call them aside from 'outsiders' XD **

The Alban Knights have gathered in the training field and Altam have been glancing around them for awhile now. Caswyn who have been watching him finally asked, “What’s wrong?”

Altam turns to him, “Oh! I was just waiting for someone. Oh! There she is!!” he exclaimed, waving at someone.

They all turned and saw Elphy walking to them.

“Elphy? What are you doing here?” Avelin asked but before Elphy could respond, Altam answered her instead.

“Well didn’t you say I should always have her on my watch? So here she is, I invited her to come~” Altam said, Avelin sighs.

“Altam, you know how dangerous it is for any students that’s why they are required to stay inside the dorms or the school building every weekend.” Avelin told him.

Altam perks up, “Well, I’m here! I’ll protect her if something happens!” he told her but Avelin just shook her head.

This time, Elphy decided to speak up, “A-Avelin, I wanted to come too because I want to learn about the ‘outsiders’ that you have been so cautious of...” 

Avelin turns to her, arms crossed, “You can learn them from books in the library, Elphy. But this, this will become a real battlefield.”

“It’s much more different if I will be able to see them.” Elphy tried to argue.

Avelin then said, “What if you become a burden?” with a serious face.

Elphy stiffens, “I-I.. I can fight back if that’s what you want.” she told her, stuttering.

“With only three bolt spells? Even mana shield can’t protect you from their attacks. You’ll only become a burden.” Avelin argued.

_I told you..._

Altam tried to say something, only to be stopped by Caswyn.

_You’ll become a big burden. Why won’t you ever listen to me?_

“I-I...” Elphy stuttered and just bit her lip.

Talvish sighs, walking towards her and patting her shoulder, “We just want you to be safe. It's our duty to protect the students of this academy after all.” he said, smiling.

_You’re too nosy... Now look what happened to you._

Something inside Elphy pulsed and it seems to be getting larger. She doesn’t know what it is but it feels sinister and heavy.

Talvish then turns to the others, explaining lots of things about the Outsiders. Altam looks at her worriedly and holds her hand. She looks at him quietly.

“I’m... sorry about this. I didn’t think it will ended up like this.” Altam told her, apologetically.

Elphy tries to smile, “It’s ok.. I.. I didn’t think about it. It’s not your fault, I’m sorry Altam.” she said. “I guess, I’m going to go back now to the dorm.”

Altam just quietly nodded, watching her leave. He wanted to accompany her back but Avelin called for him.

Elphy was holding her head as she walks back to her dorm, “Hng... My head suddenly aches... And the voices, it came back. I thought it wont come back anymore because it stopped yesterday...”

_I wont ever disappear.... *chuckle*_

“Hng, shut up stupid voice...” Elphy grumbled then heard laughter from the voice.

Then there was a waver in the barrier, a girl with horn and red wings flew from the sky. When she noticed Elphy and her scent, she grins.

“Oh what do we have here~ I didn’t know someone already got in first!”

Elphy turns around to see who it was.

“Oh wait, you don’t seem to look like us...” she gasps, “Don’t tell me... you’re a student?! How in the world did they get an outsider as a student? Meanie!” she pouted.

Elphy's eyes widens.

Llywelyn’s eyes widens, “There was a waver in the barrier...” he told them.

“Where?” Talvish asked.

Llywelyn looks around and pointed to where Elphy had gone, “...To the dorm... Wait--”

Altam then realizes something, “Elphy!!” and quickly ran towards that direction.

“Altam wait!” Pihne exclaimed before following, Caswyn then ran after her.

“Hey you three!” Avelin tried calling out but sighs.

“Let’s go!” Talvish told the other two and they followed the others.

The red winged fomor was laughing, “Oh my god, why are you so weak?? This is not fun!” she told Elphy who was barely holding on. Her mana shield will almost fade but at the same time, she got her meditation active.

Altam and the others soon reached her, “Elphy!” he called out, Elphy turns to them.

“Brilluen!”

The red winged fomor looks at Talvish when he said her name, “Oh.. finally the stronger ones appeared! Now I can have fun!” she told them. “I have a lot of questions, specially about that outsider.” she said, pointing at Elphy. “Isn’t that unfair to us?”

Pihne rushed beside Elphy and begun healing her.

“Elphy, are you ok?” Altam asked worriedly, Elphy just nodded quietly.

_Now you are bothering them for real... Hahaha..._

“Are you sure?” Altam asked again.

Elphy gritted her teeth, “I said, I’m fine!” she suddenly yelled, surprising both Pihne and Altam. She realized her mistake and the voice laughs louder, “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...”

Altam stood up, “Pihne, stay with Elphy, ok?” he told her.

Pihne nodded then casts Shield of Trust, “Be careful, Altam.”

He smiles and joins the others in fighting Brilluen.

_After all the help he’s done, that’s how you’ll thank him??_

Elphy gritted her teeth again, staring angrily in the ground.

_Why can’t you see this true nature of yours? You’re not really that kind of person you think you are..._

Pihne looks at her in worry but focuses on healing her.

_You know, the girl with you should have been helping the others but you kept her with you. Now she can’t support the others._

The ominous feeling inside Elphy seem to get stronger.

_Now look, aren’t they in a disadvantage?_

Elphy looks around and it seems like there’s a lot of incoming outsiders, those seems to be minions of Brilluen. 

“They’ll be alright.” Pihne suddenly said, looking at the others too. “They might be outnumbered, but we are trained for this.” she told Elphy with a determined face. 

_How... How can she talk like that after I yelled at her?_ Elphy asked herself. 

_Ah... This kind of person is the one who will easily get hurt in the end._

Altam casts Celestial Spike on Brilluen which made her slow down then Caswyn jumped from one monster to another to get up to where Brilluen is and slashes at her. She fell down but was able to float before she hits the ground, grinning. 

“Not bad, not bad~ This is the excitement that I’m looking for.” she told them. 

Talvish and Avelin charged at her. 

Meanwhile another outsider appears behind Elphy and Pihne. Pihne felt the presence and quickly pushes Elphy on the side with her before the monster can hit both of them. Caswyn hears the commotion and turns around, he was about to go there but a monster blocked his path. 

Elphy charges up icebolts. 

“Elphy, don’t! You’re not fully recovered yet!” Pihne told her before facing the monster. She uses lightning bolt on it before going to another safe spot with Elphy to continue healing her. 

Elphy watches as the others fight, some are wounded or bruised. She turns to Pihne, “I’m ok now. You should go and support the others.” 

“But, you’re not fully recovered yet..” Pihne said. 

Elphy smiles, “I’ll be fine. They need you more. So please, go!” 

Pihne sighs and nodded, going to where the others are to support them. 

_Now here I was thinking that you’re going to keep her to yourself. *chuckles*_

Elphy sat down properly and closed her eyes, meditating. _I have to do something, I just can’t stay here doing nothing! I-It was my fault in the first place..._ She tried remembering the lessons she learned, then the spells that Merlin sometimes tells her. Then she remembered. 

_“Then there’s Lightning rod! It generates a massive blast of energy and the longer you charge it up, the stronger it gets! Sadly, I can’t use it yet because one have to master the intermediate spells before training it. If you tried using it, it will quickly eat up your mana, making it negative! Oh, it was Lasser who told me about that. Hmm what was the other term.. Oh yeah, mana depletion! Though I haven’t heard anyone that gone through that so I don’t know if it’s really legit... But it’s scary enough so I’m just following what they instructed!”_

Elphy takes a deep breath and brings out her Hermit's Staff, “It’s worth to take a risk.” she stood up. 

Brilluen was laughing, “How do you like my plan? There are endless of us and unless you defeat me, they will keep on coming and tire you out!” 

Pihne is already exhausted and Caswyn is protecting her from the surrounding monsters. 

“Talvish! We’re totally outnumbered, what should we do?!” Avelin asked Talvish. 

Talvish glared at Brilluen, “...Then I have no choice but to--” 

"We just have to defeat her right?” They turned, seeing Elphy. 

“What are you doing here?!” Avelin asked. 

Brilluen smirks, “Yes, that’s how we will accept defeat~” she told her. 

“Elphy! Don’t stay here!” Altam told her. 

Elphy shook her head. 

“Don’t be stubborn! You’ll..” Talvish then glares at her, “You’ll just burden us!” 

Elphy just smiled at that then stances, holding her staff behind her. She concentrates her mana, slowly making lightning sparks around it. 

Llywelyn’s eyes widens, “Stop! Don’t be crazy to use Lightning Rod!” he told her, surprising the others. 

Elphy didn’t stop and continues to charge it. “You know... When I was summoned, Nao told me that I have an immense amount of power inside of me...” she told them. 

“That’s still no excuse for you to use it! Your mana will get depleted! What if it don’t work?!” Llywelyn exclaimed. 

Elphy just smiles, “It will work, I know it will.” she said, slowly feeling her mana draining out. “I hope the power she’s talking about will cooperate with me.” she said, pointing her staff at Brilluen and then blasts off the massive amount of electricity. 

Brilluen’s eyes widens, “Cover me!!” she told her minions which did but they dissolved as soon as it hits them, it keeps on coming to Brilluen. “N-No, no this can’t be!” she exclaimed in horror as it hits her. She yells in pain and the remaining monsters grabbed her, fleeing from the place. 

Elphy's staff suddenly disintegrates then she collapses, Pihne and Altam rushes to her. Llywelyn and the others followed. 

~To be continued... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know mana depletion doesn't exist in the game (only deadly status for hp) but I wanna include that for story purposes XD


	6. To Be Her Friends

The Alban Knights were in their office, the whole room was silent. 

“How many days has it been?” Pihne asked.

“You should have asked in terms of weeks...” Llywelyn said, reading his book.

Pihne sighs sadly, “It’s been that long? She haven’t woken up, will she be ok?” she asked.

Talvish and Avelin are just quiet.

“She’ll be alright, I know she will be. She should be..” Altam said.

“But you heard what Llywelyn said, Elphy is suffering from mana depletion right now! Not just that, according to Nurse Dilys, her mana had gone negative! N-e-g-a-t-i-v-e, Altam! Negative!” Pihne exclaimed in distress.

Caswyn holds her hand, “Calm down, Pihne...”

Pihne takes a deep breath, “Just when we’re becoming friends...” she mumbled.

Then there was a knock in the door, they all looked at each other. Talvish looks at the door again. “Come in.”

The door opens, revealing Eiren and Merlin.

“Miss Eiren, Merlin... Is there something you need?” Avelin asked.

Merlin closed the door as Eiren sighs.

“I know this is a pretty bad time but, I have something to tell you about Elphy. And I want everyone of you to listen. I don’t know why she was targeted but.. She have a sluagh within her.” Eiren told them.

Pihne’s eyes widens and whimpers, covering her face.

Merlin scratches his head, “I remember telling Elphy about Lightning Rod but I can’t believe she literally used it...” he said.

“And now a sluagh.. One trouble after another...” Talvish said.

Avelin suddenly stiffens, “Oh no.” they turned to her, “I think... I might have said something to her that might have grown the sluagh... Oh no...” she helplessly looked away, avoiding everyone’s gazes.

“It’s alright... We could have said it sooner but we wanted to gather more data about it and make a plan to remove it without harming Elphy but when we heard about her mana depletion... We have no other choice... The Sluagh will try to corrupt her and with her current state, she’s vulnerable from it...” Eiren told her.

“Miss Eiren, can you tell us more about this sluagh?” Talvish asked.

Eiren stayed quiet before nodding, “I think it’s best if I’ll say everything about it. The sluagh is a spirit or parasite that grows with the person it possesses using their fear. The sluagh may also offer to provide power but once it had been accepted, then the person will completely be under its control. I’ve been there before and I don’t want anyone to feel the same pain and horror that I experienced. I’m lucky that I have Merlin, Starlet, Professor J and the others so I was able to keep it in control... But the sluagh is also a manifestation of one’s inner darkness... It’s a voice that will always remind the person about their mistakes, their fears... If the sluagh on Elphy grows stronger, she’ll lose control and attack us. She won’t be able to tell who’s the enemy or the ally...” she told them.

All of them stayed quiet, trying to grasp the new knowledge.

“Is there... any way to lessen the sluagh’s influence?” Altam asked.

“There’s one... But, I don’t know if it will be effective.” Eiren told him.

“W-what is it? Please tell us!” Pihne pleaded.

Eiren stayed quiet, gathering her thoughts on it. “Gain her trust, it’s the same with her. She should gain your trust. I guess.. try being friends with her?” she told them.

“Friends..?” Avelin asked.

“I-I’ve been trying my best to be friends with her but uhm, I don’t know if she already thinks of me as one. But I’m sure Altam already made friends with her, right?” Pihne asked Altam.

Altam yelps, “Y-Yeah!”

Eiren smiles, “That’s good for both of you then... After you established that connection with her, Elphy will realize that she have people she wanted to protect and not hurt. That way, she wont easily give in to the voices.” she told them.

Llywelyn nodded, “I see... Having deep connections and a friendly circle...”

Eiren grins, “I just hope that everyone of you will be friends with her. I know you’re a bit cautious of her for being a Milletian but you can already see it, right? She’s different from the usual outsiders that you’ve met and fought.” she told them.

They nodded because it’s true, plus the fact that Elphy just saved them from Brilluen.

Eiren then stood up, “Well, that’s all I can tell you for now. Merlin and I will continue to think of a plan of how we’ll take it out of Elphy. It will take time but...”

“We understand... We’ll see what we can do.” Talvish told her.

Eiren and Merlin then left the room, and few sighs filled the room.

“How can I try being friends with her after how I’ve been acting towards her...?” Avelin said. 

Talvish pats her back then looks at Pihne and Altam, “I’ll.. Leave this to the two of you... I don’t think we can do that...” he told them, thinking carefully with the words he uses.

Pihne and Altam nods, Llywelyn just smiles returning to his book.

Meanwhile in the Nurse’s Office 

Nao was sitting on a chair beside Elphy's bed, she was holding her hand with her eyes closed. She’s currently talking with Elphy inside a place called the soulstream.

The soulstream is a white place, it was quiet and tranquil. It was also the place where Elphy met Nao after being summoned.

“That was really risky, Elphy...” Nao told her.

Elphy can’t help but giggle, “But if I won’t do anything, then I won’t be able to save them...”

Nao sighs, “That’s true but... There’s always another way, you know..” she said. “You made Morrighan and I worried...”

“I’m sorry... But uhm, are Altam and the others alright?” Elphy asked.

“Yes, they are.. And they are really thankful for your help.” Nao told her.

Then Elphy felt something warm in her chest, she smiled “I see, I’m happy to hear that.” she said.

Nao smiles back, patting her head, “Well, I better be going so take a rest Elphy.” she told her.

Elphy nodded then closes her eyes, as if meditating.

When Nao opens her eyes, she saw Llywelyn sitting on the other chair, reading a book.

“Oh, Llywelyn. Are you here to check on Elphy?” Nao asked, he nodded.

“How is she?” he asked.

“Ah she seems fine, just gathering her mana back... It will take time but she’ll wake up soon.” She replied, standing up. “Well, I should be going back to my office now.”

Llywelyn nodded and watches her leave. He returns on reading his book.

Later on, a group of people enters the Infirmary. Llywelyn hears a sigh so he looked up, seeing Avelin, Caswyn and Pihne.

“Are you here to visit her too?” he asked, grinning a bit.

“Llywelyn... I didn’t expect you to be ditching your patrol!” Avelin told him, Llywelyn then puts a finger on his lips then points to Elphy. She then stayed quiet, looking around. “What are you doing here anyway and where’s Altam? I thought he’ll be here so I checked but I only ended up seeing you.”

“I don’t know, haven’t seen him. I’m just here to look after the Milletian, anything wrong with it?” Llywelyn asked.

“Well no but...” Avelin tried to think of a reason but sighs instead. “Didn’t Talvish just gave this case with Altam and Pihne?” she asked.

“Yeah but I wanted to watch over her. I don’t think Talvish will mind.” Llywelyn told her.

Silence filled the room after, Caswyn decided to leave the infirmary to lean outside the door, waiting for them. Pihne just looked at him leave then to Llywelyn and Avelin then to Pionya. She begun fidgeting with her fingers.

“I’ll go.. continue the patrol. Remember to do yours after your time here...” Avelin told Llywelyn before leaving. Pihne followed her then Caswyn.

Talvish was on his way to the training ground when he saw someone training. He knew that it was still early for training class so he decided to see who was training, only to see Altam. He seems to be pretty focused with his training that he didn’t realize Talvish coming. Then he got an idea, grinning he lunged at Altam who soon notices him and blocks his sword with his.

“T-Talvish! I’m not ditching my patrol, promise!” Altam tried to say nervously.

Talvish chuckles, “I know. But why did you suddenly became so committed with training?” he asked.

Altam pushed him and swung his sword at him but Talvish easily dodges it, “I wanted to become strong... Now just for the safety of this school but also for Elphy.”

“Hmm I see...” Talvish lowers his sword down before his expression turns blank.

Altam stretches and looks at him, “Something wrong, Talvish?”

“Hm...” he looks around before asking, “Is it really that easy to be friends with someone?” he finally asked.

Altam smiles, “Well, if you really wanted to be the person’s friend then you’ll do whatever it takes! Why?”

“Do.. you think I’ve been rude to you and the others earlier when I shove the responsibilities to you and Pihne about befriending Elphy?” he asked.

Altam hums, “Well, at first I do feel like you’re being rude but not towards us or Eiren... but towards Elphy. But knowing you Talvish, I know you’ll easily befriend her. The challenge though is Avelin...” he told him.

“I see... I really didn’t mean to put it that way. I have my own stuffs that I’m worrying about and I already decided to keep the whole Alban Knights as the only ones I’ll keep close as friends or a family but... Ever since Eiren said that about Elphy, I just felt.. I dunno.. uncomfortable I guess? So I ended up pushing it to you and Pihne.” Talvish said in a melancholy tone.

“Talvish... Well... At least you told me about it, so now I understand why you did that!” he told him with a smile.

Talvish smiles back. 

~To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeaaahh.. until now this chapter seems weird-- dunno- watcha think? XD


	7. A Risky Way & A New Friend

Elphy was able to recover quite fast but Nao and Morrighan weren’t that surprised. The longer she stays in Erinn, the more her body and soul manages to adopt in the world. But Dilys had forbidden her to use any magic for 3 days because her mana is still stabilizing after being replenished. She was excused in every training classes and just watches from the sides. 

Eiren sits beside her, “So how are you feeling?” she asked, smiling.

“Oh uhm, I’m alright...” Elphy said, staring at her for a bit, trying to remember if she ever met this lady.

Eiren chuckles, “Oh, I guess Merlin haven’t told you about me. I’m Eiren, the instructor for Chain Blade though... I’m mostly sitting here, watching the others train since I don’t have that much students...” she said, crossing her arms.

Elphy's eyes widens as she remembered, “Oh! Altam once mentioned you to me!” she said.

“Ah, the kid from the Alban Knights.” Eiren said softly, Elphy nodded. “So, have you thought of your second weapon yet?” she asked.

Elphy shook her head, “Not yet but...”

“But?” Eiren stares at her.

“U-Uhm, well.. you wouldn’t like this but uhm... I’ve.. been looking at the chain blade ever since I saw it.” Elphy told her shyly.

Eiren gasps, “It’s.. dangerous you know...” she told her.

Elphy nodded, “I know it’s risky but...” she begun staring at the chain blade in the weapon rack, “I can’t help but feel connected to it. It’s like... calling for me.” she said.

_Is it because of the sluagh? Or is it different? Maybe I should try showing her mine..._ Eiren thought, standing up. “Wait here, I’ll go get something.”

Elphy nodded, watching Eiren go to where her bag is then brings out a different kind of chain blade. She returns and shows it to her.

“This is my Chain Blade, a Celtic Howling Chain Blade. It’s still missing something so I can’t use it...” Eiren told her, Elphy just stares at it in interest.

“It’s... really beautiful...” Elphy said, “Uhm, can I.. touch it?” she asked.

Eiren smiles, nodding, “This one is safe to hold, don’t worry.” she told her so Elphy took it from her and examines it.

Merlin and Altam looks at where the two are, Llywelyn and Pihne were curious and decided to watch too.

“What’s Eiren doing?” Merlin asked, scratching his head.

“Maybe she got a different plan in mind?” Altam tried to guess, “But is it safe for Elphy to hold that chain blade?”

“Well.. Without the runestone there, it’s safe. Plus it’s personally made for Eiren, so it’s a safe one.” Merlin told Altam.

“I see...” Altam said.

“Does it interest you..?” Eiren asked, Elphy nodded. _I wonder if... making her use the chain blade will somehow help her fight off the sluagh... I did the same and it’s not that easy... I should think more about this and discuss it with the others._

Elphy returned the chain blade to her, smiling gleefully. Eiren takes it back and smiles, seeing how much the chain blade intrigues Elphy. “If only it isn’t cursed by a sluagh.” she mumbled, frowning.

Eiren smiles sadly, nodding. “If only...”

Soon the training class ends and Elphy bids farewell to Eiren. Eiren waves her hand as she leaves then Merlin, Altam, Pihne and Llywelyn walks to her. She turns to them smiling.

“How’s the training?” she asked.

“My students are great as usual, but Eiren... Why did you let Elphy touch the chain blade?” Merlin asked her.

It caught Talvish and Avelin’s attention hearing this, making the two watch the others.

“I was just trying something... I’m thinking that maybe, just maybe... If I teach Elphy on how to properly use the chain blade, maybe she can control the sluagh.” Eiren told them.

“W-What?! But isn’t that dangerous??” Altam exclaimed.

“It is but if she’ll be able to do it, the sluagh will feel overpowered and leave.” Eiren told him.

Llywelyn looks up from his book, looking at Eiren, “I don’t think it’s a bad plan.” he said.

Merlin scratches his head, “Llywelyn, you too?” he asked, sighing. “I still don’t think that we need to do this...” he said.

“Elphy... reminds me of my youth. So I at least wanted to try it if what I did will be successful for her. It’s not an easy path but if she’s strong enough, she can defeat the sluagh.” Eiren told them.

“I... I have to think more about this. Give me time, don’t teach her yet without my decision, ok?” Merlin told her, Eiren nods.

As Merlin walks away, Pihne turns to Llywelyn. 

“I’m still surprised that you decided to help too, Llywelyn.” Pihne told him, smiling.

Llywelyn smiled a bit before returning to his book, “Elphy's interesting so I wanted to see her full potential.” he replied, Altam chuckles. 

“As curious as ever, Llywelyn.” Talvish told him as he and Avelin walks towards them. He looks at Eiren, “If... you ever ended up training Elphy and when she gets out to control, you should know what we might do to her. If normal ways can’t convince her to stop, we might have to fight seriously.” he told her.

“I know but before you do that, I’ll handle it first. I know how the sluagh works, but if I can’t handle it anymore... I can leave it to you... I just hope you wont kill her, I can’t help but feel that the Principal will become enraged if you do.” Eiren replied.

Talvish nodded, “I’ll remember that.”

Days had passed and Elphy continued to hunt for the second page of Thunder. She also got a new Hermit's Staff from Stewart who understood her why the first one he gave suddenly disappeared. He made the second staff more durable than the first one. Today she’s in the Dungeon Stadium with Altam and another person she didn’t expect to come.

“So... Why are you here again? Shouldn’t you be patrolling around the school?” Altam asked Llywelyn, who was reading a book.

“I did my patrol this morning.” Llywelyn told him.

Elphy was the one on the monitor putting the lightning sprite on the text box. When she’s finished, the stadium inside turns into a grassy night field, lightning sprites started appearing too, charging lightning bolt. She looks at the two chattering and smiles before going inside. The two notices her and follows, staying on the corner as usual.

“Ah Elphy, even if those are lightning sprites, you can still use lightning bolt.” Llywelyn told her.

“Oh, thank you!” Elphy replied, smiling. “Now to find a large group, there!” she casts an instant max charge of lightning bolt and hits the group of lightning sprites, hitting each one of them and dissipates.

She continued hitting those groups and uses icebolts for the ones who are by their own. The two just watched, Llywelyn had closed his book too.

“I’m glad she can use magic again~” Altam said. “She’s really amazing, being able to recover that fast. Perks of being a Milletian I guess.”

Llywelyn nodded, “Possibly.”

“Are you sure Talvish or Avelin wont get mad when they realized you’re not doing a whole day patrol?” Altam asked, looking at him with a cat-like stare.

“Having some rest won’t hurt.” he told him.

Altam scratches his head, “I guess...” he mumbled.

After some few hours, Elphy haven’t seen any pages. Altam noticed the time and called her out.

“Elphy! School hours are over, I think it’s best if you’ll continue again tomorrow!” Altam told her.

Elphy turns around, not minding the lightning bolts being thrown at her because she got her mana shield activated. “But isn’t the stadium open 24/7?” she asked.

“Well yeah, but you still got to rest you know.” Altam told her.

“Hmm...” Elphy seem to hesitate to leave.

Llywelyn smiles a bit, “How about I treat you for some tea and snacks? It would be nice to rest from today’s hunt while we eat something good.” he said, startling Altam because he rarely invites people to eat with him. 

This caught Elphy's interest, “R-Really?” she asked, he nodded. “Alright then, I’ll take on that offer.” she said before hitting the lightning sprites that are still in aggro with her with a last lightning bolt.

“Oh and Altam, I’ll go with Elphy alone this time.” Llywelyn told him.

“What, whyyy?” Altam asked, frowning.

“Don’t you have to make a report for Talvish by tonight?” he said.

This time Altam stiffens before yelling, “AAAHH! Yeah! Oh no, I have to rush the report! AAH! I’m sorry Elphy but join Llywelyn for awhile ok?! Don’t worry, he won’t bite! I’ll see you tomorrow!!” he told Elphy before running outside.

“A-Altam....” Elphy sighs when Altam disappeared in her sight, she looks at Llywelyn.

He smiles at her, “Shall we go?” he asked, Elphy nodded and followed him.

After resetting the field inside the stadium, they headed to a secluded place in the school. Elphy was looking around, wondering where they will eat.

“Elphy, over here.” Llywelyn told her while standing in front of a brown door, she walks to him and he opens the door, revealing a serene cafe with few students in there. Mostly are female students but there are still male ones. “Amazed? This cafe is built in secret, they only opens whenever the school hours ends and stays open until the sun rises.” he told her.

Elphy looks inside in awe, everything inside looks so calming. There were few students playing instruments that makes the atmosphere inside more chill. “Do you always go here?” she asked.

“Not always, but yes, I do go here when I have the time.” Llywelyn told her.

They went inside and sat on the vacant table, the female students begun glancing at them making Elphy a bit uncomfortable while Llywelyn didn’t mind it.

“It’s him! He’s here! Good thing I decided to come here!”

“Look how fancy he looks~ I still can’t believe that he’s part of the Alban Knights when he can just work here as a waiter! I would wait to see that happen!”

Llywelyn turns to the female students and smiles, making them squeal, before turning back to Elphy with his usual expression. Later on, a girl approaches their table with the menu book.

“Hello, welcome to Enchanted Erinn Cafe~ I’m Cecilia! Here’s the menu, just ring this bell when you are ready to order~” Cecilia told them, handling them the menu before walking away to help the other students.

Elphy stares at the menu, all desserts and drinks are new for her but she could see how good it will taste like. “There’s so many good ones, I wonder which one to choose... Ah I’m sorry if I’m taking too long.” she told him.

“It’s alright, take your time. I already know what I’ll order.” Llywelyn told her, she nodded.

Soon, she finally chose what she wanted to have so Llywelyn rung the bell that was given to them, Cecilia approaches them with a pad of paper.

“I’ll have the usual tea then a serving of butterscotch bites.” Llywelyn told Cecilia, who nodded and wrote it down.

“How about you, miss?” she asked, smiling.

“Oh uhm, I’ll have Corn Tea with additional honey on it and a slice of Chocolate Crepe Cake.” Elphy told her, she wrote it down.

“Anything else?” Cecilia asked.

“Ah, we’ll also have a plate of Spinach deep fried with bread crumbs.” Llywelyn told her, she wrote it down again, “That’s all.”

“Alright then, we’ll be bringing your orders in just 5 minutes~” Cecilia told them.

Llywelyn smiles, “Take your time.” he said.

Cecilia giggles and leaves.

“The spinach is good, it have a lot of nutritional benefits.” he told Elphy, who nodded.

They waited until their order arrives, Elphy softly blows her tea and drinks.

“How is it? Good isn’t it?” Llywelyn asked, drinking his own tea.

Elphy giggles, “Yeah...” then she tries the chocolate crepe cake. “Mhmm~ It’s so delicious~”

Llywelyn smiles, eating his.

Elphy tried the spinach snack that Llywelyn added earlier, “Oh, it’s crunchy.” she said, “This makes me wanna have more, aaaaahh..”

“It’s one of their best snacks. Good to pack some too.” Llywelyn told her.

“Oh, they do packing?” she asked, Llywelyn nodded.

“They will deliver it to your dorm before the class starts. The school actually knows that they deliver foods and a lot of faculties or academy staffs doesn't knew about this cafe.” he told her.

“Why are they keeping this a secret? Does the school doesn’t allow it?” Elphy asked, looking around.

Llywelyn shakes his head, “Actually no, they just want it to be a secret so only few people knows it. The Principal actually knows about this but didn’t mention it to the other school staffs. Mystifying isn’t it?”

Elphy nods, “No wonder it’s called Enchanted Erinn Cafe. The atmosphere here really makes one person feel like you’re in a very different but serene place.” she said.

Llywelyn smiles, “That’s a very fine description.”

Elphy giggles and continues to eat.

When they’re done, Llywelyn offered Elphy to accompany her back to her dorm. On their way, they had a chat.

“I’ve been wondering but is it really ok not to pay them?” Elphy asked, “It was the same in the canteen, they don’t require payments.”

“The school pays them so it’s alright. I guess the Principal also pays the cafe that’s why it’s been there for so long.” Llywelyn told her.

“Wow... That’s great then~” Elphy said, “Uhm Llywelyn?” he glances at her, “Thank you for bringing me there.” she smiles at him.

Llywelyn smiles back, “Just wanted to do something as a thank you for saving us back there. But next time when it happens, don’t be too reckless.” he told her.

Elphy helplessly smiles, “Okay...”

They soon reached the dorm and Llywelyn bid farewell before leaving. Elphy watches him walk away but gathers her courage and calls out to him.

“U-Uhm Llywelyn!” he stops and turns around, “C-Can we be friends?!” she asked, blushing a bit.

Llywelyn smiles and said, “Aren’t we already? Good night, Elphy. Have a good sleep.” before walking away.

Elphy smiles brightly, the feeling inside her chest continues to feel lighter and warm. Then she headed inside her dorm.

~To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, deep fried spinach is not an in-game food-- I just want to include that because I had one in a restaurant before and I can't stop loving it! Now I miss it orz


	8. Growing Feelings

Exams are approaching, Elphy in her case is rushing in her lessons. There are some lessons that she wasn’t able to take because of two reasons. One, she enrolled in the middle of the semester and two, she was unconscious for a long time because of her mana depletion. They didn't have that much training this week because they are focusing for the exam. Of course, it’s a written exam, their mock battles haven’t started yet so they don’t have a Tournament or Battle Exam yet.

“Too many things, too many lessons to learn... Aaaah...” Elphy groans while on her way to the library. 

She tops by the window and looks up in the sky then something-- no, someone catches her eyes. There was a blonde student under a tree, wearing a glasses as he read. Elphy can’t help but stare, wondering if she knew the person but no one comes in mind.

“But he does look familiar... I can’t see him well from up here...” Elphy said, leaning a bit closer in the window. “But from up here... He’s so...” she mumbles, blushing a bit.

“Oh Elphy!” a voice from the front startles her, when she looked at who it was, she sighs.

“Altam... Don’t surprise me like that...” she mumbled then notices that he’s wearing a different uniform.

Altam chuckles, “Sorry.” he said then notices her staring, “Oh! This is my normal uniform. The others are also wearing their usual uniform whenever the exams are near.”

“Ohh..” Elphy said, smiling.

“So what are you doing here?” he asked, looking around.

“Uhm well... I was...” Elphy tried looking for words as she fidget with her books that she was carrying.

“Oh hey, it’s Talvish!!” Altam suddenly exclaimed, looking out of the window.

Elphy looks at him, surprised, “Huh?”

Altam opens the window and yells, “Talvish!!! HEEYY!!”

The blond person from below looks up, Altam waves his hand grinning, he waves back.

Elphy suddenly realizes who she had been staring at when she finally gets a good look on him. She quickly sat down, hiding. Her face was red as a tomato, _I-It was T-Talvish--!_

Altam looks at her, “What’s wrong, Elphy? Are you ok? Does your stomach hurt?” he asks, worried.

Talvish looks at him, confused “Hey! Everything alright up there?” he asked.

Altam looks back, waving at them, “I think Elphy got a tummy ache! I’ll just bring her to the infirmary!” he told him.

“Oh.. Alright! Tell her to take care!” Talvish said.

Altam nodded, before closing the window and helping Elphy up. They begun walking until Elphy stops, he looks at her worried. “Elphy?”

“I-I’m ok.. My tummy doesn’t hurt..” she told him.

“Are you sure?” Altam asked.

Elphy nodded, smiling a bit “I’m really alright, Altam. I better get going now to study. You should too... See you later...” she told him before heading to the library.

Altam scratches his head, “Ok...” then headed to where he was supposed to go.

Elphy reached the library and went to table that doesn’t have any people in it and covers her face with her book. “Why didn’t I notice that it was Talvish? Now I can’t forget the image in my mind... AaaaaAaaaaahh...” she whines quietly. “And my heart is beating fast, I hope it’s only because of the surprise! I hope it’s not because of him...” she murmured. “Aaaaaa... I can’t remove it from my mind...!”

“Remove what?” A familiar voice asked. 

Elphy looks up, seeing a confused Pihne and the usual quiet Caswyn. Pihne smiles at her before sitting across her with Caswyn. They placed some papers and books in the table.

“Uhm... nothing...” Elphy said.

Pihne stares at her before grinning, “Oh! I know this expression~” she said.

Elphy squeaked quietly, “W-What do you mean, Pihne?” she asked with a nervous smile.

Still grinning, she leans closer to Elphy and asks in a whisper, “Found someone you like?”

Elphy blushes redly again and shakes her head, “W-What-- N-No--”

Pihne sits down again, “Aww, anyone who found the person they like says the same thing~ And why are you blushing when its not that case?” she asks.

Elphy covers her face with a book, smoking. “Aaaaaa...Piiiihhhneee...” she quietly whined.

Pihne giggles, “Who is it? Is it someone we know?” she asked.

Caswyn was just quietly reading some papers, not minding the two.

“W-Well...” Elphy tries to look away but she still can’t escape Pihne’s curious and excited eyes. “M-Mhmm...” she nodded quietly.

“Omg, is it Altam??” Pihne asked.

“W-What, no! It’s not him!” Elphy told her.

“Oh~ Who then? You can just describe what he looks like~” Pihne said.

Elphy lowers her book a bit, thinking, “W-Well...” _If I’ll say he have blond hair, it will give away!_ “He have... a pretty pair of blue eyes... ocean-like eyes filled with mystery but will look at someone he cares with concern... I also think... He’s a lot... older than me... I dunno..” she told her before covering her whole face again.

“Wow~ You got a nice way of describing stuffs~ I’m sure the guy will fall for you when he heard you saying that~” Pihne told her, giggling. “Now someone with blue eyes... Hmm I know a lot of people.” she said, thinking.

Elphy sighs in relief.

“Ah.” Caswyn suddenly said.

“What’s wrong Caswyn? Forgot a reviewer?” Pihne asked.

Caswyn shakes his head then looks at Elphy, who looks back at him confused. “Is it... Talvish?” he asked.

Elphy stiffens like rock.

“What? Talvish? Sure, he have blue eyes but he’s too close to himself and those things that Elphy said doesn’t fit... Right, Elphy?” Pihne asked. “Elphy?” then she gasps, “Wait... Is it him???” she exclaimed, slamming both hands on the table in surprise. Elphy yelped a bit, looking back at her.

Aeria, one of the librarians, shoos Pihne. She quickly apologized and sat down.

“Elphy? Is it him?” she asked again, more quietly this time.

It took time for Elphy before nodding, Pihne sighs before helplessly smiling.

“I’m surprised, really... But why?” she asked.

“Uhm... When I was on my way here, I saw him outside alone. But during that time, I didn’t know it was him because... he looks different. It’s my first time to see him wearing the normal uniform and he’s also wearing reading glasses... I’m telling you.. Rea-ding-Glas-ses!” Elphy covers her face again.

Pihne can’t help but smile, “And then?” she asked.

Elphy sat up, lowering her book down “I guess, that’s when.. I started to like him... That image of his... It’s so hard to forget, the more i think of it, the more my heart beats like crazy...He just looks so... handsome...” she told them.

Before Pihne could say something, she stiffens and stares at the person behind Elphy.

“Who are you guys talking about?” Talvish asked.

Elphy recognizes the voice and quickly stood up, “A-Ah! I almost forgot that I have to visit Miss Nao! S-See you later!” she told them before leaving with her books.

Talvish looks at her, a bit confused, “Ok?” then looks back at Pihne who was pouting. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Pihne said, _Just when it’s getting to the good part..!_

Talvish then shrugs and sits down, continuing his review.

~To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha yeaaahh, this is the beginning of my Milletian's love story-- XD


	9. Crossbow

Elphy spent the last remaining days reviewing the lessons that she missed, she was able to memorize the terms, even those hard ones. She’s still surprised how normal all these things seems to her unlike the first time she arrived in Erinn Academy where everything seems so foreign. Today, Morrighan personally called for her so she headed to the Principal’s Office and Altam decided to wait outside. When she got inside, Cichol and Nao were also there.

“She’s here.” Cichol said, Elphy always wonders what’s under that hood or if he ever lets anyone see his face but today is not the day to think about it.

Nao waves at her and pats the chair beside her so she went there to sit.

“How are you, Elphy?” Morrighan asked.

“Uhm, I’m alright. Thank you for asking.” she replied with a smile.

Morrighan smiles back, “I hope you’ll do well in the exam... Were you able to get all lessons that you missed?” she asked, Elphy nodded. “Good.” Nao smiles.

Silence filled the room until Morrighan asked, “How’s.. Your stay in here? I’m sorry you had to experience mana depletion... But its so risky of you to use an advanced magic... Please let that be the last time..”  
Elphy smiles and nodded, “Yes, it will be. I will learn more magic and train so I can use it properly next time.” she told her.

Morrighan and Nao smiles at her determination, Cichol just nodded in approval.

“I hope you’re not feeling homesick...” Cichol said.

“...Mhm... I’m not... It actually feels weird... I’m from another world, lost my memories, alone... But met some friends of course... But even so, I don’t feel homesick... Actually, I like-- no, love this world. I don’t know if I’m being selfish but being in here feels like... I’m given some kind of second chance...” Elphy told them, smiling.

Nao sadly smiled at this but nodded, “We’re happy to hear that you’re liking your stay...” she told her.

Morrighan smiles, “Well... I think that’s all. Good luck in your exam, Elphy.” she told her.

Elphy smiles, “Thank you.” she stood up and leaves the room.

Morrighan’s smile turns into a frown, Cichol looks at her.

“She doesn’t know that... in her previous world, she...” Cichol said, purposely hanging, not mentioning the last word.

Morrighan and Nao nodded.

“The soulstream... It only allows souls from the other world to come and rebirth in Erinn.” Nao said. “Most Milletians are originally 'alive' but it's a rare case to find a soul that already perished...”

Morrighan smiles, “I’m actually really glad that she felt that way. I have no regret summoning her now... I just hope.. that one day... When she learned about the truth of her past... She won’t breakdown...” she told them.

Elphy went out and smiled at Altam, they walked towards their classroom.

“What did they call you for?” Altam asked.

“Oh, they are just asking on how I’m doing so far... Since I’m from another world.” Elphy told Altam, rummaging her bag for her notebook.

Altam smiles, “Oh okay. Are you enjoying your stay here?” he asked.

Elphy nodded, “Even though a lot had happened, I still enjoy my time here.” she told him.

“Great~!” Altam chuckles.

They reached their classroom and Altam decided to sit with her so both of them can review together. Their current instructor that had been watching them doesn’t mind since reviewing with a group is helpful. Two of their classmates also joined the two since Elphy was teaching them.

“It’s really great that you’re in our class, Elphy! You were able to learn the lessons you didn’t learn and missed!” Kanna told her happily.

Logan nodded, “She’s pretty smart~” he said.

Kanna pouted, “But you’re also smart yourself, you don’t need Elphy's help!” she told Logan.

Logan chuckles, “How rude, I also need help with few subjects that I’m poor at.” he told Kanna.

Elphy just giggles while Altam chuckles at the two. She continues to read her book and helps the three whenever they ask her something. After an hour or two, Altam and Elphy decided to have their lunch in the canteen. When they got their foods, they looked around for a vacant seat only to see Pihne waving to them.

“Elphy! Altam! Over here!!” Pihne called.

Altam and Elphy walks to their seat only for Elphy to stop to see who Pihne is with... Talvish. Caswyn and Avelin are there too then Altam sits beside Caswyn.

Elphy's face started to go red again, “T-The table seems full so uhm... I’ll go find a different seat.” she told them.

“There’s still a space beside Talvish.” Pihne said, grinning a bit.

Talvish nods, turning to Elphy. He seems to be wearing his reading glasses again since he’s reading a pocket book, “Come on, don’t be shy. You can join us. We usually eat with Llywelyn too but since he’s somewhere else, we got one vacant seat.” he told her.

“Hmm... but....” Elphy mumbled.

Avelin sighs, “Just sit.”

Elphy nodded and sits beside Talvish. Her heart started beating again, she doesn’t know why until now she feels like this whenever he’s around. It was not like this when she first met him but ever since she saw him like that, her heart won’t even calm itself down!!

Caswyn turns to Altam, “Oh yeah, today’s exam will have another survival test.” he told him, Altam groans.

“How many days?” Altam asked, he can already feel that he wont like the answer.

Caswyn shows three fingers, Altam groans again but much louder this time. Avelin sighs.

“Try to survive until the last day, Altam.” Avelin told him.

“I’m gonna try but I’m always until the second day because Miss Shamala’s transformations are so scary!” Altam told them.

Talvish chuckles. Unfamiliar with the test, Elphy asked them what it was so Talvish told her, “Ah, a survival test is where all of the students in the academy will go out in the forest and try surviving for 3 to 5 days. The days varies and this semester’s test seems to require the minimum. You will be graded according to the days you survived or if there are badges, then according to your remaining badges. Some of the instructors will also be watching over us since they will be grading our survival skills too. Sometimes, we also have guests from a different continent like Waboka, Tupai and Shamala. They are from the Iria Continent and from a Village called Cor. They are pretty good at hunting and survival stuffs so the academy invited them for every Survival Tests.” 

Elphy nodded at that, “Wow... So do we have to work alone?” she asked them.

Caswyn leans on his chair, “It seems they will make a rule of first-person-you-see-is-your-parter rule again, but this time, it will be a group so... Probably you have to try staying in a group for 3 days... Further... regulations will be discussed in the day it will be held..” he told her.

“Ooohhh... Okay.” Elphy said then realizes something before staring at Caswyn.

He stares back, “What?” he asked.

“Oh uhm... It’s just that it’s my first time to hear you speak... that long.” Elphy told him but he looks away and stays quiet again.

Pihne giggles, “I think Caswyn’s beginning to feel comfortable with you around us, Elphy~ Isn’t that an achievement?” she asked, smiling.

Elphy smiles back shyly, nodding.

Avelin seem to look at them then to Elphy before finishing her food. Talvish has long finished his meal and was just reading. Elphy was staring curiously at the pocket book he’s reading so he turns to her.

“Interested?” He asked.

Elphy smiles and nodded, “Is it.. also for one of your classes?” she asked.

Talvish nodded, “Just a simple book about Divine Light and it’s skills bestowed upon us. Only few are able to use it namely the six of us. Father Meven and Comgan always includes this in our tests.” he told her.

“Oohh... That’s rare then.” Elphy said, Talvish smiles before turning back to his pocket book.

Pihne smiles watching the two, _Aah~ I can watch this all day~ Ok! I’ve made up my mind, after exam, I’ll help Pionya with this relationship!!_

Caswyn who probably knows what she’s thinking just sighs with a pokerface.

After eating, they went to their own ways. Some went to the library, some back to their office. But as for Altam and Elphy, they both decided to go to the Dungeon Stadium to hunt for the page 2 again but before they reaches the building, Castanea saw them and waves.

“Oh Elphy, glad I saw you! Saves me from asking the Alban Knights some favor~” Castanea said, walking to the two of them.

“Favor?” Altam asked.

Castanea nods and shows a weapon that looks like a bow but in a form of a gun, “I asked a blacksmith friend to make this, it’s a crossbow. I’m wondering if Elphy wanted to try it out.” she told her.

Elphy seem to hesitate a bit, “But... isn’t it a bow too?” she asked.

Castanea nodded, “But it’s a different kind. Because of its great balance and accurate aim, it allows you to focus solely on aiming without the worries of adjusting power unlike with bows. It’s also easy to use and then that’s when I realized that you might be able to use it.” she told her.

Elphy took it from her together with the bolts and looks back at her.

“Really? Wow.. Thank you... Does this work with lightning sprites? We’re about to go to the Dungeon Stadium to hunt for pages for the quest that Stewart gave.” Elphy told Castanea.

“Ah yes, it hits anything. But since it will be your first time, want to try hitting a target board first?” Castanea asked.

Altam then got an idea, “Oh! Elphy, try hitting me with it!” he told her which surprised her.

“B-But, what if you get hit?” Elphy asked, “W-Well I don’t know if I can aim properly with this but... What if I hurt you?” she asked worriedly.

Castanea smiles and pats her shoulder, “Trust him with this.” she said.

“O-Ok then... Ready Altam?” Elphy asked, Altam nodded as he readies his sword.

“Remember Elphy, take a deep breath and focus.” Castanea told her.

Elphy aims at Altam, she took a deep breath with her eyes closed then she opens it again, unlike the bow she feels much more focused with this weapon. She then released a shot, it was so fast that even her own eyes can’t follow the arrow. So she got worried and looks at Altam but his expression suddenly changes and swung his sword. Elphy heard a clang and looks around to find the source of sound only to see the arrow on her far left.

“Wow...” Elphy said.

Altam’s eyes then sparked, “I know right! It went right at me, like- like a speed of light! Good thing I practiced to much else it will totally hit me! But Elphy, that was a great shot!!” he told Elphy, cheerfully.

Castanea smiles and nods, “Then it does suit you. That’s only few of the ordinary crossbows by the way so if you want a stronger one, you can ask our carpenter to make you a Celtic Royal Crossbow.” she told Elphy.

“Ah, thank you Castanea!” Elphy replied.

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you around then, good luck on both your exams and the quest.” Castanea told her before leaving.

Elphy picked up the bolt and places it on it’s case that she placed on her hips. Both of them then headed to the Dungeon Stadium.

~To be continued...


	10. Exam Day

Elphy decided to have her crossbow as her second weapon, it was easy to use and fun. Castanea also told her that after the exams, she’s going to teach her different skills of bows that she can use. Elphy also got her second page for thunder so now she focused on her studies again because in just 2 days, their exam will start. Rumors in the faculty also started about Elphy having her second weapon and Eiren heard about this.

“I wonder if she can use three...” Eiren wondered. “She probably can try.. Hmm...”

Merlin sits in front of her, “Yo Eiren, what’s bothering your mind?” he asked, grinning.

“Oh, just about Elphy being able to use a second weapon now... I’m just wandering if she can handle a third one. It might also confuse her which two weapons will be her main.” she told him.

Merlin sighs, “I haven’t given you an answer yet about your plan though... Are you... going to ask Cichol to bring 'her' here when I finally gave you the go signal?” he asked.

“Yeah... She’s one of my top students after all, she can also control the sluagh, it would be a good practice for Elphy.” Eiren said.

“Is it going to be alright to show her in public? What if the Alban Knights grows suspicious of it if she’s not always present?” Merlin asked with a serious tone, “It will be all over again with the bespectacled boy.” he grumbled.

Eiren smiles, “You don’t have to worry that much, Cichol is watching over her and if something happened, he will interfere and stop them.” she said.

“I hope that he’ll actually do that...” Merlin said, scratching his head.

“So... Were you able to find a trusted person to make me a pure high-concentrated runestone?” Eiren asked Merlin.

Merlin grins at this, “Of course! The Greatest Druid Merlin will never fail to find such person! They are actually making it already~” he told her.

Eiren smiles, nodding, “That’s great.” she replied.

And the two days had passed and their exams started. For the whole day everyone was quiet and focused on their own papers. As for Elphy, she felt strange because she seem to know every answers in the test. Every riddles, every questions and every matching type... She knows she can’t immediately think that she may get a perfect score but she can’t help it. But of course there are still some tests that she struggled with like some lessons in Alchemy since it’s mostly about formulas. When Elphy finishes her test and flips her papers, everyone started looking at her, surprised.

Their instructor, Starlet walks to her, “Are you already done, Elphy?” she asked, a bit surprised. “You still have like... an hour and a half left.” she told her.

Elphy nodded, “Yes, I’m already done, Miss Starlet. I also checked all of my answers, not just double check but triple check!” she told her, giggling.

Starlet giggles and takes her paper to take a look, “Hmmm... Yup, everything seems to be filled up... Hmm... Interesting~” she said, beaming. “You may go now, Elphy. Remember to stay quiet as the other classes are still having their exams~” she told her.

Elphy nodded and stood up, picking up her items before leaving.

“Wow... Elphy's so fast. Okay, I got to finish mine too!” Altam said, he was already at the special test part. Since he’s part of the Alban Knights, The Priests in their academy added a special part in every tests they have, and of course, it’s about the Divine Light that Talvish mentioned before.

Elphy decided to go to the canteen, as expected it’s empty but a lilac-colored hair caught her eyes. She approached the person and Llywelyn looks up at her.

“Ah Elphy, done with your exam?” he asked, she nodded, sitting across him. “I hope you didn’t shotgun the whole test~” he said, chuckling.

Elphy pouts, “I did not!” she told him then asked, “Are you also done with yours?”

Llywelyn nods, “It was easy.”

Elphy giggles, “Knowing you, I expected that.”

He looked at her, “What do you mean?” he asked.

Elphy thinks about it before answering, “Well, I always see you reading a book so I’ve always thought that you’re a bookworm kind of student. So studying for you must be pretty easy.” she told him.

Llywelyn smirks, “I see... Everyone does say the same thing. But I didn’t expect you to finish fast.”

“Oh.. Haha~ It feels weird but to say the truth, everything in here feels so normal to me. It feels like everything I’ve learned in here is becoming a part of me so it became easy for me to learn and remember each things.” Elphy told him.

“Ahh... I see...” Llywelyn said, sipping from his tea.

Elphy brings out her book for the next batch of exams later and reviews. The whole place was quiet, the canteen was usually noisy but this is the first time that this place feels...

 _Comfortable_ , Elphy thought, smiling.

Later on, the canteen was filled with students. Llywelyn saw Altam, Avelin and Talvish approaching their table.

“You finished first before Pihne and Caswyn, Altam.” Talvish told him, grinning.

Altam smiles, “I saw Elphy finish first in class so I wanted to be fast and smart like her too!” he told him.

Avelin stared at him, “I hope you didn’t shotgun the other questions, Altam.” she said.

“I did not! Promise!” Altam told Avelin, she just smiled and sits beside Llywelyn.

Talvish turns to Elphy, “May I?” he asked.

It took time before it processes in her mind, “Oh-- Uhm, yes, sure...” she said as she begun blushing again, hiding half of her face behind her book. Altam then sat on Elphy's other side.

Llywelyn stared at the two guys, “Are you sure you two are fine to sandwich Elphy like that?” he asked.

“What sandwiched? There’s still few gaps about us, Llywelyn!” Altam said.

Llywelyn sighs as he shakes his head, “Nevermind.” he said before finishing his salad. “Well, I’ll be going now.”

“Already?” Talvish asked, he nodded.

“I have to go to the library, I remembered Miss Aeria calling for me.” Llywelyn told him.

“Hmm, Alright then. See you later.” Talvish said then Llywelyn left the table.

“I wonder how Pihne and Caswyn are doing.” Avelin said.

“Caswyn’s probably finished and waiting for Pihne to come out~” Altam said, chuckling.

Now Elphy started to wonder, “I always noticed that they are together... Are they childhood friends or something?” she asked.

“Oh, no but they’ve known each other since they were young. Always ended up in the same class which is surprising.” Avelin told Elphy, she just nodded as a response.

“Guys! We’re here~~” Pihne told them as she walks with Caswyn, she kitty-grins when she saw Talvish and Elphy sitting at the same side of the table. “Llywelyn’s not yet done?”

“He’s already done, just left to go to the library to help Miss Aeria.” Talvish told her.

“Ooh~” Pihne sat beside Avelin and Caswyn beside her. “How’s your exam, Elphy? Was it good? Was it hard?” she asked.

Altam grins at this and answers before Elphy could, “She finished first in class! And Miss Starlet seems happy with her answers too! She might get in top!” he told her.

Pihne faintly smiles at this, “O-Oh! I see~”

_I can feel envy~_

Elphy squints her eyes before holding her head, _the voice... it’s back?_ She waited for it to answer her but nothing. _Or is it just my imagination..?_

Altam looked at her, worried, “Are you ok?” he asked.

Elphy nodded, “I guess I reviewed so hard that I’m making me head ache... ahahaha...” she told him.

“It’s good to take a rest too. Don’t force yourself.” Avelin told her, Elphy just nodded and decided to keep her book.

“I’ll go get some snacks.” Elphy told them, standing up and going to the food stands.

Pihne glances at Elphy before looking down, “She’s lucky...” she mumbled making Caswyn look at her and pat her back. She shakes her head and smiles at him.

Soon Elphy returned and went back to sit between the two guys.

“It’s really hard when all of our exams are squished in one day...” Altam grumbled, “I’m not yet ready for later’s exam...” he said.

Pihne giggles, “It’s the last one though, after that they’ll discuss the Survival Test to us, right?” she asked Caswyn, who nodded.

Altam grumbles again, “I hope I meet anyone of you guys for the group.. Aaaaaaaa...” he said.

“Hm.. same with me...” Elphy mumbled.

A voice that sounded like Pihne said, _As if you need someone to be with... you’re already strong by yourself._ But when she looks at Pihne, she was busy laughing while chatting with Altam and Caswyn.

 _Was it the voice again? It doesn’t sound like the normal one but like Pihne’s instead..._ Elphy thought, tapping her fingers on the table. 

Talvish noticed this and asked, “Something troubling you, Elphy?” he asked.

His sudden conversation with her surprised her and blushes, “O-Oh! Uhm! Y-Yes, I’m ok!” she said with an obvious surprised tone.

Avelin looks at her, “What’s so surprised about?” she asked.

Elphy just shook her head, “N-nothing...” she said.

A pause of silence filled the table then they all decided to go to their respective classes for the last batch of exams. It took more time for Elphy to finish this exam but as usual, it seems easy for her. Starlet didn’t let her out yet because she’s going to discuss something to them after they all finish. It took almost the end of the period for everyone to finish.

“Good, you’re all done! Now for the announcements, before the Survival Test, there will be a talent exam which will be held tomorrow morning at the training grounds. Choose your best weapon and you’ll be tested according to it. As for the Survival test, it will happen on the day after tomorrow, Alban Elved until Imbolic.” Starlet told them.

“A 3 days Survival Test! This is going to be tough!” few students said.

Starlet giggles, nodding, “I’m going to repeat the rules for our new student here.” she said, smiling at Elphy who smiled back shyly. “A 3-days Survival Test will be tested about your hunting skills and on how you will adopt to the wild environment. Shamala, a person from Cor Village in Iria, will be transforming into different animals and watch every students with the help of Waboka and Tupai. On the first day, you will be given 5 badges that you have to wear and keep. Those three will try to steal it from you and you must fight back so they won’t be able to take it. At the 3rd day, when you still got 5 badges, you’ll get a 100 points. If you got 4 badges, you’ll get 80 points. If you got 3 badges, you’ll get 50 points. If you got 2 badges, you’ll get 35 points and lastly, if you only got 1 badge left, you’ll only get 15 points. Of course, if you ran out of badges you’ll get a zero but worry not because you can still get a grade from trying to survive. Your goal is to get a maximum 250 points or the passing score, 120 points.” 

Elphy raises her hand and asks, “What if Miss Shamala gets injured from battling us?” she asked.

Starlet smiles, “Ah don’t worry. Shamala’s a pretty nice fighter plus Waboka will make sure that she wont get hurt by shooting arrows from the shadows.” she said, the students paled at this but not Altam.

“As usual, Waboka’s sneaky arrow attacks.” Altam said, both hands behind his head.

 _Oh, maybe that’s how he was able to stop my bolt..._ Elphy thought, remembering when she tried the crossbow.

“And Tupai will tame nearby animals to attack during your sleep~” Starlet told them and they all groans.

“I hate it when he does that! Every night I sleep, I keep missing a badge!” a student said.

Starlet beams, “That is why we’re allowing groups of 4 this time.” she told them, the students cheers at this. “It’s the usual first-person-you-see rule.” 

“This is great! We can switch watches every night to watch out for Tupai!” few students exclaimed.

“And, a new rule.” Starlet said, they all turned back to her. “Before, when one person sees the others, we allow you helping them for a certain number of time right? This time, when a group meets a group, you have to battle and the losing group will lose one badge each members.”

“OOOH! This is exciting!! We get to battle! Finally, a real survival!” some said.

But for Elphy's case, she got a bit nervous. _A battle... I’ve never tried to be in a real battle aside from fighting Brilluen before..._

“But we better avoid the Alban Knights, you know how strong those guys are!” some said.

Few turns to Altam, “Hey, be easy on us when you ended up facing us ok??”

Altam chuckles, “Oh~ What will it be...”

“Come on, Altam!!”

The whole class, including Elphy and Altam laughs. Starlet giggles, “Well that’s all. You may all go now, remember about tomorrow’s test ok?” she told them.

Then they all left the classroom, preparing for tomorrow’s skill or talent exam.

~To be continued...


	11. How to Shock a Spider

Early in the morning, students gathered in the training grounds for their Skill Exam where the instructors will grade the progress of their training. Morrighan and Nao were watching for the first time so the students are nervous.

“The Principal is here!! I’m so nervous!”

“Why do you think she’s here with Miss Nao?”

“Maybe to see the Milletian’s progress?”

And since the attention were turned to Elphy, she became more nervous. Talvish and the other Alban Knights looks at them and shushes them. They all kept quiet for Morrighan to speak.

Morrighan smiles, “Thank you, everyone.” she said, nodding to the crowd. “I know everyone in here is surprised that I am here but do not mind, just focus on this exam.”

The crowd slowly calms down a bit, Morrighan turns to Aranwen who nodded in return and steps in front of the other instructors.

“Welcome students, to another Skill Exam! I’m expecting great progresses from all of you! Of course, the new student can take it easy and use one weapon for now but on the next exam, you must prepare your two weapons for this exam.” Aranwen told Elphy, she nodded shyly. She smiles and turns to the crowd of students again, “As a recap, each students have to show their best skills and each skills have their own different tests. We’ll start from freshmen, sophomores, juniors, seniors to expert class.” she told them, the students nodded. Aranwen smirks, “Let’s begin then!!”

_A/N: *drumrolls* I aint good with fighting scenes so bear with me! TwT_

Altam immediately stands before he was called, “I’ll be going now, Elphy~!” he told her, waving. Elphy waves back then he went to the center when he was called.

“Altam, Freshman. We’ll test you according to your warrior skills and Crusader skills.” Aranwen told him.

“Yes, ma’am!” Altam said, stancing.

Aranwen unsheathes her sword then quickly sprints towards Altam, swinging her sword at him. Altam quickly blocked it and tries pushing his sword forward and when it did, he keeps on doing continuous attacks.

Elphy was in awe, the way Altam move, his strength and speed. It’s amazing, even the students were amazed, as if it’s their first time seeing him in an actual battle when in reality, Altam’s just keeps on getting better and better every training and exams. Being in the Alban Knights just proves how strong he is.

Talvish, as the leader of the Alban Knights, observes the test attentively. “He keeps getting better and better.” he muttered.

Aranwen was trying to find a way to counter, before Altam’s sword reaches for her, she quickly ducks and moves behind him, and jabs him. Altam moves away in time but his shoulder was scratched. Aranwen smiles, “Pretty impressive, Altam.” she told him.

Altam grins, “And I’ll be better!” he replied, charging towards her.

Suddenly Aranwen’s movements changed, even Altam was surprised. She begun dodging every attacks and waiting for an opening.

“What’s wrong? Surprised that your opponent suddenly changes their movements?” Aranwen asked.

Altam gritted his teeth as he gritted his teeth, he jumps backwards having his palm facing Aranwen, “Celestial Spike!” 

Aranwen grins, “To slow me down, huh. Well, not a bad plan I guess...” she told Altam as he runs towards her again. “But... You could have forgotten...” 

Aranwen quickly spins around doing a windmill knocking Altam down which surprised him. She suddenly jumps high into the air and crashes down to Altam, luckily he was able to block her sword with his.

“It’s bad to assume that after slowing down the enemy, they cannot attack or dodge your attack anymore. With my Windmill and Assault Slash, I could counter your crusader skill.” Aranwen said, grinning.

Altam quickly kicks her away and stands up but when he did, the Celestial Spike on Aranwen disappears and she was suddenly enveloped in a red aura. This got Altam in alarm, expecting what will happen next. Aranwen charged at him, he blocks it. She swings her sword again but stronger than before, he blocks it again. Aranwen’s hits keeps getting stronger and stronger until the last hit makes Altam fly far and hits the ground.

Aranwen sheaths her sword, “Not bad, you’re able to survive until the last hit. I guess I’ll give you a better score this time.” she said while walking towards him and helping him up.

“Ow ow ow... Thank you, Miss Aranwen. Haha, I really trained hard with Talvish just to try surviving your Bash but I guess until the last hit, I still got defeated.” Altam told her, scratching his head and grinning a bit.

“Be happy you survived until the last hit, I’m also impressed with your growth! But it will take time for you defeat me, Altam.” Aranwen told him.

Altam nodded and heads to where the Infirmary staffs are so that he’ll get treated. (I know that Altam might be stronger than Aranwen but since this is a training school, I made it that he’s still on his way to be stronger)

After few more freshmen students, Elphy was called. She went to the center with her Hermit's Staff, Altam begun cheering for her. This time Aranwen sits down to rest and Lassar walks to where Elphy was.

“Hello Elphy, I’m Lassar. I’m a Magic Instructor like Stewart. I will be grading your skills, alright?” Lassar asked, Elphy nodded. “Your first test is hitting these, don’t leave anything because I will deduct it to your total points.” she told Pionya, she nodded. Lassar nodded, “Some balls may have a surprise inside so be careful~”

“I wonder what surprise she put there this time...” Merlin said with a sweatdrop. Stewart chuckles.

Lassar then throws five balls, Elphy uses lightning bolt to hit all five. Then she throws another five, this time Elphy max charges ice bolt and hits each one of it. “That was some fast casting~ I’m impressed, no wonder Stewart speaks highly of you~” she said, making Elphy blush. She threw another five, then another five. 10 balls are now in the air, Lassar watches Elphy, curious what she will do. Elphy started casting a fusion bolt of lightning and ice, she made 3 charges which is enough to pop the 10 balls.

“Look at our Elphy~ She’s getting better~” Pihne said, Llywelyn just smiles.

Lassar claps, “We’re down to the last 10 then, good luck!” she told Elphy before throwing the 10 balls in the air. She quickly ran towards the other instructors, watching Elphy from a distance.

Elphy did the same fusion bolt combination but when the last ball pops, a Giant Red Spike Laghodessa appears making Elphy pale.

“Lassar... Why a Laghodessa...? Please tell me it’s not the poisonous one...” Stewart told Lassar.

Lassar innocently smiles at him, Stewart’s face pales and tells Dilys about it. After hearing about it, she took out some antidote herbs and base herbs and started making an Antidote Potion.  
The students looks tense, even Nao who watches the test worriedly.

“A Red Spike Laghodessa, a big one. Probably poisonous too.” Llywelyn said.

“Why an advanced monster? I was pretty sure that they will use a normal monster...” Pihne said.

“It seems like the other instructors are surprised as well...” Caswyn told her, “After hearing things about Elphy's improvements, Lassar probably want to know her limit.”

Pihne looks worriedly, “Oh Elphy...”

Elphy stares at the Giant Red Spike Laghodessa, it seem to do the same. She begun to max charge firebolt then it charges at her, she threw the firebolt at the Laghodessa, only to make a scratch. _Not strong enough..._ She ran around, dodging the huge spider. She begun charging firebolt again. _I need it to be stronger._

Avelin looks at Lassar who seems to be having fun with the test, then she looks at Morrighan who seems to be calm unlike Nao. She turns back to the test and mumbles, “This kind of test... seems unusual...” 

Talvish nodded, hearing her, “Probably it was planned with Morrighan to test Elphy's inner power...”

Elphy throws her firebolt again but it only made another scratch. It lunged at her but thanks to her mana shield she wasn’t that hurt. When the Gaint Red Spike Laghodessa started drooling with purplish liquid, her instinct suddenly clicked. She let go of the spider and quickly ran from under it. _Poison... Was that poison??_ She charged a fusion bolt of ice and fire while it turns around. She immediately hits it on its feet, slowly it down. 

“Morrighan... Should we.. stop this?” Nao asked Morrighan who was just silently sitting.

“Not yet... I can feel it... Something inside of her is stirring...” Morrighan told her.

Nao sighs, “Morrighan...”

Elphy max charged a fusion bolt of lightning and fire before throwing it to the Giant Red Spike Laghodessa, making a big explosion. “D-Did I get it?” she asked, waiting for the smokes to clear.

Lassar’s mouth hangs open, also waiting to see if she indeed defeated the spider. Even the students are quiet then Llywelyn sees it, a big figure jumping out of the smoke.

“It’s still alive!!” Llywelyn exclaimed, shocking the students and the instructors.

Elphy's eyes widens as it drops on her with its fangs out, the students screamed in fear when they didn’t see Elphy anywhere. She seems to be under the spider.

“I-Is she dead?!”

“It dropped to her! A big thing like that! She couldn’t be alive!!”

Talvish’ eyes widens together with the other Alban Knights, Altam wanted to stand and run to the spider to give it a good whooping but if he did, he will be interrupting Elphy's exam.

Nao covers her mouth, not sensing a life to where Elphy was, “M-Morrighan, s-she--” but then she felt it, as if a new life has been reborn. Her eyes widens, “N-No... It can’t be... Elphy... is reborn?” Morrighan smiles at this.

The students were still chaotic until the spider moved. They all became quiet watching as the spider seem to shake. Then it happened, lightning hits the spider and also blows it away. Elphy is just standing there, her surrounding sparking. She doesn’t seem to be wounded, it’s like she never was wounded.

“What just... happened?” Avelin asked, Llywelyn was surprised too.

“She doesn’t have any injuries! How come??” a student asked.

Elphy stares at her both hands, “What happened... I knew I was... But then I’m alive...” she asked herself.

_I see... so you’re immortal. I can’t believe that Milletians are immortal, they get to rebirth after dying._

Elphy's eyes widens, “Re...birth...?” suddenly her surrounding started to spin then she collapses... again. She feels ill, something inside her seem to awaken but she doesn’t know what. And it seems like the spider’s poison still got to her.

“Is it mana depletion again?!”

“Wait no! I think she got poisoned from the Laghodessa!”

After hearing that, the staffs of the Infirmary quickly ran to Elphy. Soon they discovered that she is indeed poisoned and quickly moved her on the bed that was ready. Altam tried helping them too, then Dilys made her drink an antidote potion that she slowly drank.

“That... That was amazing! I was shocked! THAT WAS SHOCKWAVE!” Lassar suddenly exclaimed out of excitement.

Stewart turns to her, “Shockwave? As in the skill ‘Shockwave’? Isn’t that one of the hidden skills that only few people can use?!” he asked in surprise.

Lassar nodded, “I can’t believe I’m able to see one! And a strong one!! Aahh! Stewart, you’re correct! Elphy is indeed a full of mystery! A Milletian is full of mystery!!” she said happily.

Stewart scratches his head, “I’m glad you’re happy but because of that, Elphy's wounded... Though it’s strange... That impact from the spider should have at least made her break a bone or two... but she appears to be well... Is it because she’s a Milletian that she was able to avoid getting hurt that much?” he wondered.

Dilys, Manus and Agnes checks Elphy's vitals and bones to see if she broke any. 

“This is... amazing... she doesn’t have a single broken bone and her vitals seems to be stable.” Manus said, Altam sighs in relief hearing this.

Agnes nods, “The Antidote Potion is working too, the poisoning will be cured in 10 minutes.” she told them.

“Ah that’s a relief...” Altam mumbled.

The Giant Red Spider Laghodessa soon turns into a smoke, a sign of it dying. Aranwen then told them that the test will resume. Talvish was still staring at where Elphy was, he was also surprised when he felt that Elphy's life came back.

_A rebirth... So the old legends about Milletians are true... They are immortal... Is this why the Goddess, Morrighan, made her test difficult? She also discovered a new skill, Shockwave, a hidden skill that not many can learn... She’s really full of mystery... Just who are you, Elphy?_

~To be continued...


	12. Rebirth & Emotions

30 minutes later, Elphy woke up. Altam was still beside her but was watching the test. He noticed her moving so he turns around a bit surprised.

“Oh Elphy, you’re awake! How are you feeling?” Altam asked, making Agnes and Dilys turn to them.

“Does anything hurt, Elphy?” Dilys asked.

Elphy sat up and shakes her head, “I seem.. alright...” she told them.

Dilys nodded with a smile before watching again. Elphy tried to see who’s turn it is and saw Pihne using Shield of Trust, a crusader skill, to defend and also using heal to support a wolf that has been attacking a boar.

“This is Pihne’s exam. It’s all about supporting and healing! At first it seems easy but it’s actually tough.” Altam told her, she just nodded.

“Pihne is in which year again..?” Elphy asked.

“She’s at Junior~” Altam replied.

“Wow... I’ve been unconscious that long?” Elphy asked, Altam nodded. She sighs.

“Oh don’t be sad, Miss Lassar was actually happy with the result so I think you’ll get a high score. I’m actually glad that you’re not badly hurt...” Altam told her, scratching the back of his head.

Elphy smiles then looks down to her hands as she started fidgeting. She remembered very clearly what happened. She got squished under that giant spider and she felt her last breath leave her. She was sure she will be dead but then something happened. Something inside her clicked and her heart started beating again. Not only that she was brought back to life, but she also discovered a new skill. 

“Altam... Do you know... what skill I used earlier? The one that defeated the spider?” Elphy asked, Altam got thinking too hard for this until Stewart walks to them.

“I can answer that for you, Elphy.” Stewart told her, smiling. “The spell is called Shockwave. It’s a spell that strikes the surrounding area with bolts of lightning and blow them away. It consumes so much mana though but if you got hit, there will be a chance you’ll instantly gain mana to use shockwave again. It’s a hidden skill that there’s only a rare number of people that can use it.” 

Elphy was in awe, she can’t believe that she just learned a rare skill like shockwave, “I wonder if I can use it again...”

Stewart smiles, “I’m sure you can if you practice hard, I also read from the old books that shockwave can get stronger that it can blew a boulder away.” he said, winking.

“Wow... I will totally train Shockwave~” Elphy said, giggling.

After Pihne was Avelin and then her test started.

“Oh yeah, I was wondering what Expert Class was for.” Elphy asked.

“Oh! Expert Class are for those who already graduated but still wanted to stay here to help teach the students! They are still being tested though but only for Skill Exam. Merlin, Professor J, Starlet and Eiren was some of them.” Altam told her.

“Ooh okay~” Elphy said.

After some few hours, the test for all students ended. Elphy returned to where she was sitting before with Altam.

“Now make sure to get a pretty long rest for tomorrow’s Survival Test! You have to be at the south gate of the academy at 7am sharp! Alright? Dismissed!” Aranwen told them then the students begun to leave. The instructors packs up their things too before leaving.

Before the Alban Knights leave, Morrighan called for them. “I’d like the Alban Knights and Elphy to follow me in my office...” she told them.

Elphy and Altam walks to Morrighan and Nao, “What for, Principal?” Altam asked.

Morrighan smiles, “You’ll know when we get there. Come on, so you all can rest early.” she told them, walking back to the building with Nao.

They just shrugged and followed her. When they reached the office, they all sat down and the room was quiet until Talvish broke the silence.

“What was it that you wanted to discuss, Miss Morrighan?” Talvish asked.

“I have something to tell you about a Milletian, about Elphy.” Morrighan told them.

Elphy looks at her in wonder.

“But.. why us?” Avelin asked.

Morrighan smiles, “I noticed that the Alban Knights are the only people that Elphy is close with at the moment. Sure, there are also some instructors that she befriended with but her connection with each of you is so strong. Even when you think that you aren’t that close with her, Elphy trusts you with all of her heart. Well, two other people will come here later but I’d rather start now since I already gave them bits about what we're going to talk about.” she told them, making Elphy blush.

“Wait, is that true? Aww, I’m happy~” Pihne said, giggling.

Avelin smiles a bit but Talvish’ and Caswyn’s expression were the same.

“So what was about Elphy that you wanted to tell us?” Llywelyn asked.

“You might be surprised to this or may not even believe it but... A Milletian like Elphy have the ability to rebirth.” Morrighan told them.

Shock filled their faces, specially Elphy.

“So... I really died...” Elphy said in surprise.

Avelin and Pihne looked at her, “Wait.. Seriously? You died?” Avelin asked.

“As I thought...” Talvish mumbled.

“I felt like I did because I remember having my last breath. And then suddenly.. A new life came out of me...” Elphy told them.

_Unfair, that’s so unfair Elphy._ A voice that sounded like Pihne’s said again. She held her head.

There was also a knock in the door at the same time, Merlin and Eiren enters the room. Upon seeing Elphy's state, Eiren quickly went to her side.

“Are you ok?” Eiren asked, Elphy nodded.

“Merlin! And Miss Eiren too!” Pihne said in surprise.

Merlin smiles at them before sitting, Eiren smiles too and sits beside Elphy, patting her back.

“So.. back to our conversation. I already told Merlin and Eiren about Elphy's ability to rebirth.” Morrighan told them.

Merlin and Eiren nodded, “It was hard to believe at first but then... We all saw that Elphy's totally safe after being squished by that Laghodessa!” Merlin told them, the others nodded.

“And Elphy, you have to listen to what Eiren will tell you...” Morrighan told Elphy, making her turn to Eiren a bit confused.

Eiren smiles, “I know I should have said it before but... Elphy, you have a sluagh inside of you.” she told her.

Elphy's eyes widens, “A sluagh... from a chain blade...? But how? I didn’t touch the one from the weapon rack and your chain blade doesn’t have a sluagh right?” she asked, Eiren nodded. “Then how did I....”

Eiren then turns to Altam, “Uhm, Elphy... Remember the bespectacled boy we met before?” he asked, she nodded. “The runestone that you picked up was actually corrupted with a sluagh... I’m sorry I didn’t notice it!” he told him.

“But why.. why would he do that?” Elphy asked.

Eiren held her hand tightly, “He... He was a fomor that wanted to control me... Knowing that I was a half-fomor, they wants my power since it be great for them to use... When we told Cichol about that, he was expelled. We have no idea how he’s back, even Cichol was surprised. Right now he’s doing an investigation with... a student of mine... about the bespectacled boy.” she told her, Elphy stayed quiet as her hands begun to tremble. “Elphy... have you been hearing strange voices ever since you touched the purple runestone?” she asked.

Elphy glances around, trying to remember. Now all eyes are on her, she doesn’t know if they were worried or if they just wanted to hear the pain she had been with the voices.

“Elphy? Please tell me, I need to know.” Eiren said.

Elphy closes her eyes shut.

_Scared that your friends will know your weakness?_

“Elphy, if the voice is speaking right now, don’t listen. Listen to my voice.” Eiren told her, gripping her hand tighter.

_Once they knew about your weakness, they will never believe in your strength. You’ll be a burden again._

“Please.” Eiren said then Elphy finally nodded.

“Since when?” Eiren tried asking again.

“Ever since.. they got strict... on having me on guard...” Elphy told her.

Altam perks up at this, Avelin and the others too.

“Do you remember what its saying to you?” Eiren asked.

Elphy's eyes widens, “I....”

_If you’ll say it, you’ll become a burden.._

Elphy suddenly pulls her hand away, holding her head. “N-No.. I won’t...”

“Elphy, I know you’re scared and that’s what the sluagh actually wants. I want you to be strong not just for me or for your friends but for yourself. The sluagh feeds on its victim’s fears, doubts, and awakens their inner darkness... turning them into something... sinister.” Eiren told her, Elphy looked up to her with tears in her eyes. Eiren wipes her tears while she continue, “You... already found the friends that will connect with your heart. Don’t let the sluagh destroy it. You might hear your friends voices saying bad to you but it’s just the sluagh trying to confuse you. Remember that we’re always here for you and we’ll always love you, right?” Eiren asked, facing the others. Elphy looks at them too.

Altam grins, “ Of course!!!” he told Elphy.

Pihne giggles, “I’ll always love Elphy~ We’re friends aren’t we?”

Llywelyn nods, smiling. “We’ll be here.”

Then the three looks at Talvish, Caswyn and Avelin who just nodded.

Avelin faked a cough, “ I-I know I’ve been kind of mean sometimes but I do care too, Elphy.” she told her.

Pihne and Altam chuckles.

Eiren smiles looking back at Elphy, “See? You have wonderful friends and it’s not only them. You have your classmates and your instructors... So don’t give in ok? You can fight back, I know you can.” she told her.

Then Elphy smiles, the most loveliest smile she ever did, “Yes... Thank you, everyone...” she told them.

Morrighan and Nao smiled. When Elphyfinally calmed down, they let them leave to rest for tomorrow’s Survival Test.

~To be continued...


	13. Day of Survival Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first line is a part of Elphy's dream in case you guys are confused~ :3

_The sky was blue like the sea, seagulls were flying over the vast ocean. There seems to be a town and a port, it feels so nostalgic for her. It’s like she’s been here before._

A shake woke Elphy up, seeing her dorm-mate Eirlys, “Elphy, come on. Wake up! It’s already 6:40! You still have to prepare your things!” she told her, groaning.

Elphy suddenly got up, “Ah!! Sorry, sorry!!” she exclaimed, quickly taking a bath and getting all of her things inside her bag.

Eirlys sighs while shaking her head, “I know you were having a good dream but we got a Survival Test to do!! We better not be late! Hurry hurry!” she said, clapping her hands.

After Elphy got her things ready, the two of them quickly ran towards the south gate of the academy and they are just in time.

“Hey Elphy! You’re almost late!” Altam said, running towards her.

Eirlys sighs, “Seems to be having a good dream, tried waking her up several times.” she told them.

Elphy blushes, Altam chuckles.

“Okay, good to see that everyone is here! I do hope you all remember the rules that was given to you before the written exam ends! As a recap, you can only form a group of 4 people! Now, some may ask, what if a group of two shows up? It’s your choice to have a battle or unite as one group! Now, what if the group of 4 meets a solo person, of course this option is also accepted. But the survival battle will only start at afternoon time ok? For now, you have to focus on defending your badges from Shamala, Tupai and Waboka!” Aranwen told them.

The said three people walks in front of them.

“Hi! I’m Tupai! Let’s have some fun, okay?” the little kid, Tupai, told them while an otter calmly stands on his shoulder.

The girl just nodded at them, staying quiet then the other guy who have a bow laughs a bit, “I’m Waboka as some of you knew.” he said, grinning at Altam who groans in return. “And this is Shamala.” he said, gesturing to the girl.

Aranwen smiles, nodding, “Alright, you three can go to the forest now.” she told them.

The tree nodded and runs inside the forest, as for Shamala, she transforms into a black panther and runs inside.

“Wow, she can really transform.” Elphy said in awe, Altam nods.

“Okay, once everyone passed this gate, they will be brought to each different parts of the forest. Your goal is to find your group and seek shelter! Yes, a base! Good luck surviving for 3 days!”Aranwen told them.

Before they get through the gate, the instructors gave them their own belts of badges. Once everyone got into the forest, they rang the bell, starting the survival test.

Elphy was looking around, “The best place to find a shelter must be beside the river or a cave... Would be nice if it’s both~” she mumbled, looking around. “Hmm.. I should find some herbs too and try doing potion making...” she begun to look around, trying to identify which is which. Good thing they are allowed to bring anything so she brought a list of herbs and a list of potions that she can make with it. She also brought some vials too.

While looking around, she encountered a man, they both stared at each other for a long time before he walks away.

“A-Ah! Hey wait, aren’t we supposed to form a group?” Elphy asked him.

But he didn’t stop from walking and made her pout so she ended up following him.

“I’m Elphy by the way, you are?” she asked.

“...Kaour.” the boy finally said.

“Ah, Kaour! Are you also a freshman?” she asked.

Kaour sighs, “I’m a sophomore. If you’re done chatting, go away.” he said.

“But we’re already a group!!” Elphy told him and made him quiet again. “Sheeshh...” she mumbles, checking the herbs she got in her bag.

Kaour glances a bit before turning away, while walking, they found a river.

“Finally a river! We can make a camp here, water supply is important!” Elphy told him. 

“Isn’t that great, you found your shelter. Good bye then.” Kaour told her but Elphy holds his hand, pulling him. “H-Hey!”

“You.Are.My.Groupmate!” Elphy said.

Kaour just sighs, “Why are you so stubborn...?” he asked. “Fine, I guess I’ll be stuck with you for this test...” he told her, she giggles before glancing to their left.

Elphy looks at him confused then hears something by the bush so she quickly brings out her crossbow and shoots an arrow to that spot, making a boar cry out. Kaour seems surprised of her suddenly movement.

“I thought you can’t use a bow?” Kaour asked.

Elphy giggles, showing the crossbow, “It’s a crossbow~ Specially prepared by Miss Castanea~” she told him, he just nodded. “So you’re using a bow too?” she asked.

“Y-Yeah.” he said, getting the boar from the bushes.

Elphy's eyes glitters, “Teach me some skills!!” she told him.

“Ye-- Wait, what?!” Kaour asked, turning to her surprised.

“Miss Castanea said she’ll teach me after class but I wanna learn some skills now so that I can surprise her!” Elphy told him.

Kaour’s eyes twitches, “Why me...?” he asked.

“Because you’re the only archer that I know besides Miss Castanea. The Alban Knights are mostly on combat, mainly swords and shields... Well Pihne is using a wand and I asked her to teach me heal before.. hmm... Yup, none of them can use a bow so I’m asking you!” Elphy told him. (She doesn't know yet that Caswyn can use a crossbow~)

Kaour sighs, shaking his head before standing up with his bow in hand, “I’ll only be able to teach you one ok?” he told her.

Elphy nods eagerly, “That’s fine, that’s fine~” she said, giggling.

_Let’s see... A beginner skill could be..._ Kaour takes an arrow from his arrow bundle and aims at a nearby tree. _Hmm.. Well, I’ve seen her fight so probably teaching her with Magnum Shot wouldn’t be that hard._ He changes his aim to an unripe fruit hanging from a tree. “Elphy, watch that unripe fruit.” He told her so she did.

It was quiet for a whole minute and then Kaour released the arrow, slowly turning it golden. It hits the unripe fruit but also shattering it to pieces. The Arrow keeps on going until it hits a tree, making a huge crack on it then the gold color fades.

“W-Woah, I can see that it’s a pretty strong shot...” Elphy said.

Kaour nodded, “It’s called Magnum Shot. It carries an immense punch in a single long-ranged shot and anyone who got hit by it can’t handle the shot. It breaks through wooden shields and thin metals, it’s actually a pretty good skill for archers. But training it will be tough, knowing you, it might just be a piece of cake.” he told her.

“Hmm.. Magnum Shot.. Okay, got it. Thanks, Kaour!” Elphy told him, smiling.

Then the nearby bush ruffles, Kaour immediately aims his arrow there while Elphy grabs her staff, max charging icebolt. Then someone familiar shows up.

“Oh, Elphy?” Llywelyn asked.

“Llywelyn!” Elphy exclaimed putting her staff down, “Are you by yourself?” she asked, Llywelyn nodded. Kaour puts his arrow down, sighing. “Oh! Llywelyn, this is Kaour. Kaour, this is Llywelyn!”  
Llywelyn looks at Kaour and nods, Kaour does the same. Elphy sweatdrops.

“So we only need one member. It also seems like the trio from Cor are starting to move, I’ve been hearing battling before I got here.” Llywelyn told them.

“Yup! Hmm, are you two hungry? We can cook the boar that we got, Kaour.” Elphy told Kaour.

Llywelyn stares at the boar, “I guess we can eat before we leave to search for our last member.” he told them, Elphy pouts hearing this. “It’s still early, Elphy. We can find a better shelter on our way.” he assured her.

“Okay then.” Elphy said.

“Does... Any of you knows how to skin a boar...?” Kaour asked them, the whole group fell in silence then they heard a sigh and footsteps coming towards them.

“Seems like no one in your group knows, how are you going to survive the test?” Waboka asked them, scratching his head.

Kaour readies his bow, Llywelyn backs away, getting a bit of distance in case he attacks and Elphy grabs her staff but then her stomach grumbles. She blushed in embarrassment. Waboka laughs.

“Chill down, I’m not gonna fight. Only this time tho, I can’t help it when I see students struggling on the first day. I’ll help you skin and prepare that boar, you miss, gather some mushrooms. Hazelnut mushrooms. And you Llywelyn of the Alban Knights, get me some firewoods. As for you kiddo, I’ll teach ya how to skin it.” Waboka told them.

The three looks at each other before nodding, Elphy went off with her staff. Llywelyn searches the nearby area for firewoods. Kaour placed his bow on his back then listens to Waboka.

While looking for mushrooms, Elphy saw a big hawk by the branch staring at her. Its curious eyes were just watching as she picks up the hazelnut mushrooms.

“What a big bird...” Elphy mumbled, looking up. “Ahh.. I wonder if it’s shamala... Hmm but no, she transformed into a panther earlier...” she stared at the hawk.

It seem to be not attacking her. “Probably just a normal bird.” she said before walking away.

“I got the firewood.” Llywelyn said, dropping it on the ground.

Elphy arrives too, “I got enough hazelnut mushrooms--- Oof, what’s that smell...?” she asked and looks at the skinned boar, Waboka seems to be cutting it into pieces this time.

“After washing this, you can already cook it over fire. Anyone of you knows any fire-related magic?” Waboka asked.

“I know firebolt.” Elphy told him, covering half of her face.

After cutting it to small pieces and cleaning it on the river, Elphy arranged the firewoods before setting it on fire.

“And to cook it...” Waboka took an arrow from his case and cleans it on the river before putting the meats and mushrooms there. “Like this! Meat tastes better with mushrooms. Now this will be my share for helping you, kids~” he said, putting his arrow on the fire.

Llywelyn stares at the arrow, “Are you sure that is safe?” he asked.

Waboka laughs, “It is safe! This is how I’m eating whenever I’m scouting the jungles back in Iria.” he told them, sitting down.

“It’s just for the test anyway. Come on.” Kaour told him, handing him a cleaned arrow. Llywelyn sighs and takes it.

“I usually just eat fruits or berries. Potatoes too if I’m lucky to find one.” Llywelyn told them.

Elphy was already grilling hers over the fire, “Woah... This really feels like a survival mode... Maybe next time I should just hunt for fruits too...” she said.

“Oi, oi! You kids should eat a lot specially during the survival test! Food gives strength and without too much strength, how are you going to survive?” Waboka asked them.

Kaour nods at this as he placed his share over the fire.

Waboka sniffs the air, “Smell that? Aint that a good scent? It will cook soon~” he told them.

Later on Waboka got his and stands up, “Well, I’ll leave now to give ya kids some space. I have to go and see how the other groups are doing. Survive till the end!” he told them before leaving.

~To be continued...


	14. An Encounter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight scenes coming up TwT  
> Btw I dunno which Crusader Skill Llywelyn can use so what I did here might be wrong x-x  
> And I also made it possible to attack while using elf's hide skill sooo... yeah-

After eating, Elphy wraps the remaining meat in leaves and keeps it in her bag for later. They begun looking around again.

Kaour looks up, “It will be afternoon soon.” he told them.

“Then groups can fight each other huh...” Elphy mumbled. “I wonder if we’ll be able to get our last member...”

Then afternoon came, they haven’t found a last member until they heard a fighting. They decided to peek and what Elphy saw surprised her.

“Hey hey hey, don’t they feel bad?” she said, watching a group fight against one girl, Kanna.

“Come on, come on~ Aren’t you Avelin’s little sister? Fight us!” one of the students said, grinning.

“W-Wait, Avelin and Kanna are siblings?” Elphy asked, Llywelyn and Kaour nodded.

Kanna was barely holding on, using her sword to stand. She’s also trembling then Llywelyn turns to Elphy.

“How about have her as our fourth member?” he asked. “Avelin would be angry if she’ll know we’ll leave her sister with these unfair group.”

Elphy grins, “Of course, I wont leave Kanna. She’s also my classmate~” she told him, Llywelyn nodded.

“I’ll stand by the shadows then.” Kaour told them as he went to a different tree. Llywelyn sneaks his way in the bushes behind the group.

Elphy stands and walks to them, “Woah, Kanna! Hi~” she said, waving.

“E-Elphy!” Kanna said in surprise, and with hope.

“Huh, where did this girl came from? Nevermind, she’s alone!” they told them.

Elphy smiles and waves her staff, casting a fusion bolt of ice and lightning, throwing it to them. Some was able to avoid it but there’s an unlucky one that was hit and shocks the whole group.

“G-Gah..! Why you!!!” before the student can run, Llywelyn appears behind him and hits his neck, knocking him out.

“L-Llywelyn from the Alban Knights?! Don’t tell me they are a group!” one yelled.

Elphy casts icebolts, hitting the two. Then there was an incoming arrow for the last one before he flees.

“Dammit, THEY are a group! Fine, we admit defeat for now!” one of them said then one badge from each of them suddenly disappears. They quickly flee.

“That arrow... could it be...” Kanna turns around, “Kaour!”

Kaour was on a tree branch then he jumps down, “Are you ok?” he asked, Kanna nodded.

“Let’s get you treated, Kanna!” Elphy told her while she and Llywelyn walks to her.

Kanna nods, sitting down. Elphy performs heal, a skill she learned from Pihne.

“I was really surprised when they attacked me. They thought I was soloing and trying to be strong like my sister...” Kanna said, pouting.

“Good thing we passed by then.” Llywelyn told her, she smiles.

“Now we’re a group.. or! a party of 4!” Elphy told them, grinning.

Kanna giggles, “Thank you for healing me, Elphy. And that was fast, I’m totally healed. I wonder if it’s another perk of being a Milletian.” she said.

Elphy just shrugs, “Dunno but I know it’s because I keep on practicing!” she told her.

Kanna nodded, “I know right~ I’m also impressed yesterday during the Skill Exam! You’re really strong, Elphy!” she told her, eyes sparkling.

Elphy just smiles before looking away. Llywelyn notices this and says, “We should move now.” they all nodded and they all started to move.

Luckily Elphy's group didn’t encounter the others. They found a cave and decided to stay there for the night. They cooked the leftover meat and hazelnut mushrooms. Llywelyn just let them eat the rest since he’s only taking some fruits that he took while they explore.

“Oh yeah, while I was looking for hazelnut mushrooms, I saw this huge bird. I don’t know what kind though but its big and brown with hazel eyes and large claws.” Elphy told them while waiting for her meat to cook.

“Wow and it’s not Shamala?” Kanna asked, Elphy nodded.

She scratched her head, “Though it was staring at me the whole time so I was quite nervous that it might suddenly attack me but luckily it did not.” she told her.

“It’s probably a Hawk.” Llywelyn told Elphy, smiling a bit. “But it’s rare to see one now.”

“Wow...I’m lucky I guess!” Elphy said in awe.

Llywelyn chuckles, “There was also a saying in the books that the hawk usually shows up around elves.” Elphy's ears twitches a bit, “Though I have no idea why. You can ask Miss Castanea about it though if you are curious.” she then pouted but nodded.

“It’s cooked.” Kaour said then Elphy and Kanna took theirs before he took his.

After their dinner, the two girls decided to sleep letting the two guys watch alternatively. Little did they know, the same hawk was on the nearby tree facing them but it seems to be staring only at Elphy.

_Hear me, my dear elf... Your time will come soon to receive my challenge... And this challenge will test your courage and we will judge you if you are truly worthy of this power..._ Then the hawk flew away.

Morning came, the second day started. Elphy and Kanna woke up, eating some fruits that Llywelyn gave.

“Anyone attacked last night?” Elphy asked the two.

“A lot of animals.” Kaour said, “Probably Tupai’s doing. But other than that, nothing else.”

Elphy nodded, “Awright!”

And at the same time, there was a loud roar from above the mountain that they are in. They all went out of the cave, looking up and sees a black panther.

“It’s Shamala! Go! Run!” Kaour told them and they did.

Shamala begun chasing them, Elphy casted icebolts slowly then throws it to her which she easily dodges. Llywelyn stops and concentrates on his divine light.

“Celestial Spike!” Llywelyn said, making spikes of light hit Shamala, slowing her down. He ran again, following the others.

“That was great! Crusader skills are really amazing!” Elphy said, Llywelyn smiles.

Shamala sighs as he stopped, “I guess I’ll let them off this time...” she said before running to a different direction.

Kaour suddenly stopped running, making Elphy bump his back.

“Kaour, what’s wrong?” Elphy asked, Kanna and Llywelyn stops too, staring at the group in front of them.

“Elphy!! Heeeyyy!!” Altam exclaimed while waving. He seems to be with a different group.

Elphy's eyes widens, “Altam!”

The red haired guy grins, “Hey Kaour, so you got yourself a group huh. Well, that’s fine, our group’s already full~” he told Kaour.

Kaour sighs, “Dai...”

“It seems like your group have to fight ours, Elphy! And you have Llywelyn too! How lucky! I’ve wanted to be on your group!” Altam said.

Elphy just smiles, “So I guess... You can’t let us go?” she asked them.

Dai grins, “Of course not~ I wanted to try the power of that Milletian who got squished by a big laghodessa but ended up unscratched!” he said.

Kaour backs away before heading to a tree, “It’s a fight then.” he told them, readying his bow. 

They all prepared for the battle, waiting for one person or group to attack. Then Altam goes first, Kanna decided to run ahead too, blocking his sword.

“W-Wah! Heavy!” Kanna exclaimed.

Altam smiles apologetically, “Sorry Kanna but I will be serious!!” he said, pushing her.

Elphy casts icebolts and throws it to Altam only to get blocked by Dai. A mage from Altam’s group tries to hit Kaour but he easily shoots each attacks with his arrow and he’s way too fast dodging the other bolt skills.

“Oi, don’t underestimate my buddy over there! He’s strong!” Dai told his team, the two nodded. “Now, Elphy was it? Let’s have a good fight!” he charged at her, swinging his sword.

Elphy was trying to dodge, everytime she gets hit, the mana shield protects her. She pulls out her crossbow and points at him, surprising him. “I’m sorry but I have my second weapon now~” she told him, shooting.

Dai quickly ducks to avoid the bolt, Elphy then takes a deep breath before disappearing. “What the?! She disappeared?” he exclaimed, surprising Altam and the others.

Llywelyn smirks, “Ah.. So she learned it as well.” he muttered while fighting the other guy.

Five icebolts shoots from behind Dai and gets hit, he flinches and turns around but sees no one. He hears electricity coming from his left and dodges. Then it hits him.

“Ah! I just remembered! Elphy's an elf, right?” Dai asked Altam, turning to him.

“Y-Yeah!” Altam said, blocking Kanna’s attacks. 

“That’s it! Elves have a specialty skill right? Hide, is it not?” Dai asked, grinning. “Ah, this is going to be tough! But not for long!!” he said, stomping the ground.

A red wave washed around him, hitting Elphy and making her visible, her body went numb.

“W-What--” Elphy yelped, Dai sees this as an opening and performs assault slash.

Before Dai could hit Elphy, a blue aura surrounded her and a blue shield blocks Dai’s sword. Llywelyn was extending his hand to where the two are.

“Shield of Trust.” Llywelyn said before smiling and returning to battle.

Elphy smiles, kicking Dai off when the numbness subsides.

“SH---” Dai gets knocked back.

Elphy max charges firebolt and throws it to him, making a pretty strong explosion. _Since when... did my firebolt get this strong?_

Dai was lying down on the ground, wounded, “Aaaarrggh... I was so close... ” he grumbled, one badge from his belt shatters.

Altam was giving Kanna continuous attacks when Elphy used icebolts to attack him from the side, hitting him.

“Woah! You defeated Dai!” Kanna said, smiling.

“I’ll support!” Elphy told them.

Llywelyn and Kanna nodded and continued attacking. Elphy casts heal on Kanna, making her scratches disappear.

_Can you support all of them?_

Elphy suddenly flinches but continues her support, _I won’t listen to you..._

_Do you honestly believe in what that girl with two colored eyes told you?_

_I believe in what she said because I trust her!_ Elphy then moves to Kaour, healing him. The voice became quiet again, _I wont let you mess up with my mind anymore!_

Llywelyn and Kaour was able to defeat the two others. Kaour aims at Altam but since Kanna is also near, he puts his bow down. With Altam’s last strike, Kanna was defeated.

“Waahh... Altam is really strong...” Kanna said, one of her badges shattering.

Altam seems exhausted too before sitting down, “And won~ Aaaahh...”

Elphy blinks and asks, “Wait, just that? We don’t need to fight you or something?” she asked.

“It’s much more faster this way so we always do this method, right Llywelyn?” Altam said, grinning at Llywelyn.

Llywelyn nodded, slightly smiling.

“Uhm.. Okay! I’ll go heal everyone then!” Elphy said, casting heal to everyone even to Altam’s team.

Dai stands and stretches, “I feel alive again! Thanks for the match!” he quickly approaches Elphy, grabbing her hand, “To have a proper introduction, I am Dai. A Sophomore and happily single~ Want to mingle?” he asked which ended up having an arrow on his back from Kaour. 

“Stop flirting during tests, Dai.” Kaour told him.

Dai laughs, Elphy was just staring at him. “How mean, Kaour~” he said, walking back to his group. “Well, we’ll see you around then.” he said.

Altam waves at them before following the others.

“Dai is still same as ever... Hahaha” Kanna said.

Elphy looks at Kanna’s belt, frowning a bit. Kanna notices this and smiles, “Ah, I got four badges. heheh, it’s fine Elphy.” she told her.

Elphy just nodded, “I could have helped... If only I’m stronger...” she said.

Llywelyn pats her shoulder, “It happens. Don’t worry.”

Elphy smiles, “Alright then...”

~To be continued...


	15. The Hawk's Challenge

Elphy's group were chased by Tupai’s snakes and boars, Waboka’s arrows and Shamala as a black panther and luckily their badges are still safe, Kanna retains her 4 badges. They decided to rest by a river, eating fruits and berries that they were able to pick too. Elphy was meditating to fill up her mana while Kaour was checking his arrows if he missed picking up some. Kanna was cleaning her sword while Llywelyn is reading a book.

_I’ll come for you, dear elf._ Elphy's eyes snaps open, looking around them.

“What’s wrong Elphy?” Kanna asked.

“Oh uhm.. nothing... I thought I just heard something...” Elphy said.

Llywelyn looks up from his book and moves beside her, leaning a bit, “Is it the sluagh?” he asked quietly so Kanna and Kaour wont be able to hear them.

Elphy shakes her head, blushing a bit, “It sounded different... Plus... It called me dear elf...” she told him.

Llywelyn just nodded, “Could be the sluagh still... But just ignore it, ok?” 

Elphy nodded. Llywelyn sat straight before leaning and continuing to read his book. Elphy looks up at the sky then her eyes widens. There are two moons, a blue and red one. She never noticed the sky in this world because she never get a chance to look.

“This world actually have... two moons?” Elphy asked.

“It does~” Kanna said then she points up, “The red one is Eweca and the blue one is Ladeca.” she told her.

Elphy smiles, nodding. Then it hits her, how is she surprised that there are two moons in this world? Is it because in her original world, there’s only one? But there could also be three or more. But she can’t help but feel that one moon is the closest number. 

“I’ll go walk around for awhile.” Elphy told them.

“Be careful.” Llywelyn said, Elphy nodded.

Kanna stands up, “I’ll come too!” she said, then the two of them left.

While on their little walk, a group of birds suddenly flew down to them, pecking Kanna and Elphy.

“W-What’s with these birds?! Is it Tupai?” Kanna asked.

Before Elphy could use her staff, it was knocked off from her hand by a bigger bird.

“Oh no, my staff!” Elphy tried going there but the birds stops her from doing it.

She glanced at the bigger bird and saw that it’s the same hawk. The hawk flies down at Kanna and scratches her somewhere, making her fall unconscious.

“Kanna!” Elphy ran to her but before she reaches Kanna, the Hawk stops in front of her.

_Come, my dear elf... And let the challenge begin..._ The voice inside Elphy's head said. Suddenly she can’t help but stare at its eyes then everything went black.

_It was blurry but she can remember herself fighting the hawk. But the hawk seems much more bigger and she felt small. She can’t remember much of it but she knew she lost and that a voice told her... “I’ll come again and test your strength... The challenge will never end until you defeat me.”_

Llywelyn noticed that the two haven’t been back for a long time.

“What’s taking those two so long?” Llywelyn asked.

Kaour stands, “Should we find them?” he asked, Llywelyn nodded and follows him.

While looking around, they saw Kanna’s body on the ground.

“Kanna!” Kaour rushed to her side and gently wakes her up. “Come on, wake up!” he said.

Kanna slowly opens her eyes and looks at him, “Kaour...?” then she quickly got up, looking around. “Elphy? Where’s Elphy??” she asked them, panicking.

Llywelyn touches her shoulder, “Calm down and tell me what happened.” he told her.

Kanna nodded and took a deep breath, “While Elphy and I are walking, a bunch of birds attacked us, then... I suddenly got scratched in my neck and everything went black.” she told them then checked her belt, “That was weird... I still have four badges.”

Llywelyn and Kaour’s eyes widens.

“Then... it couldn’t be Tupai’s work...” Kaour said.

“Let’s... talk about this later. Let’s find Elphy!” Llywelyn told them.

Everything is black but Elphy can surely hear voices. Some are familiar but some are not.

“She doesn’t seem to be that wounded.”

“I see... I wonder what happened, her badges are still five.”

“Maybe someone ambushed her? And outsider maybe??”

“No, that’s impossible. This whole forest is protected. The outsiders can’t go inside of this forest.”

_That voice... Talvish?_

“Hey she moved! Hurry, bring me some water! She might need it!”

A flow of water went down Elphy's throat, she tried opening her eyes but she can’t. She feels too tired.

“How is her vitals, Atrata?”

“All stable, her mana’s seems stable too. Talvish I... I’m afraid I don’t know what’s wrong with her...”

“.... This is bad then... We might need to bring her back to the gate, well someone might--”

“TALVISH!”

“L-Llywelyn?!”

“What did you do to Elphy?!”

“Calm down! We found her like this, we don’t even know what attacked her!”

_It’s too loud... I wanna sleep..._

Time had passed, Elphy could feel it. She feels better than before, she opens her eyes and looks around. She saw Llywelyn and Talvish by the campfire together with the others.

“I’m confused... What attacked her?” Talvish asked.

Llywelyn sighs, “Kanna told us that when the two of them went for a walk, a flock of birds suddenly attacked them.”

Kanna nodded, “After that I blacked out. I... I don’t know what happened to Elphy or how she ended up injured like that...”

“It can’t also be the work of Shamala, Waboka or Tupai because her badges are still five. It’s also impossible that she got beaten up by a group...” Kaour said.

The others nodded. Atrata decided to check on Elphy again but sees her awake.

“Hey, she’s awake.” Atrata told them.

Talvish, Llywelyn and Kanna went to her. Atrata helped her up and Elphy checks herself.

“Elphy, what happened?” Talvish asked with a worried tone.

“I... I don’t remember... The last thing I remember is facing this... giant hawk... before everything turns black...” Elphy told them.

“A... hawk?” Llywelyn asked, she nodded.

This got Atrata to ponder, “I wonder... If this have a connection to the guardian’s challenges...” she said.

They all looked at her, “What’s that?” Talvish asked.

“There was this legend passed from generations to generations about a big hawk challenging elves to test their strength. It was said that if they were able to defeat the hawk, they will get an extraordinary power...” Atrata said.

“Do you think...?” Kanna begun to ask.

“I’m.. not sure... But if this is the case, it would be tough for Elphy... The hawk will keep on challenging her until it’s satisfied.” Atrata told them.

“By satisfied... you mean..?” Llywelyn asked, a bit confused.

“When Elphy defeats the hawk. Or... if the hawk gives up and leaves Elphy alone.” Atrata told him.

“I think... it would be better to stay with our group, Elphy.” Talvish told her.

She looks up to him, “Uhm.. You mean..?”

“You and your group. We can work together plus someone have to watch over you in case it happens again.” Talvish told her. “It also seems after fighting the hawk, it drains your energy and you get bruised from battling it.”

Atrata nodded at this. 

“I see...” Elphy mumbled before looking at Kanna and Llywelyn.

Llywelyn sighs, “We’ll be breaking the rules though. Are you sure about this, Talvish?” he asked.

Talvish smiles, “I can explain it to them. I know they will understand.” he told them.

“Alright then, we’ll stick with your group.” Llywelyn said.

“I have no objections.” Kaour told them from the campfire.

Elphy then followed them back to the campfire and shared stories. Some funny and some not. Then night came, everyone was asleep except for Talvish, Llywelyn and a giant that was with Talvish’ group. Time had passed and it’s already sunrise. Then they saw it, the huge hawk and behind it were the flock of birds. It attacked the three of them and Talvish saw the hawk scratching the giant and Llywelyn, making them unconscious. When he got scratched, a weird light covers his body and he pretended to be unconscious. He could hear the birds leaving but the hawk seem to have stayed. Later on, two pair of wings seem to flock away. What was the other bird? When Talvish opens his eyes, Elphy was no longer on the spot where she was sleeping. He decided to follow the direction where the birds went and then reached a clearing. Again, Elphy was lying on the ground with the same wounds from before.

“...What just happened? What kind of test was it giving her?” Talvish said before sighing. He picked Elphy up and walks back to the camp.

When he returned, the sun had fully risen and everyone was awake. 

“Were you able to see anything?” Llywelyn asked, Talvish shakes his head.

“Just saw her lying down with the same wounds from before. This time, it seems worst...” Talvish said.

Atrata went to Talvish to check Elphy, “..... Same as last night. Let’s hope we won’t encounter anyone until later afternoon.” she told them before using heal on Elphy's scratches.

After healing Elphy, they begun to move with Talvish still carrying her. Whenever they spot a group, they switch turns. Llywelyn, Kanna and Kaour then Talvish’ group. Time flies fast and it was already afternoon. Kaour got 4 badges, Kanna got 3 badges left, while the others still have a full number of badges. Then Elphy begun to wake up and the first face she saw was Talvish’es. Her whole face turns brightly red and struggled to get down, surprising him and the others.

“W-Woah, Elphy. Calm down! Here, I’m putting you down.” Talvish said, gently putting her down.

Elphy stood up, “W-Why didn’t you guys wake me up??” she asked them, still blushing.

“Well..uhm...You had another fight with the Hawk Elphy so Talvish have no choice but to let you rest and carry you.” Atrata told her, smiling.

“M-Mhmm.. Still!!” she said.

Talvish smiles a bit, “Well, glad to see you’re fine now. Let’s go, we’re near the south gate.” he told her.

They continued to walk until they reach the south gate. Aranwen was pretty surprised to see two groups together but when Talvish explains it, she quickly understood and just let it go but she had to deduct some points from both groups because they still broke a rule. Some didn’t actually mind, then the Survival Test ended with all the students back to the academy.

When Talvish and Atrata told Castanea about the hawk, it greatly surprised her. It’s been awhile since the hawk have chosen a candidate to challenge so she had a favor to ask of them.

~To be continued...


	16. And So It Continues

Castanea had gathered the Alban Knights, Elphy and her roommate, Eirlys, at Morrighan’s Office. She was discussing the legend that was passed down to them as elves.

“Do you remember the hawk talking with you, Elphy?” Castanea asked, Elphy nodded.

“It said it wont stop challenging me until I beat it... But the problem, I don’t even know how I’m fighting it! And everything is so blurry in my memories...” Elphy told her, holding her head.

“Don’t think so much about it...” Morrighan told her, she nodded sighing.

Eirlys looks around nervously before asking, “So why am I here again?”

Castanea looks at her, “We need you to look after Elphy every night time. If something happened or if Elphy mysteriously leaves your dorm, you can inform us.” she told them.

Elphy fidgets with her fingers.

_Not only you’re bothering the one who summoned you, but also your dorm-mate..._

Pihne touches her hand and smiles, Elphy smiles back.

“Take this, it’s a flare. After one use, it replenishes.” Talvish told Eirlys, handling her the flare.

“Ok then.” Eirlys said as she takes it then she turns to Elphy, “You owe me a lot now, Elphy. Don’t forget to help me when I needed it.” she told her.

Elphy shyly giggles, nodding, “Fine by me.” she said, Eirlys turns away blushing a bit.

“We, the Alban Knights will be attentive.” Talvish told them, the others nodded.

Morrighan smiles and hands Elphy a necklace with a black feather, “Wear this. I should have given this to you before... Whenever you leave the academy’s barrier, it will give Talvish and the others a bell sound so they know that it’s you and not an outsider.” she told her.

Elphy nodded, taking the feather pendant and wearing it.

“I hope I can help but this is what we can only do. When you arrived during their battle, don’t interrupt. Just wait until their battle is over... I know seeing Elphy hurt will only make you rush into the fight but this is an important test for her. There shouldn’t be any interference, only watch.” Castanea told them.

“I’ll try...” Altam said.

Castanea smiles and stands, “Well that’s all I can say.” she said, turning to Elphy, “I wish you a good luck. I hope you can win against the hawk.” she told her before leaving.

Morrighan soon dismissed them too and they went to their dorms to rest. Days had passed and Eirlys haven’t seen Elphy leaving their dorm during night time. Everything suddenly went back to normal until the day Altam and Pihne accompanied Elphy to the Dungeon Stadium. Elphy is now battling Cat Sith Wizards with Altam’s help and Pihne’s support in the background. She was able to train Shockwave in here too but as usual, it drains so much of her mana so she brought some mana potions with her. They were fighting the Cat Sith Wizards normally when they heard a hawk’s loud chirp.

“I-It’s a hawk!!” Pihne exclaimed.

Elphy's eyes widens, “It’s that one! The same one that have been giving me the tests!” she told them.

As usual, smaller birds pecked Altam and Pihne until the hawk scratches them, making them unconscious. Elphy's surrounding turned black again and she could see a blurry sight of the hawk but as a bigger one like before.

_I won’t stop until you defeat me. You are one of the elves that caught my attention and I could feel that you have a great potential and are perfect to inherit our power. But you have to be stronger than this to defeat me. Remember it..._

Altam and Pihne begun to wake up, rubbing the back of their neck. Then they saw Elphy lying down on the ground unconscious. It seems that the stadium’s field also turned back to normal.

“Elphy!” the two rushed to her and sees that she's full of scratches. They tried waking her up but it didn’t work so they decided to bring her to the Infirmary and inform Talvish about it.

“I see... So it doesn’t just attack during night time... We should think of something to counter the hawk’s scratch so that we can follow it and see what kind of test it gives Elphy...” Talvish told the two.

Pihne nods, “Or maybe... you can try chasing her, Talvish.” she said, grinning a bit.

“I tried before during the Survival Test but I wasn’t able to catch them fighting. I only saw Elphy unconscious with the hawk gone.” he told her, she pouted a bit.

“How long is this going to happen?” Altam asked, worried.

Talvish shakes his head, “I’m not sure but it’s going to be long.” he told him.

Elphy wakes up again and sees Dilys, “Nurse Dilys?”

She turns to her and smiles, “You’re awake, great. How are you feeling?” she asked.

“My whole body aches....” Elphy mumbled, Dilys nodded.

“You’ve been through a lot, huh... I wonder if it’s because you’re a Milletian. Seriously, there’s no week or month where I won’t be seeing you here..” Dilys told her with a carefree smile.

Elphy just nervously laughs, “I guess...”

Dilys then sighs, “But you really have to take good care of yourself even though you’re a Milletian, ok? You’ll make your friends worry. Some of them visited you while you sleep.” she told her.

“Oh...” Elphy closes her eyes and tries to remember the fight with the hawk but as usual, it’s blurry. _I have to find a way to defeat the hawk... I have to be stronger... If I keep getting scratched by the hawk, then I need to be more faster..._

When Elphy already feels better, she left the infirmary and went to the training grounds where the others are. They were surprised seeing her so few ran to her.

“Elphy! I heard you got attacked by the hawk again... Are you already ok?” Kanna asked, worrying.

Elphy smiles, “Yup, I’m going to practice.” she told her.

“Ah okay!” Kanna smiles before returning to where she was practicing.

“Are you sure you can move around now? Your wounds from earlier looks really bad...” Pihne told her.

Elphy moves her arms around, “Seems better than before.” she told her, then looks around.

“Don’t force yourself, ok?” Pihne told her, she nodded.

Elphy walks to Merlin, “Merlin, can you help me on something?” she asked.

“Oh sure! I’m currently free anyway~” Merlin replied, grinning.

“Alright, wait here. I’ll go find someone.” she told him then went towards the archer’s training spot, then there she saw Kaour chatting with Dai. “Kaour!” she exclaimed, waving her hand.

Dai looks at her and quickly ran to her, holding her hand politely, “We meet again, Elphy. I heard you were injured but it seems like you’ve recovered~” he told her, grinning.

“U-Uhm yeah.. Uhh...” Elphy tries to find a way to pull her hand without being rude but Logan approached them and pulled Dai by the ear.

“Can you stop being flirty to my classmate?” Logan asked then turns to Elphy waving, she waves back.

Kaour walks to Elphy, arms crossed, “What is it?” he asked.

“Can you help me on something? Pretty please!” Elphy told him.

“Why me? You have other friends to ask.” Kaour said, looking away.

“I need you and your archery skills! Come on! Just this day!” she pleaded.

Kaour sighs and finally nodded, “Fine.”

He followed Elphy to Merlin then she told them her plan.

“You want us... to hit you?” Merlin asked, Pionya nodded.

“And you... without any weapons will avoid our attacks?” he asked again, Elphy nodded.

Merlin scratched his head, “Alright alright but I’ll only use icebolts ok?”

“I’ll use everything I got.” Kaour suddenly said.

“Hey hey! You might injure her!” Merlin told Kaour, he just looked away.

Elphy giggles, “So yes, you’ll do that. And sure Kaour, give me all you got~” she told him, grinning.

Kaour smirks back, “You said it.”

Merlin sighs and casts icebolts, Kaour then aims upwards, shooting arrows. Then it goes down to Elphy. She tried dodging every arrows and while she dodges, Merlin begun shooting icebolts and few hits Elphy. Kaour does the same shot and Merlin casts icebolts again. This continued for more than an hour and when the training session ended, Elphy's already full of bruises from the icebolts and cuts from Kaour’s arrows. Kaour picked up his arrows and looks at Elphy.

“I know what you’re trying to do... But are you sure it can help you fight the hawk?” Kaour asked.

“What hawk?” Merlin asked, remembering that he doesn’t know it, Elphy tried explaining her experiences with the hawk’s challenges. “Ouch, that’s going to be soooo tough. But why this kind of training?” he asked.

Elphy nodded, “I remembered not being able to avoid it’s claws, it keeps on hitting me. So I’ve thought that maybe if I raised my speed and dodge a bit, it might be able to help me.” she told them.

“Ah, good observation. Well, good luck, Elphy! I know you can defeat it one day!” Merlin told her, Elphy smiles.

“Thank you.” Elphy said then heals herself before going to her dorm.

~To be continued...


	17. Falcon

Eirlys and Elphy were sleeping peacefully and it was already midnight, thinking that the Hawk won’t appear again, Eirlys decided to sleep longer. But then Elphy suddenly stood up with her eyes close and slowly went out. The sound of the door closing woke Eirlys up and when she cannot find Elphy, she quickly grabbed the flare and opens the window. Sending it up in the sky.

Talvish’s eyes snaps open, hearing the flare. He quickly got up and went outside his dorm. When he got outside, the others are already there.

“Was that... *yawn* the flare you gave to Elphy's dorm-mate?” Altam asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah, it should be.” Talvish said. 

Then suddenly, they all heard a bell sound coming from the eastern gate so they quickly ran there meeting up with Avelin and Pihne.

“You guys heard it too?” Avelin asked.

The guys nodded then they all went outside to find Elphy. Suddenly they heard fluttering of bird’s wings so they headed there. Once they get near a clearing, they hid behind the bushes and watches. There they saw the huge hawk fighting a smaller hawk but Elphy is nowhere to be found.

“Is that... it? But where’s Elphy?” Pihne asked them.

Then the bigger hawk charges straight at the other hawk, bringing it down on the ground. When the smaller hawk didn’t get up, the bigger hawk flew away.

“Maybe we’re at the wrong place?” Altam asked.

“Wait... no, look!” Avelin told them, pointing at the smaller hawk with her eyes wide.

What they saw shocked them, the smaller hawk was glowing and slowly turns into Elphy. They quickly rushed to her when it all got to their heads. Elphy doesn’t seem to be that wounded this time, maybe her training with Merlin and Kaour helped.

“So that’s why Elphy's been having a hard time winning... She turns into a hawk whenever they fight!” Altam exclaimed.

Talvish nodded, checking Elphy's wounds. “It’s... actually good that she’s not that hurt this time. Pihne?” 

Pihne nods and casts a healing spell on Elphy before bringing her back to her dorm where Eirlys is.

“You’re here! How was it, were you able to find out anything?” Eirlys asked.

Talvish nodded, “It’s a very long story... but we’ll tell Castanea about it. For now we have to bring Elphy back to your room.” he told Eirlys, she nodded and went inside.

Before Talvish could follow, Avelin taps his shoulder.

“Let me do it, remember boys aren’t allowed on the girl’s dorm...” Avelin told him.

“Oh, hahaha. Yes of course.” Talvish replied, slowly letting Avelin carry Elphy.

_She’s so light like a kid..._ Avelin suddenly thought before shaking her head and heading inside with Pihne. The boys soon went back to their dorm too.

On the next day during the training session, Talvish and the others told Elphy and Castanea about their discovery.

“I see... so that’s why she keeps on losing..” Castanea mumbled.

“And I felt so small and weak, but I guess my training yesterday with Kaour and Merlin worked!” Elphy proudly told them.

Pihne softly smiles, “But you still lost...” she said.

Elphy pouts, “I can’t land an attack but whenever I did, it’s only a small scratch. Maybe because I was so confused on what was happening and I’m losing focus.”

“And that’s why your strength is kind of unstable...” Llywelyn said.

“No wonder the hawk we saw seems like a newbie.” Caswyn suddenly said with a pokerface, making Elphy pout more.

Pihne laughs, “Caswyn, that was mean. Hahaha!” 

“Well! I just cant stand idly here, I have to practice more!” Elphy said before heading to Merlin and Kaour, the archer boy seem to avoid her though but thanks to Logan insisting him, he ended up helping with Elphy's training again.

Before their training session ended, their instructors told them about the change in the schedule since their mock battle will start soon. Starting next week, morning classes will turn to training sessions and then on the afternoon, they will be in the academy coliseum for the mock battles.

Soon night came, Elphy fell asleep while Eirlys seems to be asleep too but she was just pretending. Then it happened, Elphy stood up again and went out, Eirlys shoots the flare up in the sky again and Talvish and the others quickly went to the direction where the sound of the bell was heard. They reached the battle on time again and watched. This time they could see Elphy dodging the hawk’s attacks but because its bigger than her, she’s still in a disadvantage.

_It’s no use... It’s just... It’s just too strong!_ Elphy thought, trying to land a hit. _I have to be more faster... more agile! I need strength!_ Elphy's bird body suddenly glows blue for a minute before fading. Talvish and the others were able to see that and was surprised, even the hawk itself was also surprised.

“What was that blue aura??” Altam asked as softly as he could.

Llywelyn opens his book, “...I have one guess... It might be Ladeca’s blessing.” he told them.

Talvish gasps, “Ladeca’s blessing..?” he asked as he looked up at the sky where the two moons are.

“Guys look! Elphy's been landing good hits!” Pihne told them, making them turn back to the fight.

The bigger hawk seem to be confused and can’t find an opening because of Elphy's drill peck (XD). Then suddenly, the hawk gets covered with a blue aura too and then it’s speed suddenly changed, surprising Elphy. Once it has reached the sky, directly where the ladeca can be seen, it prepares itself before flying down directly towards Elphy.

“T-That’s too fast..!” Pihne said.

_I won’t get away anymore!_ Elphy thought, flying towards the huge hawk too.

When the two clashes, both of them fell to the ground. Talvish and the others watches, hoping that it was the end and that Elphy won but then the bigger hawk was able to get up and flies up, staring at Elphy.

_Interesting... You impressed me, Elphy. the hawk said, even the others can hear it. I will now bless you with the power of nature... The hawk then turns into a winged person. I’m going to give you the power of a Falcon and the power of this ancient gift will depend on your strength. May you attain the power of Falcon Sage._

Elphy turns back to her usual appearance and a greenish light envelopes her body. The Falcon looks at the bush at where the others are before leaving. Soon Talvish and the others approached Elphy. They saw that all of her wounds have been healed and that she’s just sleeping.

“Did she... won?” Altam asked, before sighing and smiling. “She did it, right?” he asked them.

Pihne smiles and Llywelyn nodded, “We did hear what the Hawk just said... or was it Falcon. But anyway, I'm glad that Elphy was able to impress the Falcon.. or Hawk...” Llywelyn said, still confused on how to call Elphy's mysterious challenger. _(A/N: Tbh, I'm this confused when I wrote these chapters with the hawk... or falcon... lol)_

“Let’s go back now.” Avelin told them, carrying Elphy.

They all nodded and went back to the academy.

The next morning, at the faculty. Talvish and the others had told Castanea of the good news.

“Wow, I can’t believe that she really got the power of the Falcon...” Castanea said, smiling. “It seems like Elphy's getting stronger.” she told them.

Caswyn surprisingly nodded at this.

“Oh! Caswyn already acknowledges Elphy's strength!” Pihne said, giggling.

“Not really.” Caswyn said, looking away.

“The skills that I taught Elphy can finally be used, it will get much more powerful when she uses the power of Falcon.” Castanea told them, “But it would take time for her to get used to the power...”

Merlin peeks over his table and grins, “If it’s Elphy, I know she can handle it~” he told them.

Eiren then walks to the group with a smile, “So, how’s Elphy and the sluagh?” she asked.

“Seems nothing bad is happening so far. Elphy have been so cheerful from these past few days!” Pihne told her.

“Good, that’s actually good.” Eiren said, nodding.

“Hey Eiren...” Merlin said, she turns to him with a question look. “About Elphy learning the chain blade... I think I’ll agree to that. I’ve been thinking about it and I think I’m just a little protective of her being hurt so... I kind of acted like that. But yeah! If she can overcome the control of the sluagh then that is a good idea.” Merlin told her, smiling.

Eiren smiles, “I know you would agree soon~ Alright then, I guess it’s time for me to teach her the ways of a chain slasher.” she said, getting pumped as both of her eyes glimmers in excitement.

~To be continued...


	18. Becoming A Chain Slasher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, first paragraph in here is about Elphy's dream :3

_She could feel the breeze coming from the ocean even when she knew that this is only a dream. She could feel the warmth of the sun in her skin then suddenly there was a rain shower yet the sea still seems calm. She heard someone calling her name, turns around seeing..._

When Elphy opens her eyes, she can feel something wet in her cheeks. She touched her face, noticing that she cried but why? She wipes her tears and got up to prepare for their training session. Soon Eirlys woke up then both of them went to the training grounds. When they arrived, Eiren waves at her.

“Elphy! Come here~” Eiren told her so she did.

“Good morning, Miss Eiren.” Elphy greeted, Eiren smiles.

“Good morning! Well, are you still interested with learning the chain blade?” Eiren asked, she seems to be hiding something behind her.

It took her time to answer before nodding, “Yup, I still am.”

Then Eiren shows her a chain blade, it’s emerald green with sharp edges. Unlike the one from the weapon rack, this one doesn’t seem to emit any malicious energy from it. “Went around my stashes and found an old chain blade that I used before. I could give it to you if you want so when we train, you already have your own.” she told her, winking.

Elphy's eyes widens and slowly takes the chain but something inside her pulsed. She doesn’t know if it was the sluagh, her excitement or... both.

“How is it?” Eiren asked, Elphy checked it out. “It’s called a Stinger Chain Blade, one of the best chain blade weapons.” she told her.

Elphy smiles happily, “It’s great! Thanks, sensei!” she told her.

Eiren blushes at the title and grins, “Alright, let me introduce you to one of my students then!” she told her.

Then a girl, maybe younger than Elphy, walked towards them. She have a black tattoo or mark below her left eye and on her right hand is a chain blade.

“Elphy, meet Aerishya. She will be your partner while I’m teaching you every skills.” Eiren told her.

Elphy stared at Aerishya, “Oh, uhm. Hello.” she said.

Aerishya smiles and nodded, “Hi~ I’ll help you train so hard so that you can put that sluagh on a leash.” _Hey... I’m here you know._ then she just giggles, Elphy just watches her a bit confused. Eiren just smiles.

Altam looks at where Elphy was and notices Aerishya, “Hey, I didn’t know Miss Eiren have an old student.” he told them, making them face them too.

“Oh Aerishya... yeah, she’s Miss Eiren’s top student though she’s rarely sees around the academy.” Llywelyn said.

“Ooooh...” Altam then returns to his training.

Aerishya sat down in front of Eiren then she gestures to Elphy to sit too so she did. Eiren smiles and started the lecture which she of course started with the relationship of the chain blade and the sluagh.

“The sluagh is a fomor parasite, and me being a half-fomor unfortunately have one. At the moment, I have it in control and the only way to keep it like this is to have a chain blade that have a pure high-concentrated runestone. That kind of runestone can help store the excess dorcha that we can leech from the enemies.” Eiren said.

“What’s a dorcha?” Elphy asked.

“A Dorcha is the negative energy that we get from attacking monsters or even from the others that is utilized by the sluagh. Even those with so much positive energy can still be negative, you know. It’s all born from us but of course, we should control it and never let it grow using our fear, anger and uncertainty.” she told her.

Elphy nodded, taking it in.

Aerishya smiles and said, “And of course to repress the sluagh, we must build up our bachram, a positive energy.”

Eiren nodded, “Correct. And the reason why we need to leech dorcha from enemies is that because we need it to strengthen our chain slash skills.” 

“Hmm... Sensei, what if we are to face a really strong energy and we don’t have enough dorcha?” Elphy asked.

“There’s a skill called Dorcha Conversion, a very advanced chain blade skill. It’s still a bit risky to use it for beginners because it will drain your own energy to gather dorcha. It might even take some from your life span...” Eiren told her.

“Ah that is fine, I’m immortal.” Elphy carelessly said, surprising Aerishya. 

Eiren noticed this and told Aerishya, “Oh yeah, you didn’t know. Elphy's a Milletian, and we just saw during the Skill Exam that she can rebirth.”

Aerishya looks at Elphy with awe, “Wow... That’s nice...” _Yeah, the sluagh within her can use that as an advantage to take her moral down..._ “Oh shush...” she mumbled, smiling a bit. Again, Elphy looks at her confused.

Eiren fakes a cough so the two returned their attention to her, “There are also instances when the bachram reaches a boost where it can fully recover all of your stamina, mana and also heal all of your wounds. It only happens when you gather enough dorcha at a certain amount of time. After Bachram Boost activates, you can use a skill called Bachram Explosion but only once. Yet, one use of it is powerful enough to bring down an enemy.” she said.

“Woah... I guess that’s another advanced skill?” Elphy asked, Eiren sadly nodded. “Mhmm, I’ll train hard to be able to use it then!”

Aerishya smiles. _I love her determination~_ “Me too.” she mumbled.

Eiren crosses her arms, “Now that I introduced it, it’s time for a sample fight.” she said, looking around. “Let’s see, who I can borrow~” she said before leaving.

Aerishya then turns to Elphy, “So... Why did you decide to actually try the chain blade when you have a living sluagh inside of you?” she asked.

“Oh uhm... Miss Eiren said that I can control the sluagh that way and I’m also really interested with the chain blade. It’s as if...” Elphy looks at the chain blade that she got from Eiren, “..I’m connected to it.” she told her.

“Are you sure it’s not the sluagh making you use it?” Aerishya asked.

Elphy giggles, shaking her head, “The others thought the same but I know it’s not because of the sluagh.” she told her.

 _She really loovveeess the chain blade, we have to make sure she can control her sluagh or else she’ll run berserk. With a chain blade and experience in taking in dorcha, she might be too powerful to stop._ Aerishya smiles and nods. “I see.”

“Uhm, how about your sluagh?” Elphy asked.

“My sluagh? Well--” Before Aerishya could answer, Eiren returned with Aodhan.

“I’m back~ This is Aodhan, one of the Combat Instructors.” Eiren told them.

Aodhan politely bows, smiling.

“Now Aerishya, I’d like you to use normal attacks on Aodhan. Don’t hold back, this man is tough!” Eiren told Aerishya, patting Aodhan’s shoulder.

“Eiren...” Aodhan sighs.

Elphy stands and stays beside Eiren as she watches the two. Aerishya holds her chain blade then swings it to Aodhan which he dodges with a sidestep. Aerishya swings it again from another direction, hitting him but only making a scratch on his armor. Elphy could see something purple from the tip of the chain blade and quickly moving towards Aerishya’s hand. Aerishya kept on attacking while Elphy watches in awe, then Eiren stops them.

“Cool... Chain blades are really cool! Aerishya’s movements are so soft as if dancing together with her weapon!” Elphy told them.

Aerishya helplessly smiles, “You got one creative way of describing things, Elphy. But thanks~” she told her, smirking.

Eiren nods, “I know, I know. Chain Blades are that amazing, it’s as if part of our own body.” she told Elphy, she nodded in eagerness.

 _I can already see like sensei, like student~_ Aerishya just smiles then mumbles, “I just really hope Elphy wont get possessed by the sluagh... Unless she try being me.” _Pff, yea~ As if there are other sluagh who are like me, Aerishya. I only decided to follow you because of our promise, remember?_ “Of course.”

“Now Elphy, I’d like you to attack Aodhan first before you train with Aerishya. We have to get your movements ready~” Eiren told her, patting Aodhan’s shoulder again, who just sighs for the second time.

Elphy spent the whole day attacking Aodhan with her chain blade and she can’t believe how she is feeling right now. She can feel the excitement, the flow of the chain blade following her every movements. But of course there are times when she trips while doing so but with enough tries, she’s able to adopt with the fighting style of a chain slasher.

 _She’s learning... too fast._ “Well she’s a Milletian.” _Hmmm... Someone from another world, huh._ “Mhmm...”

Eiren noticed her mumbling and ruffles her hair, “Still talking with your sluagh?” she asked, a bit worried.

Aerishya smiles, “You don’t have to worry. It’s not doing anything bad.” she said.

“Ok then...” Eiren then looks at Elphy. “It’s just her first day but look how she’s able to handle the fighting style of a chain slasher. I have a feeling that she’ll be an excellent chain slasher in the future.”

“And of course, she’s number two and I’m the one~” Aerishya said proudly, Eiren chuckles.

“Of course.” Eiren said before clapping her hands, stopping the two.

Aodhan was panting, “Wow... This new student of yours learned faster than Aerishya did.” he told Eiren which soon got a glare from Aerishya so he looked away, twitching.

“So, how was it?” Eiren asked Elphy.

“Uhm.. Thank you.” Elphy said, Aodhan smiles, patting her head.

“Well is that all, Eiren?” Aodhan asked, Eiren nodded. “I’ll see you later then!” he said before leaving.

“Alright then, Elphy. This time I’ll teach you the three easiest skills. First, let’s do Chain Impale.” Eiren said then holds a ball. “Aerishya, if you would~”

“My pleasure~” Aerishya turns to the ball and in an instant, the ball popped but Elphy could see Aerishya attack it.

“Chain Impale is a quick jab that you can use with a chain blade.” Eiren said, Elphy nodded. “Now, Chain Crush.” Eiren throws a ball but away from Aerishya.

Aerishya quickly snatches the ball using her chain blade before smacking it down, making the ball bounce too high, “Oops, see what I mean? Balls are bad to use as targets for chain crush.” she told Eiren.

Eiren looks up and catches it, “Hahaha, I know. That’s why I only brought two. And the third one is called Chain Sweep.” she said putting the ball down and puts few other things beside it.

Aerishya rolls her eyes and knocks the other items down and jumps, swinging her chain blade on the items, crashing the items. The ball survived tho so she used Anchor rush and chain impale and returns frowning. “Tomorrow, we should use movable dummies.” she told Eiren.

“Okay okay, don’t be mad sheesh.” Eiren sad, laughing. “The fourth one she used is called Anchor rush but you’ll learn that later on. For now we have to focus on those three skills, okay?” Eiren told Elphy, she nodded.

Elphy spent the rest of the training session training the first three skills of chain blade. Then she also trained with Aerishya which turns to be the battle of the chains that Eiren really enjoyed watching and laughed at certain moments. Plus the fact that there’s a lot of times that both their chains get tangled and had a hard time untangling it.

For the first time, she felt free from the voice inside her head and from the numerous headaches that she had been going through. Maybe training chain blade is really the way for her to repress the sluagh.

~To be continued...


	19. A Mock Battle with Aerishya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fighting scenes agaaainnn!! Aaaaaaa--

After their morning training session, Elphy went to the canteen with her friends to eat lunch. Aerishya and Eiren was with them too so they went to a bigger table. Altam and the others are just watching Aerishya eat.

_Hoho~ They are curious at you, Aerishya~_ “Shut up...” she mumbled.

“So... She’s been under Cichol’s watch that’s why she’s not usually around the academy?” Pihne asked, Eiren nodded. 

“But why?” Llywelyn asked.

Eiren nodded, “Personal reasons. Aerishya’s on watch but don’t worry, she’s not evil.” she told them, chuckling.

Avelin looks at Aerishya in doubt, “Well.. I guess that’s fine...” she said.

_Hey Hey Aeri~ Look at our chain slasher buddy~_ Aerishya looks at Elphy who have been glancing at Talvish from time to time, she smirks. “Elphy~”

Elphy looks at her in question.

Aerishya was still grinning and leans to her ear, “Are you sure you’ll pick him? I heard he’s quite old already~”

Elphy turns red, dropping her sandwich. Talvish notices this and catches it before it reaches the surface of the table.

“You almost drop your sandwich.” Talvish told her then asked, “Are you ok? You look red..” he said with a tone of concern.

Elphy just nodded and takes her sandwich. Pihne and Aerishya were grinning while Eiren was worried about Elphy being sick.

“Did we over train you? Are you sick? Please do tell me if you don’t feel well...” Eiren told her.

Elphy shakes her head, “N-No, no! I’m fine.. Really...” she told them, eating her sandwich.

Eiren sighs, “If you say so...” she mumbled.

“Later will be the mock battle, right?” Elphy asked them to change the topic.

Pihne nods, “Talvish and Caswyn will do a mock battle example~ It’s always them~” she said, giggling.

“Oooh...” Elphy said, glancing at Talvish again.

“And after that they’ll ask around who wants to fight who~ If not, they will choose randoms like what always happens.” Altam said, Elphy nodded.

Aerishya then grins, “Interesting~ Miss Eiren, do you think I can come too? Cichol wouldn’t mind right?” she asked, Eiren thinks about this first.

“Hmm... I guess it’s fine. You’re gonna watch?” Eiren asked, Aerishya just hums.

Later on, they headed to the Coliseum and chose their seats but the Alban Knights had to go to their designated seats. Pihne and Altam seems to be the temporary hosts for the mock battle too.  
“Good afternoon, students! Unfortunately, Sir Padan wont be coming today so we were asked to host today’s mock battle!” Pihne told them while holding a microphone. “We’ll start by giving the rules so listen carefully!” she looks at Altam.

Altam nods, “Every matches have 30 minutes time to fight but it will also end when one side can no longer fight back!” he told them.

“Even if this is just a mock battle, you are free to fight in full power but be sure not to kill the other side because that breaks our rules and who ever does that, an accident or not, will receive a heavy punishment from our Principal!!” Pihne told them.

Altam looks around, seeing them still listening so he continues, “And for now! Our leader, Talvish, will give everyone a show by fighting one of our best fighters, Caswyn!!” he told them before he ran back to the seats with Pihne.

The crowd cheered when Talvish and Caswyn walks in the middle of the field. Talvish have his sword and shield while Caswyn have his two blades and on his back seems to be a crossbow. Then soon their battle begun, the crowd became louder cheering on either Talvish or Caswyn.

Elphy blinks seeing this, “Caswyn uses a crossbow?” she asked Eiren.

“Ah yes, he does. You didn’t know?” Eiren said, she just nodded.

“I rarely see him fight...” Elphy said.

Elphy watched their fight attentively, amazed by how strong they really are specially Talvish. Well, she doesn’t know if this is already their full power but they are still strong, worthy of being in Alban Knights. Caswyn begun to run around Talvish shooting him with his crossbow but each bolts are deflected by Talvish’ shield. He then dashed to him but disappears before reaching Talvish. He reappears behind Talvish, swinging his blades.

“Ah!” Elphy nearly stood up, some students also did the same as they watch.

But Talvish was able to turn around fast to block it with his shield, grinning.

Elphy sighs in relief as she sat straightly again, Aerishya was having fun watching her instead.

“You’re worried aren’t you~?” Aerishya asked Elphy, grinning.

Elphy blushes, “I-I.. I was just surprised... Caswyn is so fast and to sneak like that behind Talvish... This fight is just so amazing...” she told her.

Still grinning, she said, “How innocent~”

“W-Whaaaat?” Elphy asked, pouting.

Eiren watches the two smiling, I’m glad that they are getting along.

Elphy and Aerishya continues to watch the fight that soon ended at exactly 30 minutes with Altam stopping them. The two doesn’t look like hurt or anything but probably just a bit tired.

“And that’s how you do it! Ohhh, I know what you guys are thinking... These two are the best aren’t they?? Yeahhh!!” Altam exclaimed and cheered together with the students.

Talvish chuckles, shaking his head, “Altam.”

“Oh yea oh yea! So, can we get some volunteers now or should we do another random picking?” Altam asked all of the students.

It stayed quiet until Aerishya stands and raises her hand, yelling “MEE! And I already know who I want to fight!!” 

Eiren and Elphy was surprised at this and Altam just looks at her before turning to Talvish who shrugs and waves his hand.

“Uhm.. Okay, so who do you want to battle Aerishya?” Altam asked.

Aerishya grins, looking at Elphy.

Elphy stares back, “Eh...?” then she realizes it, “M-Me???” she asked.

“Who could it be~ Come on Elphy, let’s have a battle!! It have been awhile since I last joined the mock battles.” Aerishya said, pouting.

Eiren looks at Aerishya in wariness.

_Yo, your teach’ is looking at you._ Aerishya turns to Eiren, smiling, “Don’t worry, I won’t be using _it’s power~_ Only my two weapons~” she told her.

“I guess... that’s fine... Well, Elphy?” Eiren asked, turning to her.

Altam and the others seems to be waiting too so she nods with determination before standing up. Aerishya quickly ran to the center of the field and stretches. Elphy left her bag to Eiren and decided to use her chain and bow instead.

“Are you sure you won’t bring your staff?” Eiren asked, Elphy nodded before walking down the field as she places her crossbow behind her.

Talvish and Caswyn went to where Pihne is since the two are quite interested on how their battle will end.

“Alright! Elphy, the Milletian versus Aerishya, Miss Eiren’s student!” Altam announced which made the most of the people chattering. Mostly about Aerishya being Eiren’s student.

“But look, both of them have chain blades! Did they successfully controlled the sluagh? That’s amazing!”

“I can’t wait to see how their fight will turn out!!”

“And let the battle start!” Altam said before running to where the trio are.

Aerishya keeps her chain and brings out a shuriken, grinning.

“A Shuriken?! I thought she’ll be using a chain blade!” Pihne exclaimed.

Aerishya throws her shuriken at Elphy and she dodges it, swinging her chain blade to Aerishya.

“Woah!” Aerishya was able to dodge it then quickly ran to her before jumping and throwing shuriken with papers attached on it.

The shuriken didn’t hit Elphy so she thought Aerishya just missed.

“Watch out!” someone in the audience exclaimed.

Elphy's eyes widens as the shurikens exploded.

“Ways of the ninjas should not be underestimated~” Aerishya said, twirling a shuriken on her hand. But her eyes widens when the smokes cleared because Elphy wasn’t wounded. _It’s her mana shield._

Both of them grins before charging at each other, Elphy doing chain impale and Aerishya dodging it by sidestepping. She made Elphy trip and was about to hit her when Elphy suddenly turns, pointing the crossbow at her face.

The audience stayed silent before making a loud noise.

“What was that??? Elphy's incredibly fast changing from chain to crossbow!!”

“Let’s talk about Aerishya’s ninja moves! She’s so swift!!!”

“Seems like we’re the center of attention now, Elphy~” Aerishya said, smiling. “But the tension have to stop so far~” she then tried to stab Elphy but she blocked it with her crossbow. “Aww.. You’re a tough one. Can’t lose when he’s watching~?” she asks, grinning.

Elphy begun to blush while trying to push Aerishya, _I have to do something...._ She turns to Altam who looks at her, confused. “H-Hey Altam... I can use more than 2 type of talents right?” she asked.

Aerishya and Altam’s eyes widens before he nodded with a serious face.

Elphy made an instant 5 charges of lightning bolt and shocks Aerishya with it. She quickly stood up and runs to gain distance before shooting Magnum Shot to her which also hits Aerishya on the shoulder.

“Did she just... Did she just used 3 talents???” some students exclaimed.

Aerishya stumbles, then pulls out the bolt wincing. She uses heal to tend the wound.

“Wow, I did not expect that.” Aerishya told Elphy.

Elphy smiles, kind of relieved because Aerishya can heal herself.

_You’re too kind._

Elphy winces a bit that she didn’t notice Aerishya throwing shurikens at her. Some hits her but some misses. “A-Ah..!”

“Got your guard down?” Aerishya asked while behind her, Elphy's eyes widens. “Remember that 30 minutes is not up yet!” she said, doing a windmill.

Elphy almost falls but she was able to stay steady, she turns to Aerishya and hits her with her chain blade but when it hits, Aerishya suddenly turns turns into a shadow.

“We’re are you aiming? I’m up here~!” Aerishya said as she falls from the air, she does a gesture.

Elphy immediately avoids her landing spot which was a wrong move. When Aerishya reaches the ground, shadows begun to grab hold of Elphy.

“W-What--” Elphy stares at it in shock.

“What you attacked was my Shadow Cloak~” Aerishya said, standing up. “Then that’s shadow bind~” _Aren’t you too tough to her, Aeri~_ Aerishya just smiles.

Elphy tried to break free but she can’t.

“I’m sorry Elphy but I’ll end this now~ Your mana shield must be nearing it’s limit right?” Aerishya asked which got her quiet. “Oh so I’m right. Let’s end this then!” she said grinning.

Altam looks at Talvish, “Should we....?” he asked.

“I guess--” Then his eyes widens. “Wait... What’s...”

Even Aerishya was surprised, Elphy was covered in greenish energy and purple feathers started growing on her. 

Castanea stands from her seat in the faculty’s side, “Is that...” her eyes widens as Elphy's appearance fully changes, “Falcon Wave?”

Elphy looks at herself after easily breaking from the shadow bind, “...What is this...power? I feel so strong and...” she clenches her fists, “I feel like I’m protected by something... Is this the power that I got from the falcon?” she asked herself.

“It doesn’t matter if you changed your form, it wouldn’t change a thing! Let’s continue!” Aerishya said before snatching Elphy with her chain blade and dropping her hard in the ground.

When Elphy got up, she’s not even wounded.

“This is... amazing!” Elphy exclaimed happily, “I didn’t feel a thing!” she said then takes out her crossbow, pointing at Aerishya. “This crossbow... It feels like a part of me...” then elements begun to show up in her mind. “Fire, ice... or electric...?” she smirks as flames begun to surround her bolt.

She releases the bolt, making a blast of rapid fire towards Aerishya that didn’t give her a time to dodge.

_You can be more stronger with my possession, don’t you want that?_

Elphy shakes her head, smiling, “This is my own power... A power I earned from working hard...” she mumbled.

Aerishya was lying on the ground, staring at the sky. “How many minutes have it been?” _25 minutes at most..._ Aerishya grins “Heh...I guess I lost.” she said, waving to Altam.

Altam, getting this, gets up after the long silence. “E-Elphy won!!!” he finally announced.

“She had gotten strong...” Caswyn said, Talvish nodded.

Elphy walks over to Aerishya and helps her up. She examines her from head to toe before whistling.

“That form looks cool. What’s it called?” Aerishya asked.

It took a moment before Elphy heard a familiar voice in her mind then she smiled, “Falcon Wave. A power I attained from passing a test meant for elves.” she told Aerishya.

“Elves are amazing~” Aerishya said, walking back to their seat.

Elphy turns back to her normal appearance while they are on their way. Eiren was dead silent, staring at the two before she shows a big grin and hugs her two students.

“I sure trained the best!!” Eiren said happily.

Elphy and Aerishya can’t help but blush and chuckle before sitting down to watch the next fight.

~To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the fight is badly described TwT It's my weakness but I still want to write some fight scenes-- XD  
> And in Erinn Academy, there's going to be... a lot of fights... TwT


	20. More Training

In the next following days, Eiren finally decided to teach Elphy the next three skills; Anchor Rush, Dorcha Conversion and Death Mark. For their training session this day, Aerishya helps her use Anchor Rush in the proper way.

“Wow.. This is helpful when escaping from an enemy’s attack. Does this work with shadow bind?” Elphy asked.

Aerishya shrugs, “Haven’t tried, wanna try?” she asked, grinning.

Elphy nervously smiles, “N-Nah, I’m good.” she said.

“Awww~ What happened to the confident Elphy during our mock battle?” Aerishya asked, pouting.

“Sleeping.” Elphy joked but in a monotone voice.

Aerishya notices it and uses anchor rush to be close to Elphy, “Hey hey, what’s wrong?” she asked.

“Well... Hmm... I dunno...” she mumbled.

Aerishya pokes her side, Elphy tries not to laugh “Come on, come on, come on~”

She finally can't handle the laugher, “F-Fine, stop! Hahahaha!” Elphy told her.

Aerishya grins as she stops and waits for her to talk.

“I just don’t know what to do with.. you know... my feelings for Talvish... It keeps bothering me...” Elphy told her, Aerishya’s grin turns wider.

“Why not tell him~?” Aerishya asked.

“W-Wha-- I-I can’t... I-It’s too embarrassing...” Elphy told her before using anchor rush to get away. Aerishya followed her, teasing her about it.

Meanwhile in the faculty.

Merlin was examining a runestone that he got before nodding with a big grin, “Eiren would be so happy to have this!” he said, chuckling.

“Merlin! Can you come here for a sec?” Starlet asked, peeking from the other meeting room.

“Oh coming! Just a sec!” Merlin puts the runestone on his drawer before going to the meeting room.

Later on, a bespectacled boy enters the faculty, greeting the other instructors who warmly greeted him back. He stops by Merlin’s table and opens the drawer. He grins as he sees the runestone. He takes it out and pulls out something from his pocket. It was the same runestone that Elphy returned to him.

“Ahhh... I can’t wait to watch what will happen... Who will get corrupted first? Eiren or that girl?” the bespectacled boy mumbled as he switches the two runestone and puts the corrupted one in the drawer before leaving.

On the next day, Elphy and Aerishya are training again. Eiren was just watching, impressed by how fast Elphy have been handling each skills of chain blade and how stable her dorcha is. She decided to approach the Alban Knights who we were concentrating on their divine light. She waited until they finishes.

“Ah Miss Eiren, what can we do to help? Is Elphy alright?” Avelin asked, taking a peek to where the two are practicing.

Altam looks there, “They seem to be doing well.” he said, smiling.

Eiren smiles, “I just want to express my gratitude to you all.” she told them.

“For?” Pihne asked.

“For helping Elphy~ Her dorcha is pretty stable, there’s no way that the sluagh can ever take control of her. I think this method is actually working and I’m glad that it is.” Eiren told them.

Pihne smiles brightly and high fives Altam and Llywelyn. Eiren turns to Talvish, Caswyn and Avelin, smiling.

“We... didn’t do a lot though... Most of it must be Elphy's own strength.” Talvish told Eiren with a slight smile.

Pihne grins, “Nah~ I’m sure you two helped her too specially you, Talvish~” she said, giggling.

Talvish looks at her, confused “What do you mean by that? It was actually you three that are mostly with her.” he told Pihne.

“Yeah but I’m sure you helped her~” Pihne insisted.

Caswyn was quiet as usual.

“Well, that’s all I’m going to say but please don’t stop being Elphy's friend not because of the sluagh but to keep her company.” Eiren told them, Pihne, Altam and Llywelyn nodded.

Eiren walks back to her two students.

Pihne turns to Talvish, Caswyn and Avelin, “You three should really try to talk with Elphy!” she told them.

Caswyn just shrugs.

Talvish sighs, “Like what I said... I won’t be able to do it.” he said.

Avelin turns to him, “Says the one who have been talking with her during break time.” she said, hand on her hip.

“I’m only chatting with her because I’m worried?” Talvish told her.

Pihne smirks, “Worried about~?” she asked.

“If she’s struggling on something or... something else.” Talvish replied. “Plus I don’t think she’s comfortable with me. She usually avoids me whenever we pass each other in the hallways.”

Pihne facepalms, _It’s because she likes you! But I can’t say that because it will be Elphy's decision to tell you that!!_ “She’s not really avoiding you, you know. Probably just shy around you.” she said.

Talvish just sighs, “...If she knew what I am--”

Avelin turns to me, “She won’t mind.”

“But I am--”

“No one will mind!”

Talvish sighs again, “I’ll go.. for a patrol.” he said, walking away.

“Talvish...” Avelin mumbled, crossing her arms.

Eiren looks at the time then claps her hand, “Ok, that’s all for today’s training. You two are dismissed. Ah remember that there won’t be any mock battle later. Today’s the day that the clubs will open so feel free to roam around.” she told them, smiling.

“Oh yeah that’s today. Sadly, I’m in Cichol club so can’t go anywhere. Speaking of Cichol, I should be going back to him now.” Aerishya said.

Elphy walks beside her, “Already?” she asked.

Aerishya nodded, “It was fun training with you but I have other stuffs to do with Cichol sooo, yeah! Don’t worry, I’ll come back after... some weeks I guess~” she said.

Elphy frowns a bit, Eiren smiles and pats her. 

“Don’t cause any troubles, ok?” Eiren told Aerishya.

Aerishya grins, “We-- I wont~ See ya Miss Eiren! See ya Elphy~!” she said before running away.

Elphy waves before turning to Eiren, “I will be going now then, thank you Sensei.” she said, bowing.

Eiren smiles, “See you around, Elphy.” she said then watches her leave.

After buying her snacks, Elphy decided to go to the rooftop. She usually stay there when she’s not with the Alban Knights. She sat down near the fence and hums a melody as she unwraps the plastic around the onigiri she bought. She didn’t notice the energy that she was emitting as she hum the song.

Meanwhile, a certain elf from the floor before the rooftop hears her melody. Her voice might be soft but this elf seem to hear her very clearly. The elf decides to follow the melody.

Words soon forms out of Elphy's mouth.

_When it beats like this  
My memory keeps unwavering_

And hums again when she takes a bite from her onigiri and continues,

_And I suddenly feel  
Like I’m falling into the abyss..._

And hums, drinking her orange juice.

The elf had stopped by the door and opens it slightly, trying to see who was singing. There she saw Elphy, her eyes widens when she witnesses the glow that she’s been emitting.

Elphy quickly turns to the door but then it just closes, leaving a piece of paper on the ground. She finishes her onigiri and goes there, picking up the paper while drinking her orange juice.

_‘Please visit the Music Club later afternoon. I’ll be expecting you for your arrival.’_

Elphy tilts her head, “A Music Club?”

~To be continued...


	21. Yvona's Music Club

Someone knocks on the Alban Knight's office door and when Avelin opens it, she sees Elphy. It seems like only her and Llywelyn are inside.

“Ah Elphy, is there something you need?” Avelin asked, Llywelyn heard this and decided to stop his paper works, approaching the two.

“I just want to ask where the room of the Music Club is...” Elphy asks, shyly.

The two looks at each other before Avelin answers, “The Music Club? Do you mean Yvona’s?” she asked.

“I don’t know... I saw this letter when I was having lunch in the rooftop.. Maybe it was Yvona was the one who left it there?” Elphy told them, showing a letter.

Avelin takes it and reads, “yes... This is Yvona’s writing...” she said.

Llywelyn smiles, “Isn’t this interesting? Yvona don’t usually invite students in her club, that’s why they only have few members. She might have seen something in you and decided to personally invite you.” he told Elphy.

“Oh.. Uhm.. She probably heard me singing in the rooftop? Though I don’t think I am that good in music....” Elphy told them.

“You sing? I’d like to hear that someday~” Llywelyn said, chuckling.

Avelin looks at him, “I’ll accompany her to the Music Club’s room, you do your paper work.” she told him.

“Yes, yes.” Llywelyn said, walking back to his seat and continues doing paper works.

“Uhm, were you two busy? I’m sorry if I interrupted something...” Elphy told Avelin.

Avelin shakes her head and slightly smiles, “It’s totally fine. Llywelyn can handle those so let’s go. I’ll lead you there.” she told her, going out of the room and closing the door.

Elphy nodded and followed her. While on their way, Elphy grew familiar of the path. She had been before but... with Llywelyn. Then she remembers the Enchanted Erinn Cafe. They stops in front of the cafe’s entrance.

“We’re here...This is--” 

Before Avelin could finish, Elphy said “Enchanted Erinn Cafe...”

Avelin looks at her in surprise, “You’ve gone here before?” she asked.

Elphy nodded, “Llywelyn brought me here before, though after that I haven’t been visiting since I’m busy with training.” she told her.

“Ah...That’s unexpected of him...” Avelin fakes a cough, “It’s not bad... to take a rest sometimes too. Your body needs it.” she said before opening the door.

Elphy smiles and follows her inside, there are no one yet in the cafe since they are still close but there are few people inside. Some are holding their own instruments and the same elf who heard Elphy was also there, playing a flute. Elphy stops and listens to their music. Soon the elf stops and looks at the two, the other people with her also turns to them.

“Ah, what does Avelin of the Alban Knights want?” the girl with orange hair asks then looks at Elphy, “Ah! You must be the other elf that Yvona was talking about! I’m glad you came!”  
Elphy shyly smiles.

“I just led Elphy here, well, I’ll be leaving now.” Avelin told Elphy, she nods.

But before Avelin could leave, the girl holds her hand “Avelin~ Why not stay for awhile? Listen to Elphy~ Yvona said she’s amazing~~” she said.

Yvona sighs, “Ailla...” she puts the flute down on a table and turns to them, “She might be busy, don’t be stubborn.” she told the girl.

Ailla pouts, “But! You said! Elphy, right?” Elphy nods, “You said! Elphy have! A mysterious power! Inside her! Like! Enn!” Ailla said, pointing at her at every phrases.

Avelin’s eyes widens, “Enn you meant... The Bard Enn?” she asked.

“Who’s.. Enn?” Elphy asks them.

Yvona stands up, “Just an old friend...” she told her, looking at her from head to toe. 

“Are you sure that Elphy have the same mysterious power that the Bard Enn once had?” Avelin asked.

"I'm not sure but I feel like she does..." Yvona told her.

Yvona looks to Ailla, she nodded and shows Elphy some instruments.

“And now your test will begin! Choose an instrument and play for us!” Ailla told her.

“But I... I never tried any instruments before...” Elphy told them.

“Don’t worry, for you, it might come naturally.” Yvona said.

Avelin decided to stay and watch Elphy as she checks each instruments. Then Elphy sees the Violin, she stares at it in curiosity.

“A Violin? Are you sure? That’s a tough instrument. It took me time to get a good note.” Ailla told her, giggling.

“Hmm..” Elphy just stares at it before holding it.

Yvona sighs and helps her to handle it, “Like this... Now... think of a melody and play. It will come naturally for you, I just know it.” she told her.

The other students inside seem to cover their ears a bit, Ailla seem to do too. Elphy takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, thinking of a melody. Suddenly Eiren comes in mind, what kind of music would surround her favorite instructor? When she begun to play, they were astounded, even Yvona herself. _(She's playing Eiren's theme)_

The students uncovers their ears and listens to her play. Avelin was also shocked, specially when Elphy started to emit somekind of red energy. Yvona and the others can see this, Ailla seems pretty amazed with her eyes glittering. When Elphy finishes, Ailla and the other members of the Music Club claps for her.

“Wow! She’s actually pretty good at this! Are you sure it’s your first time handling a Violin?” a guy with a hat asked, Elphy nodded shyly.

“What did you think... before you play? What did you feel?” Yvona asked.

“Hmm... I thought about Miss Eiren, my instructor for chain blade training. I’ve thought about her helping me to get stronger so I wanted to be as strong as Aerishya or the Alban Knights so that I could protect them, so that I could fight beside them. It felt like... my destiny.” Elphy told them, Yvona’s eyes widens.

Ailla pouted though. “But I didn’t feel Bard Enn’s power in her... Yvona, are you sure she have it? She only performed a Music Skill.” she told her. 

Elphy was surprised to hear that, “A music skill?” she asked, Ailla nodded.

“You were surrounded with a red aura and I could feel you getting stronger! What was that skill again, Yvona?” Ailla asked.

Yvona sighs, “You should really remember the things that Miss Starlet teaches us.” she told her then turns to Elphy, “That skill is called Battle Overture. It gives additional strength to you and to those who you want to support. It’s a support skill, most of the Music skills are.”

“A new talent then...?” Elphy mumbled.

“Now you have four talents... You never fail to amaze me, Elphy.” Avelin told her, she blushes.

Now Yvona and the others are surprised, “Four? You already have your first two talents then?” Yvona asked, she nodded. A grin appears in her face, “Interesting... This is a first in the academy...” she said. _It’s probably not Bard Enn’s power that I felt in her, but her own... It seems so similar so I thought she have her soul... But I know it’s impossible... After all Enn is already..._

“Let’s have her Yvona!” Ailla told her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“She still have to sing.” Yvona told her.

Elphy blushes at this, since the song she only knows was the one she made. A song she made out of her feelings for Talvish. She glances at Avelin then back to the two who was arguing about instantly accepting her or if she’s continuing the test with singing.

The guy with the hat yawns as he watches the others. Finally Ailla sighs, giving up. Yvona turns to Elphy.

“Ok, now you sing. Last part of the exam.” Yvona told her.

Elphy looks at her shyly, “Uhm... what song...?”

Yvona takes her flute and plays a familiar tone.

“Yvona made a new song?” Ailla asked the guy behind them, he just shrugs.

But Elphy seems familiar with it, after all, it was the song she created. _So she really did hear me... But for her to memorize the whole tone... It’s amazing..._ Elphy takes a deep breath before following the beat.

_When it beats like this,  
My memory keeps unwavering.  
And I suddenly feel   
Like I’m falling to the abyss.  
Lost with words, lost in time  
At the end..._

There was a long pause after that but the music successfully drives it away with a perfect continuous tune.

_All I could see  
Are faint lights of memories  
I tried to fade  
But the feelings would stay_

Elphy begun to emit a calming aura, Ailla and the others started to feel drowsy including Avelin. Yvona notices this and stops the music so Elphy stops too, but a bit surprised. Ailla immediately shakes her head, Avelin was blinking, thinking what just happened.

“That was... a Lullaby...” the guy behind them said, yawning. “Now I can sleep.. Thanks, Elphyyy...” he said, falling asleep.

“Nele!!” Ailla exclaimed and sighs.

“A Lullaby?” Avelin asked, Yvona nodded.

“Another skill...” Yvona mumbled then smiles at Elphy, “Alright. We’ll take you in... Welcome.. to the Music Club. This will be our place everytime we have a meeting...” she told Elphy.

Elphy suddenly felt warm in the inside and smiles, “Thank you! I think.. I think I’ll love my stay here!” she told them.

Avelin smiles, “Isn’t that great... Well I should be going now. Enjoy, Elphy.” she said before leaving the cafe.

Ailla smiles, “Now I’m going to teach you how to dance!! You probably can learn Dance of Death!!!” she said.

“That’s too advanced.” Yvona said, sighing. “I apologize about her, she’s just too enthusiastic.” she told her. “For a proper introduction, I’m Yvona. The leader of the club, this is Ailla and the sleeping one is Nele. That other guy on the corner is Hamelin and that blond guy waving at you is Austen. We have two instructors, Miss Starlet and Miss Briana.” she told her.

Elphy nods, “It’s nice to meet everyone. I’m Elphy, a Milletian.” she told them, bowing.

“Oh! The Milletian!” Austin exclaimed, “I’ve been hearing rumors about you but I can’t believe you would choose this club! haha! Welcome anyway!” he said.

“Yvona chose her!” Ailla told him, pouting.

“It’s usually like this here, I hope you won’t mind them when they get noisy.” Yvona told Elphy, she nodded.

“It’s a very lively club, I wont mind~” Elphy said, smiling. Yvona smiles back softly.

~To be continued...


	22. Risk of Having Multiple Talents

Yesterday, Yvona told Elphy about their various activities and when their meetings are held. Yvona also gave her the violin as a gift for joining the club and a book about Music Skills. She’s reading it right now while sitting on a bench in the training grounds. She arrived early and there are only few students chilling. 

“Good morning, Elphy!” she heard Pihne said. She looks at her and waves. “What are you reading?” she asked, sitting beside her.

“Ah, Yvona lend it to me. It’s a book for Music Skills.” Elphy told her.

“You can use Music Skills too??” Pihne asked in surprise, she nodded. “Wow... Four Talents... Have you told the principal yet about it?” she asked.

Elphy looks at her, confused “Do I need to?” she asked, Pihne nodded.

“Whenever a student gets more than three talents, they are always required to tell the Principal about it. Sometimes, its for her to monitor them to see if the power inside them is stable. If it’s unstable, she will make them forget a skill that they don’t really need.” Pihne told her.

“Oh... Hmm... I guess I will tell her later...” Elphy said, a hand on her chest.

Pihne smiles, “I’ll come with you if you’re nervous~” she told her.

“Really?” Elphy asked with a smile.

“Yeah! We’re friends aren’t we?” Pihne told her, Elphy giggles as she nods.

Elphy continues to read her book while Pihne looks at the sky. Later on, she suddenly asked,

“Are you going to confess your feelings to Talvish?” 

Elphy's face turns bright red and turns to her in surprise, “W-Wha---”

Pihne giggles, “Are you?” she asked again.

Elphy hides her face behind the book, mumbling “I-I don’t know...It seems unnecessary... If I tell him, I might bother him... He’s a very busy person...” she told her.

“Aww it’s not unnecessary! It might knock some sense in Talvish’ stone hard heart~” Pihne told her, laughing. “Well.. He’s not really that stone hard, it’s just hard for him to express feelings to other people outside the Alban Knights. He’s a very nice person that’s why I’m cheering for you~” Pihne said, smiling.

“But still... I don’t know if I can confess... I get too nervous just thinking about it.” she told Pihne.

Pihne hums before getting an idea, “How about writing him a letter? Not just any letter but a love letter~” she told her.

“Lo-Love letter?” Elphy asked, she nodded.

“With that you can gather up your thoughts and write whatever you want to tell him. About what you think of him or how you begun to like him. It can be a normal letter or a poetic one~ It’s fine if you’ll keep your identity hidden, that what makes love letters exciting~ And with that, when you finally gathered up your feelings, you can tell him using the letter that you’re ready to meet him to confess.” Pihne told her.

Elphy seem to like this idea and doesn’t have any objection doing it. She smiles and nods.

“I’ll be giving it to him so when you’re done, tell me~” Pihne said, giggling. 

Elphy nodded, “Thanks, Pihne.”

_Are you sure that is a wise action?_

“I hope I can put my feelings in the letter...” Elphy said, turning back to her book.

“If its you, I know you can.” Pihne told her, smiling.

Elphy giggles, nodding.

_Are you sure it’s going to work? I see no chance, he wont accept your love._

Elphy takes a deep breath and focuses on her book, “It will work...” she mumbled.

_I warned you._

Later on, their training started. Elphy told Stewart about her collection of pages, he told her that it’s fine to take time with it but it would be better if she can finish it too so that she can start learning the other intermediate skills. Stewart helped her practice shockwave too, but each usage tires her out because of how much mana it consumes.

Stewart claps, “Alright, that’s enough. You can rest for awhile, Elphy.” he told her, smiling.

Elphy nods and sits to where she was earlier, reading a book again. Pihne saw her resting so she approaches her.

“Are you free right now?” Pihne asked, Elphy nods. “Great! Wanna go visit the Principal now?” she asked.

Elphy perks up at this, “Oh yeah... Okay then. I’ll go tell Stewart.” she said, standing up and keeping her book.

She went to Stewart, telling him about it so he let her go. Elphy walks back to Pihne and both of them went to the Principal’s Office. Pihne knocks.

“Come in.” Morrighan said from the inside.

When Pihne opens the door, they saw that Cichol and Nao are also there. Morrighan smiles, seeing the two.

“Pihne, Elphy. Is there something that you need?” Nao asks.

Pihne smiles and enters with Elphy, “Elphy actually have something to share~” she told them and nudges her.

Now all eyes are on Elphy, she fidgets and takes a deep breath before telling them, “I have four talents.” she finally told them.

Nao and Morrighan’s eyes widens but Cichol doesn’t seem to be that surprised. It’s as if he knew this was going to happen. Morrighan stands and walks to Elphy, holding both of her hands. Elphy looks at her confused.

“Close your eyes and concentrate... I’m going to check if your powers are stable.” Morrighan told her.

Elphy nods and closes her eyes. Morrighan begun to see colors, four colors. It seems to be dancing with each other in harmony. She was surprised how stable Elphy's powers were, then she notices the sluagh, it doesn’t seem to be moving anywhere as if overwhelmed by the four powers. Morrighan smiles as she lets her hand go, Elphy opens her eyes and looks at her.

“It’s stable... Pretty stable. The most beautiful harmony of powers that I’ve ever seen. Even the sluagh seems to be overwhelmed. This way, the sluagh might even get defeated.” Morrighan told Elphy.

Cichol looks up at this, “Interesting.” he said.

Elphy smiles, “That’s good to hear!” Pihne told her, she nodded.

“If... you get another talent... Come to me again, okay? I’ll check your power again.” Morrighan told Elphy, she nodded. “You two can go now then~ Thank you for telling me.” she said.

Elphy and Pihne then left the office, Morrighan went back to her seat.

“You sure brought an interesting person from the outside.” Cichol told Morrighan.

“I’m surprised myself. I just hope she wont get anymore talents because of the risk it will give... Chaos will happen inside of her, she’ll suffer when those powers clashes with each other... She’ll become unstable like the other students who perished from having too many talents... I didn’t know she could be that strong. ” Morrighan replied.

Nao nods, “Elphy's a mystery. Maybe all of the Milletians are.” she told them.

Pihne and Elphy arrives at the training ground and Elphy continues her training with shockwave. The other Alban Knights asked Pihne where she went then they told them about Elphy having four talents so she accompanied her to Morrighan’s office.

“Four... talents?” Caswyn asked.

Avelin nods at this, “I was there when we discovered about it. She even used two skills of Music... Battle Overture and Lullaby.” she told them.

Talvish was surprised at this, “I wonder if it’s related with her being a Milletian... They are a kind of mysterious people after all.” he told them, they nodded.

“But it’s Elphy~ Our friend~” Pihne told them.

Llywelyn and Altam smiles, nodding. Avelin can’t help but nod too. Pihne giggles then returns to her training.

Later on, during lunch time, Elphy was in the roof top again and just finished her lunch. She’s playing her violin, trying to make her song into a music like how Yvona played it in her flute. A white light then begun to surround her, she was a bit surprised but she continues on playing.

_It’s no use putting your feelings into a song. He’ll never know it._

_It’s just trying to pull me down... I won’t fall for it._ Elphy thought as she continues to play.

_I’m just saying the truth. You know how Talvish acts around you._

_Don’t fall for it but if I worry..._ She remembers what Yvona said then smiles, _Just put it into the music._

Her music suddenly changes and begun to emit a red aura, Battle Overture. Her music flows with so much determination and courage.

_...How could you be this strong when you are just a fragile girl??_

“Because my friends led me to the right path... They helped me become a better version of myself. I will never fall into your control.” Elphy said, continuing to play.

Then the sluagh suddenly stayed silent.

~To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the sluagh doesn't talk like this during the chain slasher quest but I decided to put more personality to it--


	23. Her Drive To Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo...maannyyyy... words of... 'eyes'-- XD

It was Samhain (Saturday) and Elphy decided to try writing a letter. Eirlys is with her friends so she’s the only one in their room right now. She had used more than five papers and haven’t made a good letter yet.

“Why is it so hard to write a love letter...? Aaaaaaaahhh...” Elphy groans. “From the heart... It should be from the heart...” she sighs and stretches her arms before writing again. 

_Have you wondered why the sky is so vast?  
Why the oceans seems so blue like a sapphire?  
Why your eyes resembles a calm sea?  
If only memories aren’t so fragile then I could have remembered._

_I want to know the mystery surrounding you and your ocean-like eyes_

Elphy's face suddenly turns bright red, “Ahh! I can’t to this!! This is just way too embarrassing! Aaaaahhh.....!” she cried out softly, covering her face.

The room was filled with silence and then Elphy looks at her paper, rereading it.

“W-Well... At least this one sounds better than before...” she mumbles before continuing to write.

_I might have become nosy but I can’t help but stare at your eyes.  
From the first time that I saw you reading under a tree,  
With the sunlight directed at you, you shine with great radiance that puts me at ease._

“O-Okay... I guess I’ll pause here for awhile...” Elphy said, folding the paper and putting it on her drawer.

Elphy stands and opens the window, there doesn’t seem to be any outsiders too so she decided to sit on the window’s frame.

“They are probably roaming around right now.” Elphy mumbles then she begun to hum while playing with her hair.

_The time flies by, whenever I think of you  
The sky gets dimmer, when I feel so down  
Ooh, how can I let the dark come?  
Ooh, how can I let the dark come?_

_When the ski~es turns to gray  
The melancholy inside me spreads  
I tri~ed to ho~ld my head  
But the fee~ling never fa~des..._

Avelin, Pihne and Altam passes by the girl’s dorm and hears a song. When they looked at where it came from, they saw Elphy by the window singing. Birds have come and staying at a nearby tree while some were on Elphy's hand.

“Elphy is singing~” Pihne said, smiling.

“But isn’t it dangerous to sit there?” Altam said in worry.

“It’s Elphy, she knows what she’s doing~ Don’t worry too much, Altam~” Pihne told him, giggling.

_But the~n my he~art skips a beat,  
It ne~ver sto~ps wandering.  
Whe~n I lo~oked at your face,  
I can~not he~lp but wish to fa~de a~way._

Pihne giggles, understanding the lyrics, “Ow look at our little Milletian~ She’s so in love~” she told them.

“Wait-- Elphy's in love??” Altam asked too loudly.

Elphy heard them and stares at them in shock, blushing madly. The birds flew away and Elphy covers her face with her hair.

Avelin playfully headchops Altam, “She heard you.”

“I’m sorry about that, Elphy~!!” Pihne told her.

“Whyyy are you guyssss heeerrreee?” Elphy asked.

Altam smiles apologetically as he scratches his head, “We were patrolling and heard you singing so we can’t help but stop and listen...” he told her.

Elphy grumbles.

“S-Sorry about that! But your voice is really nice! R-Right Pihne?” Altam turns to Pihne who nods.

Elphy stares at them and before she could say anything, the barrier suddenly wavered. The trio were alarmed, Altam and Avelin decided to run where the waver is from.

“I’m sorry, Elphy! We’ll talk again after this! For now stay there, ok??” Pihne told her before following the two.

Elphy nodded and stayed there, watching them go but part of her wants to help.

_If you go, you’ll be a burden again. They’ll have to protect you... again._

Elphy shakes her head, looking at her bed where three of her weapons are; staff, chain blade, crossbow and also her violin. Then she remembered what Yvona said.

“Music Skills are mostly support skills... huh...” Elphy said before smiling.

She picks up her violin, activates her mana shield and goes out of the dorm, running to the direction where the trio went off to. Elphy also asked Yvona before about the other skill she discovered and she said that it’s either Vivace or March Song. Vivace allows her or anyone to charge magic and alchemy faster than normal plus it also gives additional attack speed and March Song increases someone’s movement speed. She hopes it’s Vivace, she might need it to support the others. When she saw where the fight was, she used hide and sneaks around.

“AAH! They have a blinker with them!” Altam cried out then a blinker comes after him. 

When it caught him, his movements begun to slow down and he kneels to the ground wincing in pain. Caswyn shoots bolts to the blinker but it doesn’t seem to have any effect.

“Tsk, blinkers and their protection when using that move...” Caswyn mumbles, running from behind the blinker so when it let go of Altam, he could sneak an attack.

Elphy finally found a good hiding spot and cancels her hide. She peeks to see what was going on. The Blinker finally let go of Altam so Pihne rushes beside him to heal him, Caswyn runs towards the Blinker but Elphy can see that he’ll need more speed.

“I have to do Vivace... Please let it be Vivace...” Elphy mumbled before playing a tune. She tried remembering the feeling she had before when she used the skill. She thinks of the Alban Knights, she wanted to support them.

Suddenly Caswyn felt different, his body was covered in white aura and he ran faster. Slashing the Blinker before it could turn around.

“A music?” Talvish asked, looking around but seeing no one.

“One blinker down! Let’s end this!” Avelin told them.

There are two more blinkers, Elphy plays again but this time their bodies were covered in blue energy. Enduring Melody, a music skill that she learned from the book that Yvona lent her.

When the blinker caught Llywelyn, he was surprised how it doesn’t affect him so much.

“Don’t worry about me, attack the other blinker!” Llywelyn told them, they nodded and focused the blinker. “Someone is supporting us...” he said, looking around. Then suddenly sees someone’s white hair peeking from behind a tree. “Isn’t that... Argh!” he falls when the blinker releases him. He quickly brings out his dual guns and shoots at the blinker behind him, killing it.

Pihne goes to him and heals him, “Are you ok?” she asked.

Llywelyn nodded as she stood up, “Did Elphy followed us here again?” he asked her.

Pihne shakes her head, “No, she was at her dorm.” then her eyes widens, “Oh no, I hope she didn’t follow us..” she said, looking around in worry.

Avelin looks at them, “But this music... It’s clearly hers.” she said.

Talvish gritted his teeth, “Why does she keep following us whenever there’s a dangerous battle?” he asked, a bit annoyed.

_I told you._

Elphy shakes her head and continues to play her violin, giving them strength this time.

“But if she didn’t play to support us, the Blinkers would have gotten us again!” Altam told Talvish in a serious tone.

Talvish’ eyes widens at this and sighs, “Y-You’re right... I’m just... I just want her to be safe, that’s all.” he said and Elphy was able to hear it. Pihne smiles.

Elphy blushes and smiles, continuing to play a music.

The barrier wavers again, this time a group of Shadow Lancers entered through the barrier. With Elphy's Battle Overture, they were able to defeat them easily.

“Amazing... This additional power...” Altam said, astounded.

Caswyn nods, “... Her power’s too strong...” he told them.

“Wow, for Caswyn to say that... Elphy must have impressed him so much.” Llywelyn said, grinning a bit.

Talvish suddenly runs in front of them, blocking an incoming attack from a werewolf.

“Ah, you felt my presence?” he asked.

“W-When did he?? I didn’t feel the barrier waver!” Avelin exclaimed.

Elphy was alarmed of their panic and peeks, seeing Talvish blocking a huge wolfman’s attack. He seems to be being pushed back.

“Talvish...” Elphy mumbles then takes a deep breath before playing Battle Overture for him, _I want to support him!!_

Suddenly Talvish felt a sudden surge of strength, he pushed the wolfman who seems to be surprised of Talvish’ sudden strength.

Then his ears twitches, hearing the music “Ah... I see... You have a support from the shadows. No wonder. Is this a new member of the Alban Knights? This rank of music... It’s unbelievably strong.” he said.

Talvish was just glaring, “Who are you?” he asked.

The wolfman grins, “Pennar is what they call me. Let’s just say I’m one of Brilluen’s friends~” he said before jumping backwards. “To be honest, I’m just here to greet you. Be sure to tell that Goddess of yours than one day, a huge army from our side will come and bring this academy to ruins.. Hahahaha!!” he told them before running away, again the barrier didn’t waver when he left.

Talvish sighs and sheathes his sword before turning to a tree where he felt a presence all this time. He walks towards that tree, the others watching him confused.

“Where are you going?” Pihne asked.

Elphy puts her violin down and sighs as she felt her left hand feeling numb from playing the violin. Suddenly someone pulls her from the tree, the others gasps.

“It’s Elphy!” Altam exclaimed.

Elphy looks at the person who pulled her, surprised. She blushes when she realizes that it was Talvish.

“Elphy...” Talvish sighs, “So you’ve been here this whole time?” he asked, she nodded.

“I-I’m sorry if I followed you guys again... But I wanted to help.” Elphy told them. “I-I know it’s dangerous! But I’m prepared for this, I’m not like my old self who needs to be protected!” she told him which surprised Talvish and the others.

“Elphy...” Talvish let go of her hand and scratches his head, “We knew how strong you really are right now and we really appreciate you supporting us from the shadows but know that... Doing it is still dangerous. You’re still a student of the academy.” he told her.

Avelin and the others just watched. Elphy takes a deep breath, “Then, Talvish.” she looks at him confidently, her emerald eyes full of determination “Let me join the Alban Knights!”

~To be continued...


	24. Sick But In Love

It was night time already and Elphy is lying down in bed, thinking about what she told Talvish earlier.

_“Let me join the Alban Knights!” Elphy told Talvish._

_Avelin and the others were surprised._

_“W-What...?” Talvish asked, confused._

_“I’m going to join the Alban Knights, I’m going to protect this academy too! This academy is filled with so many precious memories and with what the guy said earlier... about bringing this place to ruins... I won’t allow it! So please, let me join!” Elphy told him._

_“T-That’s...” Talvish looks away._

_Avelin walks to the two, Elphy turns to her, “Elphy... You must know that to be with us, the Alban Knights, you must possess a Divine Light...” she told her._

_Llywelyn follows, “I don’t want... to put your hopes down but Elphy... I don’t feel any divine lights in you... so... I’m sorry, you can’t.” he told her._

_“Oh...” Elphy stays quiet before laughing, one painful laugh that Pihne can actually feel, “How stupid am I... Of course... Even though I’m this strong without the divine light... I can’t still help...” she said._

_Pihne walks to her, “Elphy... We just--”_

_Elphy shakes her head and lets out a long sigh, “I’m ok, I’m ok. I just got too confident... But I understand... A divine light is a very important power for the Alban Knights...” she told them, smiling._

_Talvish smiles back, “I’m glad you understand... Pihne, can you accompany Elphy back to the dorm? We’ll stay here a bit more.” he told Pihne._

_Pihne nodded and accompanied Elphy back to the girl’s dorm. On their way, they are only filled with silence._

Elphy covers her eyes, “Why did I suddenly say that?” she mumbled.

_Because you’re too full of yourself._

“I just want to protect this academy...” she said.

_You alone can’t protect this academy, specially not with them._

“But I believe to my own powers... I want to join them and be there to support them..”

_Or maybe another of your methods to be closer with Talvish..._

Elphy's eyes widens, shaking her head “No.. No that’s not true...” she felt her tears streaming down. “I didn’t think of it like that... No...”

She curls up in bed, hugging a pillow. Trying to fight back in the thoughts against the sluagh.

Morning came, Eirlyn woke up first. It’s Imbolic (Sunday) so no classes. She got up and wrote a note, leaving it on Elphy's desk. After preparing, she left. Time have passed, 2-- no 3 hours had passed and Pihne didn’t see Elphy around the dorm’s cafeteria. Avelin was with her too, the two became worried and decided to visit Elphy in her dorm. When they reached her room, they knocked. No response.

Pihne knocks, “Elphy?”

No response.

Pihne nods at Avelin then she brings out a card and slides it on the device near the door. The door clicked open and the two went inside. They saw Elphy still on bed so they approached her quietly.

“Elphy?” Pihne tried calling out but then her eyes widens.

Elphy's face was red and was panting, Avelin touches her forehead.

“...She’s sick...” Avelin said, “Her temperature’s too high... Pihne, can you get Nurse Dilys or anyone in the infirmary? I’ll stay here to watch her.” she told her.

Pihne immediately nodded and runs outside.

Talvish, Llywelyn, Caswyn and Altam are on their way to the training grounds when they saw Pihne running.

“Oh Pihne!!” Altam greets, waving his hand but she didn’t seem to hear him.

“She seems to be in a hurry.” Llywelyn said.

Caswyn stares at Pihne before following her.

“Ah Caswyn!” Altam exclaimed. “What’s up with those two?” he asked, scratching his head.

Talvish was just quiet before continuing to walk towards the training grounds.

“Hey, isn’t that Nurse Dilys?” Llywelyn asked, seeing Pihne running back to where she came from. This time, Caswyn is following her, holding a box.

Talvish stops from walking and takes a long sigh before turning around, “Let’s go check on what’s happening.” he told them.

Llywelyn and Altam nods and the three of them followed Pihne. They soon reached the Girl’s Dorm and Pihne was talking with Caswyn.

“You can stay here, we’ll be checking on her.” Pihne told Caswyn, he nodded.

Talvish and the others walks to Caswyn as Pihne and Nurse Dilys goes inside the Girl’s Dorm.

“Did something happen?” Talvish asked Caswyn.

Caswyn turns to them, “Pihne said Elphy's fallen sick.” he told him.

Altam gasps, “Sick? I-Is she ok?” he asked.

“...We’ll know later. Nurse Dilys is there to check.” Caswyn told him.

Llywelyn looks at the building in worry, “Was it because of what happened yesterday?” he asked.

Talvish stayed quiet, clenching his fists. Caswyn notices this, “It’s not your fault.” he told him.

Nurse Dilys was checking Elphy temperature, “...40.13? T-That’s too high... I think it would be better to bring her to the Infirmary.” she told the two.

“I’ll go get one of the boys then. This is an emergency so one of them can come.” Pihne said, Avelin nodded and watches her leave.

“Do we also have to inform the Principal and Miss Nao?” Avelin asked.

“We should tell Miss Nao first... If this is not a normal fever then we’ll have to tell Miss Morrighan.” Dilys told her, Avelin nodded.

Caswyn sees Pihne leaving the dorm and coming to them.

“Can one of you come inside? We’ll have to move Elphy to the infirmary.” Pihne told them.

“H-How is she?” Altam asked.

Pihne shakes her head and sighs, “Her temperature is 40.13...” she told them.

Their eyes widens.

“I-I’ll--” Before Altam could finish what he’s gonna saw, Talvish walks to Pihne.

“I’ll go... I feel responsible for this.” Talvish told Pihne.

Pihne smiles, “Talvish, it isn’t your fault... It’s probably just an unlucky day for Elphy... or the sluagh got an opening and tried to strike... I dunno... But don’t blame yourself for this, ok?” she told him, he just nodded quietly then follows her inside.

When they arrived, Nurse Dilys was patting Elphy's face with a cold wet towel.

“M-Mom...” Elphy mumbles while holding Nurse Dilys’ hand tightly. “Don’t go...” she said.

“or... Maybe she started remembering things?” Pihne asked.

Avelin sighs, “She’s been like this... calling for her mom and asking her not to go...” she said.

Nurse Dilys stands when Elphy finally let her hand go and faces Talvish, “Thank you for coming. Can you carry her?” she asked.

Talvish nods and gently carries Elphy, _Her skin’s burning..._

They followed Nurse Dilys in the Infirmary, the others also followed them.

“I’ll go get Miss Nao.” Pihne said, leaving. Altam and Caswyn quickly follows her.

They arrived at the Infirmary and Talvish puts Elphy down on one of the beds and covers her with a blanket.

“...Talvish...” Elphy suddenly muttered.

Talvish looks at her in surprise, “Elphy?” he asked but she seem to stay asleep. “Hmm...”

“Oh no...” Nurse Dilys said, rummaging their medicine cabinet.

Llywelyn looks at her, “What’s wrong, Nurse Dilys?” he asked.

“I don’t have any medicine for fevers... I think we ran out... I’m sorry but can one of you accompany me to the academy’s storage?” Nurse Dilys asked.

Llywelyn smiles, “I’ll go.” he said then nods to Talvish before going out with Dilys.

Later on, Pihne, Caswyn and Altam arrives with Nao. Nao quickly sat down on the side of the bed and holds Elphy's hand.

“I’ll go try to visit her in the soulstream.” Nao told them, they nodded.

Nao closed her eyes.

She appears in the soulstream and saw Elphy in a corner, hugging her knees. A black miasma was surrounding her but when Nao approaches, it disappears.

“Elphy?” Nao tried calling out.

Elphy stayed silent.

“Come on Elphy, what’s wrong? Your friends are worried...” Nao told her.

Elphy perks up at this and looks at her, her eyes were red from crying, “Miss Nao...” she said softly. 

“Is it the sluagh?” Nao asked.

“...A bit yeah... Had a lot of argument with it... It’s too strong... Why is it like this? I thought I’ve overcome it..?” Elphy asked, tearing up.

“Elphy calm down... The more you doubt yourself, the more your fever will worsen...” Nao told her, holding her hands. 

Elphy shakes her head, “No.. I’m not doubting myself.. N-Not at all! No...” she said in panic. “Why can’t I be powerful enough?” she asked.

Nao looks at her, confused.

“I love this world... I love this academy... I love my friends... I...” Elphy tears up more, “I love Talvish... but I can’t do anything to stay by his side. I just can’t...”

This is where Nao realizes what the sluagh targeted. It was her heart, where all of her fragile feelings are. The sluagh knows what she’s so afraid of so it took it’s advantage to pull Elphy down to despair. Good thing, she isn’t that down yet.

“Don’t think like that... You are powerful Elphy... You can do anything to be by their side... to be... by his side..” Nao said, smiling, patting her back. “You’ll be alright, don’t be afraid. You might have been hurt from something that I know nothing of but I know that you are stronger than this Elphy... You proved it, not just to me, not just to Morrighan but to your friends. To the Alban Knights, to Eiren... to everyone...”

Elphy continues to cry but louder, Nao could see some sluagh slowly leaving her soul. It’s not gone yet, but it wasn’t able to stay in control. Elphy suddenly hugs Nao like a kid crying on their mother’s belly. Nao softly smiles, hugging her back.

Elphy slowly breathes normally again and became more calm. Llywelyn also returned with Nurse Dilys and was preparing Elphy's medicines.

Talvish have been in deep thoughts for the whole time and Avelin begun to worry for him. Altam and Pihne are just sitting quietly while Caswyn left earlier to do a partol while they stay. Pihne looks at Nao and Elphy, then smiles.

“She kind of looks better now... right?” Pihne asked.

Altam, Llywelyn and Avelin looks at Elphy before nodding.

“We have to thank Miss Nao for that...” Avelin said, smiling.

Pihne giggles.

Elphy calmed down but stays on hugging Nao, “This feels weird...” she said. “I know you’re not my..mom..yet...” she hugs her tighter, “I feel like you are...”

Nao smiles, blushing, “Aww Elphy... I’m glad to hear that... at least...” she said giggling. “So... You like Talvish?” she asked.

Elphy blushed before nodding, “Mhmm...”

Nao sadly smiles, “I see... I hope... You’ll bring light to his heart then...” she told her.

“Is there... something wrong with him?” Elphy asked.

“Well... He’s only close with those members of the Alban Knights. Sure he’s kind to others too but was never closer with them like how he would be with Avelin and the others. Plus.. There’s one more complicated thing about him... I’ll just wait until you find out about that.” Nao told her.

Elphy pouted on the last thing she said, “If ever I have a chance to find out about that...” she mumbled.

Nao giggles, “I don’t want to spoil anything and I don’t think you’re ready to hear it yet... So it’s the best if you are the one to discover it. Trust me, it will surprise you.” she told her.

“Okay...” Elphy said, still pouting.

Silence filled the soulstream then Nao begun to pat her head.

“Nao... I have... one... strange favor...” Elphy told her, she looks at her confused. “Can... Can I call you.. mom whenever we’re here?” she asked, blushing a bit.

Nao was surprised before giggling and hugging her tightly, “If that’s what you want then okay, I will let you call me mom.” she said, smiling.

Elphy smiles back, “Thank you... mom...” she said, smiling happily.

~To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't help but see Nao as my milletian's mom TwT  
> and I know Elphy's fever is pretty high buuuuut.... -w-


	25. Recovering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kind of short--

Nao opens her eyes and smiles, putting Elphy's hand down. She stands up and faces Pihne and the others.

“H-How is she?” Pihne asked, worried.

“You don’t have to worry anymore, she calmed down. Her fever should be going down now.” Nao told them.

Pihne, Altam, Llywelyn and Avelin sighs in relief. Talvish did too. Nao smiles at Talvish which gave back a confused look. 

She turns to Dilys, “Elphy will be staying here for awhile until her fever’s gone. Is that alright?” she asked.

Dilys nodded, “Of course, I’ll take care of her.” she told Nao, smiling.

“Thank you. Now, I’ll be returning to my office.” Nao told them and leaves the room.

Pihne smiles, sitting on a chair beside the bed, “I’m glad Miss Nao calmed her down! I was so worried!” she said.

Llywelyn nods. Dilys walks to them holding a thermometer and she puts it on Elphy's underarm.

“Alright, I guess we should do our patrol now.” Avelin told them, Talvish and the others nodded then they left the Infirmary.

Meanwhile in the faculty in the next day.

Merlin was talking with Eiren, “Hey Eiren, I got your runestone!” he said, showing the purple runestone.

Eiren smiles, “Oh thanks!” then she felt something ominous about the runestone and asks, “That’s a pure high-concentrated runestone right? I just want to make sure.”

Merlin grins, “Of course it is!! I double checked it before taking it from the researcher that I asked.” he told her.

“Hmm... Well, if it’s you then it is safe.” Eiren said, taking the dorcha. “Now I just have to wait till Elphy gets well.” 

“Elphy's not feeling well?” Merlin asked.

“You didn’t know? She fell sick yesterday and now she’s staying in the Infirmary.” Eiren told him, keeping the runestone. “While Aerishya’s away, I’ll be training with her instead~ I’ve been wanting to train her myself~” she said, giggling.

Merlin grins, “She’ll be happy~” he said.

It was already lunch time and Pihne decided to stop by the Infirmary. When she arrives, she saw Elphy already awake and eating porridge. Dilys was beside her, checking the thermometer.

“Hello, how’s Elphy?” Pihne asked.

Elphy nods quietly at Pihne as a greeting, she smiles at her.

“She’s doing good, her fever went down to 37.49.” Dilys told Pihne before walking back to her desk.

Pihne sits on a chair near Elphy and watches her sleep, “Glad you’re doing fine~ We’re really worried.” she told her.

“Mhm... Sorry if I made all of you worry...” Elphy softly said. “And... I’m sorry about last time too... I don’t know what gotten into me to suddenly say that I wanted to join the Alban Knights...”

Pihne smiles, “We don’t mind that, we’re just really... surprised... Talvish isn’t really mad at you, he’s just worried. Plus the fact that you can be stubborn and sneak out to support us really made him too attentive to his surrounding.” she told her, chuckling a bit.

Elphy giggles, “I guess I’ll just do my best to be stronger than this me... I thought I’m stronger than the sluagh but...” she said, pausing a bit.

Pihne holds her hand, “We’re here... Whatever happens, we’ll be here. Ok?” she told her, Elphy nods.

Silence filled the room as Elphy finishes her food and then she drank her medicine before looking outside of the window since her bed was beside one.

“So... How’s the love letter?” Pihne suddenly asked, grinning.

Elphy blushes not because of the fever, “Uhm... It’s almost done I guess... Maybe this week... I can already give it to Talvish with your help.” she told her.

“That’s great! It will be a good step!” Pihne said with a big smile.

_A good step to fall down again. *laughs*_

Elphy winces a bit then fidgets with her hands, “I don’t know what he’ll feel about it though...” she mumbles.

Pihne smiles, “Oh don’t worry about that. I’ll tell you when he reads it~” she told her then stands up, “Well, take a rest now. I’ll be having my lunch~”

Elphy nodded, “See you later then.” she said.

Pihne smiles and leaves the Infirmary. Elphy was about to lie down when Eiren comes inside. She turns at her and Eiren looks back.

“Oh, are you about to rest?” Eiren asked.

Elphy sat up again, “Mhmm.. But it’s okay.” she said smiling.

Eiren smiles back and walks towards her, suddenly she pinches her cheeks.

“S-Shensheeiii... Uwaaaaa...” Elphy groans.

Eiren smiles and stops, patting her cheek “Maybe I should do a Mind Setting class for you too~” she said, giggling.

Elphy pouts, touching her cheeks, “I’m already fine, Sensei. Mo-- Miss Nao helped me calm down and I was able to take control of the sluagh again...” she told her.

Eiren sighs, sitting down “That’s great then... We should really do something about the sluagh... We might need to defeat it but you’re probably not ready for that yet...” she told her.

Elphy tilts her head, “Defeating the sluagh?” she asked.

Eiren nods, “I told Aerishya about it too... Let’s say it’s.. successful..” she said with a bit of hesitation. “When I’m able to teach you 5 or 6 skills, we can try. Its much more effective if you’re stable.”

Elphy nodded, “I’ll practice hard and defeat the sluagh!” she said with determination.

Eiren pats her, “And I’ll be training you~ Merlin have given me the runestone so now I can train you personally~” she told her.

Elphy shows a big smile, “Ahh, now I’m so pumped up! I should get well soon.. Mhmm!!” she said, giggling.

“Take your time to recover~” Eiren told her as she pat her head, Elphy nodded. “But don’t push yourself, okay?”

“I’ll try~” Elphy said then Eiren pinches her again, “N-Nyuuuu.. Shensheiiii....”

Eiren stops and laughs, Elphy pouts before laughing with her. Soon Eiren left and Elphy went back to rest.

On Elphy's stay in the Infirmary, a lot of her friends visited her, not just the Alban Knights. Kanna, Logan, Dai and Kaour visited her, bringing some fruits and flowers. Yvona and Ailla visited her too, playing a soothing music while she rest. Nao visits her from time to time and both of them spend their time in the soulstream talking about things so no one could hear them.

After some few days, Elphy's fever disappeared but before she continue her training in the training sessions, she decided to go to the Dungeon Stadium to try getting the page 3 of Thunder. She was able to fight the Cat Sith Wizards alone now thanks to chain blade and magic combos. She also decided to have those two weapons as her main because she feels more comfortable with it. When she successfully gets the third page, she left the Dungeon Stadium and headed to the training grounds. She also told Eiren that she’d be learning archery skills with Castanea and so that she can get used to her Falcon’s power. Eiren allowed her too and set asides the runestone. She still feels that something is off with the runestone than Merlin gave her. It can’t be corrupted... right?

~To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the next chapters are going to be long again! xD


	26. A Letter From The Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here to give you an early OOC warning uwu

A week had passed and Elphy was able to complete the book of Thunder then Stewart finally taught her Thunder. Stewart then gave her another quest and she chose to learn Fireball next. She also learned the skills of archery with Castanea’s help so now she’s ready to continue her training with Eiren. Elphy woke up quite early so that she can visit Pihne in her dorm. It took Elphy some time before she knocks.

“P-Please wait...” a different voice said from the inside, it must be Pihne’s dorm-mate. Soon, the door opens revealing a beautiful lady with light brown hair. She was just staring silently at Elphy.

Elphy tries to smile, “H-Hello... Uhm, I’m Elphy. I’m here to see Pihne, is she already awake?” she asked.

“Ahh... Mhmm...I’m Effie... I’ll go..call her.” Effie told her shyly before going inside.

Later on Pihne walks towards the door, a towel wrapped around her hair, “Elphy! Good morning! What brings you here?” she asked with an obvious grin.

Elphy blushes and shows an envelope with a red heart on the center. Pihne’s eyes glimmers and takes it.

“Wow! You’ve finished your first letter! Got it, I’ll give this to him when I get to our office~” Pihne told Elphy.

Elphy nods, “O-Okay... Don’t tell him that I was the one who gave it, okay?!” she told her, stuttering.

Pihne giggles, “Of course! Ahahaha, now I can’t wait to see how he would react!” she said.

“Hahaha...Uhm.. I will go now then. T-Thanks Pihne, I’ll see you later!” Elphy told her before running back to her room. Pihne waves at her before closing the door and putting the letter in her bag.

Later on, Pihne was ready to go and decided to leave with Effie. Her dorm-mate heads to a different building while she went to their office. When she arrived, the others are already there except for Talvish. Altam and Llywelyn are eating their sandwiches inside.

Pihne grins, “Talvish will scold you if he caught you two eating in here.” she told the two.

Llywelyn just smiles while Altam grins, “He wouldn’t know~ He always comes a bit late~” Altam said.

Avelin sighs, “But he often come early too.” she told him.

Then as if on cue, the door opens revealing Talvish. Pihne had sat beside Caswyn and grins at Altam who was looking at him in surprise. Llywelyn seem to have finished his sandwich.

“...Altam, what did I say about eating inside the office?” Talvish asked, walking to his seat.

Altam quickly finishes it and drinks his water, “Just for now! For nooow!” he told him, Talvish chuckles as he sat down.

“Ah Talvish! I have something to give you~” Pihne said, rummaging her bag.

Talvish and Caswyn looks at Pihne then she brings out Elphy's envelope. Llywelyn stares at the envelope, a bit surprised. Avelin was just looking at it suspiciously.

“Oh, what’s that?” Altam asked.

“You see, a fellow student came to my dorm and gave this to me~ She’s so shy to give it to Talvish in person so she asked me to give it to you instead~” Pihne told Talvish who seems speechless.

“That’s... a love letter isn’t it?” Llywelyn asked, grinning a bit.

“What?! A love letter for Talvish? Who’s the girl??” Altam asked in shock.

Pihne grins, “Sorry but she wants her identity to be hidden. Here, Talvish~” she said, handling the letter to him.

“Should I really...” Talvish stares at the letter.

Avelin sighs, “It’s probably just some kind of appreciation letter.” she said.

“But it have hearts on it, Avelin. Hearts.” Llywelyn said, still grinning. He turns to Talvish, “You wont lose anything if you read it you know.” he told him.

Talvish sighs and takes the letter, he looks at them and saw them watching him. He opens the envelope and takes out a letter.

 _I wonder what Elphy wrote~_ Pihne thought in wonder and interest.

_Have you wondered why the sky is so vast?  
Why the oceans seems so blue like a sapphire?  
Why your eyes resembles a calm sea?  
If only memories aren’t so fragile then I could have remembered._

_I want to know the mystery surrounding you and your ocean-like eyes  
I might have become nosy but I can’t help but stare at deeply into you.  
From the first time that I saw you reading under a tree,  
With the sunlight directed at you, you shine with great radiance that puts me at ease._

Llywelyn smirks, seeing Talvish’ cheeks slowly reddening. _It is a love letter~ I wonder from whom..._ He looks at Pihne who is giggling watching as Talvish read the letter.

_Your whole being is still a mystery for me,  
But whenever I see you help people in need I can't help but fall.  
I'm just a normal and shy girl but I do hope my feelings will soon reach you,  
This is the first letter but definitely not the last._

Talvish tries to look for a sender but there isn’t any names, he sighs and looked at the others, “What?” he asked.

“How was it? How did you feel??” Pihne asked, eager to know his thoughts.

“...It was.. a fine letter.” Talvish said, folding the paper and putting it back inside the envelope but he can’t hide his slight blush.

Caswyn leans to Pihne so she turned to him, grinning. Then he got the idea who the sender was, slightly smiling. Altam looks at the two of them, “Does the two of you know the sender??” he asked.

“Now do we...?” Pihne asked, humming.

Caswyn just looked away, “...Probably.” he mumbled.

“Aw come on!” Altam pouted.

Pihne turns to Talvish again, who was staring at the envelope in complete confusion. “So~ What do you think Talvish?” she asked.

“...I... don’t know... I guess I’m a bit happy about how she feels about me... But I don’t know...” Talvish told them, glancing around.

“This is the first time I see Talvish being unsure and baffled.” Llywelyn said, amused.

Talvish sighs and keeps the envelope, “It’s unexpected. I was mostly hoping the letter was for Llywelyn.” he told him.

Llywelyn shrugs, “I get a lot though they give it to me personally.” he said.

“And rejected them, right?” Pihne asked, grinning a bit.

“Politely, yes.” he told her.

“Poor girls~” Pihne said. _I hope the same thing doesn’t happen to Elphy..._

Later on in the training grounds, Elphy was waiting for Eiren. She heard someone running and thought it was Eiren but she saw Starlet instead.

“Hi Elphy~ Eiren told me to tell you that she won’t be able to come today until the next two days. She suddenly had an emergency so she had to leave the academy for awhile.” Starlet told her.

“Oh.. Is she ok?” Elphy asked, a bit worried.

Starlet smiles, “She is. She tends to be like that, though she always mentions that it’s part of her self training.” she told her.

“Ah... Hmm... Okay. I guess I’ll just practice on my Music.” Elphy said, bringing out her violin.

Starlet smiles, “I can help you, I’m your Club Adviser after all~” she said.

Elphy nodded then both of them had a long time discussion about music and it’s skills.

“Dance of Death?” Starlet asked, Elphy nodded.

“Ailla said that I should try learning it but Yvona said it’s still too advanced for me.” Elphy told her.

Starlet nodded, “Well, it is an advanced skill... But...” she said, looking at Elphy then smiles, “If you pass my test then I’ll teach you that skill myself~”

Elphy's eyes widens, “R-Really?” she asked, Starlet nods. “T-Thank you! What kind of test am I supposed to do?” she asked.

“Hmm... Let’s see...” Starlet then looks at the Alban Knights then smiles. “Come.” she told Elphy as she walks towards the group.

Elphy looks at her confused and just follows her, Pihne smiles seeing the two. The others turns to them.

“Oh Elphy, hello~!” Pihne greeted, Elphy shyly waves.

“Hello, is it ok if I talk with everyone?” Starlet asked, they all approached her.

“What is it?” Talvish asked, Elphy blushed seeing him then stares down to her violin.

“I’m wondering if it’s alright for Elphy and I to come this coming Samhain?” Starlet asked them which surprised the group.

“What for, Miss Starlet?” Llywelyn asked.

“I’m planning on giving Elphy a special test for her to learn a new music skill. So I’m thinking of having her support you while you fight the outsiders.” Starlet told him.

“Oh, just like before!” Altam said, smiling.

Starlet looks at him in surprised, “She... did that before?” she asked, they nodded with Talvish and Avelin sighing. She looks at Elphy and giggles, “I see! Then that’s great! At least she have an experience~”

Elphy fidgets with her violin.

“If it’s for a test... I think it’s fine... but make sure to have some distance away from us because the battle would be dangerous.” Avelin told Starlet.

“Of course, we’ll stay at the far back.” Starlet told them.

“Alright then.” Talvish said before turning back to his training.

Elphy watches him leave then Pihne nudges her and whispers, “He was able to read it, you could have seen his reaction~” she told Elphy, giggling.

Elphy blushes, “O-Oh.. mhmm...” 

“Come on Elphy, you have to train your music skills while Samhain is far.” Starlet told her, she nodded and followed Starlet back to where they are earlier.

“Now, direct your support to me and I’ll check the level or rank of your music.” Starlet told Elphy.

Elphy nodded and started playing, soon both of them gets covered with a red aura.

“Hmm, Battle Overture.” Starlet said in interest as she begun to feel Elphy's support. “This is amazing, no wonder Eiren is always happy whenever she talks about you.” she told Elphy who blushes in return. “Hmm... This energy.. If I’m not mistaken, it would be around 7 or 6... Alright, next one.”

Elphy switches the tune of her music while focusing on supporting Starlet, soon both of them got surrounded with a white aura. Starlet tries to feel it’s effect to know which skill it was.

“Oh, Vivace.. This is quite nice, it’s 5.” Starlet said, nodding. “Ok, next.”

Elphy nods and plays another music, this time they are both surrounded by a blast of white energy. Starlet nods at this and walks around, surprised at the effect it gives.

“March Song... Wow, this must be around 4 or 3...” Starlet said, amused.

Elphy smiles then starlet signals her to do the next skill, she nodded and changes the music. This time, a blue energy envelopes both of them. Starlet’s eyes widens.

“Your Enduring Melody.... It’s....1.....” Starlet said, Elphy looks at her confused. She smiles, “1 is the highest level or rank of a skill... Your drive to protect others must have improved it so much.” she told her.

Elphy smiles and softly nodded, “I want to be their support... After all the help they’ve done...” she told her.

Starlet smiles warmly, “Ah.. Yes... It’s a wonderful drive...” she said, signaling Elphy to stop so she did. “Well, now all we have to do is wait for Samhain~ For now, you can do whatever you want. You have 3 days free because Eiren isn’t here.”

Elphy nodded, “Okay. I’ll go hunt some pages for Fireball then.” she said.

Elphy went to Stewart for her permission then she left. She didn’t ask the others for help because she believes that she can already fight alone.

~To be continued...


	27. A Battle Against Caswyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fighting scenes agaaainnn TwT

The next day during the mock battle, few students volunteered and Padan was watching them fight, impressed on how strong every students have become. He watched as the current pair help each other up before going back to the Nurse’s side.

Padan looks around, “Alright, anyone else? We still have a few more hours left before this day ends!” he told them. He waited but only got greeted by silence, he grins “Ah... another silence.”

Then Caswyn stood up, the other Alban Knights stared at him and Padan turns to him.

“What’s up Caswyn?” Pihne asked but he just walks towards Padan.

“What is it?” Padan asked then Caswyn glances at where Elphy was sitting.

Elphy felt his gaze and got nervous, _Is he... Is he looking at me?_

Caswyn tells Padan something that surprised him.

“Are you sure...?” Padan asked, glancing at where Elphy was sitting. She gets much more nervous.

“What’s up with Caswyn?” Altam asked, both hands behind his head.

Llywelyn shrugs, “I don’t know but it doesn’t feel good...” he said.

Padan takes a deep breath, “Alright, here’s the next match! Caswyn versus Elphy, the Milletian!” he told them.

Elphy gasps, Llywelyn’s eyes widens and the others were the same.

“What is Caswyn thinking??” Pihne asked, getting worried. “Elphy doesn’t stand a chance against him!” she said, Llywelyn nodded.

“This is a special request so I do hope you’ll fight him.” Padan said.

“Oh my god! A special request? I wonder why?”

“Maybe Caswyn wanted to test her strength? She’s been pretty strong after all!”

“Probably! Go Elphy!”

“Yes, fight! Fight!”

Talvish looks around, “The students seem to like this match... Now what will you do... Elphy.”

Elphy then stands, holding her chain blade and her staff on her back, “I-I accept his challenge!” she said with determination.

Talvish’ eyes widens. Pihne panicked more, “Is she serious?? Caswyn, be easy to her ok???” she told Caswyn who just stayed quiet watching as Elphy walked her way to the field.

Padan stares at the two before raising his hand, “Let the mock battle begin!” he told them.

Caswyn brought out his crossbow and shoots at Elphy. She deflects each shots with her chain blade. She swings her chain blade at him, trying to snatch him but he quickly disappears from the spot. Elphy's ears twitches, turning behind her and there she saw Caswyn running towards her with his blades. Elphy switches to her staff and charges icebolts, shooting it to him. Caswyn just blocks each icebolts with his blades then jumps up, readying an x-cross slash.

“I-I don’t like this one bit... Shouldn’t we stop this match, Talvish?” Pihne asked him.

Talvish was just attentively watching the match, “Caswyn must have a good reason for challenging Elphy like this... We should at least wait.” he told her.

Pihne returns to the match in worry, “But... Elphy's in complete disadvantage.”

When Caswyn gets closer to Elphy, she quickly uses shockwave. He was thrown backwards but he was able to get back to his composure and lands on the ground on his feet. The field was filled with silence before Caswyn runs to Elphy again, and she in return runs to him too, changing to her chain blade. Elphy tried everything, Chain Impale, Chain Crush, and Chain Sweep... None of those three chain blade skills works, Caswyn is just too fast for her. He did multiple slashes and jabs, giving Elphy a lot of scratches. She kneels on the ground, touching her wounds.

“I-Isn’t this enough already?! Talvish, stop them!” Altam told Talvish, panicking.

Pihne was just watching the battle anxiously, “Caswyn...”

Caswyn begun to walk towards Elphy, changing to his crossbow. Elphy tries to stand but she somehow feels too tired.

“He’s just too strong...” Elphy mumbled. “What will I do, I will be defeated if this continues...”

“Elphy!” Pihne exclaimed, standing up. Avelin holds her hand as she shakes her head.

_I should have brought my violin instead... I should have brought it instead since I can use magic without a staff!_ Elphy thought to herself. _Then... I just have to sing! Even if Miss Starlet said that it’s too advanced for me..!_

Caswyn shoots at her, some were able to scratch her but one hits her in her leg.

“A-Ah!” Elphy cried out.

“Elphy!” Altam and Pihne exclaimed.

Llywelyn and Avelin were just watching but it’s obvious that they wanted to stop the fight.

_I have.. to sing..._ Elphy closes her eyes.

“I will fight... I have to fight... In this battle where they decide..” Elphy begun to sung as she tries to avoid Caswyn’s bolts.

Starlet was acting like Pihne and Altam then when she notices what Elphy was trying to do, his eyes widens. “She’s trying... To sing for the music skills but... Her level isn’t high to use it yet...” she mumbled.

“I can’t lose... Not today...I have to show them what I can do...” Suddenly, a red magic circle appears on the ground below the two. Caswyn’s eyes widens when he realizes that his speed has become slower.

“Even if the world holds me down, even when despair fills my heart...” Elphy looks at Caswyn, smirking. She begun to emit a red aura. “I won’t ever back down!” she pulled our the bolt on her leg and winces but she runs to Caswyn with her chain blade and swings it to him. He tried to dodge but because his movement became slower, he falls on his back and then Elphy jumps into the air, swinging her chain blade to him, giving him multiple cuts.

Padan was also surprised at the sudden change of tables, “So this is... a Milletian...” he mumbled.

Talvish and the others were also surprised but Pihne was suddenly filled with hope.

Caswyn slowly gets up and smirks, “So you have it in you after all...” he said.

Elphy looks at him, confused. Caswyn raised his hand, looking at Padan.

Padan blinks before announcing, “The mock battle is over! Elphy won against Caswyn! And now Elphy have given a place in the Alban Knights as a trainee!” he said which not only surprised Talvish but also the others.

“What?! An Alban Knight trainee? That’s why its a special match??” the students chattered.

“Caswyn... what did you...” Talvish mumbled, staring at Caswyn unbelievably.

Elphy falls backwards, sitting down as she feels both shocked and exhausted. Caswyn walks towards her and extends his hand.

“Can you stand?” He asked.

Even with him talking to her surprised her and just took his offer, helping her stand and walk to the Nurses.

“Uhm.. What do you mean about... being a trainee?” Elphy asked.

“Just like what I said... You’ll be a trainee... You’ll learn... the crusader skills.” Caswyn told her.

Soon the rest of the Alban Knights arrived and Talvish bombarded Caswyn with questions.

“Why did you suddenly do that? Us having a trainee? Didn’t Llywelyn said before that Elphy doesn’t have any divine light energy?? This will be against our own regulations!” Talvish told him, obviously mad.

Elphy was just watching while being treated by Pihne and Nurse Dilys.

“She might have a potential, you saw it yourself didn’t you?” Caswyn asked Talvish which put him in silence.

Llywelyn glares at Caswyn, “But you should have not forced Elphy with a battle.” he told him.

“She could have just said no from the start but she accepted my challenge. But what’s done is done, let’s just welcome her as a trainee.” Caswyn told them as he sat down. The other nurse started treating him.

Talvish sighs, rubbing his forehead.

“Uhm so... It wasn’t Talvish’ idea?” Elphy suddenly asked them.

Talvish shakes his head, “Not mine... I never wanted to have a trainee..” he said.

Elphy suddenly feels disheartened. Talvish realizes what he said and quickly turns to her.

“I-I didn’t mean it in a bad way... I’m just...” Talvish tried to say, Elphy shakes her head while smiling.

“It's okay... You don’t have to say anything...” she mumbled.

And silence filled the group until Talvish spoke again.

“Anyway... Caswyn, this will be your responsibility.” Talvish told him.

Caswyn stares at him, pokerfaced, “Why not you?” he asked.

“I’m busy.” Talvish said, arms crossed.

“Nah, you have plenty of free time.” Caswyn said, turning to Pihne.

Pihne gets his message and smiles, “Yeah, I think you should train her first Talvish. You’re our leader after all. And don’t worry after some few weeks or months... we’ll take the job of training her~” she told him.

Elphy blushes at this then she looks at Pihne, “Pihneee....” 

Talvish scratches his head, “Fine! Fine! I’ll do it. But I wont guarantee that she’ll have a divine energy just because I’m training her.” he told them.

Pihne giggles and Caswyn just nodded. The two decided to rest until the mock battles are over.

~To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the battle went too fast TwT I'm sorry about that


	28. Undiscovered Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be honest, I really don't know how divine light is really discovered o.e So whatever I wrote here might be wrong lol  
> But this is an AU soooo.. I guess it's going to be fine?

It’s another early morning, Elphy is writing another letter. She had to leave fast though because today, she’ll train with Talvish. She’s still not that confident if she’ll ever obtain the power of the divine light or if she’ll be able to control it knowing that she have a lot of powers inside of her right now.

_At the end, you only wanted power. More power to get stronger._

Elphy flinches, holding her head.

_And you were able to join the Alban Knights temporarily. How pleasant._

She shakes her head and decided to get ready for training. Pihne had given her a temporary clothing to use so she wore that. Like the Alban Knights, it will be her uniform while she’s a trainee. She tied up her long white hair and took her bag before heading out to the canteen to grab her food. When she got her food, she headed to the training ground while eating. When she arrived, she saw Pihne, Avelin and Caswyn already there.

Pihne waves at her, “Good morning, Elphy!” she greeted.

Avelin smiles, “That outfit actually suits you.” she said, Elphy smiles shyly.

“Morning.” Caswyn said.

Elphy stayed quiet, staring at him. Pihne giggles, “Caswyn, you totally scared our friend!” she told him.

“....” Caswyn just stayed quiet.

“While we’re waiting for the others, you can read this.” Avelin told Elphy, handling a pocket book. It seems to be the same one that Talvish was reading before.

Elphy nodded and takes the pocket book. She sat on a bench and reads as they wait for the others. While reading, she started feeling something stirring inside of her. She doesn’t know if it’s the sluagh or the powers resting inside her body but she knows that it’s something new and powerful.

_If you successfully gained this power, everyone in this place will fear you. You will be stronger than them, stronger than who you are right now. Isn’t that what you want?_

Elphy takes a deep breath before going back to reading.

_It’s all the same for every person. All they want is power to get more stronger. They greed for more and more until they become unstable. In the end, you’ll be the same... You’ll end up hurting your friends._

Elphy immediately closes the book, gritting her teeth. _No, it’s not like that. I promised to myself that I will do my best to control every powers that I gained with this body... If ever it runs unstable then.. I will let Miss Morrighan to her job..._

_How can you control it when you haven’t even defeated me? Hahaha! Your teacher, Eiren, must have abandoned you that’s why she have been gone for too long!_

Elphy shakes her head, covering her ears. But the voice was right inside her own mind.

_You won’t be able to do anything... You’re nothing but a weak person... Milletians are strong they say? Do they really have that kind of immense power inside of them? Hah! Nothing but garbage._

“..phy? ..El... ey.. ou.... kay?”

_If you can’t defeat me then... You’ll forever be unstable..._

“Tal...ish..! I... hink... some...ing... is... ong.. with.. El...phy!”

Then suddenly, Elphy was filled with a warm energy. She looks at herself and saw some shields floating around her. She was also filled with a blue energy. She looks in front of her and sees Talvish in the same state.

 _Aahh... His eyes... are truly beautiful..._ Elphy thought to herself while Talvish stares at her in worry.

“Are you ok?” Talvish asked, Elphy nodded slowly.

Pihne was beside her then she holds her hand, “Are you sure? You were trembling and I keep calling out to you but you didn’t hear me....” she told her.

Llywelyn approaches them, “Was it... the sluagh?” he asked.

“Oh yeah... Elphy still have the sluagh...” Altam said.

Talvish just stared at her then to the shield, he must have trusted Elph but he probably just ignored it. But now he can clearly see that the Shield of Trust that he used worked on her.

“If... it’s bothering you. Don’t forget that we’re here... You can tell... Pihne and the others if the sluagh is bothering you again.” Talvish told Elphy which surprised her.

Pihne smiles, “See? You can say things like that, Talvish!” she told him.

Talvish just looked away, slightly blushing. “Well.. She’s been with us for so long... I just I grew comfortable.” he said.

Altam, Avelin and Pihne smiles.

“...I’m fine now.. It stayed silent. So uhm, what do we have to do for the training?” Elphy asked.

Talvish looks at her before sighing, “We’ll meditate. It’s what we do every morning, you can join us. If... You really have the power of divine light with you, then you’ll be able to feel it... here inside.” he told her, pointing his thumb to his chest.

Elphy nodded then they all formed a circle. They sat down with their eyes closed as they started to meditate. Talvish and the others started to emit some kind of holy energy and Elphy could feel it by being close to them. She felt the stirring energy in her again and it seems to have getting stronger the more she stays with them. Is it a growing divine light?

Soon Elphy then felt a tap on her shoulder, she opens her eyes seeing Altam. “Meditation is over~” he told her.

“Wait... that fast?” Elphy asked.

Altam chuckles while Llywelyn smiles, “An hour already had passed, Elphy.” Llywelyn told her.

She looks at them in surprise, “Wait, really??” they nodded.

“Now for the next practice... Come.” Talvish said, standing up and heading to a vacant spot. Elphy followed him.

Elphy also realized that the students are already in the training ground doing their own things but few are watching them.

“So what did you feel when you meditated with us?” Talvish asked her.

“Oh uhm... I felt a strong holy energy emitting from you and the others.” Elphy said.

“No, I mean. What did YOU feel?” Talvish asked again.

“Oh! ....Uhm... I felt a stirring inside of me.” Elphy told him.

He looks at her confused, “A stirring?” he asked, she nodded.

Elphy placed a hand on her chest, “Something is stirring inside... It feels like a new power but it might also be the sluagh... I don’t know... I started feeling it when I read the pocket book about the Divine Light and then during the meditaton.” she said

“Hm... Interesting... You know, when someone is new to their divine light, they can feel a surge of holy energy in their bodies but I never heard of a stirring before. I don’t know if that’s how it works for Milletians but at least you felt something.” Talvish told her.

Elphy just nodded, then Talvish continued.

“Each of us have a specialty in crusader skills. There are three skills; Celestial Spike, Shield of Trust and Judgement Blade. An example would be Altam who specializes in Celestial Spike and Avelin with Judgement Blade. As for me, I have the ability to redirect divine energy from one person to another. I could... actually try that with you but it will be risky.” Talvish told her.

“Oh... I see...Then I guess I really have to try and gain my own Divine Light...” Elphy said.

“It’s actually not that easy... But since you’re a Milletian, I won’t be surprised if you were able to gain the divine light of aton cimeni.” Talvish told her. “First of all, while you haven’t discovered your divine light, we’ll be having normal training but of course against me.” he said, reading his sword and shield.

Elphy takes out her chain blade, “A-Alright...” she said then their training begun.

Later on in Morrighan’s office, she had her eyes closed while sitting quietly. She’s neither awake nor asleep yet she can hear what’s happening beside her. Cichol appears on one of the seats then glances at Morrighan.

_Morrighan is actually watching something, it’s like a prophecy of the future. She can see Elphy standing in front of them, fighting against an army of outsiders. Elphy was covered in some kind of energy similar to hers. Did she lend her power to the Milletian? When was this going to happen?_

Then when she opens her eyes, Cichol asked, “What did you see this time?”

“There will come a time... that an army of outsiders will attack the academy... It seems that it will be Elphy who will be saving us but what worries me is that... I probably have to lend some of my power to her.” Morrighan told Cichol.

Cichol gasps at this, “But for a mere human/elven being, even if she’s a Milletian... How can she handle the power of a God?” he asked.

Morrighan stayed silent before saying, “I don’t know but that’s what I saw... Maybe... Just maybe, a Milletian can handle my power... I just hope it wont become berserk or else... Elphy might die even if she's immortal...” she said.

Cichol nodded at this, “She’s a complete mystery... I don’t know if you’ve heard of it but it seems like Elphy had became a trainee of the Alban Knights and right now she’s trying to have her own source of divine light.” he told her.

Morrighan’s eyes widens, “....She is...? Just... Just how strong can she get?” she asked, clenching both of her hands together.

~To be continued...


	29. Brilluen's Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whatever happens in here with Elphy's music skills is impossible in-game!! =w=

Samhain has come, Elphy and Starlet were in the training grounds with the Alban Knights.

“I was really surprised that the battle was for you to become their trainee~” Starlet said, smiling. “I think it’s a good thing because with this, you’ll totally experience how it would be like supporting your comrades~” she told her.

Elphy nodded shyly, she was holding her chain blade and staff on her back today. Since Elphy was able to activate a music skill with a song, Starlet said that she might be able to activate the other skills with it too. But of course it only works on those support skills in music.

Llywelyn perks up then looks at them, “They’re here. Elphy, are you ready?” he asked.

Elphy nodded.

Llywelyn then led the group to where the outsiders had entered. When they arrived, they saw Brilluen and a big pack of crystal wolves, there’s even few crystal bears.

“Hello~ I’m back again, I hope you didn’t miss me that much~ It took me time to recover after your outsider friend blasted me with electricity. Hmph!” Brilluen told them then sees Elphy, “And she’s here again?! What now, are you going to use your powerful Lightning rod on me again?” she asked, grinning a bit.

“Not this time...” Elphy replied, moving a bit to the back so gain distance. Starlet follows her.

Brilluen laughs, “Good! Stay back there so that I can have fun playing with Avelin and the others~!!” she told Elphy.

Then in a blink of an eye, the crystal wolves and crystal bears ran to the group. Elphy was just standing as she watches them fight. Starlet was watching Elphy, then she begun to sing. Suddenly, chills were sent on Brilluen’s skin. The effects of Battle Overture emits on Talvish, Caswyn, Altam and Avelin. But what surprised Starlet was that Elphy was also supporting Pihne with Vivace.

“H-How... two music skills at once? W-Wait no... it’s not only two...” Starlet muttered in shock.

Then a bluish energy surrounds everyone, Enduring Melody. Elphy could feel it, the stirring in her chest is becoming stronger. It doesn’t feel ominous, it feels pleasant. She doesn’t feel the sluagh anymore yet she still knows its still there. This stirring power is just too strong for it to take in control.

Brilluen glares at Elphy, “Y-You.. What are you... How... You were just a weak girl before!! How can you be this strong?? Attack her!” she yelled.

Two bears went running to Elphy, Caswyn quickly slashed the wolves around him and ran towards the bears, blocking their attack.

_Caswyn..._ Elphy stares at him as he fights off the bears. She smiles, the energies around her friends gets stronger.

“...This is... amazing... A first time in the history of Erinn...” Starlet said in awe.

Caswyn was able to defeat the two bears then he ran towards Brilluen who managed to dodge his attack. 

“What is this? What is she???” Brilluen asked in panic, obviously angry.

Pihne smiles, “She’s not a what! Elphy is a friend!” she told her.

“If the bears wont work then I’ll do it myself!” Brilluen said, flying down to Elphy.

“Elphy!” Altam called out, he tries to defeat the wolves around him but they are too many. The same goes for the others, even Caswyn wasn't able to run back to where Elphy and Starlet are.

“Tsk... Elphy!” Talvish tries to make his way towards her but then a bigger crystal bear blocks his way.

“You’re mine!!” Brilluen told Elphy, grinning.

Elphy closes her eyes as she stops her song, she didn’t feel anything so she opens her eyes seeing Starlet blocking Brilluen with her microphone stand.

“M-Miss Starlet...” Elphy said softly.

Starlet smiles then smacks her microphone stand on Brilluen.

“Aw! What was that for??? That’s metal, isn’t it??” Brilluen asked, tearing up while touching her cheek.

Starlet looks at her microphone stand then to her, “Yup...” she said, smiling.

“Meanie! I’m not even targeting you!!” Brilluen told her.

“Oh I’m sorry but I can’t let you hurt my student~” Starlet told her before holding Elphy's hand, walking backwards.

Brilluen felt few presence behind her so she quickly flew up but Altam used his Celestial Spike to slow her down, making her fall to the ground again.

“Just let me go already!! You’ve defeated my minions!” Brilluen told them, whining.

Pihne and Llywelyn walks to Elphy and Starlet, checking is both of them have any wounds. They sighs in relief when they didn’t see any.

Talvish walks to Brilluen, “Before we let you go, tell us first why you and your friends have been targeting this academy.” 

Brilluen grins, “Why would I~ Soon this place will turn into ruins anyway~ And that soon is near so you better prepare! Hundreds! No! Thousands! Thousands of our friends will join us and we will destroy this place!” she told them, laughing.

Talvish glares at her, raising his sword but then the Celestial Spike disappears and Brilluen jots up into the air. “Brilluen!!!” he glared.

Brilluen sticks her tongue out, “I’ll be back soon!!” she told them before leaving the barrier.

Elphy sat on the ground, panting. Her chest was beating so hard, she thought Brilluen will really get her but thanks to Starlet, she was able to avoid that. Starlet looks at her and smiles.

“Are you tired?” Starlet asked, Elphy slowly nodded. “Of course... You used three music skills at once... It will definitely tire you out.”

“Miss Starlet...” Lluwelyn said making Starlet turn to him, “I was wondering... Is it really possible to activate more than one music skill? This is also new for me.” he told her, everyone’s attention turns to Starlet.

“Hm... Normally, no. It’s impossible.” Starlet said.

“Then.. How did I?” Elphy asked as she slowly stands up.

Starlet smiles, “Maybe it’s because you’re a Milletian?” she asked.

Elphy stays quiet at this.

“Of course! Elphy's a Milletian! That’s why her power have endless possibilities!” Altam said happily.

“Because I’m a Milletian... huh...” Elphy said, making them turn to her. “How am I different to others? If I get this strong... am I still a person?” she asked.

Starlet’s face softens, “Of course you are a person... You’re just surprised with your potentials.. But trust me, I’m happy to have a student like you. And you know what, you just passed my test so I’m going to teach you the Dance of Death.” she told her.

Elphy smiles, “Thank you...” she said.

Pihne and the others smiles.

“Well... I think you should go back now to your dorm if the test is over.” Talvish told her.

“But aren’t I a trainee?” Elphy asked.

Talvish slightly smiles, “I won’t allow you to accompany us yet. Plus I’m sure you’re exhausted so you should go back and rest.” he told her.

“Oh... Uhm... Okay.” Elphy said, smiling.

Pihne grins at the two, “Okay okay, stop staring at each other~” she told the two.

Elphy blushed while Talvish did too but only a little.

“Uhm, good luck and be safe!” Elphy told them before leaving with Starlet.

Avelin smiles and looks at Talvish, “You seem to start enjoying her company.” she told him.

Talvish looks at her surprised, “...Am I..? Well...” he smiles, “She seems to be a really good friend.”

Pihne nods at this, _and soon you two will marry~! Mwahahaha~_

Caswyn was just staring at Pihne with a pokerface.

“Well then, Avelin... Let’s go to the Principal’s Office. We have to tell her about what Brilluen said.” Talvish told her, Avelin nodded. “As for the others, continue your patrol.” he told them before leaving with Avelin.

Elphy reached her dorm and goes inside. It seems Eirlys is with her friends again so she’s free to write the second letter for Talvish. Her heart is filled with excitement, she can’t help but feel that her confession will be successful.

Meanwhile at Morrighan’s Office, Talvish and Avelin have informed her about Brilluen’s message.

“I see... So... What I foresaw is true...” Morrighan said, shocking the two. “I have no idea when they will attack but yes... It will be near...” she told them.

“This is going to be a disaster...” Talvish said.

Morrighan nods, “Talvish... I heard you and the other Alban Knights are training Elphy to be one.” she said, Talvish nodded. “Then please train her well, let her control all of her power... She’s our only hope... when that day comes.” she told them but they could see that she was nervous but they didn’t ask.

“Leave it to us... We will train Elphy and she will be the best fighter.” Talvish told her before bowing and leaving with Avelin.

“If... Elphy... Gets too strong... What will happen..?” Morrighan asked herself. “I....”

“I should have not summoned her...”

~To be continued...


	30. The Second Letter

It was Alban Eiler and Eiren was back, but today Starlet is teaching Elphy the Dance of Death so she’s just watching in amusement. Starlet have a lot of pillows placed around her then she begun to dance, hitting each pillows and making some of its feathers out in the air. Elphy was just staring in awe.

Starlet stops and smiles at Elphy, “And that’s how it is. It’s actually looks easier to do but the challenge is how you’ll simultaneously attack while dancing~” she told her.

Elphy nodded, “So I guess I have to know how to dance first?” she asked.

“Correct~” Starlet walks towards the bench to get the boombox then she went back. She pressed a button and music begun to play. “You can choose your music by pressing this button, once you memorized the music then you can dance without listening to one.” she told Elphy.

“Oh! Okay.” Elphy knelt on the boombox, listening to each music.

Pihne, Altam and Llywelyn were watching while they rest from their training.

“Elphy seems to be working hard~” Altam told them.

Pihne nods, smiling “She’ll be a great additional for us!” she said.

Avelin chuckles before going to Talvish to talk about something.

Then Elphy found it, a music that sounds so perfect and serene. She closes her eyes, listening to it while she’s imagining herself dancing with the music. She stood and let herself dance with the melody. Starlet was watching in awe, Elphy haven’t hit anything yet but she seems to be a good dancer alright.

Talvish was helping Avelin move some training gears around when he noticed the scene where Elphy was. The other students and instructors near Elphy was captivated by her dancing. He watched and didn’t notice the time, then Caswyn taps his shoulder.

“Huh-- What, Oh Caswyn.” Talvish said, quite surprised.

Caswyn points his thumb on Avelin and the others who seem to be grinning at him.

“What?” Talvish asked, confused.

Avelin just sighs, smiling. Pihne wasn’t able to hold herself and squeals happily.

“You were looking at her for so long, it’s so sweet~” Pihne said.

“I’m just watching her, seeing how her training is doing with the other instructors.” Talvish told them, but his cheeks were a bit red.

Pihne giggles, “Okay~ Okay~” she just said.

Elphy stops her dance when the music ends, the students and instructors that were watching her clapped their hands. Elphy begun to blush and bows shyly.

“That was a good dance~ Now you just have to time it while attacking, then you’ll be able to use Dance of Death~” Starlet told her.

“Ahh.. Okay, sounds easy yet it will be tough... No wonder its an advance skill for music~” Elphy said, giggling.

Starlet nods, “You can do it~” she said then turns to Eiren, “I guess I’m going to pass her to you now~”

Eiren pouts, “But I want to watch her dance more~ hahaha~ How about this, we’ll do the chain blade training tomorrow then you’ll try to do Dance of Death today?” she suggested.

Elphy stayed quiet as she thinks but soon nods, “Sounds good for me if Sensei is okay with that~” she told her, Eiren nodded while smiling.

Elphy spent the whole morning trying to do Dance of Death but it was hard for her to make an attack while dancing. Starlet was also giving her some useful tips while Eiren was watching peacefully. After class, they were dismissed for lunch time so Elphy decided to go ahead not letting Pihne and the others realize that she have left. She quickly bought her lunch before going to the rooftop. She sat down and brings out a piece of paper. It was another love letter and she’s writing the second one for Talvish. She reads the current words she wrote to check any errors.

_How can destiny be so mystifying?  
Here I am in this place watching you spend each day,  
As I hear my heart beats like a running thug.  
I am too shy to take a single step close to you,  
Because I don't know what you may think of me._

_You always puts me at ease  
Even when we don't communicate so much.  
You always reminds me to be strong whenever I feel down  
And with you, I feel like I'm in almost peace._

Elphy blushes as she reads then goes to drink her melon juice before thinking what to write next. She twirls her pen as she stares at the sky and sighs. She takes a deep breath before looking back at the paper and writes.

_Now that I've forwarded my feelings to you,_  
I hope you'll come by the academy garden tomorrow.  
I will wait for you to come when the sun is about to set. 

Elphy takes another deep breath before rereading the whole thing. She immediately turns bright red covering her face with the paper.

“Aaaahh.. Can I already do it? Can I confess already? Aaaahhh...” Elphy grumbled.

_If you’re that confident, why not?_

Elphy shakes her head, “I’m way to nervoussss..!!”

_Still a coward then._

“Okay! I’m giving this then!” Elphy said with determination. The sluagh became quiet again.

Before the mock battle could start, Elphy met up with Pihne secretly and gave the letter. At first she is pretty nervous but she already decided that it’s final. She’s going to confess to Talvish tomorrow after the mock battle. Elphy was sitting with Pihne and the others since Avelin told her to.

Pihne winks at Elphy then pats Talvish’ shoulder since he was one seat away from her, he turns to her in question. Pihne hands the letter, “The second one from the same person~” she said, smirking.

“Woah, it’s a second love letter?” Altam asked. “I wonder who the girl is, does it already have a name?” he asked.

Talvish slowly takes the envelope then looks at it, “Still no recipient.” he said before pocketing it, Elphy sighs in relief.

“Aren’t you going to read it?” Altam asked.

“Later.” Talvish just said, watching the battle in the field.

This day’s mock battle, Avelin and Altam joined while Elphy watches them. Yvona also joined and uses music skills to fight, in the end she won with lullaby then using discord on her opponent. Soon the mock battle ended and the students all left.

“Isn’t that fun? Yvona is really great with her flute!” Pihne told Elphy, she nodded as she smiles.

“It also works with my violin but I rarely use it.” Elphy said.

Avelin turns to the two, “How’s your training for Dance of Death, by the way?” she asked.

“Ahh.. I still can’t find a perfect timing to add the attack. It’s pretty challenging.” Elphy told her.

“I see... Don’t worry, knowing you... You’ll get it in no time.” Avelin said, smiling.

Elphy smiles back, nodding.

“How about the sluagh, were you able to handle it fine?” Altam asked, both hands behind his head.

“Sometimes it keeps on talking but whenever I think optimistic, it goes away~” Elphy told him.

Altam grins, “It’s no match with your optimism then! That’s good to hear! Right Talvish?” he asked.

Talvish was just walking ahead of them, seems to be reading a piece of paper. Elphy realizes which paper it was and blushes slightly, fidgeting her fingers. Llywelyn notices this but didn’t say anything.

“Hey, Talvish!” Altam called, making the guy stop and look at them in question.

“Oh sorry, what?” he asked.

Altam pouts, “Nevermind. What are you reading? The letter?” he asked, Talvish slowly nodded. “To make you too focused on it... I’m now curious on what’s written in there...” he said, staring at the paper.

Talvish folds it and pockets it, “It’s... nothing really.” he said.

Elphy sighs a bit on this, Llywelyn taps her shoulder so she turns to him. He was smiling slightly.

“Are you ok? You suddenly got a down of mood.” Llywelyn told her.

Elphy smiles a bit, “Ah no, it’s okay. I’m just wondering how long it’s going to take for me to get Dance of Death. Hahaha...” she replied, laughing nervously.

Llywelyn just stared at her before smiling again, “Alright then. If you need help, don’t be shy to ask us.” he told her, Elphy nodded.

Soon, Pihne, Avelin and Elphy reached their dorm and they said good night to the guys before heading inside, then Talvish and the others walked to their dorm.

~To be continued...


	31. Confession

Talvish prepared himself for the new day and then later after the mock battle, the person who gave the love letter will wait for him on the rooftop. He already made up his mind if the person is going to confess. To be honest, he was quite shocked that he of all people will receive a love letter because he thought it was Llywelyn’s since he usually get some. He really didn’t want to hurt the person’s feelings but it’s the only way for him to keep his emotions in. Talvish is actually a God or a Divinity, someone immortal that can even be equal to Morrighan and Cichol’s, and only the members of Alban Knights knows about it. He haven’t told Elphy yet because it’s unnecessary to tell her. The reason why he decided to join the academy is to train those people who have the divine light of aton cimeni and he is unsure if Elphy will ever gain that power too. But Milletians are full of mysteries so it’s actually possible for her to grow her own divine light.

He headed to the training ground and saw that Elphy is already there. She seem to have gotten up early to continue her practice with Dance of Death but she haven’t hit any of the pillows that was placed on the chairs around her.

“Aaaaaahh.. Why is it so hard?!” Elphy whined then mumbles something like, “I’m already doing my best so shut up!”

The sluagh is probably bothering her again and Talvish is actually impressed that she’s able to hold the sluagh in control for this long. Elphy notices him and shyly smiles.

“Ah, good morning Talvish.” Elphy greeted.

Talvish nods, smiling slightly “Good morning. I see that you keep on trying to do Dance of Death. Don’t force yourself, ok?”

Elphy shyly nodded, “Mhmm... I’m taking a long rest so it’s alright.” she told him.

Then Pihne and the others arrived soon. They started to meditate and while they do, Talvish peeked a bit to see how Elphy is doing and it’s still the same. The others were radiating this strong white energy but not Elphy. He could actually help her by letting her feel his divine light but it might hurt her and make a mess within Elphy's current powers. He closed his eyes again and continues to meditate until an hour has passed.

“I still can’t believe that meditating like this makes the time move fast...” Elphy said, slightly smiling.

Pihne giggles, “You’ll get used to it~ So, have you felt your divine light yet?” she asked.

Elphy slowly shook her head, “None... But the weird stirring is still happening... But I haven’t gained any new skills yet.” she told her.

Avelin walks to the two, “It’s probably not yet the time for it to awaken. Some powers are like that, it only appears when you really need it.” she told Elphy.

“Mhmm.. I see.” Elphy said then turns to the benches, “Ah! Miss Eiren is already here.” she told them.

Talvish smiles, “You can go and train with her now.” he told her, Elphy nodded and ran to Eiren who in return greeted her cheerfully.

Elphy is excited because today, Eiren with train her personally. She already have her chain blade worn and the runestone seems to be placed too.

“You haven’t forgotten the skills I taught you right?” Eiren asked Elphy, chuckling a bit.

“Of course not! I’ve saved it right here!” Elphy told her, pointing a thumb on her chest proudly.

Eiren laughs then grins, “Good! It’s sad that Aerishya’s not here to train with you but I’ll train you harder then ever so be prepared!” she told Elphy.

Elphy nodded, “Okay! I’ll train hard!” she exclaimed.

Merlin was watching them with a smile, “Eiren seems to be so energetic~” he said.

Starlet giggles, “I never saw her that happy before. I’m really glad that Elphy became her student~” she told him, Merlin nodded.

“Alright, listen up! Since you got enough experience with Chain Impale, Chain Crush, Chain Sweep, Anchor Rush, Dorcha Conversion and Death Mark, I’m going to teach you Chain Burst. It’s a skill where it uses dorcha to boost up your weapon!” Eiren told Elphy, she nodded. “Using it is like Dorcha Conversion but instead of getting dorcha using bits of your lifespan, you’ll focus on gaining strength for your battle. Focus, close your eyes and feel the dorcha give you power.” she told her.

“Uhm.. it’s different with asking the sluagh for power right?” Elphy asked, a bit worried.

Eiren smiles, “It’s different, don’t worry. Chain Burst seeps the will of the sluagh too, turning their power into dorcha and then your dorcha into strength.” she told her.

Elphy smiles, “Alright then, I’ll try.” she said, closing her eyes and concentrating.

Soon, a black aura surrounds Elphy before it disappears. She could feel her chain blade boosts in sudden power. Eiren smiles, nodding.

“That’s it, you actually got it easily.” Eiren told her, smiling. “Now, try using Chain Impale on that dummy.” she said while pointing at the nearby dummy.

Elphy nodded and rushed towards it, using Chain Impale. It completely destroyed the dummy that surprised the surrounding students. 

Merlin whistles, “That’s much more powerful than Aerishya’s~” he said.

Eiren was clapping, “Mhmm! Aerishya will totally feel so jealous of this. Hmm.. In terms of rank, your Chain Burst might be around 5 or 6. Aerishya’s Chain Burst is only around 9 or 8.” she told Elphy. “You’ve become strong, there’s no way that the sluagh will defeat you now.” 

Elphy shows a big smile, “Really? I really hope that one day it wouldn’t bother me!” she told her.

Eiren nods, “Alright, I think it’s fine for me to teach you Spinning Slasher. Merlin can you come here?” she asked, turning to the paled mage.

“W-Wha-- Why is it always me??” Merlin asked.

“You’re a tough one~ Didn’t you helped Aerishya with this before?” Eiren asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well! Yeah! Because you asked and it was my first time! But! BUT! Aerishya was having fun torturing me with Spinning Slasher after that!” Merlin told her, Starlet giggled. “Starlet come on, help me here!” he cried out.

Elphy giggled, watching the scene. Soon Merlin ended up joining the training but this time with Professor J since he didn’t mind. Eiren showed Elphy how it was done and told her to try it too. But her first try made her totally dizzy from the spinning and had to take a rest after 2 or 3 tries. Merlin was beside her, healing his cuts. It wasn’t deep but it’s stinging.

“Gosh, why did I have to be the training dummy?” Merlin grumbled, Elphy giggles. He turns to her, “So how are ya? Still dizzy?” he asked.

“A bit...” Elphy told him.

Merlin grins, “Aerishya was also like that at first and it took her a week or two to get used to it.” he said before drinking his bottle of water. “You can probably break her record and get used to it in less than a week~”

Elphy giggles, “I’ll try~” she told him.

After resting for few more minutes, Elphy continued her training with Merlin and Professor J’s help but she still can’t nail it. The training session was over and they were dismissed for lunch. Pihne quickly ran to Elphy, glomping her from behind.

“Elphy~~ Are you free this lunch? Come eat with us~ You left so fast yesterday... And it’s been awhile since we all ate together!!” Pihne told her, pouting.

Avelin and the others approached them, “Pihne, Elphy's probably busy with her other studies.” Avelin told Pihne.

Elphy giggles, “I’m fine with it, I can eat with you.” she told them, Pihne grins.

“Yaaayy~!” Pihne cheered then they all headed to the canteen.

They had to choose a bigger table and luckily, they found a vacant one. As usual, Pihne made Elphy sit beside Talvish but it seems she can control herself better and was able to avoid blushing.

“I wonder which crusader skill Elphy is going to be specialized in~” Pihne wondered.

Elphy helplessly smiles, “I can't feel the divine light in me yet though...” she mumbled.

Altam grins, “It would be nice if it’s another celestial spike! The two of us could be a team!” he told her.

“Or Judgement Blade.” Avelin said with a smile.

“How about Shield of Trust? Everyone can use it?” Elphy asked.

Llywelyn nods, “It’s one of the safest crusaders skills that won’t result to death if you specialize in another skill. For example, Altam have Celestial Spike but he can also use Shield of Trust. His powers are still in balance but if Altam also have Judgment Blade, it would overpower him and he will be unable to handle it. It can even result to death.” he told her.

“So it would be impossible to have all three of them.” Elphy said in wonder, making Talvish look at her in shock.

“Elphy... Don’t tell me you were actually planning on learning those three...” Talvish told her.

Altam’s eyes widens, “Elphy, no! It’s dangerous! Y-You might lose control of yourself a-and you’ll get hurt!” he told her in panic.

This sudden outburst surprised Elphy, “I-I was just thinking about it... It’s not like I’m actually going to try it... I’m sorry, Altam... For making you worry.” she told him.

Avelin pats Altam’s shoulder, making him calm down and sit “I-I’m sorry too for suddenly bursting out like that... I-I... I didn’t want you to experience the same thing I did...” he told her, fidgeting with his fingers.

_Ho~h~ Seems like you triggered a bad memory~_ Elphy gasped a bit after hearing what the sluagh had said.

She looks down sadly then glances at Altam who was being comforted by Avelin and Pihne.

_You triggered it so it’s your fault._ It said, laughing.

Talvish noticed the sudden silence in their table and looks at the two of them then to Elphy, “It’s not your fault.” he told her which surprised Elphy. “It happens so don’t worry.”

Altam nodded, “Talvish is right, Elphy... I usually remember it too in random times... It’s just my fault for not completely moving on.” he told her.

Avelin sighs, “Altam, you’re already doing your best to move on from that memory. Come on, where’s that cheery boy?” she asked, smiling a bit.

Altam smiles a bit, “Oh..” then he shows that usual grin, “I just returned! Y-Yeah!” he told them.

Elphy faintly smiles before looking back to her unfinished food. Talvish just looks at her in concern before sighing.

_How unpleasant, your sudden babbling caused him to remember some unpleasant memories. Sure it can’t only be triggered with this kind of topic but you still did it. If only you didn’t mention your hunger for more power, then he wouldn’t remember it. As I said, you’re still the same with other people. Once you tasted power, you can’t help but hunger for more._

Elphy tried to ignore the sluagh, it works before. She tried remembering all happy times they had together and all of the training where they helped her. She feels thankful that they still stick around. _This is no time to listen to these negative thoughts!_

Elphy smiled as she eats, Talvish’ expression softens after seeing her change in mood. After their lunch, they all headed to the site of the mock battle. Elphy decided to sit with Eiren and the other instructors this time. Elphy notices that Eiren had been acting weirdly, gripping tightly on her chain blade.

“Sensei, are you ok?” Elphy asked, a bit worried.

Eiren turns to her in surprise and smiles, “Y-Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it. Ah look, it’s starting~” she told her, looking back at the field.

Elphy looks at the field seeing Dai fighting against Kaour, “Oh it’s those two~” she said, giggling.

They watched the fight until enough pairs participated. Then when they are dismissed, Elphy used hide to secretly go out and head to the rooftop. She takes a deep breath then unhides as she stares at the orange sky.

“Ah, enchanting sky.. Please do give me courage!” Elphy prayed.

Talvish and the others were fixing their stuffs in their office, papers, boxes and some unused weapons for emergencies.

Caswyn walks to Talvish, “Should we go for a night time patrol?” he asked.

“Oh... I’m going to pass for now, I need to be somewhere else.” Talvish told him.

This caught the other’s attentions because it’s rare for him to say no to night time patrols. 

Avelin approaches the two, asking “Where? Does the Principal needs you on something?” she asked.

Talvish scratches his head, “No, the Principal didn’t call me. It’s... something else... Really, really important one.” he told her.

“Alright then.” Caswyn said before walking to Altam, asking him the same question then he agrees. “I’ll be going with Altam instead then.” he told Talvish.

Talvish nods before leaving. Pihne stares at him as he left.

“I wonder if she’s...” Pihne wondered quietly before smiling brightly. _Good luck, Elphy!_

Talvish was on his way to the rooftop, gathering his thoughts. When he arrived, his eyes widens. Surprised to see who the girl was.

“Pionya?” he asked, making the blushing girl turn to him.

“H-Hi Talvish... I guess you’re surprised...” Elphy told him.

Talvish nods but feeling a bit uneasy, “I... I didn’t know it was you.” he said.

Elphy just smiled and silence filled the place. She turns around, staring at the sky.

“Isn’t the sky beautiful tonight?” Elphy asked.

“Y-yeah...” he said, glancing around nervously.

“You see... Talvish... At first, my heart didn’t beat like this... It started when I saw you reading under a tree.” Elphy told him then turns around with a shy smile, “Do you remember? When Altam called for you...”

“Ah... Yes, I think I remembered that. When you got a tummy ache?” Talvish asked, slightly smiling.

Elphy blushes, “I-I guess I did... But honestly, I was surprised to know it was you. I... I didn’t know you will look so... handsome... wearing your normal uniform and reading glasses...” she told him, her blush reddening.

Talvish can’t help but redden a bit too from what she’s saying, “O-Oh...” was the only reply that he was managed to say.

“So now... uhm... You know... The reason why I wanted to meet you here...” Elphy said, trying to gather up her courage. She takes a deep breath before facing him confidently, “I-I like you, Talvish... I really do... Those ocean-like eyes just captured me like a storm... I can’t help but get mesmerized by it...” she told him. "You're also kind to everyone and cares so much to those who are close with you..." she nervously glances side to side before looking back to him, "That's how I begun to like you..."

Talvish stayed quiet, looking around nervously. Elphy glances around again, getting nervous with the silence.

“Elphy..”

She looks at him, smiling a bit.

“I’m sorry...”

Her smile slowly fades.

_I told you._

~To be continued...


	32. Bad Luck

“Elphy..” Talvish said, looking at her with a sad expression.

She looks at him, smiling a bit.

“I’m sorry...” he told her, closing his eyes.

Her smile slowly fades.

_I told you._

“I’m sorry but I can’t give you an answer yet...” Talvish told her, scratching his head. “To be honest... I’m not yet ready with this kind of relationships... I’d rather be.. friends with you for now... It might sound like I rejected you but uhm... If you’re willing to wait, I’ll give you a proper answer when the time comes.” he said, looking at her with his melancholy ocean-like eyes.

“Oh... I see...” Elphy said, a bit disheartened.

Silence filled the place again then Talvish cleared his throat, making Elphy look at him.

“W-Well... I won’t deny that you’re a wonderful person Elphy... You have a lot of... good traits in you... Befriending Pihne, Altam and Llywelyn, even making Caswyn acknowledge your potentials that he even decided that you’ll be our trainee... And Avelin have been happy too maybe because she sees you like Kanna, a little sister. As for me... You never fail to surprise me with your abilities...” Talvish told her.

Elphy eyes glitters in every words, her heart was filled with solace.

Talvish smiles at her, “You’re a very strong person, Elphy. I can see that with my own two eyes.” he told her.

Elphy shows a big smile, his eyes widens at the scene as the warm breeze calmly blows making her white hair slowly flow behind her.

“Thank you... Talvish... Mmm... I guess I really do have to be patient and wait for your proper answer.” Elphy told him, smiling.

Talvish smiles back, “I’m really sorry... But.. I...” he stutters then takes a deep breath, facing her seriously “I promise... I’ll give you a proper answer..soon.” he told her.

Elphy nods, “I’ll be waiting.”

“..So.. Uhh... I’ll accompany you to your dorm if you’d like.” Talvish told her.

“Okay.” Elphy simply said.

Talvish accompanied Elphy to her dorm, they said good night to another before he left. Elphy quietly went to her dorm and throws herself on the bed. Eirlys stares at her.

“Tired?” Eirlys asked, Elphy just grumbles. “Well, to be expected since you’ve become quite busy after being a trainee under the Alban Knights. Aah~ How lucky~” she said, smirking.

Elphy soon got up and took a shower. After it, she sat down on the bed. While brushing her hair, she notices Eirlys packing up.

“Are you going somewhere?” Elphy asked.

Eirlys nods, “My parents called me for an important family reunion so I’ll be gone for a week or two~ I already told the Principal about it and she allowed me to go, I’ll be leaving tomorrow morning.” she told her.

“Aahh.. Awkay...” Elphy softly said.

“I’ll be back, don’t be sad~” Eirlys told her with a grin.

Elphy giggles, “Okay... Have fun in your family reunion~” she told her.

“Thanks~” Eirlys said before turning back to her luggage.

Elphy faces her other side and curls up while hugging a pillow. She touches her chest, _Talvish didn’t reject me...right? He’s just not ready to give me an answer, right...? If that’s the case then... Why does it hurt so much?_

In the next day, Eirlys left early and just placed a note on Elphy's desk. Elphy was still sleeping deeply, and probably having another dream.

_She saw a kid that have the same features as her. The kid was just sitting by the boulder watching the ocean waves on the shore. Then she heard someone calling her, “Elphy~! Elphy~!” and when she turned, she saw a lady but her face was blurred. But part of her knows that this lady must be close with her because she heart was suddenly felt with warmth and she feels homesick. This... might be her mother._

Now she begun to wonder... How is she doing? Does she miss her? Does she even know that Elphy's in a different world right now? Suddenly everything becomes darker and then she heard the voice of the sluagh. It’s slowly creeping it’s way inside of her.. How could this be? It was just in her control!

_  
Me? In your control? In that poor weakened state? Who would be defeated by you?!_

_“Go away! Get out of my dreams!”_

_HAHAHAHA! So this was the only way for me to take fully control of your subconsciousness! I have to thank your female friend and that guy for making you doubt yourself and drown into your own negative thoughts!_

_“Y-You’re wrong! I haven’t drowned yet! Plus Eirlys and Talvish doesn’t have a fault here! It’s not their fault that I felt this way!”_

_But girl, my dear Milletian was it..? You’re heart broken because you didn’t expect Talvish to answer like that... And now you’re doubting yourself if you ever did something wrong to your friend Eirlys.._

_“Talvish said that he’s not yet ready to give me an answer a-and Eirlys just left for her family’s reunion..!”_

_How naive can you be?? Didn’t you notice?_

_Eirlys suddenly appears in front of her with a disappointed look, “Elphy, I’m sorry but I never wanted a dorm-mate like you... You’re too childish, I can’t handle it. It’s bad for my health.”_

_“This is not true, this is not true! This is just your illusions!”_

_Eirlys then changes to Talvish who was smiling at her, “Elphy... So yeah... I think you misunderstood what I meant yesterday...”_

_Elphy was shaking her head, “No... You’re not Talvish... You’re not him...”_

_But the illusion of Talvish continues to speak, “The truth is...”_

_“No! Don’t say it...! Don’t say it with his voice!”_

_“I hate you.”_

_Elphy's eyes widens as her whole body started to tremble. She could feel the stirring again and she was so sure that it was trying to fight back but it was too late. The sluagh had taken over again.  
_

When Elphy woke up, her face feels so cold as if someone just thrown a bucket of water at her. She stares at her hands that won’t stop trembling. She covers her face and cries.

Talvish was looking around the training field in worry as he didn’t see Elphy. Avelin noticed this and approached him.

“Elphy seems late today, huh... I hope she’s not sick again.” Avelin said, looking around too.

Talvish just slowly nodded, making an unlikely long silence.

“Talvish, is there something wrong? It’s unusual for you to be like this.” Avelin told him, hands on her hips.

He shakes his head and said, “It’s nothing, it’s nothing.”

“Ah, good morning Elphy!” Pihne exclaimed making Talvish and Avelin turn to her direction.

Elphy was silently walking towards Pihne with a tired smile, “I over slept~” she told her.

“Owww, were you tired yesterday? Maybe from practicing?” Pihne asked, Elphy just nodded.

Elphy caught Talvish’ gaze and smiles at him before walking to Eiren who just stood up, seeing her.

Talvish smiles a bit, _Thank goodness she seems alright._

Avelin sees him to be back in his usual mood and smiles, continuing her training with Altam.

Eiren was eyeing Elphy from head to toe, “Are you sure you’re ok? I could feel the sluagh from you...It seems stronger than before...” she said, worried.

Elphy just nodded, “M-Mhmm! I’m alright!” _I have to control it, like how I usually do... But... It’s stronger than before, it’s hard to keep it in..._

“If you say so... Then... I guess we can start.” Eiren told her, Elphy smiled.

But Eiren suddenly knelt down, gripping on her arm where her chain blade is. Elphy looked at her in alarm.

“S-Sensei? What’s wrong? Are you ok?” Elphy asked.

Merlin noticed this and rushed to them, “What’s wrong??” he asked.

Elphy turns to him in panic, “I-I don’t know! She suddenly became like this..!” she told him.

Eiren continues to wince in pain, “No... Please, not now... Don’t...” they heard her mumble.

“E-Eiren, hey!” Merlin tried calling out, catching the attention of the others specially the Alban Knights.

“M-Merlin... Elphy.. S-Stay away from me!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!” Eiren screamed as she was enveloped with the energies of the sluagh, it seems to be much more powerful than the one with Elphy.

Merlin pulled Elphy away who was struggling, wanting to help her teacher. She watched helplessly as Eiren changes form. She was growling as the power of her sluagh now pulses in her veins.

“N-No way... This can’t be happening... I was so sure that the runestone was pure!!!” Merlin exclaimed. “Why didn’t she tell me feeling something about this?!”

_This could also be your fault..._

Elphy stared at Eiren in fear.

_Just how much bad luck did you bring in this academy?_

The instructors helps the students flee from the training field, the other instructors left too to tell Morrighan and Cichol about what's happening. Talvish and the others ran to Merlin and Elphy.

“This is going to be bad... Just when Aerishya isn’t here!” Merlin exclaimed, scratching his head. “Only Aerishya can absorb this much sluagh! I hope Cichol calls her when the others informed them about this chaos!”

Elphy turns to Merlin, “...Aerishya can do what...?” she asked, Pihne noticed the obvious exhaustion in her voice but there seems to be a hint of hopelessness too or is she just imagining it?

Merlin nods, “Aerishya is a very special chain slasher, you see. Whenever Eiren gets out of control like this... Aerishya attacks her with her chain blade to absorb the excess sluagh... But! BUT! This one seems much more powerful than the previous ones! And she’s even possessed!!”

Elphy looks at her chain blade, “Merlin... Any chain blade will do?” she asked.

Talvish and the others looked at her when she asked. Merlin just nodded, “That’s what I know but Aerishya have a more stable control with her sluagh...” he told her.

“I see...” Elphy said and then she helplessly smiles gaining confused looks from her friends, “I see... So that’s the only way and Aerishya isn’t here.” she said before turning invincible.

Merlin gasped, “Elphy! Don’t be crazy! Don’t attempt to absorb her sluagh!! It’s too powerful for you! HEY! ELPHY!!” he yelled out.

~To be continued...


	33. Her Past & Their Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed, I've increased the chapters since I decided to share a bit more of this fanfic :3  
> I originally just planned to share until Elphy's sluagh is defeated but I changed my mind and wanted to share more xD

“Elphy!” Merlin called out again but Elphy isn’t deactivating her hide skill. “Tsk, get back! Here comes Eiren!” he told the others.

Talvish and the others readies their weapons. Pihne was looking around for Elphy in worry.

“Just try to hold her! I’m sure when Starlet tells Cichol about what’s happening, he’s going to call Aerishya! We have to wait until she arrives!” Merlin told them, Talvish and Avelin nods.

“But what about Elphy?? Is she seriously going to absorb her sluagh?? Isn’t that going to make her own sluagh grow rapidly?!” Altam asked.

Merlin bit his lower lip, “Y-yeah but I’m hoping that Elphy won’t do it... It’s too dangerous for her!”

“Elphy... Elphy please! Don’t do this!” Pihne exclaimed.

Then Elphy appears behind the Possessed Eiren, Merlin just stared at her with some shaking their heads. Elphy smiles then begun attacking the Possessed Eiren, absorbing her sluagh.

_That’s it! TAKE IT!_

Elphy ignored the voice, she focuses on fighting the Possessed Eiren. The training she had with Aerishya and Eiren is actually working. She was able to dodge every attacks of the Possessed Eiren and hits her with no problem but she could feel her own sluagh growing in strength. Not yet, she can’t stop yet. Eiren isn’t fully back.

“Elphy!” a familiar voice called out, Elphy looks at the source and saw Talvish with a worried face.

But that didn’t stop her, she continued to fight until she absorbs the last sluagh in Eiren making her transform back. The ominous aura of the runestone in Eiren's chain blade seem to have vanished too. Merlin caught when Eiren was about to fall down, Elphy stayed standing up.

“U-ugh.... I... What just happened...?” Eiren asked.

“You’re safe now, Eiren... It’s alright now.” Merlin told her with a shakey smile.

“Oh... Did Aerishya--” Eiren was about to ask when they heard Elphy screaming. Her eyes widens, trying to get up as she stares at Elphy. “Wait.. It was Elphy?? It was Elphy who absorbed my sluagh?? MERLIN!”

“I tried!! TRUST ME! I tried so hard to stop her but she wouldn’t listen!!” Merlin told her.

Elphy was clenching her chest as she scream out in pain. Her whole body was in pain, her head was throbbing painfully too. She begun to emit the same aura that Eiren had before she transformed into a Possessed Eiren.

“N-No... No.. I wont let you... K-kuh... I wont let you... possess me..!” Elphy said, fighting back.

_Aren’t you a stubborn one? Just give up already! You don’t stand a chance!_

Elphy screamed in pain again, kneeling on the ground. She tries to look at her friends, at Talvish. He caught her gaze then she slowly smiles while in pain.

Talvish was taken back at this, he knows what Elphy wanted him to do. He closed his eyes tight for a whole 2 minutes before opening them again, still seeing Elphy smiling at him. “Altam...” he said.

Altam looks at him, “What is it, Talvish?” he asked.

“Use Celestial Spike on Elphy.” he told him.

Altam and the others gasped, looking at him with a surprised face, “Isn’t it going to hurt her??” Pihne asked.

“It might... actually work.” Caswyn said, making Pihne turn to him. “Celestial Spike can try to hold down the corruption. This is just the same with holding someone with unholy light down.” he told her. '*'

Pihne clenches her fist then looks at Altam. He stared at them before nodding confidently. He turns to Elphy and uses Celestial Spike on her making her scream in pain. Merlin and Eiren looked at them surprised.

“This will help hold down the sluagh, with this it will give us some time. Let’s just hope Aerishya arrives fast.” Talvish told the two and as if on cue, Aerishya appears beside them with Cichol.

“Did someone call the great chain slasher~?” Aerishya asked them, grinning.

“Cichol! Aerishya!” Avelin said in surprise.

Cichol stares at Eiren then to Elphy, “I see... So the Milletian tried to take Eiren’s sluagh...” he said.

Aerishya whistles, watching Elphy “She’s fighting back so hard that she haven’t been possessed yet~ What a tough girl~” _she said. What a tough girl indeed~_

“Aerishya! Can you help her?” Pihne asked, panicking.

“Relax and leave it to Aerishya~” Aerishya told her then she turns to Cichol. “Looking at this, I think I’ll need the help of my own sluagh~” she told him.

Pihne and the others gasped except for Merlin and Eiren who doesn’t seem to be surprised at this. “You’re going to use the power of your sluagh?? Then you’re the same as Elphy! What if you run berserk??” Avelin asked.

“Tsk tsk tsk. It’s true that I still have my sluagh but don’t worry~ It wont hurt anyone who is close to me. It’s our agreement after all~” Aerishya told her, grinning.

Cichol sighs, “Ok, I’ll allow you to use that.” he told her.

_Time to change~!_ Aerishya grins as her whole body emits a strong energy of sluagh, she slowly changes her form to something like what Eiren was like when she was possessed.

“Ah~ It’s great to be out again~” Possessed Aerishya told them, turning to them with a grin. “Leave this to me~” she said, running to Elphy.

Talvish looks at Merlin and Eiren, “How can she...?”

“We’d like to know that ourselves... After Aerishya ran berserk, we were surprised that she was able to ‘tame’ the sluagh...” Eiren told him.

Talvish was speechless and just watched the Possessed Aerishya stop in front of Elphy. The Celestial Spike begun to disappear and the energy becomes stronger.

“Merlin!” the Possessed Aerishya gazes at her.

He immediately nods and focuses his energy around Elphy, making her kneel down in her knees but she was still wincing from holding in the sluagh.

The Possessed Aerishya smiles and holds Elphy's hand, “You did your best holding on... Now, let me take the sluagh away from you.” she said, closing her eyes and begun absorbing the energy from Elphy.

It took her almost an hour and the energy of the sluagh seems to be growing.

_Hey.. Do you think.. it was able to enter Elphy's subconsciousness?_ The Possessed Aerishya sighs, “Oh god... If it does then absorbing it in normal ways will be useless!” she said then turns to the others who was just watching, “We’ll be trying to enter her subconciousness! It will take time so I’ll cover us both with my sluagh!” she told them.

Cichol simply nodded then both Elphy and her was covered in a black sphere. Talvish can’t help but watch in worry, he can’t help but think that he may have a fault in here.

When Possessed Aerishya was able to enter Elphy's subconciousness, she started hearing someone sobbing. She looks around in awe because her subconciousness is pretty different than Aerishya’s or hers. It’s probably because she’s a Milletian. When they finally found the source of the sobbing, they saw Elphy hugging her knees in a corner. In front of her are illusions of two people.

_It’s Eirlys, her dorm-mate and woah... Talvish?_ She approaches them making the two illusions turn to her.

“Howdy illusion of Eirlys and Talvish~ May I have a lovely talk with my dear friend?” she asked only for the two to attack her. She grins, slashing the two until they vanish. She continues her way to Elphy and kneels in front of her. “Hey, Elphy~”

Elphy looks up, her eyes were red from crying, “A-Aerishya...? Why are you...? No.. No.. You’re just an illusion, the sluagh is just messing with my mind!” she told her, shaking her head.

The Possessed Aerishya stares at her before pinching her cheek, “I am surely real, Elphy~” she told her, grinning.

Elphy stares at her in shock, “B-Buut... How.. That form... It’s the same one when Sensei was possessed by the sluagh...” she mumbled then the Possessed Aerishya stopped pinching her.

“Let’s just say I, the sluagh inside Aerishya, decided to work with her~” she told Elphy proudly.

Elphy begun to look at her in envy, “...Really? Aerishya was able to do that? I wish I could too...” she said.

The Possessed Aerishya stares at her before standing up, twirling to her back “Elphy, let me tell you an interesting story about a young girl~” she told her then Elphy looks up, “There was this lovely and cheerful girl who have a very loving and wonderful family. She was the youngest of the three children yet she acts like the mature one~” she said then looks up in the darkness, “But then something unfortunate happened. Her whole family was massacred and she was the only survivor. She asked why she was left alive... Why was she the only one? Why is she not dead? Her hatred to herself just grew and grew... until she grew hatred towards the person who massacred her family. She wanted to take revenge on them... for her family.”

Elphy was just listening quietly, “And this person was...?” she asked.

The Possessed Aerishya turns around, smiling sadly. Elphy's eyes widens then she continues with her story, “Then she met me. Aerishya’s a pretty curious kid you know.” _I aint a kid, hey!_ “She found an old abandoned chain blade, it was still filled with sluagh and the endless haunting cries of the victims of that weapon. She used it, used the power to train herself. It was then she was invited in this academy with Cichol’s help. He found interest in her, so he wanted to see how Aerishya will grow while she's in this academy. Is she going to continue to carry the hunger for vengeance? Or move on?” she wondered then chuckles, “But guess what, I tried taking on control of her. That was when she went berserk like what happened to you and Eiren. I entered her subconciousness, fed her with lies that never actually happened but you know what.. She was so tough like stone and even told me that she was waiting for me to show up like that.” she told her, “Then this is where she settled an agreement. She’s going to use my power to find the murderer of her family and in return, I’m going to take her.”

“Take...her...?” Elphy asked.

“Like how you can imagine it. Gone from existence.” she told her, Elphy's eyes widens. “Eiren and Merlin doesn’t know about it but I think Cichol had noticed it. Now you may wonder, why did I, a sluagh, decided to be tamed and agree in her terms? I have one answer, she’s interesting.” she told her.

Elphy begun to tremble, looking at the ground. “Then... when she fulfills her goal... You’ll.. take her life?” she asked, looking back at her.

The Possessed Aerishya smiles at this, the usual smile but a sadder one. “It’s still a long way. Aerishya have to graduate first. Plus being under Cichol’s watch is kinda making me nervous.”

Silence filled the area, the Possessed Aerishya is simply looking around. Finally, Elphy spoke.

“....Is there...” Elphy mumbled, making the Possessed Aerishya turn to her. “Is there... a way to defeat the sluagh? I can’t... I can’t be a burden to my friends forever.. I.. I want to fight back!” she told the Possessed Aerishya, the stirring power in her chest seem to get stronger.

The Possessed Aerishya grins, “Of course, and it’s the most effective way... You have to fight against your own sluagh, in short... your own inner darkness.” she told her.

“My... inner darkness...” Elphy mumbled, her eyes widens in realization.

~To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '*' I dunno if celestial spike really helps buuut... o.o *shrugs*


	34. Breaking the Shackles

“Right now, the sluagh have taken form of your inner darkness. I can’t help you fight, you should be able to do it yourself. I’m going to give you the power that Eiren lent to me before.” the Possessed Aerishya told Elphy as she holds her hands, helping her stand too. “Close your eyes and feel the power enter you.”

Elphy closes her eyes then the Possessed Aerishya begun to transfer the energy she got from Eiren. It’s so strong yet it feels familiar, not dangerous at all. When she opens her eyes, she felt a strong boost in her power. The stirring in her chest is still there but it seems to be helping her too. She still have no idea what kind of power it was but she’s willing to wait.

“I’m going to bring you to where your inner darkness is. Remember, when you get there... Defeating it will be your priority. It might be stronger than you but we believe in you... Aerishya, Eiren, Merlin, and the members of Alban Knights specially...” she grins, “Talvish.”

Elphy blushes, “H-how--” 

“Now go~ We don’t have all day~” the Possessed Aerishya pats her head before she disappears. “Good luck, Elphy. You can do this. I know you can, after all you are a Milletian... The strongest person in Erinn... Equal to Gods.” she said before disappearing herself.

The Possessed Aerishya opens her eyes and watches Elphy who seem to stop wincing in pain. They are still inside her sphere, and she continues to watch over her and not letting go of her hand.

Elphy appears in a different place but she knows it’s still inside her subconsciousness. She saw another person on the other side of the room, it seems to be her but a darker version.

“I did not expect an interference but what help can that do?” the sluagh asked, grinning. “I’ll just beat you up till you beg for mercy and then...” it licks its lip, “I’ll torture you until you die~”

“Uhm, I have to pass for that. Plus, I’ll make sure that I’ll be the one who will be defeating you.” Elphy told it with determination.

The sluagh glares at her, “And where did that confidence come from?” it asked, “I’ll show you who’s in control!!!” it told her.

Elphy readied her mana shield and her chain blade, running towards it. She uses icebolts to attack it and then anchor rushed behind the sluagh. It turns around and uses chain crush on her, it caught her and she was thrown to the air. She quickly got up before she gets hit by it’s chain sweep. Elphy begun to hum, buffing herself with vivace then she stops at one place, charging thunder and shooting it to the sluagh. It hits and shocks it.

“Is that all?” It asked, grinning.

Elphy tsked and max charged a fusion bolt of lightning bolt and icebolt. She keeps on throwing it to the sluagh until she finds an opening for a chain attack combo. She learned from her classes that having combo with one talent or from different skills are actually pretty helpful. The sluagh used death mark on her then spinning slasher, making her fall to the ground.

“Is that all? is that all? HAHAHAHAHA”

Elphy glared, getting up, “Of course not... I’ll be strong!” then it breaks, something inside of her breaks. Her eyes widens as a surge of strong divine energy covers her whole body.

“T-This is...” she asked, not noticing the sluagh attacking her.

“And where are you looking?!” It asked, attacking her chain impale.

Elphy covers herself in panic but a bluish energy emits from her. When she looked up, a blue shield was blocking the sluagh’s attack.

“What the--?!” it jumped away, staring at Elphy. Then it laugh, “You seriously got your own divine light! HA! That means... I will be able to use it too!!” it said, using the same energy.

But something went wrong, it backfired on it. It begun coughing something black, it stared at Elphy in shock.

“What... This is... No...” it mumbled.

Elphy took this chance to attack, she ran towards the sluagh and uses shockwave. She uses chain crush to grab it and throws it onto the ground. Before it stands, she uses chain burst then spinning slasher. The sluagh was thrown onto the air again, Elphy uses another chain crush to grab it and as soon as it was thrown onto the ground, she uses chain sweep. She watches as the sluagh stays on the ground. Elphy felt a surge of divine power in herself, she extends her hand on the dark skies of her subconsciousness. A huge sword appears.

“What...a waste... I was so near... Just.. What are you, Milletians...? Hahahahaha---”

The huge sword swings down to the sluagh, making a bit of quake. When the smokes cleared, the sluagh was no longer there. Her subconsciousness becomes brighter, turning to a light blue space.

Possessed Aerishya’s eyes widens as she felt the sluagh disappearing. “She did it..!” _I told you she can do it! Woohoo!!_

Elphy slowly opens her eyes, “Aerishya... I...” she smiles at her, “I.. did ...it...” she told her before collapsing.

“Hey! Elphy! What’s wrong?? W-Was it too much for her? Hey!” Possessed Aerishya tries waking her up by shaking.

Talvish and the others watches as the black sphere disappears then he felt the sudden surge of divine power from Elphy.

“What was...that...?” he asked.

“Elphy, hey!” Aerishya keeps on calling, she seems to be back to her usual self. “Guys! Elphy was able to defeat her sluagh but she suddenly collapsed and wont wake up!!” she told them.

This made them run towards the two with Talvish in front, he held Elphy's hand and closes his eyes.

“I’ve thought so...” Talvish soon said.

“What’s wrong?” Merlin asked.

“It’s her divine light... She used too much of it.” he told them.

Pihne and the others were surprised, “Divine light? You mean... she already...” Pihne said in excitement instead of panic.

Talvish nods, “She’ll be alright with enough rest... Plus the exhaustion from fighting the sluagh might have seeped too much of her energy too...” he told them.

Aerishya sighs in relief, “As long as she’ll be alright.” she said then Eiren pats her.

“Thank you, Aerishya...” Eiren told her, receiving a grin from Aerishya.

Avelin knelt down to gently carry Elphy, “I’ll be bringing her in the infirmary then.” she told them, they nodded.

Pihne and Altam followed Avelin when she walks away. Aerishya walks to Cichol and nodded.

“Well then, I’ll see you guys next time! Take care of Elphy for me, okay?” Aerishya said then winks at Talvish before disappearing with Cichol.

Talvish nodded before turning to the others, “..Well.. Now that it’s over, we can inform the other instructors that everything is back to normal now.” he told them.

“Leave the explanation to us!” Merlin told them then they all left.

Elphy had the same dream again, the same dream she had when the sluagh appeared but this time... It seems to be the whole thing without being interrupted by the sluagh.

_She saw the same kid, the kid was just sitting by the boulder again watching the ocean waves on the shore. Then she heard the same voice calling her, “Elphy~! Elphy~!” and when she turned, she saw the same lady but this time her face was shown. She have a short blond hair and the same emerald green eyes that Elphy has. Her heart was still filled with homesickness. Her mother carries her and twirls her around, a man approached them but his face was blurry. “How’s our Delphia?” the man asked._

Who’s Delphia? Was that... her name too?

The dream seem to end and Elphy begun to wake up to reality. There seem to be some people around her and when her sight cleared, she recognizes them as Morrighan, Nao, Talvish, Pihne and Avelin. Nao noticed her awake and smiles.

“Elphy, you’re awake..” Nao said, making the others turn to her.

Pihne smiles happily, hugging her “Elphyyyy!!! You’ve been sleeping for two days!! I’m so glad you’re feeling alright now!! Waaaaahh!!” she told her.

Elphy blinks in confusion and looks at Nao for confirmation, she nodded. She looks at Talvish and blushed, he seem to notice her looking and looks away, slightly blushing.

Morrighan smiles as she watches Elphy sitting up, “How are you feeling?” she asked.

“I’m feeling better... Really better as if I just break through some shackles!” Elphy told them.

Avelin and Nao smiles, “Well you defeated the sluagh.” Avelin said.

Elphy's eyes widens, almost forgetting about it “I really... did it?” she asked, Avelin nodded.

“Not only that, you also have your divine light. A pretty strong one, to be honest.” Talvish told her with a small smile.

“Oh... yes... I remember using Shield of Trust and Judgement Blade while fighting against the sluagh.” Elphy told them.

The three Alban Knights stared at her in surprise, Morrighan is no longer surprised that she was able to use it without any practice.

“It seems like I have a partner now.” Avelin said, smiling.

Elphy giggles, “Mhmm~ Altam is going to be sad~” she said, Pihne nodded.

Pihne nudges Talvish, “Aren’t you going to tell her the other good news?” she asked, Elphy looks at him.

“Oh yeah.. Uh.. Well, you’re no longer a trainee Elphy. You’re officially a member of the Alban Knights, with Morrighan’s approval of course. Llywelyn is currently taking your uniform, he’ll bring it to you soon.” Talvish told her.

Elphy smiles, “Really? Thank you.” she said, smiling.

Morrighan pats her head, making her turn to her, “With the addition of the divine light, your powers are still stable... Though, I felt this strange stirring in you.” she said.

“Wait... The stirring is not the divine light? I was so sure that is was it...” Elphy said.

“If that was it then it should change it’s energy into divine light but no... It’s a different one and I have no idea what... But I think it’s the energy that’s been keeping balance of your powers, Elphy.” Morrighan said, smiling.

“Ah, I see.” Elphy said.

Nao looks around, “Well, I think Elphy should continue to rest.” she told them.

Elphy shakes her head, “Miss Nao, I’m already alright~” she told her as she stood up, “See? Fully recovered!”

“Don’t push yourself.” Avelin said in concern, Elphy smiles at her, nodding.

“Ok then, I guess you can go to your dorm to rest. For this day, you wont be going to class for awhile, ok?” Nao said, Elphy didn’t have any choice but to obey.

Pihne and Avelin accompanied Elphy to the Girl’s dorm before heading to the mock battle. Talvish have told the others about Elphy and they were happy to hear the good news. But Morrighan was still bothered by the growth of powers within Elphy, yet she decided to just ignore it because she’s not yet a threat.

~To be continued...


	35. The Apostle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Listen! Whatever comes up here might be wrong! XD

It’s a normal morning for Elphy and today she’s meditating with her friends. Talvish peeked a bit and saw the divine light energy emitting from Elphy, it looks stronger than the others. Stronger and stable. He didn’t know how she got the divine light but according to her story from last time, the stirring inside her breaks and then her divine light suddenly grows. He closes his eyes again, still surprised of how she was able to gain her own.

_Is this a doing of aton cimeni?_ Talvish just thought.

After their meditation, they gathered in one place. Elphy is already wearing her Alban Knight armor though it looks very different from the others. It looks brighter than the others, its blue color is like reflecting the sky above them.

“Llywelyn, I think you picked the wrong uniform.” Avelin said, looking at Elphy from head to toe.

Llywelyn just smiles, “Nope, this was the one that I ordered.” he told her.

“But it looks so different from ours...” Avelin said.

Pihne giggles, “It suits her though! Right, Talvish?” she asked.

Talvish slowly nods, “I think this is fine.” he told her, Elphy blushes.

Avelin sighs, “Alright then... Elphy, can you use Judgement Blade? We’ll check the rank.” she told her.

Elphy nodded then takes a deep breath before raising her hand up in the sky. Then a huge sword appears, their eyes widens.

“This is... This could be a high rank.” Avelin said, turning to Talvish who nods.

“Hmm... It’s 8.” Talvish said.

“Amazing...” Avelin said, staring at the blade. “Alright, you can withdraw the sword now.” she told Elphy.

Elphy nodded, staring at the sword then looks back at them sweatdropping “How can I withdraw it without dropping?” she asked nervously.

Avelin stares at her, “..Pff...” she looked away, trying not to laugh. “Just.. uh... think of it as vanishing...” she told her then fakes a cough, “Sorry about that.” she said.

Pihne giggles then Elphy imagines the sword disappearing then it did. She sighs, looking at her hand then just shyly smiles at them, “I guess I have a lot more to learn.” she told them, they nodded.

“We’ll help you, don’t worry~” Pihne told her, holding her hand.

Elphy nodded then asked, “Where do you usually train?”

“In the Dungeon Stadium.” Llywelyn told her.

“Oohh.. Fighting a monster?” Elphy asked, Talvish nods.

“We’re fighting something that is called an Apostle.” Talvish told her.

“Oh! I’ve read about it in the pocket book! Those are originally people who got corrupted with unholy light right?” Elphy asked.

Talvish smiles, “Correct. It seems the rumors about you being a fast learner is real.” he said.

“I told youuu!!” Altam exclaimed, grinning. “She tops in our class before!” he told him.

Talvish chuckles, “Alright. Well, we should go now.” he told them, walking towards the Dungeon Stadium.

Elphy turns to where Eiren was and waves, she waves back then Elphy follows the others to the Dungeon Stadium.

“How’s your quest for fireball by the way?” Altam asked Elphy.

“Almost done~ 4 more pages and I can submit it to Stewart.” Elphy told him.

“Great! That means you can take the last magic intermediate skill! Ice Spear!” Pihne told her, she nods.

Avelin smiles, “Seems like Elphy can handle herself for the Battle Exam.” she told them, they nodded.

The Battle Exam, the test for Mock Battles but this time, it’s a real battle. They are advised to use their full strength and the side which will be unconscious or surrender will lose. 

“The theme for the upcoming Battle Exam is 2 vs 2 huh.. I wonder who will be paired with me~” Pihne said.

“I’m excited and nervous too~” Elphy told them.

“This time, I hope I can be partnered with Elphy!” Altam exclaimed.

Elphy giggles then soon they reaches the Dungeon Stadium, Talvish puts something on the monitor then the field inside changes into a ruin-like place. Then a giant winged monster appears on the middle.

“That’s... an apostle? It’s actually pretty big...” Elphy said, staring at it.

Llywelyn nods, “This one is a Girgashiy, one of the known Apostles.” he told her, Elphy just nodded. "But this one is not real, it's only an illusion made to be as strong as the real thing. You don't have to worry too, it can't leave the Dungeon Stadium."

“Alright, Elphy you should be with Pihne for support. Watch us how we fight this.” Talvish told her.

Elphy nodded then they all went in, Girgashiy shrieked at them as soon as it notices the group. Pihne and Elphy stayed at the back, Llywelyn was in front of the two with his dual guns then Altam, Talvish and Avelin are in the front. Caswyn suddenly disappeared but Elphy is sure that he’s just hiding within the ruins.

“Now!” Talvish told them, unsheathing his sword.

Avelin runs towards Girgashiy with her lance, Altam was behind her. Girgashiy swings its swords at the two but they swiftly dodges. Altam swings his lance at it then jumps back, Caswyn appears behind Girgashiy, attacking it from behind. Llywelyn was simply shooting from his spot, refilling his ammos everytime he runs out. Altam uses his Celestial Spike then Avelin used her Judgement Blade on Girgashiy which gave a big damage on it. But the Apostle suddenly flies up, they quickly ran back to Pihne and Elphy.

“Everyone here? Alright!!” Pihne exclaimed and uses Shield of Trust on all of them.

When Girgashiy falls to the ground, the impact didn’t affect them that much. But then it suddenly grabs Altam and throws him to the wall.

“Altam! Elphy, can you go and heal him?” Pihne asked, Elphy nods then ran to where Altam is.

She begun casting heal on him while the others are busy fighting Girgashiy.

Altam winces when he sits up, “I really hate it when it does that...” he mumbled then smiles at Elphy, “Thanks, Elphy!”

Elphy smiles and continues to heal him until he’s good to move again. 

“Alright, time to go back to the fight!” Altam exclaimed, running back to Girgashiy.

Elphy ran back to Pihne and watches them, their teamwork is amazing. They can do combos and each of them knows what to do as if they are in full sync. Altam and Avelin were the one focusing on offensive attacks while Talvish mainly focuses on defending them but he’s attacking Girgashiy too at times. Caswyn was good at his sneaky attacks while Llywelyn stays in front of Pihne and Elphy, shooting at Girgashiy.

Pihne turns to Elphy, “Do you want to try using Shield of Trust?” she asked.

“O-Okay.” Elphy told her, readying herself.

“Alright, wait for my signal!” Pihne told her.

Girgashiy tries to grab Avelin but she was able to dodge, then it begun shrieking loudly before spreading it’s wings, preparing to jump onto the air. Talvish and the others quickly ran to Pihne and Elphy.

“Wait for it...” Pihne said then Girgashiy jumps, “NOW!” she told Elphy.

Elphy waves her hand around, making a bluish aura surround them then the shields appears. When Girgashiy landed, the impact didn’t event affect them.

“Wow! Elphy, your Shield of Trust is much more stronger than mine!” Pihne told her with a big smile, Elphy blushes a bit.

Talvish and Avelin grins before running back to Girgashiy. Altam uses Celestial Spike on it then Caswyn runs behind it, slashing his blades behind its head before jumping away. Avelin prepares her Judgement Blade while Talvish is busy attacking Girgashiy. His last strike made it fall backwards then Avelin slashes the huge blade at Girgashiy before it can get up. Talvish ran away so he wont get hit by the blade. When the smokes cleared, Girgashiy is no longer moving then it dissolves into golden ashes.

“We did it!” Altam cheered.

They all walked back to Pihne and Elphy, Llywelyn smiles and asked, “So how’s your first experience of fighting an Apostle?”

“It’s epic! And tough! But everyone in here is so strong... I don’t know if I can fight against it while in sync with each of you...” Elphy told them.

They just smiled and Avelin pats her shoulder, “Says the one with a high rank Crusader Skills... Of course, you can fight together with us.. in perfect sync.” she told her.

Elphy smiles brightly and nods, “If that’s how you guys think then I will do my best!” 

Altam grins, “We’re counting on you!!” he told her.

Talvish smiles, “Well, I guess that’s all for now. It’s almost lunch too. I’ll go grab something from the office so you guys can go ahead first.” he told them.

“Alright! Let’s go! Let’s go~!” Pihne told them, walking out.

Elphy and the others headed to the canteen while Talvish stopped by their office. When he arrived, he fixes some papers and putting them on a cabinet. Then a big black sword catches his eye, he grabs it and examines it. It’s a sword that he rarely use because it also possesses a mysterious power. When a person is stabbed by this sword, it can even seal someone’s power. He walks to his table, opening a drawer and taking out some papers before leaving the office. _(A/N: I obviously made this up lol but I need it for this story, for the future chapters~)_

Elphy and the others are sitting on their usual table, they are currently eating when Talvish arrived. Seeing that the only vacant seat was beside Elphy (probably Pihne’s idea again), he sighs and slowly sits there, surprising her a bit. She glances at him before looking back at her food. Pihne was staring at the two with a grin.

_Oh yeah I haven’t asked Elphy if she really did confess to Talvish before._ Pihne thought to herself.

Talvish was silently eating his lunch, _How am I gonna start a conversation with her with this kind of silence...?_

Elphy stares at the celery that she have been poking, _I wonder if Talvish will really give me an answer about my confession..._

Altam, Llywelyn, Caswyn and Avelin are just watching the three.

“Oh yes, I’ve heard an interesting rumor around the faculty when I passed by yesterday.” Llywelyn said making everyone in the table look at him. He smiles, “It seems the Principal is planning for an Outdoor Trip for this year.” he told them.

“Oh! Yay!” Pihne cheers, “I wonder where we will be going this time~” she wondered.

“An Outdoor Trip?” Elphy asked them, nomming a celery.

Llywelyn nods, “It seems like the venue for this year is a Vacational Island.” he told them.

Altam’s eyes sparkles, “An island trip!!! YESSS!”

“Altam, keep your voice down. Sheesh.” Avelin told him, he chuckles apologetically.

Talvish slightly smiles, “I see. That sounds fun.” he said, Elphy, Pihne and Caswyn nods at this.

After eating, they all headed to the Coliseum for the mock battles.

~To be continued...


	36. Preparations for the Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that the Erinn Academy would be somewhere in Belvast, but let’s just say its far from the city of Belvast, like somewhere in the mountains and clearing, a non existent place in the game XD

It’s another early morning and Elphy is in Principal’s office right now because Morrighan is checking her powers again. Both are quiet then Elphy felt her grip getting tighter, almost making her wince in pain.

“M-Miss... Morrighan?” Elphy softly asked, wincing.

Morrighan gasps and softens her grip, “I... I’m sorry about that..” she said, smiling apologetically.

“It’s ok... Uhm... Is everything alright? Are there any energies clashing?” Elphy asked, worried.

Morrighan shakes her head and let goes of her hand, “They are still in... perfect harmony...” she told her, Elphy sighs in relief. _But how... How can she control each powers? Is this... Is this what a Milletian is?_ “You can go now, Elphy. You still have to attend your meeting with the Alban Knights right?” she asked, Elphy nodded.

Elphy stood up, “Thank you again for checking my powers, Miss Morrighan.. See you around!” she told her before leaving the room.

Morrighan stares at her left hand before clenching it, _If she gets too powerful... She might even become equal to us Gods... And that dream... Maybe she can really handle my power but I hope it wont stay or else... She shakes her head. What am I thinking? Of course my powers will leave Elphy after defeating the enemies... It should..._

Elphy headed straight to the Alban Knight Office since today they are having a meeting. When she arrived at the door, she could hear them discussing something. She stares at her hands, still remembering Morrighan’s sudden reaction. It just keeps on bothering her. She takes a deep breath before entering. They all stopped talking and smiles at her, some just nods at her.

“Oh welcome back, Elphy!” Pihne told her, Elphy smiles and sits beside her. 

“How was it?” Avelin asked.

“Miss Morrighan said that my powers are in a perfect harmony again.” Elphy told them which received a lot of sigh of relieves.

“That’s great~!” Altam told her, grinning.

Talvish slightly smiles, “So, like what I was saying. There will be a ceremony which is going to be held outside the academy. We, as the Alban Knights, have to stand guard as usual for any outsiders that might appear. The location would be in the Avalon Gate so it would be a long way to go there.” he told them, they nodded. 

“Uhm, If I may ask... What’s the Ceremony about?” Elphy asked.

“Ah yes, you’re a new student so you didn’t know about it. It’s a yearly event where all students are required to attend to and it’s a Ceremony hosted by the Principal, Morrighan, and the Vice Principal, Cichol. You do know that the two of them are Gods, right?” Avelin asked, Elphy nodded. “The ceremony will be a whole day of prayer and a little bit of celebration like a festival, thanking the two Gods and of course the others. When we get there, you’ll meet the other Gods. We usually... do the Ceremony in the Sanctum but... Since the God..” Avelin seems to be glancing to Talvish but Elphy didn’t notice since she’s attentively listening to her, “..Since the God in the Sanctum have been.. missing... and we can’t enter the Sanctum... They just relocated the venue to the Avalon Gate.” she told Elphy.

Elphy nods at that but she grew curious on the missing God, “So the God from the Sanctum have been missing?” she asked them.

Llywelyn nods at this, trying to back up Avelin, “It have been 3 years since he last appeared. No one knows why he suddenly disappeared or why the Sanctum suddenly closed up... He probably wanted to protect something inside while he’s gone.” he told Elphy.

“Ohh.. Okay. So... When will this be?” Elphy asked.

“The upcoming Imbolic.” Talvish told her, slightly smiling.

“Ohhh... I guess the outsiders would be much more active then... I’ve been wondering why they only attack every Samhain and Imbolic...” Elphy said.

Pihne leans to her, “We have no idea either but we gotta thank that because the students would be safe! Well of course, they still attack from Alban Eiler to Alban Elved, but not as bad as Samhain and Imbolic.” she told her.

Elphy nods at that. Talvish fakes a cough, gathering their attention. He smiles at them, “We will be leaving at exactly 3am on Imbolic, it will be a long way to get there so make sure to bring enough supply too.” he told them, they all nodded. He sees Avelin raising a hand, “Yes Avelin?”

“Are we still...going to be the one to stock the whole academy’s supplies?” she asked.

“Ah yes...” Talvish simply said, getting a lot of sighs.

“Then I have to get the wagons ready too.” Caswyn told Talvish, he nodded.

“As usual, Merlin would be the one to rent durable wagons for all of the students while we have to rent our own for the supplies.” Talvish said.

“Well then.. Caswyn, you do that and... Pihne, Elphy, Altam and I will go to Belvast for the supplies. Llywelyn, you can go with Caswyn.” Avelin told them.

“Alright.” Llywelyn said.

Talvish nods, “I’ll go prepare the papers needed.” he told them. “Alright, that’s all.” 

They all stood up, Caswyn and Llywelyn already left to go to Belvast while the girls and Altam are talking about the supplies that they have to buy.

“We’ll need a lot of canned foods again.” Avelin said.

“Again? Can’t we like buy some fresh ones and cook whenever we stop over?” Altam asked, pouting.

Avelin sighs, “As if we can supply hundreds of students, Altam.” she told him.

Elphy was thinking until she unconsciously spoke up her mind, “If we make some rice balls and cook on the stop over, it wouldn’t be a problem. Would be nice if the food we’ll cook can be hand held too.” Pihne, Avelin and Altam stares at her in surprise, she blushes “A-Ah! S-Sorry, I suddenly spoke up my mind!!” she told them.

Avelin smiles, “Actually, that’s not a bad idea. It would be easy to do too but of course, we still need to bring some canned meals...” she told them.

“Ah! Me me!” Pihne said, raising her hand making the three look at her, “How about we cook for lunch and dinner? I think it's alright to ask for the Chef's permission to let us cook. We can just eat the canned foods during our stop overs~” she told them.

Talvish walks over to them with a smile, “That’s actually not a bad idea.” he told them.

Avelin nods, “Alright then~ We’ll do that.” she told them, Altam and Elphy nods.

“I’m excited now~!” Pihne said then there was a knock on the door.

Altam walked there and opens the door, revealing Ailla. She waves at them with her usual cheery personality.

“Hello there~!” Ailla told them.

“Oh hi, Ailla~” Elphy said, waving a hand.

“Do you need something?” Talvish asked with a smile.

Ailla nods, “Can I borrow Elphy for awhile? Yvona needed to see her for our performance in the Ceremony~” she told them.

“Ah yes, I almost forgot that the Music Club always plays for any events that the academy holds. Alright, you can go Elphy.” Talvish told her, she nodded and walks outside to Ailla.

“See you later, Elphy!!” Pihne said waving her hand, Elphy waves back.

“Ah Elphy.” She turns to Avelin, “We’ll be waiting for you on the south gate later when you’re done so that we could already buy the supplies we need.” Avelin told her.

Elphy nods, “South gate, got it!” she replied then leaves with Ailla.

Ailla and Elphy soon arrives at Enchanted Erinn Cafe and Elphy could hear the music coming from inside. They both enters and sees Starlet on the piano, Yvona and Hamelin playing their flutes, Nele playing his lute and Austell with his mandolin. They notices the arrival of the two and stops.

“Oh Elphy, you’re here~” Starlet said, standing up. “Good good~ Now we can practice for real!” she said, giggling.

Yvona stands and gives Elphy a paper, she looks at it and sees lines of sentences.

“You’ll be singing for our performance if it’s alright.” Yvona told her.

“Oh.. uhm I’m fine with it but.. I don’t know the tune...” Elphy told them.

Ailla giggles and stands in front of Elphy, “Then I’ll sing!” she said.

“Let Miss Starlet sing instead, Ailla.” Nele told her, chuckling.

Ailla pouts and Starlet smiles, “Finneee... I’ll just practice my dance then!” she said, cheerfully.

“Ok, then... Let’s start from the very beginning, ok? In one, two, three... go.” Starlet told them, playing the piano again, the others follows and plays. Starlet started to sing and Elphy hums while looking at the paper. 

After one round of song, Elphy tried singing. As expected, she caught the tune pretty fast. Austell, Ailla and Nele were captivated. After her song, the trio cheered while Starlet claps.

“As expected of Elphy~ Seems like our decision was correct~” Starlet told them, Elphy blushes.

Elphy looks at the paper again, seeing that Nao have some lines too. “Miss Nao will sing with me?” she asked, Starlet nods.

“Before, it was me and Nao but since you’re here... I’ll be handling the piano for a better music background~” Starlet told her. “Let’s do one more round then Ailla can measure your sizes for your costume~”

“Oh, okay~” Elphy simply said.

After another round, Elphy kept the paper and followed Ailla on a room to get her measurements. After that, Ailla shows her the costume that she will be wearing. It’s a light blue dress with floral designs. 

“We also have to curl up your hair~ And then I’m going to put a make-up on you! You’ll look like a real fairy! A fairy princess!” Ailla told her in excitement.

Elphy blushes, “D-Do I really have to?” she asked.

“Of course! Don’t worry, we’ll be wearing costumes too but the singer have to be the center of the stage! So I will make sure to make you into a really beautiful person, Elphy!” Ailla told her.

“O-Okay...” Elphy said shyly as she blushes.

When they’re done, Elphy headed to the south gate but it seems like she got a little bit early so she decided to just wait while humming. About an hour later, Avelin, Pihne and Altam arrives. The three seems to be surprised that Elphy got there first.

“You’re fast.” Avelin said, Elphy smiles.

“They just told me which part I am in the performance and had some few rounds then took my measurements for the costume.” Elphy told them.

“I can’t wait how you will look like~~” Pihne said, glittering.

Avelin smiles then the four of them headed to Belvast. It took them around an hour and a half to get there by walking. Belvast was full of people and stalls, they headed to the place where they sell canned goods and some fresh ingredients. Avelin and Elphy were choosing the best fresh ingredients while Pihne and Altam are choosing the canned goods.

“What do you think?” Avelin asked, showing a lettuce.

Elphy looks at it and checks, “Mhmm, this one looks good.” she told her.

During the regular classes, Elphy's class had a cooking class and since Altam was there to taste her cooking, he told Avelin and the others about it. 

“I still can’t believe that you’re good at cooking... Well according to Altam.” Avelin said, handling the veggies to the vendor.

Elphy giggles, “It seems to be pretty natural to me when I tried cooking it. But of course my first tries aren’t that good so I really practiced hard when it was already our cooking taste test. Altam really loves it.” she told her, “Ah, of course you and the others can taste some of my cooking too during the festival~ I’ll be one of the cooks anyway~”

Avelin smiles, “I can’t wait then.” she told her.

After buying all the supplies that they need, they rented a wagon to bring all of the supplies. They also saw Llywelyn and Caswyn so the two guys went back with them.

~To be continued...


	37. The Stallion from the Stars

It was night time and Elphy have her first patrol with Altam. The two of them are walking on the west part of the academy while the others are on the north, east and south parts. While scouting, they heard a sound of a horse.

“Oh... are there horses here too?” Elphy asked, Altam shakes his head.

“As far as I know, there are none.” Altam told her.

“Is it a monster from the outside then?” she asked.

“If it is then the barrier could have wavered.” Altam told her then he gets an idea, “How about we check it out?!” he asked, grinning.

Elphy remembers about what Avelin said, Altam tends to go around on his own so she better watch him and focus on scouting. But the horse seems to have entered the academy so it wont be a bad idea to check it out. It might just be a wild horse and all they have to do is to try to make it leave the academy.

“Alright, let’s go.” Elphy told him then they followed the sound.

Later on, they arrived at the little garden near the west gate. There they saw an extraordinary horse, it was bright blue and have a glowing light blue mane that seem to be weaving with the wind. It’s hooves are covered in black smokes but it doesn’t seem to be affecting the grasses. The horse seems to be eating the grasses quietly.

“Wow... It’s a beautiful horse.” Elphy said in awe.

Altam stares at it, “Ah!” he quickly covers his mouth and hides with Elphy when the horse looks around before going back to eating.

The two peeks again, watching the horse then Elphy asked, “What is it? Do you know what kind of horse that is?”

Altam nods, “I saw it before in one of Llywelyn’s book when I got a peek from it, if I remember it’s some kind of tamable animal... It’s a Stallion but I don’t know which kind.” he told her.

“It’s tamable? You mean... we can try taming it?” Elphy asked, he nodded. “Wow...”

Suddenly the stallion looks around then ends it’s gaze to where the two are hiding. Elphy and Altam were hiding quietly again but they can hear the hooves of the stallion, first it was walking then it started running, neighing.

“I think it’s mad! AHH!” Altam exclaimed as he grabs Elphy's hand and the two started running.

Elphy looks back and sees the stallion still chasing after them, it seems to be running a little bit faster until it passes by them and stops in front of them causing the two to stop running too. It neighs and started pawing his front right hooves before running towards the two again. The two dodges on their sides but when the stallion turns around, it quickly grabs Elphy by her armor on the back and throws her on it’s back.

“A-Ahh-- Altam!” Elphy cried out in surprise then the stallion gallops away.

“Elphy! Jump down!!” Altam told her while running after them.

When Elphy was about to jump down, a rope forms around the stallion’s head and wraps on both of her hands.

“Ah! What is this???” Elphy asked in panic then the stallion started floating while its running.

“Elphy!!” Altam cried out but the two were now high from the ground, running towards the night sky.

And then Altam and the other Alban Knights heard a bell sound, signaling them that Elphy had left the barrier.

“Oh no! I got to tell them what happened before they panic!” Altam mumbled before running towards the training fields. The others seems to be on their way there too.

When they all gathered up, Avelin quickly asked Altam “What happened?? Why did Elphy leave the barrier??”

“Calm down! I’m going to explain!! Just listen, specially you Llywelyn!” Altam told them, Llywelyn looked at him surprised. “There was this stallion that took Elphy and flew up in the sky!” he told them.

The whole place was filled in silence, Avelin and the others looking at him in disbelief.

“...Did you hit your head? Stallions can’t fly.” Caswyn plainly asked.

“It’s not a normal stallion! It’s a shiny blue one!!” Altam told him then this caught Llywelyn’s attention.

“Can you describe it more properly?” Llywelyn asked.

“Let’s see..uhm.. It have a blue body that glows, then a glowing light blue mane... It’s hooves are covered in black smokes and it’s flying... I mean it, it’s really flying!” Altam told him.

Llywelyn hums, looking at his book, “And it took Elphy you say?” he asked, Altam nodded. “Then it’s a Cosmic Stallion, one of the tamable creatures. Since it took Elphy, it probably wanted to test her to see if she's capable to be the stallion's master.” he told them. 

“A Cosmic Stallion?! You mean the ones that are known to have came from the stars?! Aren’t those pretty rare since they are only low in numbers?” Pihne asked, Llywelyn nods.

“Then we just have to wait until she return with the stallion...” Talvish told them, looking up in the sky. 

“Can you feel her divine energy?” Caswyn asked, he nodded.

“They are just above the academy...” Talvish told them.

Elphy have her eyes closed all the time but she could feel that they are still running on the sky because the wind have became cold. She hears the Cosmic Stallion neighing so she opens her eyes. Her eyes widens at the view, the night sky was so vast and the stars are twinkling in a harmonious manner. When she looked down, she saw the academy but then she closed her eyes again.

“We’re so high...Waaaa...” Elphy mumbled then she felt the ropes to loosen.

When she opens her eyes again, she noticed that the rope became a bridle for the stallion. It suddenly stops running and stays afloat. Elphy looks around then to the Cosmic Stallion which seems to be staring back at her with it’s hazelnut eyes.

“Why... did you bring me up here?” Elphy asked but the Cosmic Stallion just stares before running around again, but this time faster. “W-Woah! Woah! You’ll drop me!” she exclaimed, _I don’t know how to control a horse!_

The Cosmic Stallion just keeps on running around while Elphy tries her best to control it. She have no experience how to handle it but she still tried. 

“Come on... Slow down!” Elphy exclaimed, pulling the bridle hard enough for it to stop.

The Cosmic Stallion shakes it’s head and neighs, glancing to Elphy again. Then it suddenly ran back down in a fast speed.

“W-Waaaaiiitttt---AAAAAAAAAA!!!” Elphy exclaimed.

Talvish and the others heard Elphy's yelling and they all looked up, eyes widening at the incoming Cosmic Stallion. It went pass them and lands on the ground, neighing.

“Wow!! It is a Cosmic Stallion!” Pihne said, eyes glimmering.

Ellphy was shaking while sitting on it’s back, she was tearing up “G-Guuyyyssss... Help meeee...” she cried to them.

When Talvish walks towards the Cosmic Stallion, it neighs angrily. Talvish backs away, sweatdropping, “I don’t think... it likes any of us....” he told Elphy who just looked at them with tears in her eyes.

“Try going down?” Llywelyn asked.

Elphy was shaking so much that she just leaned on the Cosmic Stallion’s neck, “Nuuuu....”

“Elphy's been spookt with the sky travel...” Pihne told them, laughing a bit.

“It’s not funny.... Help me get down...” Elphy told them.

Talvish sighs and tries walking towards the stallion again, this time, his divine energy emitting a bit. When the Cosmic Stallion felt it, it quickly bowed it’s head and became quiet. He smiles and walks beside Elphy, holding out a hand.

“Alright, it calmed down. Come on.” Talvish told her.

Elphy stares at him in awe then blushes before holding his hand. Talvish helped her get down then the Cosmic Stallion neighs again before running off to the sky.

“Aww, there goes the stallion.” Altam said, watching it gallop towards the night sky then it disappears, “Woah... It vanished as if it merged itself with the sky...” he said, Llywelyn nods.

Pihne was giggling at the two, Talvish was still holding her hand while Elphy stares at their hands.

“Uhm... Talvish?” Elphy asked.

Talvish notices that he’s still holding her hand and quickly let goes, “S-Sorry...” he said.

Elphy just shyly smiled, Pihne giggles again.

“So how was the ride, Elphy?” Altam asked, obviously grinning.

“It was faaassstt.... Hyuuuu...” Elphy mumbled.

“Well... The Cosmic Stallion left, I don’t know if it acknowledge you as it’s master though.” Llywelyn told her.

“Acknowledge me?” Elphy asked, he nodded and explained everything he said to the others to Elphy. “Oh wow... Well, I’m gonna admit that I had fun... Flying in the sky feels so nice~” she told them.

Avelin smiles, “Well, at least you had fun... It’s pretty rare to find a Cosmic Stallion, you’ll be lucky if it comes back as your ride.” she told her.

Elphy smiles, “But I hope it wont run around again... I get too scared when it runs so fast.. I might fall.” she said which received a pat from Llywelyn.

“I’m sure when it returns, it will be disciplined.” Llywelyn told her, Elphy smiles and nods.

They continued their patrol before heading to their dorms to rest.

~To be continued...


	38. On The Road

It’s already Imbolic and Elphy woke up at exactly 2am to prepare her things before heading to the Northern Gate. When she arrived, the students are already there. Talvish and the others are beside a wagon where their supplies are. Some students are already sitting on the bigger wagons while some are just standing, waiting for their time to leave. When Morrighan and Cichol arrives, they started leaving. All students are on the wagons while Talvish is riding a horse that was pulling their wagon. Elphy, Pihne and Llywelyn were sitting on their wagon while the others are on their own horses.

“This would be your first time to be outside the academy right?” Pihne asked Elphy, “And of course, excluding your sky trip with the Cosmic Stallion~” she told her, giggling.

Elphy pouts before nodding, she stares at the sky and thought she saw a blue shooting star but just shook it off. She felt Pihne leaning on her and when she looks at her friend, she noticed that she had fallen asleep. Elphy smiles and gently let Pihne down to her lap, patting her head. She felt another person leaning on her other side and it was Llywelyn.

“Mouu...” Elphy pouts then just smiles, leaning her head to him, not noticing Llywelyn smiling.

Talvish glances at them for a long time before looking forward again. When 6am strikes, they decided to have a stop over near a river. Pihne and Llywelyn got up and helps Elphy and the others in distributing the canned foods and rice balls.

“Wow, this rice ball have a flavor on it!” Kanna said, eating it.

Elphy giggles, “I added some seaweed flakes~ Doesn’t it mix in well?” she asked them, Kanna nods happily.

Elphy continues to distribute it to everyone before going back to their wagon to eat. Talvish and the others are sitting beside the wagon, surrounding a campfire. 

Avelin looks up at Elphy and asked, “Why don’t you sit here with us?”

Elphy looks at them, “There’s not much space left, don’t worry I will be fine here.” she told them.

“Alright.” Avelin said, continuing to eat.

After their meal, they continue to travel. Elphy decided to ride on Altam’s horse so he’s in the wagon this time.

“So what’s up with Elphy trying the horse?” Avelin asked the others.

Llywelyn smiles, “In case the Cosmic Stallion comes back, she wanted to try riding a horse.” he told her.

“Ah I see... It would be a nice practice then.” Avelin said.

Then there was a group of crystal boars. It doesn’t seem to be attacking them, just blocking the road. Aranwen soon called for Talvish and he hops down from his horse, running on the front.

“Don’t Talvish need us?” Elphy asked.

Pihne grins, “Maybe only you~” she told her, Elphy blushes. Pihne laughs and said, “Kidding, kidding~ Don’t worry, those crystal boars are not aggressive. Talvish and the other instructors will just try to move them away from our path~”

“Oh... okay.” Elphy mumbles, trying to see what’s happening on the front.

“You can go to the front if you want to watch them.” Avelin told her, Elphy just nodded and went to the front with her horse.

She saw Talvish, Merlin, Stewart and Aranwen trying to push the crystal boars away. Some were pawing their hooves but when Talvish went to touch and gently pats them, they calms down.

“Wow...” Elphy said as she watch.

Talvish sees her and smiles, “Do you want to try moving them away from the road?” he asked.

“Can I?” she asked.

Merlin grins, “Yeah it’s fine! Come here Elphy! We need more hands! The others are lazy or scared to help here. Hahahaha!” he told her.

Elphy nods then leaves her horse, she went to the other crystal boars and pats them, trying to move them to another place. Morrighan seems to be watching her, amused. After 20 minutes, they were able to clear the road. Elphy went back to her horse and walks there with Talvish walking beside her. When they arrived at their wagon, Talvish rides on his horse and followed the others as they continue their trip. 

Elphy was looking around when she sees a white horse with a horn on it’s head, “Wow... There’s a unicorn here too?” she asked.

“Yup! Beautiful right?” Pihne said, smiling, Elphy nods.

“Those are tamable too, easier than the Cosmic Stallion. These unicorns are known to be very friendly too.” Llywelyn told Elphy then she watches the unicorns in awe.

Talvish was looking around them, “It seems like no outsiders would want to attack us.” he told them.

“Probably because the Principal and Vice Principal came with us?” Altam wondered.

Avelin nods, “That’s probably why because they know they can’t win against two Gods. Let’s be thankful.” she told them, they nodded.

They arrived at Avalon Gate before lunch, Elphy and her friends helped the instructors to decorate the place for the Ceremony. Talvish was watching them before going to a huge gate, patting the gate before smiling at it. He felt a presence behind him so he turned, seeing Morrighan.

“Do you miss the place where you were born?” Morrighan asked.

Talvish just silently smiles.

“...Have you told Elphy that you’re a God too?” she asked.

“Not yet... I don’t think she needs to know.” Talvish told her.

Morrighan just hums then says, “But she’s already part of your group... You should still tell her about it.”

Talvish looks back at the gate, “... I’ll think about it.” he told her, _What will she do when I told her about it...? Is she still going to feel the same way?_ Then suddenly his cheeks reddens a bit, he covers his mouth and looks away but Morrighan saw it.

She smiles, “Ara, ara... Why are you red, Talvish?” Morrighan asked him.

“No.. I’m... I’m not.” Talvish told her but without looking. _What is wrong with me?_

Morrighan giggles a bit, “If you say so...” she said before walking back to where Cichol is.

Talvish sighs and composes himself before returning to where the others are. When he arrived, they already finished setting up the tables and chairs while Pihne and Caswyn are still helping some students with the decorations. He looked around but cannot find one person, Elphy.

“Where’s Elphy?” Talvish asked.

“Ah, Ailla called her. It seems like they are getting ready for their performance.” Llywelyn told him.

“Ah... Yes... Elphy is part of the Music Club.” Talvish mumbled.

Half an hour had passed and everyone is done with the decorations. They went to their own tables and sat quietly. The Alban Knight’s table was just near the stage then Morrighan and Cichol stepped in to give their own greetings.

“Today we are here for another ceremony and later on, the other Gods will arrive. I do hope everyone will be behaved as you do know some of them can be a little... troublesome.” Morrighan told them. “It is another year, the same day that our Academy was built and not only we’re doing prayers but we will also celebrate like the usual. Let us make this ceremony another success... And now... for our hymn, let us welcome the Music Club~” she told them before going to the sides with Cichol.

One by one, each members of the Music Club enters the stage with their own instruments. Starlet had some help with some giant students for her piano to be placed at the right side of the stage.

“I wonder where Elphy is~” Pihne said, looking around the stage.

Then when everyone was in the stage with their own instruments, Nao walks to the center wearing a pink spring dress. And then another girl walks in and stops beside Nao, she have a wavy white hair that is braided on the back, she’s wearing a blue flowery festival dress that made her look like a fairy. When she opens her eyes, Pihne and the other’s eyes widens, realizing who it is. Elphy was just blushing while fidgeting with her fingers, shyly looking at the audience who seems to be surprised. She’s not sure if they are looking at her or at the other members of the Music Club. 

Altam’s jaw drops, “Is... Is that who I think it is?” he asked, Pihne nods.

Llywelyn smiles, “She looks like someone out of a fairytale~” he told them.

Talvish was just staring in surprise and Avelin was in the same state. Pihne was squealing on her seat, but also trying not to make any noise. Ailla soon enters, wearing a short version of Elphy's dress. She twirls around and smiles at the students near them.

“Good afternoon, everyone. Don’t forget to sing together with us, okay~?” Ailla told them which received a loud cheer.

And the music started to play...

~To be continued...


	39. A Beautiful Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used here is the english translation of Eternal, Main Theme of Mabinogi. I didn't translate it! It's originally translated by Sayuaria as stated from Lott Vanfield's description in his video.  
> I dunno if I can link youtube here so just search "[Hatsune Miku] Eternal ~ Main Theme to Mabinogi (English/Romaji Subs)" in youtube for the video~

(this is Elphy singing)  
_(this is Nao singing)_  
**(this is both of them singing)**

The music begun to play and everyone grew silent, some planned to sing a long, some just wanted to watch like the Alban Knights. Ailla was dancing around with the music. Elphy clasps both her hands on her chest as she begun to sing,

When you chase the clouds far into the sky  
A part where the trees’ wind continues  
If it is a dream, please do not awaken  
Please do not awaken eternally

Altam seem to sing-a-long, it seems he usually does that because the others doesn’t seem to be surprised with him singing.

_With that nostalgic song as our sign  
If it is love,  
They say you can come across it  
As you would go beyond time_

Nao looks at Elphy, she looks back and smiles then the two of them sings in a complete harmony.

**Drifting and drifting a waving melody  
The flute’s sound plays softly  
This beautiful world will sometime move on  
As it twinkles and twinkles in the wind  
I gathered the fragments of the “past”**

“Those days~” Starlet sung softly.

Then it went back with Elphy singing, suddenly everyone was filled with shivers on their spines. The stage seem to glow and a golden mark appears on the floor of the stage. Leaves started falling as firefly-like glows appears in the stage(harvest song). Starlet and the other members doesn’t seem to be surprised, as if they planned this all along. _(A/N: If anyone noticed, it's the mix of the two Fantastic Chorus~)_

If you listen carefully  
Somewhere far away someone is calling for you  
Somewhere far away someone is calling for you......

Then a long time of music drop and on the same time, the other Gods seem to have arrived and flies down beside Morrighan and Cichol. Elphy tried not to look and focuses on their performance. _(A/N: They are the Mainstream Gods and Godesses, at this time, let’s just say they are in peace. Please also do note that not everyone here is included XD)_

“You are unexpectedly early.” Morrighan said.

“Macha wanted to come because of the hymn.” Naemhain told her.

Macha, the red Goddess seem to have been watching the performance, “I see that you really did summon a person from another world.” she sighs, “We were just on our way and we already felt her power.”

Morrighan stayed quiet on that, “Well... Elphy's indeed strong.” Cichol simply said. “She even have Aton Cimeni’s blessing of divine light.”

“Well, I am not surprised. She is a Milletian after all.” Naemhain told them, “She is also an elf which mean she can be my daughter too since I was the one who made the Giants and Elves.” she said smiling.

“Ah, I wonder what Nao will say about that~” Morrighan said, giggling a bit.

Nao was with the instructors, when she got the gaze of the Gods, she smiles and waves at them. Some waved back while some just smiled.

“So... Talvish still plans to stay disguised as a human?” Nuadha asked, Morrighan and Cichol nodded.

Nuadha stared at the group of Alban Knights and saw Talvish looking at him, they just nodded at each other as a greeting before Nuadha turns back to Morrighan, “I guess the Milletian knows that he’s a God too?”

“Actually no and it seems he have no plan on telling her.” Morrighan told him.

Nuadha just hums, “I guess it is not needed.” he mumbled.

A thousand winds  
_A thousand flowers_  
A thousand rainbows  
_A thousand stars_

 _The forest_ of the spring  
_The woodlands_ of the summer  
_The flowers_ of the autumn  
_The moon_ of the winter

_If this time that never returns were to continue eternally...  
If it is a dream, please don’t awaken  
Please don’t awaken eternally..._

**When you chase the clouds far into the sky  
A part where the trees’ wind continues  
If I’m with you, then we will meet again beyond time**

With that nostalgic song as our sign  
If is a friend, we can meet at this place sometime...

Then the music slowly fades. Starlet and the others stood up and walks beside Nao and Elphy before all of them bows. They left the stage, leaving the piano up there but removing the chairs. Elphy walks back to their table where the other Alban Knights are, Pihne was staring at her happily.

“You look so beautiful!! I didn’t notice that it was you at first!!” Pihne told her.

Elphy blushes as she sits down, “Mouu.. I’m not..!” she told her.

“No, you totally are.” Llywelyn told her, holding some of her hair and kisses it, making Elphy blush more and surprising the others.

“Wow... You’re so bold, Llywelyn.” Avelin said in shock.

Talvish was just staring but a part inside of him seems to feel...angry?

“What do you think Talvish?” Pihne suddenly asked which snapped him out of his thoughts.

Talvish seems surprised at first but his face soon softens, smiling. “She’s beautiful... like... like a flower.” Talvish said and reddening a bit.

Elphy covers her face, getting more redder.

Pihne giggles, “See? You’re really a beauty, Elphy!!” she told her.

“Mouu...” Elphy just mumbles.

Naemhain walks to the center of the stage, “Good afternoon, wonderful children of Tir Na Nog. Before we have our meals, we’ll have our prayers first. Do kneel and close your eyes as we pray quietly.” she told them.

The students left their chairs and kneels down, facing the stage. Elphy just followed them and then they all closes their eyes. 

Naemhain and the other Gods were just standing with their eyes closed then their silent prayer begun. The whole place was filled with dead silence, only the sounds of the trees ruffling leaves and birds can be heard. It stayed like this for 3 whole hours and Elphy didn’t feel any hunger which is strange. By this time, she could have been hungry but no, she isn’t.

Naemhain smiles and opens her eyes, “Good job everyone, the prayer is now complete. We all heard your prayers and so does Aton Cimeni the Great.” she told them which received a lot of sighs from the students. “You can now have your meals~ I know everyone is hungry~” 

Everyone returned to their seats and waited for their meals to be served by the Culinary Artist and the other cooks. There seems to be a lot of waiters with him too.

“Before the hymn, we already started to cook. I helped with the Culinary Artist and made my own share of meals too for everyone~” Elphy told them.

“What did you cook?” Pihne asked.

Elphy smiles, “Seafood spaghetti... I hope no one is allergic to seafood though.” she told her.

“Ah don’t worry. No one in our group is, I don’t think there’s someone who’s allergic in seafood though.” Avelin told her.

“Well none from the student records that I can remember.” Talvish said.

“Wow... Alright, that’s good then.” Elphy said, smiling.

Soon, their meals are served and they started to eat.

“Culinary Artist’ cooking is really the best! And yum! Elphy's pasta is also great!” Altam said cheerfully.

“Altam, don’t eat too fast. You’ll choke.” Avelin told him, he chuckled apologetically and slows down his eating.

“But it’s so goooood~” Altam said.

Avelin just sighs and continues to eat, “I still can’t believe you were able to talk this out with the Culinary Artist, Elphy.” she told her.

Elphy giggles, “He happily took the offer~ So it’s no problem asking him.” she replied, Avelin smiles at her.

~To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this after I finished G21. I also might have OOCed Gods like Nuadha since... I don't remember him OR I haven't done the gen where he appeared XD


	40. Demigod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say that what happens here will make you think 'What in the world just happened--'  
> I haven't finished Demigod quest yet-- Sooooo what happens here will truly make you confused @w@ Wrote it out anyway since this is an AU and what happens here might be acceptable--  
> Also, sorry for the late update! Was busy with pet expedition stuff in Mabinogi TwT

While everyone was having their meals, Morrighan and Nao, together with the other Gods were in one far corner. They seem to be talking to each other and it’s about Elphy.

“Four talents and a divine light? Isn’t that too much for one person to handle?” Macha asked, Morrighan nods.

“It should be but Elphy's power seems to stay in harmony.” Morrighan told them.

Nuadha looks at where Elphy was to see that she’s still eating.

“And you had a dream about the academy being attacked by a lot of outsiders... and the only way to defeat them is by lending her some of your powers?” Naemhain asked, again she nods. “If that’s how you saw it then it should happen... And I’m sure that after lending it to her, the power will leave her body. It shouldn’t stay because it’s too much for a mere person to handle.” she told her.

“But she’s immortal. She can rebirth, like how the ancient books said about Milletians.” Nuadha told Naemhain. “It may not kill her but it might make her lose control of herself. She’ll go berserk if the power stays.” he said.

“That’s why I’d like any of you to stay until that day comes. If ever she loses control, we need at least one more God to be at the academy.” Cichol told them.

The group of Gods stayed quiet until Naemhain sighs, “Alright, I’ll go. I’d also like to know Elphy because Castanea just told me about her passing the Guardian of Irinid’s challenge and... attained Falcon Wave.” she told him.

Cichol nods, “Alright then, you’ll be staying.” he said.

Elphy and the others are done with their meals and just doing their own things like Llywelyn who’s just reading his book.

“So what are we doing next?” Elphy asked them.

“Second set of prayer which will last a bit more longer than the first one. After that, we’ll start cleaning up and we’ll return to the academy.” Talvish told her.

“Ahh.. okay.” Elphy said, looking around.

Soon, they started their second prayer. The whole place slowly lights up with divine energy but no one seem to notice it. Suddenly, their prayer stopped with Morrighan collapsing.

“Morrighan!” Macha exclaimed, trying to help her up.

The students begun to chatter until Nuadha silenced them. The Gods gathered around Morrighan, Elphy and the others looked at each other before going to the Gods too.

“The barrier.... The academy...” Morrighan said weakly. “It’s... under attack!” she told them.

The students started panicking, Talvish told Avelin and the others to calm the students down. Elphy joined and helped them. 

Talvish walks to Morrighan, “Is it the outsiders?” he asked, Morrighan nodded.

“It was today... They took it as an advantage to attack the academy! They can’t destroy it, no.. I won’t let them destroy it! We should return!” Morrighan told them in panic.

“Calm down, if you panic so are your students. Someone have to stay here, you and Cichol can go ahead.” Macha told her then looks at the other Gods, “We’ll stay here and try to calm the students down. We’ll bring them there when the battle’s over.”

Morrighan nods, standing up. She looks at Elphy and to Cichol, who just nods.

“Elphy, you have to come with us.” Cichol told her, she looks at him surprised. “Of course, the other Alban Knights too.” she said.

Talvish and the others nodded. Cichol waves his hand around them and one by one they disappear with him as the last. They appeared in the middle of the training fields and saw a lot of crystal wolves and crystal zombies roaming around. Elphy and the others started attacking the crystal wolves while Cichol uses his power to defeat the crystal zombies so that it wont explode near them. After defeating the ones around the training field, they headed to the north gate and defeated each crystal monsters there. Pihne, Avelin and Caswyn decided to go to the east gate with Cichol while Morrighan stays with Elphy, Talvish, Llywelyn and Altam.

“They keep on coming!” Altam told them, swinging his lance on the crystal boars and wolves.

Then they heard a laugher, they turned to the source and saw Pennar and Brilluen walking through the gate. The two were grinning as they look at the group.

“Aww and here I thought you’ll take your time with your little ceremony~” Brilluen told them with a teasing done.

Elphy glares, swinging her chain blade at them followed by Llywelyn’s gunshots. Brilluen flew up, avoiding their attacks while Pennar blocks and grabs Elphy chain blade, grinning.

“What a nice toy you have~” Pennar told her before swinging her own chain blade to the side, throwing her.

“Elphy!” Morrighan cried out, running to her. 

Elphy slowly gets up, “I-I’m fine...” she told her.

“You’ll pay for that!!” Altam exclaimed, charging on Pennar but he just keeps on dodging every attacks.

Pennar laughs, “You two are way out of my league!” he told them but he didn’t notice Talvish behind him and slashes him. “Gah!”

Altam grins, backing away while Talvish smiles back. “You didn’t expect that didn’t you! Hah!”

Pennar grins, his back slowly healing up surprising Talvish, “You did surprise me but that kind of attack won’t defeat me!” he told them, turning around quickly and clawing Talvish but he quickly blocks it with his shield.

Altam helps Talvish while Llywelyn tries to hit Brilluen who was just swiftly flying around.

“They are too strong... Brilluen seem to be so different from the last time we fought her...” Elphy said, slowly losing hope.

Morrighan holds both of her hands making Elphy look at her, “Listen, there is one way to defeat them.” she told Elphy.

Elphy's face was filled with hope, “What is it?” she asked.

Morrighan stayed quiet before answering, “I’ll have you use my power... I’ll lend it to you. It’s the only way.” she told her, “It might be risky for you but... If you want to help your friends and save our academy, then it’s the only thing we can do.”

Elphy gasps then looks at Talvish and the others before looking back at her, “I don’t care if it’s risky! I want to save them!” she told her, determined.

Morrighan bit her lip, “Even if this power will end up losing your own control to yourself?” she asked.

Elphy stayed quiet before nodding, “Yes.”

“...Alright then.” Morrighan said, putting a hand on her head and opening her eyes. “As the Goddess of War and Vengeance, I will allow you to use my power this one time. It shall leave you after the battle...” she told Elphy, she nods. “This is the power of a God, using this might take a lot of toll on you but remember... This is the only way to win against our enemies.” she said before a swirl of dark energy transfers to Elphy body.

Elphy winces a bit, feeling the massive energy of the Goddess entering her body. Again, she felt the stirring and it seems to be trying to be in sync with Morrighan’s power. When Morrighan removes her hand, a mysterious golden light covers Elphy and wings made of energy sprouts from behind her while black feathers falls around her.

Brilluen and Pennar gasps at the sudden energy that they felt, even Talvish seems surprised.

Elphy can feel Morrighan’s power flowing inside of her, it doesn’t seem to be getting out of control so she quickly ran towards Pennar, doing a Chain Impale. Her speed increased and Pennar didn’t have the time to dodge and was hit. Before he could react, Elphy used Death Mark on him which weakens him.

“You... How could you use the Goddess’ power in such ease?” Pennar asked, surprised.

Brilluen quickly flew towards Elphy while dodging Llywelyn’s gunshots.

“Elphy!” Llywelyn called out, making her turn to Brilluen.

“I got you now, newbie!!” Brilluen said but before she could scratch Elphy, a swarm of crows surrounds her protecting her from Brilluen’s attack. “What the?!”

Then Elphy took this chance to snatch her with her chain blade and slams her down on the ground. Pennar then charged at her but Talvish blocks him.

“Focus on her, I’ll deal with Pennar!” Talvish told Elphy, she nodded. “Altam, join me here! Llywelyn, go kill those crystal monsters!” he told the others.

Altam nods and charges at Pennar while Llywelyn focuses on the crystal wolves and boars that were trying to get close to them. Morrighan was just standing with her eyes close but in reality, she’s silently praying.

Elphy waves her hand to Brilluen making a flock of crows surround her so she can’t fly or escape.

“Hey, this is unfair!!” Brilluen told Elphy.

“Attacking this academy at a time like this is a bad idea!” Elphy told her, bringing out her staff and max charging thunder before hitting her with it.

“Brilluen!” Pennar roared, pushing Talvish but he seems to be too strong for him.

Seeing that Brilluen has fallen unconscious, Elphy walks to Talvish and the others.

Pennar gritted his teeth, “Just who are you? Why are you so powerful? And how can you handle the power of a God for this long?” he asked but then he grins, “I guess Milletians are also Demigods.” he said.

“A demi...god...” Morrighan mumbled, remembering something from an old book she read then she begun to shiver, “Oh no then this means... the power will stay with her...”

“I am not a Demigod! I’m a normal elf, a Milletian!” Elphy told him, surprising Morrighan.

“Elphy....” she mumbled.

“A normal elf who’s immortal and could contain a lot of powers inside their bodies?” Pennar asked, grinning. There seem to be a hint of mocking too.

Elphy felt quiet as Morrighan’s power in her grew weak.

“Elphy, don’t listen to him!” Talvish told her which snapped her out of it.

“I’m still normal even if I’m like that! Unlike you and your friends who uses power for this kind of destruction!” Elphy told him.

Pennar tsked and backs away before jumping up and lands behind Elphy, to where Brilluen is. He picks her up and faces Elphy.

“That’s what the other says at first but soon, you’ll realize how your power can change everything... Even this world.” Pennar told her, grinning.

“Elphy will do that in a right way!” Altam exclaimed.

Pennar laughs and runs outside the academy, followed by the surviving monsters. Talvish and the others sighs but Morrighan was just staring at Elphy in her demigod mode.

“Ah... Morrighan, how will your power return to you?” Elphy suddenly asked but only met with silence. “Morrighan?”

Morrighan turns to her back, “Let’s go and meet up with Cichol and the others. Let’s tell them about our victory.” she told them before walking away.

Elphy sighs but the power slowly disappears, “Ah! It’s gone~” she said then turns to the others, “Let’s go!”

Llywelyn and Altam smiles and follows her. Talvish was just staring at Elphy, he can still feel Morrighan’s power in her. It stayed, it didn’t leave. And because of that, Elphy have a new power. Demigod. Talvish soon followed them and catches up.

 _What will you do now, Morrighan?_ Talvish asked himself, watching Morrighan’s back as they walk.

~To be continued....


	41. Memories

After the battle, Nuadha and the other Goddesses helped moving the students back to the academy. Elphy and the other Alban Knights were cleaning up the place with the help of the other instructors. Morrighan and the other Gods are in one side, talking.

“I see... so the power stayed with her making her into a Demigod.” Nuadha said, staring at Elphy who was helping Pihne move some fallen debris.

“I was surprised that she’s able to handle it.” Naemhain said in disbelief. “Does she know that it stayed?” she asked Morrighan.

Morrighan shakes her head, “I don’t think she noticed that it stayed... I won’t tell her about it just to be safe.” she told her.

“But... after using your powers, it should take a big toll yet Elphy seems fine.” Naemhain said then sees Talvish talking to Elphy, he seems to be pretty worried because of his facial expression. “Oh my, it’s my first time to see the first sword of Aton Cimeni to bear such expression.” she told them, grinning a bit.

Morrighan and the others turns to watch the two.

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” Talvish asked.

Elphy sighs while Pihne giggles, “Like what I said for the 10th time, I’m fine.. Don’t worry, I don’t think using Miss Morrighan’s power took a toll on me that much.” she told him, blushing a bit.

“But you should at least take a rest and let us handle this.” Talvish told her.

Elphy pouts, “No, I said I’m already fine!” she told him.

Macha giggles a bit, “I can’t help but think that I’m watching two couples fight~” she told the others.

“You do know a God and a mortal can’t be together right?” Morrighan asked, Macha glares at her at this.

“Are you hinting about my past? Gosh, Morrighan, you’re as cold as ever. Plus she’s not a mortal anymore right? She can rebirth, she’s immortal and most of all, a powerful person in that small body. She’s definitely not a normal person.” Macha told her, she just sighs.

“So what’s your plan?” Nuadha asked.

Morrighan stares at Elphy, “If things get bad... I plan on sealing up her powers with Talvish’ help.” she told them which got a lot of surprised gasps from the Gods.

“Morrighan... You do know that’s a pretty risky method... Talvish’ sword can either seal it successfully or seal it with a side effect... She might die for real.” Naemhain told her but Morrighan just stayed quiet, emotionless. “..Morrighan...”

After cleaning up, they were all sent back to their dorms. Elphy sits on her bed after taking a shower, Eirlys haven’t returned yet too.

“I guess she’s having too much fun in her family reunion~” Elphy said then her face softens, _A family huh... Speaking of which, the only memory that I can remember is a scene of a port with my parents..._

Elphy closes her eyes and then awakens in her subconsciousness. The place soon changes into somewhere like the place in her dreams.

“Ah, the feeling of nostalgia...” Elphy said with a smile as the warm breeze passes through her. 

Then she felt a presence behind her, when she turns she saw Nao looking around.

“Wow, so you’re able to control your subconsciousness now that the sluagh is gone.” Nao told her.

“M-Mom! But how?” Elphy asked.

Nao giggles, “This place is just like the soulstream for me so entering here is not a problem~ I felt you entering your own subconsciousness so I decided to visit.” she told her then asked, “So how are you doing?”

“Oh, I’m doing just fine~ Though I wont deny that I’m quite tired from the fighting.” Elphy told her and Nao smiles. “Ah, mom... Is there any place here in Erinn that looks like this place?” she asked.

Nao looks around, humming “No... I don’t think there’s a place like this in our world.” she told her.

“Ooh... Then this could really be a place from my old life... I’ve been remembering things... And this is the only place that I can remember.” Elphy told her.

“Ah, so your memories are starting to return... That’s great. Anything else that you were able to remember?” Nao asked her.

“I remember my mother’s face... And I remembered that she’s calling me Delphia...” Elphy told her.

Nao nods, “Delphia... That might be your real name.” she said.

Elphy looks at her, “Then.. Who is ‘Elphy’?” she suddenly asked, surprising Nao.

Nao stares at her before embracing her, “Elphy is... Elphy while Delphia is Delphia. It’s you, it’s still you.” she said while patting her head.

Elphy slowly tears up, hugging Nao, “I don’t know why... But whenever I hear that name... I can help but feel a pain in my chest... I wonder why....” she said between sobbing.

Nao just stayed quiet while patting her head until she calms down. She soon releases the hug and Elphy rubs her eyes.

“Ah... Sorry, I became emotional again...” Elphy apologized.

Nao just smiles, “It’s alright. It’s better than keeping things to yourself, remember? Even without the sluagh, you should still remember what Eiren told you. If something is bothering you then you should tell me or your friends~” she told Elphy.

Elphy nods, smiling back. “I guess I will...”

“Good, now I better return now. I still have some papers to sign~” Nao told her before disappearing.

Elphy smiles and stares at the horizon before closing her eyes and falling asleep this time.

_The little Elphy seem to have boarded a ship together with her parents and big brother. They waved goodbye to their friends before the ship leaves. Suddenly their ship was caught in a storm and the little Elphy gets thrown off board, hearing nothing but the cries of her family._

Elphy's eyes snaps open, she could feel her tears rolling down her cheeks again. She slowly sits up and notices that it’s still midnight. She tries to remember what made her feel this way but for some reason, she can’t remember what she dreamed about. She tried to stand but wobbles a bit and ended up falling to her knees. What just happened? What kind of dream did she had to make both of her legs weak like this? She hugs herself as she begun to tremble, it’s really an uneasy feeling. Then suddenly she heard a horse neighing outside so she tried to stand and opens the window wide, seeing the same Cosmic Stallion floating just in front of her.

“I-It’s you..!” Elphy said in surprise, the Cosmic Stallion neighs and turns to it’s side and neighs. “Wait... are you inviting me to fly?” she asked.

The Cosmic Stallion seem to just stare at her so Elphy sighs and smiles before pulling a chair for her to step on to get out of the window. She gently sits on the stallion’s back and then it’s bridle appears. Pionya takes hold of it. When the Cosmic Stallion started running, Elphy forgot to tell it something but it was too late. They have left the academy’s barrier then Talvish and the others have woken up because of the bell.

“Ah... Seems like I have a lot of explanation to do later...” Elphy said, giggling nervously.

The horse neighs again, running around in the midnight sky.

“Uhm so.. Since you returned to me... Does it mean you acknowledges me as your rider?” Elphy asked, it neighs again. She smiles, “Hm... I’m happy that you did...” she said, gently patting it’s mane.

 _Name... Give me... a name..._ A voice suddenly said in her mind.

Elphy looks around in shock then at the Cosmic Stallion who was staring at her, “Was that... you?” she asked, the stallion neighs. “Wow... That surprised me!” she said, giggling. “A name huh... Hmm.. Let me think...” she said, staring at the sky. “Star...Star... Ah! How does Stariani sounds like?” she asked.

 _Star...riani... Mhmm... Good name. From now on, I am Stariani..._ Stariani told her.

Elphy giggles then hugs Stariani’s neck, “I’m really thankful that you came... I was really troubled after waking up from that dream.”

 _I felt... it... So I decided to visit._ Stariani said.

Elphy smiles, “Oh I see... Thank you...” she said, patting Stariani.

Talvish and the other guys are waiting for Pihne and Avelin in the training fields. Altam perks up when he saw the two running towards them.

“Elphy's not in her room! The window’s also open!” Pihne told them.

“Then she probably is outside! I’ll go and find her!” Altam said but stopped by Talvish, “Let me go! She might be in danger!”

Talvish points above them, they all looked up only to see Stariani running down to them.

“Wait! Is that who I think it is?!” Altam asked.

Stariani lands softly and neighs at them, Elphy was just smiling nervously at Talvish and the others.

“H-Hiiiii...” Elphy said only to be pinched by Avelin, “A-Aweleeeee...” she cried out.

“Gosh, making us worry like that! Don’t ever do that, ok?!” Avelin told her.

“Buuuttt... It was stawani who took mweeeee” Elphy replied then Avelin stopped with the pinching.

“Who?” she asked confused.

Elphy rubs her cheeks, “Stariani, this Cosmic Stallion.” she told them.

Pihne and Altam gasps, Llywelyn smiles at her, “It acknowledged you as it’s rider? That’s great!” he told her.

Elphy slowly gets down Stariani and just smiles at them.

Talvish sighs, rubbing his forehead, “But still, you should stop doing that... You’re making us worry and leaving us with no idea of where you could have been.” he told her.

She smiles apologetically at him and nods, “I’ll be careful next time... I’ll just tell Stariani to run around the campus the next time it visits.” she told him, patting Stariani and watching it fly up and disappearing in the sky again.

“And Elphy...” she turns to him, Talvish looks away, “You shouldn’t really wear your sleeping attire whenever you plan to go out during the night...” he said, making Elphy blush and hugging herself.

“Alright! We’re going back to the dorm now!” Avelin said, pushing Elphy.

Talvish just nods before leaving with the other guys and Pihne follows the two to the dorm.

~To be continued...


	42. A Battle Against Avelin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter---

After some days in the training grounds~

“Whaat???” Pihne suddenly exclaimed, surprising the others. 

Elphy and Pihne are both in the benches, they seem to be talking while they are taking a break from their training.

“Shh! Not too loud!” Elphy told her and just waves at the others before they return to their own activities.

Pihne frowns, leaning on her “So you already confessed and he didn’t have an answer... And now you’re waiting for the time for him to give you his answer huh... Mouu... Talvish is surely talking his time.” she mumbled.

Elphy giggles, “Well it can’t be helped... I just have to wait patiently.” she told her.

“Okay, everyone! Gather up! I have something to tell everyone!” Merlin told them, even catching the other instructor’s attention.

They all gathered up around him, the other instructors are also near.

“The Principal and Miss Nao have told me about our Field Trip!!” Merlin told them, all of the student cheered. “We have a month to prepare! Pretty long isn’t it? Well, we have to do our second exams before the grand trip!” he told them which received a lot of groans.

“Of course, exam first before the vacation~” Pihne said with a smile.

Elphy giggles.

“Uhm so, the exam. Yes, the exam. It will be about Skill Exam again and then there will be another Survival Test, but this time... It’s solo.” Merlin told them.

“Ah it’s solo now.” Elphy said.

“Awwww, this is going to be tough.” Altam grumbled.

“The survival test will last for a week!” Merlin said, more groaning. “The rules are changed a bit so there will be no grades but! The surviving people on the last day will have a special reward on the day of the trip itself!” he told them which energizes the students.

“I wonder what kind of reward!!”

“We have to train hard for it!!”

Elphy was looking around then smiles, “Everyone is fired up.” she said, Avelin nods.

“Of course, there’s a reward at the end even if it’s not graded.” Avelin told her. “That way, everyone will be serious about the survival test.”

Caswyn and Llywelyn nods at this, “I really hope I can fight Elphy during the survival test~” Llywelyn said, Elphy just nervously smiles. “Speaking of which, was it only Caswyn who was able to fight Elphy one on one?” he asked them.

Altam whistles, “If the Survival Test before does count, then yeah, I did fight against her.” he told him.

“Ah yes, during our encounter.” Llywelyn said.

“I’m quite... interested on fighting with Elphy too.” Avelin said with a hint of little shyness.

Pihne giggles, “How about for the mock battle later? You and Elphy?” she asked.

“Mhmm...” Avelin thinks then looks at Elphy, who caught her gaze and smiles.

“Sure, if you don’t mind~” Elphy said.

“Yeah! I can’t wait to watch!!” Altam exclaimed happily.

Talvish was just watching them, slightly smiling. After Merlin’s announcement, Elphy and her friends headed to the canteen for their lunch and spent the whole break time there eating and chatting before heading to the Academy Coliseum. Avelin and Elphy had to wait until no one is participating anymore.

“Ok, so who else want to fight?” Padan asked, looking around.

Avelin and Elphy looks at each other before nodding. They both stood up and walks to the center of the field.

“Oh, it’s you two? Alright!” Padan said, chuckling.

“Hey it’s Avelin and Elphy! This would be fun to watch!”

“Elphy fought Caswyn before right? I wonder who will win this time!”

“I’m cheering for Elphy, go Elphy!!”

“No way, I believe Avelin is stronger!!”

Altam looks around, “Wow, the audience is much more livelier than before with Caswyn and Elphy's fight.” he told them, Pihne just giggles while Caswyn doesn’t seem to care and just focuses on the two.

"Alright, both of you ready? Begin!!” Padan told them then Elphy charged in first with her chain blade.

“Oh, Elphy's the first one to attack!” Altam said.

Elphy swung her chain blade at Avelin who just moves from side to side to avoid the blade. Then she lungs at Elphy with her lance, she tried to dodge by sidestepping but still got a paper cut.

_So this is Avelin when she gets serious in fighting.._ Elphy said to herself before twirling around, doing a dance.

“Oh! It’s Dance of Death!” Starlet, who was watching together with the other instructors, exclaimed.

Then Elphy let her chain swing around, “I call this, the Dance of the Chain~” she told her.

Avelin was trying to avoid the chain while Elphy was twirling around then she uses her lance to make the chain wrap around it before grinning. Elphy suddenly pales as Avelin begun spinning and throwing Elphy afar.

“Ah, did I throw her too hard?” Avelin asked as she sweatdrops, seeing Elphy falling down. She ran to her.

Elphy was completely beat, “Uwaa... I guess I got too hyped... on trying out... Dance of Death with chain...aaaaa....”

Avelin helplessly smiles, “Do we continue?” she asked.

Elphy quickly got up and nods, “Of course! I can still fight!” she told her.

The audience cheered again then the two continues their battle. Elphy was trying about combos for chain and magic which was a bit effective but she still haven’t scratched Avelin even if just a little. Her movements are swift and sometimes unpredictable, when you thought she’ll attack head on, you’ll realize that it’s just a feint and attacks on the side. Even so, the two seems to be having fun with their battle. As it goes on, Morrighan and Naemhain passes by but the students didn’t seem to notice them because of the fight.

“Oh it’s a battle between the two Alban Knights.” Naemhain said.

Morrighan stares at Elphy before walking ahead, Naemhain quickly followed her.

“Having their exam and trip will give me time to think about Elphy...” Morrighan told Naemhain.

“I see... I do hope you’ll think carefully about it... Sealing her powers will be pretty risky.” Naemhain said with a sigh. “The number of risks are many... Are you sure you want to do that to the person you summoned from the outside world?” she asked with a serious tone.

Morrighan just keeps on walking but replies without looking at her, “Are you possibly worried just because she’s an elf?”

Naemhain stays quiet at this before answering, “It’s not just because she’s an elf... Imagine, sealing her powers by the person who she trusts the most and the person who brought her to this world... How do you think she’ll feel?”

“I know... I know that but...” Morrighan grits her teeth, “Naemhain... I’m scared... She’s getting too strong... One day, she might even be stronger than us. I have to do something before anything bad happens...” she told her.

Naemhain sighs, “Morrighan...”

The battle between Avelin and Elphy soon ended with Avelin being the winner. Elphy was able to scratch her but she got more bruises so it was a loss for her.

~To be continued...


	43. Patrolling with Talvish and Llywelyn

It’s Samhain and Elphy is already awake in the morning. She's staring at her old trinity staff for a very long time until she heard a knock. 

“Ah, wait!” Elphy said, going to the door and opening it.

Pihne and Avelin were outside, “We came to pick you up~~” Pihne told her.

Elphy smiles, “Oh! Alright! I’ll get my things ready.” she told them.

Avelin looks at her confused, “Just bring your weapons since we’ll only do a patrol today, remember? Just bring two weapons that you always use.” she told her.

“Ah yeah. Sorry, it’s my first time to join you guys for Samhain and Imbolic patrols...” Elphy said, smiling shyly.

Avelin smiles, “It’s ok.”

Elphy headed back inside to put her chain blade on then places her violin behind her before going out. They soon headed to the training ground where the guys are waiting.

“Oh yeah, is it ok to stop by the blacksmith or carpenter later? I’m planning on having a new staff and crossbow for the test.” Elphy told them.

“It’s fine.. as for the staff, I think you should go to Weiss’ laboratory. She makes amazing staves!” Pihne told her with enthusiasm. 

Elphy smiles, “Okay then~” she said.

They reached the training grounds and started their morning meditation. After that, Talvish grouped them.

“As for Elphy, you’ll come with me and Llywelyn. Avelin mentioned that you need to go to Weiss’ Laboratory and the Carpenter’s area. Luckily, we’ll pass by there.” Talvish told her.

“Oh uhm, okay.” Elphy said, nodding a bit.

“Alright, head out!” Talvish told them then they all went to their respective areas to patrol.

While walking, Llywelyn was helping Elphy with the staff that she’s going to get.

“If I remember, either Celtic Druid Staff or Celtic Guardian Staff suits you. Miss Weiss will give you the differences between those two later.” LLywelyn told Elphy.

Elphy nodded, “Alright, I’ll put that in mind. As for the crossbow, Miss Castanea already told me to get Celtic Royal Crossbow.” Elphy said.

“That’s a great choice.” Llywelyn said with a smile. “Say Elphy... after this patrol, do you want to eat at the Enchanted Erinn Cafe again?” he asked, making Talvish glance to them.

“That’s pretty unusual for you, Llywelyn.” Talvish said, a bit amused.

Llywelyn smirks, “Is it? Our first day there together was great so why not go there again~” he told him.

_Why do I feel somewhat upset?_ Talvish asked himself.

“I don’t mind going there again with you.” Elphy told Llywelyn with a smile.

Talvish coughs a bit, “Then it's a bit of a problem... I’m even thinking of asking Elphy to help me clean some stuffs in the office later...” he said, _What am I even saying??_

_Heh~_ Llywelyn grins, “Oh I see, why not ask the others then?” he asked.

“It’s time for Elphy to know what other Alban Knights duties are there.” Talvish told him.

“Why does she still need to do those? I’m sure Elphy doesn’t need to.” Llywelyn said with a smirk.

Elphy watches both of them as they exchange words, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Finally she pouted and exclaimed, “Okay stop!” and both of them looks at her, a bit surprised. “I’m sorry Llywelyn but I think I’ll go help Talvish later with the office stuff...” she told Llywelyn, Talvish unconsciously smiles at this.

Llywelyn sighs, patting Elphy, “Alright then, be careful though. He might do something~” he said.

“What are you even talking about?” Talvish asked, raising an eyebrow.

Llywelyn shrugs and looks around, “Seems like we’re almost at Miss Weiss’ Laboratory.” he told her.

10 minutes later, they reached a two floor building. They entered inside and a lady wearing a witch-like clothing turns to them.

“Ah, the Alban Knights~ How rare~” Weiss sad, Elphy politely bows so she nods back. “Do you need something?” she asked.

“Actually, Elphy, the new member of our group needs a new staff.” Talvish told her.

“Ah~ Alright~ I guess you’re stuck between Celtic Druid and Celtic Guardian Staff, am I right~?” Weiss asked, Elphy nods in surprise. She giggles and tells her, “Most mages are the same~” and picks up two different staves, “This one is the Celtic Druid Staff and this one is the Celtic Guardian Staff, the only difference is that with Celtic Guardian, you can use party healing.” she told her.

“Party healing? Where you can heal multiple people within range?” Elphy asked, Weiss nods.

“But most of the students prefers Celtic Druid Staff because it makes magic skills much more powerful.” Weiss told her, handling both staves for her to check.

“Ah... mhmm.. this would be a hard choice...” Elphy said, looking at the two staves.

Weiss smiles, “Both have the same materials so why not start gathering the materials and think about it later?” she asked.

“Oh! If that’s okay, then I’ll happily gather the materials!” Elphy told her, returning both staves.

Weiss takes it, “Great~ Wait here, I’ll write down the list and where you can hunt it~” she told her then places both staves on the wall before heading to her desk.

“If you need help, you can come to us.” Llywelyn told her, she nods.

“Okay, thanks~” she said, Llywelyn smiles.

Later on, Weiss returns with the list then gives it to Elphy. They continued their patrol in hope to pass by the carpenter’s area. When they arrived, they noticed that it was closed due to lack of materials and will re-open on Baltane.

“I guess I’ll just go back here before I’ll have my lunch.” Elphy said, the two guys just nodded then they continued their patrol.

Talvish looks at Elphy again, suddenly remembering what Morrighan said. _She does have a point... If Elphy gets too powerful that exceeds our own powers, then she will become a threat. I should prepare myself when that day comes... Knowing Morrighan, she’ll do it but... Why does this feel so wrong?_

After few more rounds around their area, they walked back to the training fields to meet up with the others. Each group gave their own reports and apparently, Altam’s group encountered some outsiders but they were able to defeat them which was a relief. After giving their reports, they all went back to their dorms but Talvish and Elphy headed to their office to help him clean up some things.

Talvish instructed her to place some papers on the cabinet in its proper folders. While doing so, Elphy noticed the huge sword beside the cabinet.

“Wow, I didn’t notice this huge sword here.” Elphy said, making Talvish turn to her.

When she was about to touch it, Talvish immediately holds her hand, “Wait, no!” he sudden exclaimed.

Elphy yelped and blushes at the same time, “S-Sorry...” she told him.

“Ah..” Talvish immediately let go of her hand, “It’s ok just.. be careful... This sword have a powerful aura in it, it’s dangerous for others to touch...” he told her.

“Oh! Okay, uhm... Sorry again...” Elphy said, avoiding eye contact.

Talvish sighs and pats her head, “As I said, it’s ok. Good thing I stopped you in time.” he said.

Elphy just silently nods before returning to her work. Talvish sat down and watches her. Silence filled the room so he decided to ask her some questions.

“Have you been remembering your memories?” Talvish asked, which surprised Elphy a bit.

“U-Uhm, yes... Only a few though...” Elphy told him.

Talvish hums, “Like what?” he asked.

“Mhmm... I have been dreaming about a port... And my parents too.... And... my real name.” Elphy said.

“Your real name? So Elphy is just like... a nickname or something?”

Elphy nods, “Aside from that... nothing else...” she told him.

Talvish hums again, “Your real name... What is it?” he asked.

“Oh uhm...”

Talvish looks away but was slightly reddening, “I might... ask around and see if... someone I know knows you.” he told her.

“Ah but... According to Miss Nao, no one might know me here since the place that I remembered isn’t from this world.” Elphy said, sitting down on a chair after doing her work.

“Oh... alright.” Talvish mumbled.

“But Delphia...” she said, a bit shyly.

“Delphia?” he asked.

Elphy nods, “Delphia is my real name...” she told him.

Talvish slightly smiles, “I see... It actually suits you.”

Elphy blushes, looking at him “R-Really?” she asked.

“Yes.” he said, smiling back. “Well then, since we’re done... You can go to your dorm now.” he told her, standing up. “Shall I escort you back, Elphy?” he asked.

“O-Okay.” she shyly replied.

The two of them left the office and Talvish escorted Elphy back to the Girl’s Dorm before heading to his dorm.

~To be continued...


	44. New Faces

It’s Alban Eiler and everyone is in the training fields for their training. Elphy just finished her meditating and now she’s with Castanea for her to get used with her crossbow skills. She’s taking a break from magic for awhile since she already got fireball and ice spear too.

“Alright, let’s see your Falcon Wave.” Castanea told Elphy.

Elphy nods then a greenish energy envelopes her, purple feathers started growing on her skin until she looks like the Falcon Wave. Castanea’s eyes glitters at the sight, examining her in all angles.

“Mhmm~!! It really is beautiful! And the aura enveloping you, it’s as if Irinid herself is protecting you!” Castanea said in such excitement.

Not only Elphy was surprised but also the others specially the instructor’s side. Castanea is usually quiet and graceful but it was their first time to see her like this. Later on, Castanea clears her throat and smiles at her.

“Forgive me for that, it has been a very long time ever since I saw someone that can use Falcon...” Castanea told her.

Elphy smiles, “It’s alright, though I’m a bit surprised.” she replied making Castanea giggle a bit.

“Alright, let’s start our practice then. First, we’ll see how strong your defense is. It was known that Falcon have great defense that it lessens the damage you’ll be taking. Sometimes it even bounces off melee attacks and magic attacks.” Castanea told her, Elphy nods as she's beginning to understand. “So we’ll focus on that, you don’t need your weapons. Just try enduring the attacks.”

Elphy headed to the benches and puts her chain blade and crossbow down before heading back to where Castanea is. When she arrives, she saw a familiar face.

“Oh Kaour~” Elphy said, waving.

Kaour silently nods, “I was asked by Miss Castanea to help.” he told her.

Elphy smiles, “Okay~” then she turns to the other person, he politely bows at her and smiles.

“My name is Tarlach, I’ve been asked to assist you with your training.” Tarlach told her.

“Oh, uhm! Thank you. I’m Elphy.” she replied, bowing.

Castanea looks at them before smiling, “Let’s start then~ Kaour will go first then wait for my signal, Tarlach.” she told them, they nodded.

Kaour started shooting at Elphy, some of his arrows deflects while some paper cuts her but it never stabs her tough skin. He focuses on his aim and uses magnum shot, Elphy concentrates on blocking it then it bounces off as if it hits a barrier. 

His eyes widens, “Even with Magnum Shot...” Kaour mumbles, Castanea smiles and nods at Tarlach.

“Alright then.” Tarlach said, holding his staff in front of him. “I’ll go easy first~” he told her.

Elphy nodded and gets ready. Icebolts were thrown at first and then Tarlach used a bunch of fusion bolts continuously.

_Tarlach’s attacks are so fast... I wonder what year he is now.. Junior or Senior?_ Elphy asked herself while maintaining her defense.

“Here comes a big one~” Tarlach said, forming a big ice spear above him.

Castanea looks at Kaour, “When Tarlach uses ice spear, you can continue shooting at her.” she told him, he nods and prepares his bow.

Pihne and the others have stopped their training and watches Elphy.

“That looks tough...” Pihne said, twitching a smile.

Caswyn just nods, “She’s training well.” he said, Pihne giggles.

“Should we toughen up Elphy's training too?” Avelin asked Talvish who stayed quiet, thinking about it.

“We can actually do that.” Talvish said, nodding. “We could have one of us train her each day, how does that sound?” he asked them.

Altam grins, “Sounds fun!!” he said.

“Fine by me~” Llywelyn told them with a smile.

Talvish looks at the others who nodded too before smiling back, “We’ll do that starting tomorrow then.” 

After their training, Elphy sat by the benches to rest before heading to the canteen. They already switched to their normal uniform and she was chatting with Tarlach while they both rest.

“Oh so you’re a Senior.” Elphy said, Tarlach nods. “No wonder your magic is too fast and strong~ Hehe~”

Tarlach smiles, “I heard from Stewart and Lassar that you’re also doing an excellent job with Magic. As expected of a Milletian~” he told her.

Elphy smiles shyly, then she sees her friends approaching them. She waves. Tarlach turns to them and politely bows before looking back at Elphy.

“Well, your friends are already here so I will be on my way now.” Tarlach told her.

Elphy nods and watches as Tarlach walks to a red-headed knight. The two seems to talk before leaving. Elphy stood up and stretches before looking at the others.

“Where should we eat this time?” Elphy asked.

“How about we buy lunch then eat at the rooftop?” Pihne asked, smiling.

“Oh!! Okay!” Altam exclaimed.

Talvish chuckles, “Alright, we’ll have our lunch at the rooftop this time then.” he told them.

After buying their meals, they headed to the rooftop. Surprisingly, Tarlach and his red-headed friend was also there. It seems Nao is also eating with them.

“Ah Elphy, hello.” Tarlach greeted, smiling.

Elphy shyly bows, “Hello... Oh Miss Nao too.” she said, looking at Nao who was blushing slightly.

“I-I’m currently on break time so I joined these... uh... two wonderful students...” Nao slowly said.

The red-headed guy chuckles then looks at them, “Hey, I’m Ruairi~ Saw you training with Tarlach earlier, you seem to be a pretty strong fighter~” he told her.

“Yes she is!” Altam exclaimed happily.

“A-Altam...” Elphy said, shyly.

Tarlach smiles at them, “You are here to eat right? Come sit with us~” he told them.

They nodded and sat near them, Elphy is beside Nao. Ruairi was just staring at Elphy, she notices him and nervously smiles.

“Is there something wrong?” Elphy asked him.

Ruairi blinks a bit, “Oh sorry. It’s just that I’ve been feeling Miss Morrighan’s power in you.” he told her, making Elphy gasp a bit in surprise.

Nao seems to be surprised too but tries to cover it up, “I-It’s probably just the remaining energies... Morrighan did lend Elphy her power after all...” she told him.

“Ah... from the fight that happened before. But... I really can’t help but feel it in her... As if something stayed.” Ruairi said then Tarlach headchops him, “Ow! What was that for??” he asked.

Tarlach sighs, “You heard what Ma-- Miss Nao said, it’s probably just the remaining energies. She couldn’t have taken the power.” he told him.

Ruairi scratches his head, “Alright, alright. Sorry about that Elphy. I was juuuuuust curious.” he told her.

Elphy waves both of her hands in front of her, “A-Ah, it’s alright!” she said, Ruari grins before continuing on eating.

Nao and Talvish sighs in relief at the same time and just looks away from each other. This gained suspicious glances from Avelin, Caswyn and Llywelyn. These two seems to be hiding something.

“I hope I can fight you during the survival test, Elphy~” Ruairi said, she just smiled nervously.

“Ruairi is pretty strong when it comes with his sword~” Tarlach told them.

“Well... my old master taught me.” Ruairi said, sighing.

Tarlach just smiles and pats him, “Let’s thank that the Gods that we're able to convince that old dragon to give you back.”

“Yeah yeah, lesson learned.” Ruairi said, drinking.

“Ah!” Pihne suddenly exclaimed, making the others turn to her in surprise, “Were you the Junior before that was used by one of the instructors that betrayed the academy?” she asked.

“Now that you mentioned it, we did have that issue before. Fighting the artificial Cromm Cruaich really did a number on us...” Avelin said.

Ruairi sighs and bows down his head, “I’d really like to apologize for putting the academy and its students in danger.” he told them.

“Ruairi...” Tarlach mumbled.

Talvish slightly smiles, “It’s all in the past and everyone forgave you already. Miss Morrighan seems to have you in favor too so it’s no problem at all.” he told him.

Ruairi smiles, “If you say so! When the academy met another crisis, I’ll help!” he told them.

Avelin smiles, “That would be a great help then. But remember that your safety is going to be the first priority. We’ll only ask for your help when us, the Alban Knights, won’t be able to handle the chaos.” she told him.

“Alright!” Ruairi said then looks at Elphy, “But since the Milletian is with you, I don’t think you’ll need my help! Haha!”

Elphy fidgets shyly again, “I-I’m not really that strong... Avelin, Caswyn, Talvish and everyone in the Alban Knights are stronger.” she said.

Pihne giggles, “But to speak honestly, you are stronger than me~” she told her, making Elphy fidget more.

“You should really be confident with your skills, Elphy!” Altam told her with a big smile.

Elphy nodded, finishing her food. _But what if Ruairi is correct? What if... I really did take the power that Morrighan gave? Ever since that battle... I’ve felt more stronger than before..._

Nao notices Elphy's sudden change of expression and pats her head, “Everything is going to be alright.” she said softly that only Elphy could hear.

Elphy smiles and nods.

~To be continued...


	45. As Time Moves Fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, literally XD  
> I got no idea what to write next so I jumped to the Survival Test~
> 
> again, bear with my poor narration of fighting scenes TwT

For the whole week, Elphy got her new staff after gathering the materials with Altam and Pihne’s help. She ended up choosing Celtic Druid Staff at the end and she also have her new Celtic Royal Crossbow too. Now everyone is getting themselves ready for the survival test since their Skill Exam just finished. Elphy took chain blade and magic tests so Eiren and Lassar worked together for her exam. As usual, there’s another surprise with Lassar’s part of the exam but Elphy was able to pass it without any major injuries thanks to her training.

Just like the first survival exam, everyone gathered in the south gate. Elphy joined Talvish and the others, they seem to be fully prepared too. Later on, Aranwen and Padan started to announce what kind of survival test they will be having.

“Are you all familiar with Battle Royal? Well, you’re in luck because today’s Survival Exam will be about that and you have to survive for a week! Those people who survives at the 7th day will get a special reward on our trip!” Aranwen told them, making the students cheer in excitement.

Padan raised a hand then the noise died down, “This is not graded but still do your best to survive! I promise you that the reward would be worth to win!” he told them, grinning.

“The survival test will end as soon as the sun rises and then you can return to the academy.” Aranwen told them. “Also remember that you can’t do any kind of sneak attack between 11pm and 6am! That will serve as your rest time.” she said.

“Phew... 8 hours of rest, that’s nice.” Pihne said.

“I hope I can wake up....” Elphy said, nervously smiling. “According to Eirlys when she was still in the dorm... I’m a heavy sleeper...” she grumbles. “I barely wake up now but since I’m borrowing her alarm clock, it saves the time...”

“Aw~” Pihne said.

Pihne silently laughs with Altam while Elphy just slightly blushes in embarrassment. Later on, they were sent out by groups. Elphy's group was sent last. They all scattered inside the forest and waits for the firecracker, a signal telling them that the exam have started. Elphy decided to stay hidden while walking around and then they all heard the firecracker. In less then 10 minutes, she could hear fighting.

_Alright, it started. For now I will observe._ Elphy said to herself, looking around.

As she walk around, she saw students having a battle and they are much more serious than how they fight during mock battles. Some were not as they seem to be running away and losing the person that they encountered. She haven’t seen any of her friends in the Alban Knights yet but she did saw Merlin fighting some freshman students in a playful manner before defeating them.

_Wow... Everyone is so different from training sessions... They are really serious..._

Then she saw Talvish fighting against a sophomore who seems to be using a broadsword. She watches his swift moves and powerful swings. He keeps on defending himself from the guy’s attacks then with one big swing, he defeated him.

“Ahh... I really can’t scratch you, Talvish.” the guy said as Talvish helped him stand.

Talvish chuckles, “But you’ve improve, that’s a good thing.” he told him.

“Thanks! Well, I sure missed the reward... Are you aiming for it?” he asked.

Talvish hums, “Maybe~?”

The man chuckles before leaving to get himself to the academy. Talvish continues to walk and Elphy decided to follow him quietly. Should she attack him? Suddenly Talvish turns around, swinging his sword which Elphy quickly avoids.

“Hm... I felt someone’s presence... Was it just my imagination?” Talvish asked himself, looking around.

_Nope... nopenopenope. I can’t fight him yet._ Elphy said to herself as she carefully walks backwards before running to a different direction.

Talvish just shrugs before walking again.

After hours of walking, Elphy finally saw a good opponent. She sneaks quietly as she disables her hide, she max charged a fusion bolt of lightning bolt and firebolt. She threw the bolts towards the person and hits but when the smokes cleared, she isn’t even scratched.

“Hmm.. A sneak attack...Good thing I got my mana shield up...” Yvona said, playing her flute.

Elphy could feel her eyelids becoming tired, L-Lullaby! Don’t sleep... Don’t sleep! She told herself, pinching her arm.

Yvona begun to walk towards her direction. She can’t use hide when she’s distracted so she charges ice spear three times before shooting it to Yvona’s direction. Yvona avoided the ice spear in time then focuses her power in her flute before using discord on the bush where Elphy was. Elphy rolled forward to avoid the attack then slightly grins at Yvona when their eyes met.

Yvona slightly smiles, “Ah so it was you, Elphy.” she said.

Elphy stands and picks up her staff, “Hello, Yvona~” she said with a smile.

Silence filled the place until Elphy snap casts thunder and Yvona jumps backwards, playing her flute and buffing herself with Battle Overture before switching to her bow. She begun shooting at Elphy, who in return dodges every arrows before shooting her thunder to Yvona. Yvona was able to avoid the attack making the thunder hit a nearby tree and setting it on fire. She grins and walks towards the burning tree, Elphy watches her in confusion.

“Do you know... you can do this too.” Yvona said, setting the tip of her arrow on fire and aims on Elphy. “But it can’t be used with crossbows sadly.” she told her, shooting the arrow at Elphy.

“W-Woah!” Elphy dodges the arrow and the incoming ones before running to Yvona and casts shockwave, stunning Yvona for a bit.

She quickly changes to her chain blade and uses Death Mark on Yvona, weakening her. Yvona quickly does a windmill, knocking Elphy off before walking away to gain distance. She aims at Elphy and uses Mirage Missile but when it misses, she quickly shoots an arrow again using urgent shot and the arrow successfully hits Elphy but the cut it made immediately heals. Even Elphy was shocked but she didn’t mind it and swings her chain blade at Yvona and wraps around her.

“Crap--” before Yvona can do anything, Elphy tossed her upwards and smashes her down to the ground, completely breaking her mana shield. “Ugh... My mana shield...” she mumbled, getting up. “Seems like I only have one choice...” she said, grinning at Elphy.

Elphy prepares herself in defensive position then Yvona brings out a bomb. She looks at her fellow elf in confusion then Yvona throws it on the ground between them, making a big explosion of smoke. Yvona took that chance to flee and when the smokes cleared, she’s no longer there.

“Was that... a bomb? I didn’t expect that...” Elphy said, scratching her head. “Well... I better move now too... I’m getting hungry... I should take some fruits and berries...” she mumbles, walking around as she looks for any fruits or berries to eat.

Elphy was able to avoid some roaming students because of her hide skill, she was able to pick some apples too and few blueberries that she placed in her pocket bag in her waist. She saw some of her friends fighting too but left them alone before their battle could end. Just like Talvish, when Elphy saw Caswyn, he felt her presence and even chases her around but thanks to her spider trap (taught by Kaour, well she begged him again), she’s able to slow him down and lose him. She knew she defeat him before during the mock battle before but today, her friends in the Alban Knights are different. They are much more different from their usual selves when fighting.

When Elphy noticed the sky slowly darkening, she decided to look for a cave or any good place to hide. Then she saw an empty cave so she decided to go there. She also sets up the ice mines that she bought last time from the alchemy students so that when someone decides to do a sneak attack, they will be frozen first.

Night time arrived, Aranwen and Padan were helping those who got defeated on the first day. Dilys was there too, treating the severely wounded students while Nao is writing on a clip board, keeping record of the number of students that just returned.

~To be continued...


	46. Unexpected Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things that will happen in Elphy's dreams will be VERY DIFFERENT from the original mainstream quest uwu

Elphy seems to be in another dream but it doesn’t seem to be the usual beach. She seems to be in the middle of something that looks like a sanctuary. There are four statues surrounding the place and there are four emblems that she’s familiar of. She knew that she saw those emblems before... Then she remembered the armors of the Alban Knights, each of them have different emblems but she remembered that her armor doesn’t even have any of those. Suddenly on the middle where a grave is, light shone brightly that she had to cover her eyes. When she opens them, she saw a blond guy with his back on her. He seems to be staring at the grave before looking at the huge tree that have a single apple on it. When he turned around, she saw a very familiar face. Talvish. Is it him? He can’t be him because this person looks so divine, he seems to be a God like Morrighan. Elphy could feel the melancholy in his eyes then she felt a presence behind her. As she turns around, her surrounding changes into spikes of crystals. She saw an unknown person, she doesn’t seem to be human too.

_It’s...you..._

Elphy heard the voice coming from the person. This person is taller than her and she’s radiating a strong Divine Light that she felt intimidated. 

_Do not fear... I am not an enemy... I am... you... Who was born... with your divine light... and with... the Goddess’es power..._

“M-Me? What do you mean by that?” Elphy asked while her voice trembles.

_I am... You... That is enough... for you to know... The time... It’s not yet... the time... for you to use... this power... It will be... hard... sad... melancholic... if the lost God... saw you... using this power... He will be... distraught... but I know... we... no.. you... You can help him... regain himself... You are... special..._

Then the figure in front of Elphy slowly disappears. She was still surprised, who was the lost God that she was talking about?

Elphy's eyes snaps opens when she felt the ice mine that she set up activated. She quickly stood up and saw that the entrance is completely blocked by the ice spikes from the ice mine. She looks around and saw that no one is inside until she felt a click of a gun from behind. She quickly transform to her Falcon Wave and when she was shot, it didn’t hurt her that much.

“Oh.” a familiar voice said from behind.

She turns around, backing away. “L-Llywelyn?!” she asked. “Isn’t it too early for you to attack??” 

Llywelyn chuckles as he walks closer to her, Elphy backs away and soon her back hits the cold wall of the ice. “It’s already past the rest time, Elphy. You over slept so I took the chance to attack~ The ice mine almost got me though~” he told her, pointing the gun to her. “Checkmate~”

Elphy was too surprised that she begun to panic. She doesn’t know which weapon to use, sure she can protect herself but the transformation’s shield may also fail if she loses her concentration. Suddenly, Llywelyn started laughing.

“W-What??” Elphy asked, blushing a bit.

Llywelyn was trying to hold his laughter, “I’m sorry... It’s just that... I never saw you act like that before...It's just fun to see you like that.” he told her.

Elphy pouts, “It's not fun!” she exclaimed.

Llywelyn hides his gun and stares at Elphy which made her nervous.

“W-What?” Elphy asked, glancing around. It seems the ice will melt soon.

“Nothing, a closer look with your Falcon Wave transformation is just really amazing.” Llywelyn said, looking at her up and down. “Ah, you can turn back now. I’m letting you go~ I can’t really hurt a companion you know~” he told her.

Elphy stared at him before reverting back, she sighs. “Are you sure?” she asked.

Llywelyn nods, “Plus this place is too small for a good fight~” he told her, sitting down.

Elphy just nodded and sits down too. Llywelyn was just staring at her, smiling.

“This isn’t bad~” he told her. “The ice is blocking the heat from outside so the temperature here is not that hot or cold.”

Elphy just nods again then she was surprised when Llywelyn holds her right hand, “L-Llywelyn?”

Llywelyn kisses her hand and smiles, “Elphy...”

Elphy blushes, “Y-Yes?” she asked.

“Actually... I like you.” Llywelyn told her with a bright smile.

Elphy blinks, still not getting the message. “Pardon?”

Llywelyn chuckles, “I like you, Elphy.” he said.

Then Elphy's face immediately turns red, “W-W-Wha-- You’re joking right?!” she asked, he shook his head, still holding her hand. Caressing it. “B-But I... How...Why?”

“I’m actually surprised that you didn’t realize it. I’ve been trying to show signs~” Llywelyn told her. “So... How do you feel about me?” he suddenly asked.

“Oh u-uhm... Well... You’re kind and sweet...” Elphy said. “I’m really thankful for the times that you’ve been helping me and whenever you accompany me...”

Llywelyn smiles, “I see...”

“But... Llywelyn... I’m sorry... I like Talvish.” Elphy said, blushing.

Llywelyn stayed quiet before pinning her to the cold wall, when she looked up, it’s not the usual sweet Llywelyn. Instead, it scared her.

“L-Llywelyn?” Elphy stuttered.

“Talvish? Of course... I knew it from the very start but... He’s not who you think he is...” Llywelyn said in a rather cold voice.

Elphy begun to tremble, “L-Llywelyn.... Please... You’re scaring me...”

“You should forget about him, you’ll only get hurt in the end... After all Talvish is...” Llywelyn said, surprising Elphy on the last words that he said.

He notices the ice slowly melting so he stood up, Elphy stayed sitting on the ground trembling and her eyes wide at the same time. When Llywelyn begun to walk away, she yelled his name making the guy turn to her with his usual smiley expression.

“Tell me you’re lying... Talvish isn’t... He isn’t...” Elphy mumbled.

Llywelyn smiles sadly, “I’m sorry Elphy but it’s the truth... Talvish is a God... He can never love back a human, even if you’re a milletian. It will never happen.” he said before walking away and disappearing in her sight.

Elphy helplessly stared at the forest where Llywelyn had gone off too, she clasps both of her hands in her chest, trying to calm her heart down.

“...No wonder Talvish can’t give me an answer... What should I do?” Elphy mumbles, touching her chest. “...it hurts...”

While Llywelyn was walking around with his guns on his hands, he felt an incoming attack from behind. He swiftly dodges and shoots at the person but it was blocked by the shield.

“Good morning, Llywelyn.” Talvish said with a grin.

Llywelyn grins back, “Good morning to you too.” he greets back before shooting again while walking backwards before running off.

Talvish runs after him, “Isn’t it really bad to be chased by your leader~?” he asked, chuckling.

Llywelyn just chuckles back, “I wonder.” he said, turning to his right.

When Talvish turns too, Llywelyn was no longer in sight but he know that he's still around.

“Say Talvish, I’m a bit curious...” Llywelyn said, Talvish was looking around searching for him. “What do you think of Elphy?” he asked.

Talvish was surprised by this question so he asked, “Why did you suddenly ask?” 

“Like I said, I’m a bit curious~” Llywelyn told him, “Specially that you’re a God and only her doesn’t know, right?”

“Y-Yeah...” Talvish said, glancing around. _Where could he be hiding?_

“Why haven’t you told her? She was so surprised.” Llywelyn said.

Talvish’ eyes widens, “Y-You told her??” he asked then Llywelyn finally walks out from behind a tree that was front of him.

“I did, just earlier. It’s for the best.” he told him. “So... Why get so riled up? Are you really that afraid to tell her about the truth?” he asked, arms crossed.

“I... I’m not..” Talvish said, trying to avoid eye contact.

Llywelyn just watches him, “It’s weird... You really did change.” he told him, making Talvish look back at him. “You usually don’t care about these things yet when it comes to her... You started acting so uneasy. Talvish... Do you like Elphy?” he asked then Talvish’ eyes widens.

Elphy was still in the cave, hugging her knees. The dream and what Llywelyn told her just weights right now in her mind. She can’t focus on the survival exam, she should head out and join but she doesn’t seem to have the will power to. 

“Oh hey, let’s fight!!” someone exclaimed but Elphy just hugged her staff and snap casts fireball then throwing it to the student. The student seems to be surprised as it hits him, “T-That was... powerful... That was just one fireball... Ugh...I give I give...” he mumbled, running away.

Elphy stared at her hand, _I’ve become strong too... Is this alright?_ She sighs, _I’ll probably just stay here and fireball anyone who arrives..._ She said to herself, giggling a bit. But her expression is still filled by sadness.

~To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I reread this chapter, I always ask myself... Did I make Llywelyn into a yandere...? XD


	47. The Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor fighting scene warning and everything happened so fast--- forgive me orz

Poor students were blown away with Elphy's fireball that no one dared to go to where she is because of the strong explosions. She took out the remaining apples she got and ate.

“This survival exam seems so peaceful or am I just lazy?” Elphy asked herself. “I wonder how the others are doing... It’s almost noon time.”

After talking with Talvish, Llywelyn just left him there. He decided to hunt for some food when he saw a familiar person. Someone he didn't expect to be there.

“Oh, I finally found someone~” the wolfman said, grinning.

Llywelyn pulls out his gun, “How did you get in here?” he asked.

Pennar chuckles, “I have my ways~” he said then suddenly runs at Llywelyn.

He was too fast that he wasn’t able to dodge his attack and was badly scratched on his side. He knelt down, holding his wound while glaring at Pennar.

“That was too easy. Now, where should I go next?” he asked, looking around.

Llywelyn took out a different ammo and puts it to his gun before firing it upwards, making a red flare. Everyone saw it, even the instructors.

“Was that Llywelyn’s emergency flare?” Aranwen asked in surprised then turns to Padan, “We have to go to the source of the flare, get ready for anything!” she told them.

Nao was watching them, “I will go tell Morrighan...” she said before disappearing.

Llywelyn was leaning on a tree, watching as the other students fights Pennar. Most of them seems to be juniors and Merlin is with them. Some of them are badly wounded though so only Merlin and two other Juniors were fighting.

“This is one tough guy!!” Merlin exclaimed, bumping both of his fists, making it spark.

Pihne came running to the scene, “Llywelyn!” she exclaimed, Pennar sees her and grins.

“Pihne, Watch out!!” Llywelyn exclaimed, trying to get up but failed.

It was too late too because before Pihne could react, Pennar quickly punched her right in her stomach, making her cough blood. She hits a tree and falls unconscious.

“Pihne! Dammit! Where’s Talvish and the others??” Llywelyn asked, trying to shoot at Pennar but he keeps on missing.

Later on, Altam, Caswyn and Avelin arrived and was fighting against Pennar. But one by one, they got defeated leaving Altam as the only one standing. 

Pennar was laughing, “This is really the perfect time to attack! Brilluen and the others doesn’t want to come so I left by myself.” he told them.

Talvish suddenly appeared from behind him, slashing his sword. Pennar’s eyes widens as he gets hit, he turns around still laughing. “Finally, you appeared! After I weaken you, we’ll use your body to create a powerful apostle!” he told him.

Talvish glares at him, “So that was your goal...” he mumbled.

“Guys!” Elphy exclaimed, entering the scene. Her eyes widens as she sees her injured friends.

“Elphy! Stay out of here!” Talvish exclaimed, Pennar grins and charges at Elphy. He quickly ran and blocked his attack, “Tsk...”

“That werewolf... From before?” Elphy asked, Talvish nods then she readies her staff, “I’ll help!”

Talvish shakes his head, “He’s too powerful! Go and help the others escape instead!” he told her.

“Because I’ll just be a burden? Because you’re the only one who can fight him because... because you’re a God??” Elphy asked, tearing up a bit.

Talvish was surprised at this, Pennar chuckles and punches him when he let his guard down. He fell on the ground beside Elphy then Pennar grabbed Elphy by her neck.

“E-Elphy!” Altam cried out as he tries to stand but failed to do so.

Talvish tried swinging his sword at Pennar but stopped halfway when he used her as a shield, “Stop playing dirty!” he told Pennar.

Pennar’s grip tightens making Elphy struggle, “Oh but I’m not~” he said, chuckling.

Suddenly a burst of energy emits from Elphy and the same demigod energy envelopes her. Pennar was surprised when the crows from the trees started attacked him. He threw Elphy but she flaps her wings-like aura and lands safely.

“Y-You...! You’re a demigod???” Pennar asked, growling. “So you’ve kept Morrighan’s power from before...” he said in anger.

Elphy looks at herself in disbelief then smiles, _With this power, I’ll be able to help them!_ She ran to Pennar as she switches to her chain blade and swings it at him. He grabs the chain and tries throwing her off with it but she twirls in the air with her staff on her other hand. She raises her staff and snap casts fireball, throwing it down to him.

“GAH!” Pennar was hit in the explosion but was able to land on his feet, “Damn you! Don’t get too full of yourself!” he yelled but his eyes widens when he saw the weapon that suddenly appeared on Elphy's hand.

Even Elphy was surprised, it was a long sword covered with electricity and it’s also emitting a powerful aura. She was just thinking of a quick way to defeat Pennar so that everyone can get treated quickly. That was then the time she felt something powerful in her hand then the sword appeared.

“T-That’s... the brionac?” Talvish asked, staring at it in disbelief, “But how? I thought Morrighan had kept and sealed it away somewhere?? This is bad... If Morrighan sees this, she’ll totally continue with her plan...” he got up, looking at Elphy “Don’t use that weapon, Elphy!”

Elphy turns to him then to Pennar who seems to be afraid of the weapon, “No...” she said, preparing to launch the brionac.

Talvish notices the flow of energy increases in the brionac, “Elphy! Stop it! Don’t use that skill!”

But Elphy threw the brionac at Pennar, it was too fast and bright that he wasn’t able to dodge it. It pierces through him, making a hole on his stomach. When Pennar falls backwards, the brionac impales itself on a tree but Morrighan and Nao was also there. Morrighan was beside the tree, staring at the brionac then to Elphy in fear. Nao was simply surprised.

“Miss Morrighan?” Elphy mumbled then smiles, “I-It’s ok now! I defeated him! Everyone’s safe, no one is harmed--”

“SILENCE!”

Elphy eyes widens, “M-Miss Morrighan?” she stuttered.

Morrighan glared at her, “You.... You used the Brionac... I even sealed it so no one can use it! But why?? You... You took my power and used the weapon made by the parthalonians!” she told her. Nao tried to calm her down but she only waved her away, still glaring at Elphy.

“I-I... It just appeared.. on my hand! I wanted to do something to help and then my hand moved on its own...” Elphy told her.

“Lies! All lies! I’m sure you wanted to be a God too that’s why you’ve become this strong!” Morrighan told her.

The Demigod energy slowly disappears, Elphy clasped both of her hands in her chest, trembling. “I-I’m not lying...”

“Morrighan, calm down...” Nao tried to say.

Morrighan sighs but was still looking at Elphy with despise. Dilys and Nao went to the others who were injured and heals them. “Talvish, take Elphy to the academy's underground dungeon.”

Talvish’ eyes widens, “Morrighan, I think this is too mu--”

“JUST DO IT.” Morrighan told him before disappearing.

Elphy falls to her knees as Talvish walks to her from behind, “What did I do wrong?” she asked, sobbing.

“...Elphy...” Talvish just looked at her with pity.

~To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I haven't done g7 yet, the one where the brionac is so what happens here is really different xD I also tried to read wiki to help me with this chapter but things still might be wrong soooo... *raises the AU flag* this is an AU so I guess it's okay? owo;
> 
> Also, I dunno if brionac can be thrown too-- but if we think about it, it can be right? XD
> 
> be easy on meeee, aaaaah!


	48. Sealing Her Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say this as early as now! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I just ended it here since I'm not yet done with the next parts but I will continue posting it when it got enough chapters to be posted again~

The survival test was cancelled because of Pennar’s attack, every remaining students were sent to their dorms while those that fought with Pennar are in the infirmary, recovering. Pihne, Altam, and Llwelyn were the ones who were badly injured in the group. Caswyn and Avelin were looking after them. Meanwhile, Elphy was in the basement of the academy, which is also a dungeon. She was in one cell, hugging her knees. Talvish was outside of her cell, watching her. He needed to take all of her weapons and made her wear a bracelet that unables the user to use magic.

“...I’ll.. go check the others... I’ve asked Miss Nao to keep your weapons so don’t worry about it...” Talvish told her but only got silence, he sighs and leaves.

 _I’ve killed Pennar... Miss Morrighan is mad at me for using that sword... The Brionac? Why do I have that in the first place? It appeared... out of nowhere... And I also took the power that she lent to me... Does this mean I’ve betrayed her trust?_ Elphy asked herself, hugging her knees tighter. _What will happen to me now? I’m scared..._

When Talvish arrived at the infirmary, Pihne was already up. 

“Talvish! I-I heard what happened... How’s Elphy?” Pihne asked, he just shook his head.

“Why does the principal have to keep Elphy down there? She saved us...” Avelin said, Pihne nods.

“It’s true but the problem was the Brionac... And Morrighan’s fear of her power to be continuously increasing.” Talvish told them.

Llywelyn’s eyes opens, “The sword of the gods... also made by the Parthalonians... The people that Morrighan hates. What a combo...” he said.

“Llywelyn, you were awake?” Avelin asked, he nodded as he slowly sits up. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m good now...” Llywelyn replied then looks at Altam who was sleeping peacefully, “What a sleeper.” he said, chuckling a bit. He turns to Talvish, “So Elphy's at the dungeon? I thought it was just my imagination when I heard Miss Morrighan said that... She must have felt so scared right now...” he said with a hint of worry.

Talvish watches him stand, “Where are you going? You’re still recovering...”

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I’ll have myself accompany Elphy.” Llywelyn told him, leaving the infirmary.

Talvish sighs, rubbing his temple, “I really do hope I can do something about this but... Morrighan had made her decision... And it’s not a good one.” he told them.

“What do you mean? What will she do? Send her back to her original world?” Pihne asked.

“I hope that was the case but... it’s much more worst than that... Morrighan... She decided to seal her power with my sword.” Talvish told her, their eyes widens.

“Isn’t that dangerous even for a Milletian? Her immortality might not work on this!” Caswyn suddenly told him.

Talvish squints his eyes, “I know it is... But... I can’t do anything about it...” he said.

“Can’t we talk to Miss Morrighan about this?” Pihne asked.

“I tried... But she wont say anything...” Talvish told her, Pihne tears up.

“Oh no... Elphy... What if... What if it kills her for real?” Pihne asked, Caswyn silently walked to her and gently hugs her. “Caswyn... Can’t we do something? Can’t we save her?”

Caswyn just stayed quiet.

Llywelyn reached the cell where Elphy was and he brought some snacks. Elphy was still in a corner, hugging her knees.

“Elphy, I’ve brought some snacks. You must be hungry.” Llywelyn told her, sitting in front of her cell.

Elphy just stayed quiet.

“I don’t know how much time had passed ever since Pennar’s attack but I’ve noticed that the sun will go down soon so you must be hungry.” Llywelyn told her.

Another silence.

“It’s your favorite.”

She perked up a bit and stared at him, mainly on the snack that he brought. Llywelyn smiles and hands her the glass of Granita, a semi-frozen dessert that looks like shaved ice with fruits. She hesitated at first but took it and slowly eats. Llywelyn stared at the metal bracelet in her right arm and sighs in relief.

“Good thing they didn’t use the collar on you. It includes a zap.” Llywelyn told her, Elphy yelps. “Ah don’t worry the bracelet only disables your use of magic. Nothing else.”

She just nods before eating again.

“...Are you scared?” he asked, Elphy froze. “You must be... After everything that happened...”

Elphy begun to tear up, Llywelyn lifts his hand up and wipes her tears.

“Whatever that will happen, if Talvish betrays you too... I’ll stay with you.” Llywelyn told her, Elphy simply nodded. He smiles and waits for her to finish before leaving to get more food for her.

The next day, Altam and Pihne were able to recover quite fast and decided to visit Elphy. When they got there, they saw Llywelyn chatting with her.

“And then I saw Altam in the kitchen baki--”

“Llywelyn, no!!” Altam exclaimed, surprising the two.

Llywelyn chuckles, “Oh you two are here.” he said, taking a bit from his sandwich.

Elphy shyly nods at the two while nomming on her own share of sandwich. Pihne smiles then looks at Altam who was blushing, “So you were baki--”

Altam immediately covers her mouth, “NOPE!” he yelped.

Pihne removes his hand, “Aw Altam~ Don’t be shy~” she said then Altam leans near her ear.

“I’m still practicing and I want it to be a surprise!” Altam whispered.

“Oh!” Pihne said in a surprised tone before giggling, “Alright, can’t wait till you make a good one~”

Altam just grumbles, “I’m trying.”

Elphy giggles a bit, “Are you guys... ok now?” she asked softly.

Pihne smiles, “Yup! Don’t worry, we’re fully healed! We’re a tough group!” she told her proudly, Altam and Llywelyn nods at this.

“Avelin, Caswyn and Talvish are doing fine too~” Altam said, Elphy nodded and smiles.

“That’s good...” she said softly.

“Oh yeah, I heard that they will still continue the trip but this time, the reward will be given to every students, even to those who lost in the first day. I also heard that not everyone will get one of the same reward though.” Altam told them.

“Have you heard what the reward was?” Llywelyn asked.

“Hm... I think I did... It’s a treehouse or something... Then there's something else that they're planning out.” Altam said.

Pihne smiles brightly, “Wait, does it mean we get to stay in a treehouse?? That’s fun! I hope all of us fits in one, it will really be fun!” she told them.

“...It will be fun for sure... But I guess I will be staying here.” Elphy told them.

Suddenly the place was filled with silence then Pihne suddenly grabs both of her hands.

“I’m sure they will let you come! We can’t leave you here all alone!” Pihne told her.

Elphy smiles and before she can say something, Talvish, Avelin and Caswyn arrives.

“We’ll... have to go now to the Principal’s Office. You three can go to your usual patrols with Caswyn.” Talvish told them but the three of them seems to be vexed.

“C-Can’t we come along?” Pihne asked, Talvish shakes his head. “A-Alright... Uhm... We’ll see you later, okay?” she said, Elphy just nodded.

Caswyn left with the three but when Llywelyn passes by Talvish, he glares at him for a bit before catching up with the others. Talvish sighs as Avelin opens the door of the cell.

“Elphy, let’s go...” Avelin told her, she nodded as she stood up.

Elphy followed Avelin and Talvish quietly, she’s still scared of what will happen to her plus Talvish and Avelin seem to have gotten more distressed as they approach Morrighan’s Office. Avelin was about to knock but stopped and looked at Talvish as if asking him if they really have to do this. Talvish just looks at her before nodding. Avelin sighs and knocks.

“Come in.” Morrighan said from inside.

Avelin opens the door and the three of them went inside. Nao, Cichol and Naemhain are also there. Elphy looks at Nao but only for her to look away, avoiding eye contact.

 _Even Mom..._ Elphy thought sadly , staring at the ground.

“Good, you brought her here.” Morrighan said in her usual tone. “I hope you wont think badly of me Elphy but what I’ll be doing is for the best... and for the safety of everyone.” she told her.

Talvish stepped forward, “Morrighan, can I speak?” he asked, Morrighan sighs and waves at him to do so. “I don’t think we really need to do this... If you really hate Elphy for having this much power then you should just send her back to her world.” he said, surprising Elphy.

“I can’t.” Morrighan said, “This is the only way Talvish...”

Talvish clenches his fist, “Why? Isn’t it easy to return her?” he asked.

Nao answered this time, “It’s easy but for Elphy's case, it isn’t...” she said.

“Elphy.” Morrighan said, Elphy looked at her meeting with her silver eyes. “It’s true that I may hate you right now but... I still want you to stay as a student in this academy. The only problem is that you won’t be able to study normally because this punishment... Will seal your powers forever.”

Elphy's eyes widens, “W-What-- Seal my powers?” she asked.

Morrighan glanced at Talvish, her silver eyes staring straight at him. He sighs and walks in front of Elphy, looking at her with saddened eyes,

“I’m sorry... Elphy.”

Her eyes widens when she felt something pierce through her, Avelin looked away as she grits her teeth. When Elphy looked down, she saw a familiar large sword that she saw from their office before. She doesn’t seem to be bleeding but she suddenly felt her energies being taken away. Her legs gives in and she kneels on the ground. Talvish walks towards her, pulling the sword out. Her chest suddenly tightens up, her lungs started to fail her. She clenches her chest, sobbing while trying to catch her breath. Avelin rushes beside her, trying to call out her name but she can no longer hear anything, only a deafening noise.

_I can’t breathe... I can’t breathe! It hurts.. It hurts! Why... Why is this happening?! What... What did I do wrong?_

Cichol, Nao and Naemhain came into her vision, they seem to be panicking too. She can see Naemhain yelling at Morrighan. Soon the said Goddess came into her view with an unexpected expression. She seems to be surprised and scared at the same time. Then Talvish came to her vision, blocking everyone else. He seems to be saying something to her but no more, she felt her eyelids becoming heavy.

_Why... Why is everyone's expression like this after...what they did to me..? Why... Why did this have to happen to me...? Why me...? I wish... I wish I'm just...normal..._

Her vision blurs until everything turns black then she collapsed.

~To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I'm writing the next parts of this story, I'll try to share a new one. The new one will not be an AU, it's more like Elphy trying to find her lost memories. It will be a crossover of two games though, Mabinogi and Aura Kingdom. I dunno when I'll be posting it since it's originally an RP I did with a friend so I still have to fix it into a story xD


End file.
